Beautifully Flawed
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: "Ok, tell me what you know," he said as his eyes watched the dark haired girl at her locker. "Well...she is new, a junior, and legal," he told him as they watched her struggle to get the lock open. A look of annoyance on her face as she yanked on it. "Oh..." a smirk crossed his lips at this fact. "She is most definitely Clay Davis's cousin.." Jackpot.
1. Chapter 1

_So I mentioned I finished one story and though I plan on working on my others thought I would post this one. I mentioned in a one shot __**'A Sudden Change'**__ that I was going to have a Brucas story from it and this is it. I have almost twenty chapters written on it, being it's on my other Fictionpress site, but I'm just transferring it over._

_So if you are reading this and it's familiar like I've mentioned before __**LoveAlways03 **__on __**Fictionpress **__is me! I repeat this is me!_

_But hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_**~There's a lot of lying and these are people who are incredibly flawed, and not in very sort of empathetic ways, either. Some of the things they do are pretty awful and some of the things they do to each other are pretty awful~**_

Lucas's gray eyes scanned around the lot full of people. A cigarette hung loosely between his thin lips watching the people around. This was his school. As soon as the bell rang at the end of last year and those reports clicked over in the computer it became his. The spot use to belong to Nathan Scott. For the last two years of his high school career he was in charge, people fell at the feet of the dark haired brunette, wanting to be him, wanting to be with him or be like him and now that he was gone it was Lucas's turn to take control of the school his brother once ran.

"Yo Luke," Tony, his longtime best friend, climbed out of his truck and shut the door.

"What's up Tony?" Lucas inhaled deep on the white stick.

"Not a lot," he slung his bag over his shoulder, his twin sister Abby climb from the passenger seat.

"Hey Lucas," she flashed a smile, him giving her a wink that made her blush. Abby was cute in the obvious ways, her hair was platinum blonde and hit at her shoulders, her eyes were a match to her older brother's at a sea green and her body, well it was perfect.

But she was his best friend's sister and even he wouldn't do that. No matter how many times she offered, which was a lot, he just couldn't bring himself to do that.

"Dude, you know those things are going to kill you right?" Tony nodded his head at the small stick. "I thought you told Quinn you quit?"

"I do and I did," he breathed out the smoke, it mixing in the warm air. "But then I started again," he shrugged not seeing the big deal. "She'll just bitch about it later but whatever."

"I don't think it's that bad," Abby slid her hand over his taking it. "It's relaxing I think," she placed it in her mouth.

"Whatever," Tony ran a hand through his dark hair glancing around the parking lot. "Damn I'm not ready for school."

"That's because you are still hung over from the summer," Abby laughed, flicking the end of the cigarette and handing it back to Lucas.

"Were you ever sober at any point this summer?" Lucas scratched his hair covered jaw, tossing a look at his friend.

"Were you?" he hit back and Lucas just chuckled both knowing the answer to that. Their summer was full of beach parties, sex and booze and it was very enjoyable.

"Lucas Scott!" the yell could be heard around the parking lot and he dropped his head with a groan.

"Fuck," he muttered, dropping the end of his cigarette, stomping his foot on it and sliding it back under his car.

"Told ya," Tony chuckled, always finding when Lucas got in trouble a little funny. He loved his best friend, he did. They had known each other since first grade when Lucas punched him in the nose over a watching Quinn James, the only girl in school he knew who could make Lucas feel guilty, rip Mr. Big Shot a new one was always fun.

"Shut up fuck face," he grumbled punching his arm, watching the fuming girl storm towards them. "Quinn, baby girl how was your weekend?" he flashed a smile that normally made girls go weak but not this one.

"Don't you weekend me Lucas Eugene Scott," she snapped and a small chuckle escaped his friends.

"Eugene?" Tony brought up a brow wondering why he never knew that. Lucas's icy eyes quickly silencing him.

"You promised me you stopped that shit," she stood in front of him, her green eyes blazing into him.

"Jesus, Quinn it was just one," he growled.

"It's never just one with you and you know how I feel about that. I lost my dad because of that and I don't want to lose my best friend too," he saw the hurt flash through her eyes and he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," he slid his hand over her shoulder. "It was my last one, I promise this time."

"It better be or I'm kicking your ass," she gave a playful glare making him chuckle. Quinn and he had literally known each other since birth, well her birth. He was about one when she was born and their mother's were best friends since they were about ten. She was without a doubt the most gorgeous girl he had ever met and he had met a lot of girls.

She had gorgeous caramel colored hair that trickled down to just the mid of her back. Her parents were very much the hippy like growing up and let her always express her creativity which is why you would always find some color painting through it. Last month it was a random strip of green, now it was a blue. Her skin flawless, high cheek bones with some pink blush brushed across it and her eyes sea green with a black dot planted on the right one.

When she was born; she had a small defect that left her vision terrible in just that eye and she had the smallest black dot you couldn't miss. She was self-conscious of it only because she was afraid people stared at it, thought there was something wrong with her but Lucas always told her it was beautiful and it was; her beautiful flaw. She was a junior, a year below him and his friends but everyone knew she was connected to Lucas's side. They loved each other but not in a romantic way, more of a sibling kinda thing.

Her older sister Haley was best friends with his brother growing up, their senior year his brother Nathan realized he was falling for her. After many months of convincing her it was real they fell for each other. Now off at college the cliché of best friends turned lovers made the school run wild with it happening once again with the younger siblings. Yet it would never happen, Lucas and Quinn did not see each other like that.

"Now come on," Tony went, swooping Quinn in his arms, making her squeal. "Let's take Princess to her castle," he teased.

"Tony put me down!" she slapped his hands, wiggling in his grip.

"Be careful Princess you don't want me dropping you," he teased and she growled.

"Don't call her Princess Tony, she doesn't like it," Lucas warned knowing that was one word that would send Quinn over the edge. She would rather someone refer to her as a bitch then Princess.

"I know, I know," Tony rolled his eyes, skipping up the steps to their large brick building. By passing all the envies eyes of people wishing to be in the crowd they were in.

"God, why do we put up with him?" Abby flipped back her hair, sliding her arm through Lucas's.

"Because we've been around him to long to let him leave, he's like a lost puppy and might get run over," he shrugged making her giggle. Them all rounding the corner in the hall, a shoulder colliding with Abby and papers go flying, a small body crumbling on the ground.

"Hey!" Abby shrieked making a hall of eyes land on them. "Watch where you're going next time."

"I'm sorry," the timid girl scrambling to her knees, shuffling up all her papers. "My fault."

"It was your fault," she snapped, the boys sharing a look and rolling their eyes.

"Abby chill yourself," Quinn flipped herself from Tony's arms. "I'm sorry sweetie, you ok?" she sunk down to help. Glancing at the girl who looked completely modified with tears pooling in her eyes.

"No, I'm really sorry," she pushed her glasses up on her face. "I just can't find out where I'm going and this school is so big. Way bigger then my old one and I'm really sorry."

"Honey…" Quinn placed her hand on top of hers to calm down the rambling girl. "I meant from your fall," she said and the guys snickered making her blush.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine," she pulled back embarrassed.

"Ok good," she shuffled the papers in her hand and handed them over, offering a hand and helping her up. "Now," she wiped her hands on her jeans. "Why don't we see if we can find you where you're supposed to be?" she flashed a warm smile that made Abby want to gag.

"Oh no, you don't have too. I…I'm sure I can figure it out," she stuttered pushing back a brunette strand from her face, trying to trap it back up in her messy bun.

"Nonsense," Quinn flapped her hand. "I don't mind, as student body president of my class it's my duty to show around the new students. So come on um-"

"Brooke," she told her quickly. "Brooke Davis."

"Davis?" Tony corked a brow with a small smirk.

"Yes," she nodded, curling herself into her coat. Not very much enjoying the look the two boys shared before looking back at her.

"I'm Quinn, Quinn James," she introduced sticking out her hand which Brooke slowly took. "Now come on, let's go get you an easy route through this big school," she dropped her arm over her shoulder and turned her around.

"Bye Miss Davis," Tony grinned, Quinn punching him in the arm, sending them all three a glare before walking down the hall.

"God, Quinn always has to be Mother Fucking Theresa," Abby muttered, stomping off towards her locker and friends.

"Davis," Lucas smirked watching the small girl walking through the crowd. "Hey Tony-"

"Already on it," Tony slapped his shoulder and walking off.

Lucas watching the dark haired brunette disappear down the hall with his best friend. A small smirk on his face thinking his year might have just turned a lot more interesting.

* * *

"Hello my love…" Tony walked into the front office, his signature smile plastered across his face.

"Tony school _literally_ just started, how on earth are you already in the office?" the red headed leaned back in her chair, pushing her glasses to the top of her head.

"Rachel is that any way to treat your all time favorite person?" he leaned on the counter getting an eye roll from the girl in front of him.

"Trust me baby doll you are by far _not_ my favorite person," she tapped under his chin before spinning in the chair and walking over to finish the filing. "Stop looking at my ass Montgomery."

"Stop putting it in my view Gatina," he smirked loving the noise of disgust that escaped her. Driving her crazy was by far one of his favorite school activities. "But I need a file."

"You normally do," she knocked her hip in the cabinet shutting it. "But I'm not helping you this time. Whatever game you and Lucas are playing I'm not helping."

"Why do you always think the worst of us?" he mocked offence and her perfectly plucked brow arched. "Maybe we are welcoming a new student and just want to know more about her."

"_Her?_" Rachel crossed her arms not believing a lick of what he said. "If it has a girl involved there is some little plot you two are doing and I'm not helping anymore."

"Rach come on," he rounded the corner of the desk she was behind, dropping down on the top. "Ok, what if I don't ask for the file but you just walk off?"

"No," she repeated, snatching her key from the drawer. "Ya'll want to find out about someone, you do it the right way."

"And which way is that?"

"Well I know this is so out there for you two morons but…" she leaned real close to his face with a smirk. "Ask them," she gave his cheek a slap and walked back towards the back offices.

"That's a stupid idea."

"Well that's the only one you're getting from me. Now go, you aren't allowed back in this room," she shut the door.

"I bet the sex isn't even worth your attitude," he grumbled, racking his brain with what to do to get the info he wanted. "Hey freshman!" he yelled at a group of kids in the hall, all pausing to look at him. "Umm…" he walked out scanning over them. "You," he pointed at the smallest one who looked as if he was about to wet himself. "What's your name?"

"Oh uh Drake…" his eyes stayed wide not at all stupid to the fact Tony Montgomery was talking to him. He knew who this large man was and he knew you do one wrong thing and he can destroy you, him and his group of friends.

"Drake cool, do you want to make fifty bucks?"

* * *

"So you know where everything is now?" Quinn asked as she handed over all the girl's papers.

"Yes I think I have it. Thank you again Quinn for helping me. Today has been just one of those days where everything is going wrong," Brooke frowned, knocking her dark hair from her face.

"It's ok, we all have our first days and we all most definitely have a bad day, but hey you need anything don't hesitate to ask," she gave a perfect smile, glancing down the hall and nodding at a friend.

"Oh thank you but I think I have it now, but again thank you and I guess I will see you around," she gave a nervous smile, ducking her head down and slipping off into the large classroom.

"Strangest girl," she shook her head, spinning on the heels of her black boots and heading down the hall, something suddenly latched onto her arm and yanking her inside an empty classroom. "What are you doing?!" her heart raced in her chest at the fear of someone seeing them.

"I had to see you," he brushed back her hair, sliding his hands down her sides and resting in the back of her jean pockets. "I haven't gotten to see you all weekend because I had family stuff I had to deal with."

"Yeah I know, I spent the weekend alone," she crossed her arms and pulling back from him.

"Hey," he gripped her chin turn her to look at him. "Don't be like that. I have some serious stuff going on right now."

"Well why don't you just talk to me about it? All you do is keep secrets from me! You never tell me a damn thing." her hands clutched into a fist, her fake acrylic nails digging in the skin.

"Secrets?" he let out a harsh laugh. "Like you don't keep secrets?" he hit back, her eyes blazing into his dark ones. "What would that best friend of yours do if he found you in here with me right now?"

"Lucas has nothing to do with this," her jaw locked and watched the fire rush through him at the mention of her friend.

"He has everything to do with this and honestly I'm getting really sick of this shit," he shoved himself away from her and out the door.

"God…" she slammed her head into the back of the chalk board, closing her eyes and breathing in deep. Hating the torn feeling she felt in her chest.

* * *

"So," Lucas leaned against his locker, watching the small girl fiddled with trying to get her locker open. She wasn't his normal type of girl but she wasn't _that_ bad. Her hair was almost a chocolate color if he had to guess from this distance and her body he was sure couldn't be that bad it was just hidden but she was sorta tall. He shouldn't call her a small girl, skinny yes but short not really. "What did we find out?" he questioned, cutting a glance at his best friend before returning them back on her.

"Well her name is Brooke Davis…"

"Which I know," he rolled his head along his locker to his friend; wanting information he wasn't aware of yet.

"Don't be an ass, I'm not finished," Tony said winking at some blonde who giggled and blushed walking by.

"Tony focus with something other than your dick for a minute," he said and his friend sending him a glare that made him chuckle a bit.

"Well jackass, she just moved here about a week ago. Apparently from some small town in Georgia or something but she's a sophomore but that might change in the next few weeks."

"Why she going to magically just zip through classes?" he arched a blonde brow and his friend quickly shook his head.

"I didn't really get it but something about her classes back home are in different order then ours here. She was in boarding school or something and once they sort everything out she might be bounced into a junior."

"Age Tony," he snapped his fingers.

"Sixteen."

"Legal," he scratched his chin knowing he never went after girls younger then sixteen. Being only seventeen he knew that it really wasn't _illegal _but he had his own rules.

"Very legal for you," Tony agreed. "But then the final part and probably the best. Our little Miss Brooke Davis is most _definitely_ the cousin of Clay Davis."

Jackpot.

* * *

_Well let me know what you think!_

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Every man is thoroughly happy twice in his life, just after he has met his first love, and just after he has left his last one~**_

"B," the large body dropped down beside her with a smile. "How's your first day been kiddo?"

"Terrible Clay," she groaned slamming down her pencil. "I've been lost about a million times, walked into a classroom thinking it was a bathroom and then announced embarrassingly to that classroom I had to pee. I'm in about three classes I've already taken and did you know that your school does everything backwards?"

"Backwards?" he corked a light brow confused.

"Yes! I mean who takes algebra II before taking trig? I took that class my freshman year and then ya'll take American History before World History? Two classes of which I've already taken I must add! And I have to have electives? What the heck is an elective!?" she busted out and he started laughing.

"Alright," he chuckled taking all the papers from her hands. "Let's see if we can figure you out," he flipped through until finding her schedule. "You do know you are like ahead of everyone in your class right?" he scanned over the paper, laughing at the fact he thought his cousin could possibly be ahead of him.

"Yeah well ya'll only have six classes that last all year, back home I had five a semester and after Christmas break we got a new schedule and new classes."

"That's insane."

"That's the way of life," she sighed sinking back in her chair. "The life I knew, the life I want back," she got a sad expression washing over her and he frowned.

"You need an Econ class," he tried changing the subject and take her mind off things. "It's a senior class but you've already taken all the other histories that are needed to graduate. Talk to your counselor and see if you can get it first period with Mrs. Days. She is really cool and would help you if you need."

"Ok," she watched as he scratched out her first period and changed it on her schedule; so thankful to have him around. Growing up they were close until the age of about twelve because then Clay hit the stage of sports and hanging with friends but they've kept in touch and over the last few months when her family and her really needed him he's stuck around. And she loved him for that.

"Do you like gym?" he wondered and her brows scrunched together. "Oh Brooke come on, it's an easy class. Plus I can get you in there when I have it. I can look after you there."

"I don't like getting all sweaty…"

"You don't get sweaty," he rolled his brown eyes that mirrored hers. "I'll put you in sports."

"Sports? Clay, do I look like the _sports_ type?"

"No, but it's that or weight lifting, which I know you won't do. However sports aren't that bad I swear. At the beginning you do fifteen minute run, which everyone walks, around the top of the gym and then afterwards it's almost like games. People play basketball or volleyball; some keep walking but most just sit around hanging out."

"How can you get a good grade in that then?" she questioned not wanting to fail something because she doesn't want to do volleyball or basketball.

"Change out and show up regularly," he said with a grin making her laugh agreeing. "Look at that you picked an elective. Now let's look at the rest of these classes."

"Ok," she grinned, thinking maybe the year will be a whole lot better with having Clay with her.

* * *

"Rachel," Clay walked into the front office looking to find the red haired girl, but coming face to face with one of her best friends.

"Rachel has first period student aid, I have fourth," she flipped her hair over her shoulder staring at him. "Need something?" she arched both her light brown brows and he nodded.

"My cousin," he slid the paper up to her. "She needed to get her classes all sorted out and was wondering if there was a way to put her at the top of the pile."

"Is she a senior?"

"No, she is supposed to be a junior but she is put in sophomore classes, classes she has already taken," he explained and she chewed her lip looking at the paper in front of her.

"They let seniors have top picking on classes, they need them to graduate," she spun back in her chair and over to some papers she needed to file.

"I know that but come on, she is new and it's not her fault that the school is different from back home. The only class on her list that is a senior class is first period Econ and I know there is an opening in there."

"Let me check," she groaned sliding her chair to the computer and skimming through it. "The class is filled for first, but if she wants to drop her third," she glanced down at the paper with crossed out classes and Clay's terrible writing scrawled next to it. "I may be able to get her into Econ that period with Mr. Browns."

"Mr. Browns?" he groaned, dropping his head with a growl. "Quinn, Mr. Browns is an old jackass who should have retired ten years ago. Brooke would never be able to handle him as her teacher; he will scare the hell out of her."

"Brooke?" she looked back at the paper, the name clicking in her mind. "Small, timid girl with dark hair? Eyes like watching the ground?"

"Uh…yeah?" his brows scrunched together confused.

"She's your cousin?" she looked hard at him suddenly seeing some resemblances in them. Clay was a good looking guy, she would admit it but Brooke, from what she remembered wasn't what you would call pretty. Yes her hair was a stringy mess and covered her face and what her hair didn't cover her glasses did, but Clay Davis, besides Lucas, was classified as one of the best looking guys in school.

"Yeah, my mom's brother's daughter," he told her.

"She has your eyes," a gentle smile graced her face as she really looked at him.

"Yeah I guess," he shrugged never really paying that much attention to Brooke eyes before and their similarities to his.

"But you're right," she shook her head of her little day dream of him. "The girl I met earlier would not be able to handle Mr. Browns; poor thing would leave crying every day."

"What if I dropped Econ with Mrs. Days? If I do that can I _know_ she gets in there?" he questioned, him showing a side of him people never had really seen before.

"Well I mean yeah but won't it just screw up all of you classes?"

"No, I took Econ because I had a free period and last year only made a C in it. I was hoping to get a better grade this semester but I don't care. I'll just take the period off and sleep in," he smirked and she rolled her eyes going back to the computer.

"I can move her schedule to the top but I can't promise everything will get changed," she told him and he nodded understanding that.

"Well thanks," he offered a slightly uncomfortable smile taking a step back towards the door.

"Clay," she called and he paused looking over his shoulder at her. "It's nice, seeing you this way."

"What way?"

"Like you have a heart," she gave a half shrug and saw something flicker in him.

"Everyone has a heart Quinn, some people just don't choose to show it and others…well others don't take the time to see it," he shrugged, her heart dropping a moment in her stomach not really knowing what to say. "Thanks for the help," he offered a nod and spun out of the room.

"Davis!" he spun around to find one of his favorite people. Not.

"Montgomery," he grumbled turning back away from him and down the hall towards the gym.

"That's not nice, to walk away from someone who is talking to you," Tony caught up falling in step with him.

"Shouldn't you be sucking off Scott somewhere? Or am I mistaken? Does he do the sucking or is it a back and forth deal?" he wondered and Tony's eyes harden.

"Saw you're cousin this morning," he commented, Clay coming to a halt. "That got your attention, huh?" he smirked, making a note that his cousin hits a small ticker in him.

"What do you want Tony?" he gritted his teeth and clutched his fist by his sides. Clay really wishing to everything that Tony and his friends would go not ever noticing his little cousin.

"I don't want anything Clay. I'm just mentioning that I noticed a cute new girl," he did a little spin around him with a smirk. "And I'm definitely not that only one," he winked, spinning so his back is to him and towards his next period.

"Fucker…" Clay muttered pushing open the gym doors and heading inside.

* * *

Lucas had his normally cocky smirk on his face when he walked into the gym. Gym was his favorite period for two reasons. One because he got to just hang out and not do shit but secondly he got the fun of playing basketball when he wanted.

Basketball was _his_ sport. Yeah there were more players on the team but he _was_ the team. No one added up to him when he ran around the court, well other then Clay. If he was honest the guy was better than him and probably would go further with the sport but he would never admit that to anyone.

Yet today when he entered the gym he loved he didn't think about basketball, didn't think about the cheers in the stands or the adrenaline rush he got when he played. No today was different, today when he entered the large area his eyes zeroed in on one thing.

The quiet girl in the corner.

She was sitting on the stands towards the entrance of the locker rooms. Her hair was tumbling out of the bun that it was pulled into and framed around her face, her hand constantly knocking it around. She chewed on her thumb nail as she flipped through the pages of something that was holding her attention and with his smirk still planted on his face he moved towards her.

She didn't even notice him as he approached, hear brow just stayed scrunched together and her left hand clutched around a pencil that had some serious bite marks on.

"Hey," he greeted with his signature smile dropping down beside her, her glancing away from her papers long enough to give him a glance before looking back down.

"Hello," she switched out her thumb nail for her bottom lip.

"I'm Lucas," he told her and she nodded, seeming way more into her papers then him, something he was definitely not used too. Normally he just smiled at a girl and they would be hanging on his every word. "You're Brooke right?" he questioned and her head snapped over at him. "We ran into each other earlier," he explained her confusion and she again nodded.

"Oh, yes I'm Brooke," she told him nervously chewing her lip, never having a boy sit that close. Let alone a boy as cute as the one beside her. His hair was a sandy blonde and about an inch or two all over, he had a light shade of blonde hair on his jaw and his eyes were gray, his jaw strong and his cheek bones high. He, she was sure, the prettiest boy she had ever seen in her life. Then the added fact he was sitting so close that the hairs on his leg would tickle hers it made her blush and want to run away. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he smiled, leaning over and looking at her papers. "You don't have gym," he looked at the paper with scribbles all over it.

"Excuse me?" she looked up at him for the first time and his breath caught a moment. He hadn't really looked at her before until this moment and she really was not bad to look at. The few times he saw her she was so covered by all her dark hair that he didn't take to pay attention but behind her glasses that covered most her face were her eyes. They were a deep brown with hazel on the rim that seemed to hold a mystery, like she had a secret she wasn't going to share and to magnify them she had thick, long lashes most girls would die for. Her nose was like a little button placed on her face and her lips were plump. They were full and smooth looking and a little heart shaped and then poking out on both sides of her face were the deepest dimples he had ever seen on a girl.

He really wasn't expecting that.

"You're paper says you don't have gym," he slid a bit closer, placing his finger on her fourth period. "It says you have art and this isn't art," he looked around the gym. "I mean I might be wrong but I thought this was gym," he joked making her crack a nervous smile.

"They are changing my schedule," she explained, nervously tucking back her hair. "I'm supposed to just shadow my cousin until they figure it all out," she informed him and he nodded, quickly looking around for the said _cousin_ and not finding him in the gym.

"Oh I got it," he nodded, realizing Clay was probably changing out for gym and knowing he had just a few moments before he appeared. "Maybe you can get permanent gym this year," he smirked knocking his leg into hers and her face flushed and only offering an awkward squeak and nod. "Good," he smiled standing up. "Well I have to go change. I'll see you around," he flashed her a smile walking down the bleachers.

"Oh uh… ok," she chewed harder on her lip, watching him go, taking long strides over the bleachers she knew would cause her to fall flat on her face."Bye."

"Bye Brooke," he winked, turning on the polished floor and into the locker rooms. Smirking at the sandy blonde changing. "Davis, what's up man?"

"Fuck off Luke," Clay grumbled, looking at a text on his phone and seriously wanting to snap the thing in half.

"What's go you so blue man?" Lucas grabbed his stuff from his gym bag to change. "Things not going right? A girl got you down?" he teased loving the reaction he would always get from that. Lucas loved the fact he won that little battle, which wasn't shocking.

"You're real lucky we need you this season," he gritted his teeth and tightened his fist. "Because otherwise I would be kicking your ass," he threatened, his eyes blazing.

"Ok," Jake, a teammate and Clay's best friend slid between the two when Lucas took a step towards him. "Clay go to gym," he ordered always being the level headed one of the friendship, not wanting his friend to get into trouble. "He is just trying to egg you on go to gym," he placed his hands on his chest and gave him a light shove towards the door.

"Whatever," he muttered, jerking away from his friend and heading out of the room.

"Always Lucas, you always have to be a dick," Jake shook his head pulling on his clothes. Unlike Tony who despised Clay for reasons he still couldn't figure out, Jake didn't have a problem with Lucas. He figured the bad blood between the two guys was between them, it never affected him and though he and Lucas didn't hang out or have deep conversation or some shit the guy didn't bother him.

However Lucas and Clay were different, the two could barely stand being in the same room with each other without some dumb ass comment. It really drove Jake nuts trying to break them up all the time and he wished they would get over whatever lame ass shit they had going on and grow the hell up.

"He started this shit Jake," Lucas slammed his locker. "And I'm just finishing it," he smirked, dodging around the guys and towards the door.

"What does that mean?" Jake questioned and Lucas just shrugged before disappearing out of the locker room. "Fuck…" he cursed really not wanting to know what was up with Lucas. They all knew that once Lucas Scott set his mind to something it was set, no going back and with his little comment it really freaked him out a bit.

One thing the whole school knew was you don't cross Lucas Scott, but at the same time they know you _never_ cross Clay Davis. So with the two of them at war you knew shit would definitely hit the fan.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reviews, story alerts and the already favorite stories. Make me happy! _

_Some weren't so pleased with my posting a new story, so to make you all happy, I'll try to update this story, when I post another chapter for my other's. Hopefully then you all won't hate me to much…_

_Hope ya'll enjoy the new chapter and please!_

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~If you must play, decide upon three things at the start: the rules of the game, the stakes, and the quitting time~**_

"Brooke," the quiet girl lifted her head from inside her locker to see the girl with the blue stripe in her hair from yesterday bouncing towards her.

"Oh, hi Quinn," she smiled, pushing her mess of hair from her face. "How are you?"

"Oh you know, crummy," she admitted and Brooke looked unsure of what to say. They weren't friends; she barely knew her, heck she only talked to her for about fifteen minutes. So when she says '_you know crummy_' she really didn't know what to follow up with that answer too.

"I'm- uh sorry?" she brought up her shoulders hating that it sounded more like a question. "I hope things get better."

"Thanks hun but I seriously doubt it," she groaned, tucking her hair behind her ear and Brooke noticed it lined with earring and a little fancy '_faith_' tattoo along her wrist. Her parents would kill her if she got a tattoo, through she always wanted one. "But anyway enough about me," she flapped her hand. "I was just checking on how things were going for you. I heard you got Mrs. Days for econ first period."

"Uh…yeah I did," she shuffled her books around in her arms not sure how she randomly knew that.

"Yeah, I was worried when Clay first asked me to change it only because you know you aren't a senior but I'm so glad it worked out," she told her and Brooke liked how nice this girl was. It wasn't fake or snotty, she was just a very nice and laid back person.

"You know Clay?"

"Yeah, we've had some classes together," she shrugged, receiving a nod. "But I found out we have the same lunch so if you want someone to sit with just look for me. I know being new sucks and the first few days are the hardest."

"Oh yes thank you," Brooke smiled appreciative.

"Hello," a heavy arm dropped over the tall girl's shoulder and she turned to be greeted with a pair of stormy looking eyes.

"Hey Luke," Quinn flashed a smile at her best friend, relaxing under the weight. "Have you met my friend Brooke?" she offered her hand in front of her. Brooke questioning her wording. _Friends?_ Was this girl considered a friend? She never had a friend like her before, at least not looks wise. Back home the only friends she really had were like her.

"Actually I have," Lucas's lips fell into a smirk looking up at the girl who would nervously look at the ground before back at him. "We have gym together. But how do you two know each other?" his eyes twinkled and Brooke frowned slightly. She shouldn't be too surprised that the cute boy that talked to her the day before had a girlfriend. Looking at them they just seemed to fit together. Smiles perfect, hair perfect, face perfect, heck even their eyes had the same perfect sparkle in them when they talked to each other. Brooke was the furthest from perfect.

"Well Quinn showed me around some yesterday," Brooke told him and he nodded.

"That's my little Quinn," Lucas teased ruffling her hair making her growl at him.

"Will you stop it," she smacked his hand away annoyed. "You know I hate that," she smoothed out her hair, it quickly falling back down to being perfect. "Asshole," she grumbled, grabbing her phone from her back pocket when it started going off.

'_I need to see you. Meet me by the bathroom on top floor.'_

"Who is that?" Lucas leaned over his friend's shoulder and she snapped her phone shut.

"My mom, wondering if you were coming over for dinner?" she looked at Lucas with a smile.

"Sure, I could use some good momma James dinner," he shrugged.

"K, cool," she smiled sliding her phone back in her pocket. "But I need to go, first is about to start and my class is on the other side of the school. Luke glad to be annoyed by you again, Brooke lunch yeah?"

"Oh umm…yes. I mean I will see," she told her.

"Awesome," she beamed making Brooke a little more self-conscious. "Bye Lukie Poo," she kissed his cheek before skipping off down the hall.

"She's nuts," he tossed his thumb over his shoulder to where his friend moved away too. "And it's very rare that I let people get away with calling me Lukie Poo," he told her and Brooke laughed a little.

"It's cute," she commented, shutting her locker.

"Yeah if I'm five," he grumbled and she laughed again. "But hey, you figure your schedule out?"

"Oh," Brooke ran her hand through her hair a little surprised he remembered that. "Yes I have," she held up the white paper and again surprised when he took.

"Damn, you must be pretty smart," he scanned over the classes and she made some noise before blushing. "We have first together," he commented. "And gym and we have the same lunch."

"That's…cool."

"Yeah," he folded back up the paper and handed it back over. "So Miss Brooke, being as we share first I find it my duty to walk you," he held out his arm and her eyes widened.

"Oh no Lucas, that doesn't have to happen. I mean you don't have to do that. I'm sure you are very busy," she rambled and he chuckled.

"Now Brooke," he took a step forward and her breath caught. "We are going to the very same place and I'm offering. Plus my arm is sticking out and how embarrassing would it be for me to walk away with all these people seeing it?"

"Oh," her eyes widened looking around the hall to see way to many people staring at her. She wasn't one to draw attention to herself but suddenly it was all on her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't trying to be rude," she worried on her lip and he chuckled.

"You aren't rude," he took her hand and brought it around his arm. "You're kinda cute actually," he smirked down at her and her mouth ran dry. Her making some weird noise that made her blush again and look down and him chuckle.

* * *

Walking down the hall Quinn wasn't sure why she was nervous but she was. She hated lying to Lucas, they never lied to each other ever but not even five minutes ago she lied straight to his face without thinking twice. It was just hard for her, she loved two totally different people yet they were completely the same. Just sucked she was _in_ love with one and the other hated him.

"Hey," she tucked her hair behind her ear as she slowly approached the boy leaning against white brick wall.

"Hey," he reached his hand out and she slowly linked her fingers with his. "I'm sorry," he apologized pulling her body into him. "I've been an asshole."

"You're right, you have been," she agreed and he shook his head.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" he slid his arms around her waist pulling her close. "I have a free period and want to talk."

"Yeah," she agreed, taking his other hand in hers and tugged him off the wall. "I'll just get Rachel to write me a note for first."

"K, cool," he thanked her having a friend who worked in the front office. If things improved maybe that would work out for him and her in the future. "Come on," he slid his arm over her shoulder. "Let's go to my car and go somewhere."

* * *

Brooke sat in her first person a little bored. Turned out that her Econ class was very much like a class she took back home but called something different. It wasn't bad other then the fact she knew everything their teacher was teaching so she just say bored.

"Ok," Mrs. Days an older woman with dark brown hair and glasses spun around at the front. The woman was nice, extremely nice and Brooke liked her. She looked to be in her late forties, her dark hair had signs of gray and her glass seemed more to be a fashion statement then needed. Brooke wished she wore her glasses for that reason; instead she was as blind as a bat and without them couldn't see a few inches in front of her. She owned contacts but after awhile stopped wearing them since slipping on her glasses was just easier to do in the morning. "Any questions?" she spun around to face the class and got awarded with many mumbled nos. "Alright, read chapter two section one," she grabbed some papers from her desk. "And answer these questions," she passed down a pile to each row and returned to her desk.

"Thank you," Lucas flashed her that perfect smile again when she spun to hand him his paper.

"You're welcome," she chewed her bottom lip before turning back to her paper. She didn't know why he was being so nice to her. She also didn't understand why so many people watched her, well she was more sure they were watching him but she was around him. Just glancing around the room she noticed the few people who would look up from their paper to glance at him, the girls who would giggle when he might pass them a smile and the guys who would roll their eyes and make some comment to him about it which he shrugged and laughed at.

She was very aware that Lucas was the popular boy. She wasn't that stupid, she understood why just by looking at him, which was the reason all his talking to her confused her. He walked her to class, he told her to sit in front of him and when the girl she ran into the day before walked in and complained it was her seat he just shrugged saying.

"There aren't assigned seats Abby, just sit there," and when he nodded at a seat a few rows over, she stomped huffed and placed herself in that seat spending most of class glaring at Brooke. Honestly if the girl wanted the seat that bad she would give it to her, she didn't care. She preferred to stay invisible and she knew being around Lucas was not the way to do it.

"Hard, huh?" hot breath danced across her neck making her head snap around.

"Excuse me?" Brooke gulped at the closeness of the boy behind her, him again invading her personal bubble in a way she wasn't sure she was comfortable with.

"The assignment," he tapped his pencil on the paper and Brooke glanced down noticing she ones again zoned out and hadn't started her paper yet.

"Oh no," she shook her head. "I get it, I just…I spaced out or something," she blushed and he smiled ones again making her skin tingle.

"You do that a lot," he commented, leaning back in his chair.

"Do what?"

"Blush," he shrugged and she tried to control it that time. "It's cute, but want to know a secret?" he leaned extremely close to her and she just slowly nodded. "No one in this school is really blush worthy and no one should really make you feel embarrassed for saying or thinking what you want."

"I'll try to remember that," she tried to gain a bit of confidence making him smile.

"Good," he winked leaning back in his chair. "So you're sitting with us at lunch?"

"Oh umm…I don't know…"

"Well Quinn invited you too right?" he asked and she nodded. "Then you should, there is always something entertaining happening at our table."

"Yeah but its ok. Quinn was just trying to be nice but I'm sure she would rather spend time with you and not babysitting the new girl," Brooke shrugged really not understanding Quinn's want to be super nice to her either. She didn't think it was at all fake but it was still…different.

"Time with me?" Lucas looked at her confused. "Half the time she spends talking to Rachel and Abby. She doesn't see it as babysitting."

"But still," she nervously fiddled with her pencil. "You both have been very nice but that's ok. I…I'm sure I could sit with Clay or something," she shrugged missing the way Lucas cringed at her cousin's name.

"If you say so," Lucas placed his feet in the basket of her desk and relaxing out. "But Quinn may not like getting her feelings hurt."

"Her feelings hurt?"

"Oh yeah, Quinn likes you Brooke; thinks your sweet. She doesn't have that many close nice friends and the close friends she has are on the bitchy side so I think she found your niceness refreshing."

"Oh. I…I didn't know that," she looked down feeling guilty. "She's so pretty and confident I just assumed she had tons of friends."

"Can't judge people on their looks Brooke; especially Quinn because she hates that," he told her lying just a bit. Quinn did hate people judging her on her looks but she wasn't as needy as he might have implied. Yes of course her close girlfriends were Rachel and Abby and you really couldn't trust Abby with too much and Rachel had her own things she always seemed to have going on, but she would just talk to him. They shared anything and everything anyway so whatever she was upset with or stressed out they would talk. Honestly though if it wasn't for the fact he had plans that involved Brooke he wouldn't mind her being a little tag along in their group, be a close friend to Quinn because she was really a sweet girl. Made him feel guilty for about a millisecond before the image of Clay popped in his mind and he cared less.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and he just shrugged. "Please don't tell her I said that then. I know it's bad to lie to your girlfriend but I just don't need someone hating me."

"What?!" Lucas let out a loud laugh that caused attention to turn once again to him.

"Lucas," Mrs. Days looked up from her work. "Something wrong?" she questioned, arching a brow at the boy in the back.

"Oh no, sorry Mrs. D," he controlled himself before turning back to Brooke who was sinking into her seat as if she would disappear. "Brooke, Quinn is _not_ my girlfriend," he told her quickly. "She has been my best friend since we were little, she's like my sister."

"Oh," she blushed, chewing her bottom lip. "Ya'll just seemed boyfriend, girlfriend like."

"Oh no, definitely not," he shook his head, laughing at that. Him ever dating Quinn, that was a very disturbing thought. "Plus Quinn is not the viscous you say something she doesn't like she destroys you or something. That thought is even funnier than us dating."

"I'm sorry," she apologized again extremely embarrassed.

"Now you are going to have to sit with us at lunch," he made his mind up. "And we are going to have to share that story with Quinn," he told her and her eyes widened. "The dating part."

"Oh," she turned back around in her desk, not wanting him to see the embarrassed look that swept over her. Her second day at this place and she already embarrassed herself to a person she was sure you did _not_ want to do that in front of. She had a very strange feeling this was going to be a long year for her.

* * *

"You're really gorgeous you know that?" he slid his hand through her damp hair and tangling it in his fingers.

"I don't feel like it all the time," she admitted, dropping her head against his as she started to control her breathing, his dark blue sheet wrapped around her body as she laid on top of him.

"Well you are," he brought her down to kiss him. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, there has just been so much going on."

"I know," she frowned understanding it. After he explained it all when they got back to his house she felt like the biggest bitch in the world. She hated that she was so short with him and mean when she knew better. He wouldn't lie to her, he wouldn't just say I have stuff going on and it not be true. "I just want you to trust me," she told him, that being what upset her most she thinks. That he felt he couldn't tell her everything that was happening with him. "I want you to know you can talk to me, what you say is always just between us."

"I know," he nodded but she saw the doubt in his dark brown eyes. "I need you to keep an eye on Brooke for me," he stated and her brows scrunched together confused. "I can't be around her all the time. She will just think I'm babying her and get annoyed but I'm just worried about her Quinn…I mean with everything going on and her not talking to anyone about it…"

"You just want me to be her friend right? Not pressure her to talk just be there if she decides too?" she asked and he nodded. "I can do that, she's a sweet girl and she is your family. You know I will always help you."

"Yeah," he ran his hands down her naked body to rest on her hips as she straddled his waist.

"I've missed you the last few days," she told him tucking her hair behind her ear. "I hate fighting with you."

"I know, I've missed you too," he tilted up his head pressing his lips gently against hers.

"I love you," she whispered across his lips and felt him nod as he rolled her over. His hand running down to grip on her left thigh and wrap it around his naked body. "Clay…" she frowned pulling away from their kiss to look at him. "Why won't you say it back? God you said it first, hell you use to say it all the time to me. Wouldn't let me leave you without me saying it and now I say it…I say it to you and you just ignore it."

"I don't ignore it, I hear you," he looked down at her always very aware of her saying it to him.

"I know I hurt you Clay," she cupped his cheek and brought his head to rest against hers. "But I'm trying so hard here to make it right again. I don't want to lose you again."

"You know how I feel about you Quinn," he stroked back the blue strand of hair making it get lost in the black. "But I'm not going to say that again."

"Never?" her voice cracked and he frowned shaking his head.

"Not until we aren't hiding anymore. Because honestly to me if we are hiding it's you still picking him," he told her honestly never going to say that four letter word to her again for awhile. He did it before, opened himself up to her in a way he never had anyone else and she picked Lucas over him, he wasn't going to do that again. He wasn't going to feel that feeling he didn't like and he wasn't going to look like an idiot all over again. He refused too.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He is my best friend and you know that, I love him like he is my own brother but I need you Clay. I love you so much," pressure built in her eyes and he frowned at the glossy look that took over.

"Don't cry baby," he stroked his thumb over her lids relaxing the tension in them. "I'm not going anywhere, not this time. I just…I can't say it back to you right now."

"But you do love me, I can feel it every time you look at me," she told him knowing even though she screwed up so badly he still loved her. She felt it in his touch, saw it in his eyes, in the way he made love to her, he loved her, he loved her just like she loved him.

"We just have to figure this out," he ran his thumb over her trembling bottom lip. "And we will, at some point. I just really don't see that point being today."

"I'm not picking him over you," she told him that never being the case. "It's just so hard," she shook her head knowing the constant tug between the two boys destroyed her. How was someone supposed to pick between the boy you love and your best friend? It seemed like an impossible chose to her. Either way one of them would get hurt and either way she was going to get her heart broken. There was never going to be a winner in this.

"The relationships are just different. You won't ever love him in the way you love me and you will never trust and count on me in the way you do him," he shrugged understanding it, hating it but understanding it.

"That's not true," she shook her head quickly. "You know I trust you, everything in me trusts you."

"I think you want to believe that, but you don't," he told her not wanting to hurt her feelings but really believing that. "You don't trust I will protect you and take care of you like he does so you keep him around. He is your security blanket and I don't think you will ever give it up."

"I don't want to talk about this," she shook her head, sliding her arm around his neck and bringing him closer to her. "I just want to be with you, in this moment."

"Ok," he brushed his fingers across her cheek knowing it was hard for her. "We should probably be heading back soon anyway. First is ending in about twenty minutes."

"I don't want to go back right now," she told him.

"What do you want then?"

"I want you," she leaned up kissing his neck, trailing a line to his ear and nipping at his lobe. "Make love to me again…" she whispered in his ear making a shiver run down his spine.

"We will be late to school," he pointed out, swallowing the moan in his throat as she sucked on the spot below his ear.

"I don't care," she gripped the back of his hair. "I want you, I _need_ you," she pleaded, feeling his lips curve into a smirk as they dropped to her shoulder.

"I love hearing you say that," his hands gripped onto her thighs pulling them apart just a bit so he could position himself between them. "I love having you beg for me."

"Yeah?" her nails danced across his shoulder blades, him hissing out when she lifted her hips and rubbed against him. "Please Clay," she purred in his ear, sliding again against him. "I want you inside of me, you feel so good baby, please," she begged biting down on his pulse point and feeling it throb between her teeth. "Uhh…" her back arched upward when he pulled back and slammed inside of her.

"Rachel is going to have to extend that late note," he thrust in and out of her making her nails dig into his back.

"At least an hour," she smirked, rolling him over on his back and dropping her mouth to cover over his.

"At least," he agreed, loving when she giggled before allowing him to deepen their kiss.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare.**__**And he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere~**_

"So how was school?" Richard questioned his daughter as they sat at dinner.

"It was alright," Brooke gave a slight nod as she placed her fork in her mouth.

"Make any friends dear?" Tori, her mother asked as she delicately brought her glass for a sip. Brooke swearing every move her mother made was one of poise and elegance. She was gorgeous, breath taking with long dark hair that looked as silk and flawless skin. Her eyes a dark brown, which always got comments on about being mysterious, unlike Brooke's that to her were just a boring hazel. Brooke swearing the only real similarity they shared were high cheek bones and some crater sized dimples that would appear with every move they made.

"I…I made a few," she commented not really sure what the people at school were considered. Lucas was nice to her, Quinn was nice to her, and even that Rachel girl at lunch was nice to her but she wasn't sure if they were friends. They had lunch together, that was just about it. "I have gym with Clay," she told them.

"That nice. I'm sure you will have fun," Richard gave a slight nod, his green eyes lifting up slightly on the corners before dropping. Her father was an attractive man, he was in his fifties and time in front of the computer and late nights up showed on his face. He held a few lines and wrinkles around his sea green eyes and two lines on his cheeks from years of laughing. He had a perfect smile. He wasn't as in shape as he was years ago but he was well fit for a man his age. He used to run every day and now he just did it on occasion to clear his head. He was a sweet man, worked many hours but he was gentle and loving and Brooke prayed a man would love her like he loved her mother.

They use to have a perfect relationship. Now it was slightly strained but they still shared so much love. One glance across the room at each other and everyone around could see it.

"I'll make sure to call Ann and invite them all over for dinner," Tori made a point to do that and with a nod from the table, the rest of the dinner was just filled with the occasional throat clearing of her father and the light scratching of forks and knives on the expensive china.

* * *

"Mom!" Lucas walked into his house, shutting the front door. "I'm home," he dropped his bag by the front door and walked towards the kitchen. "And something smells awesome," he dropped down on the stool.

"Chocolate cake," her eyes lit up as she wiped the icing along the dark surface. "How was dinner with Quinn's family?"

"Awesome as always. Lydia said you should have come," he dipped his finger in the bowl mix and took a lick. "She made enough for us all."

"I know, I will call her tomorrow. I'm hoping all this overtime at work will pay off and get the promotion," she smiled really thinking it was going to happen.

"I bet it will work out. You've been working so hard lately Jones would be stupid not to take notice," he commented knowing his mother had been working so hard lately. She was trying to get the big promotion before he went off to college because they really needed it. They weren't struggling, they lived in a comfortable way of life. However after his brother went to college last year things got a little tougher, money got tighter yet things were still alright.

"Well let's hope so," Karen slid the cake in front of him and grabbed some plates. "How was school?"

"It was school," he shrugged, climbing from his stool to grab some ice cream from the freezer. "Coach has some scouts coming out never game," he told her, scooping two big scoops of ice cream on the hot cake watching it start to melt.

"Honey that's awesome," she beamed knowing he was nervous but excited. "They would be stupid not to take you."

"Next time I talk to them I'll make sure I tell them my mommy said that," he teased and she swatted her spoon at him. "But I'm excited. I could get a great scholarship from some schools. I mean Nate's scholarship paid for a lot."

"It did," she nodded taking a small bite. "But I want you to still keep your grades up. Your brother didn't do that and look how it hurt him," she pointed out and he nodded.

"I know mom. I'm not going to start slacking off."

"You better not," she teased a little and he laughed. "Now eat up," she pushed his plate closer to him. "You have some chores to do before bed," she winked and he groaned leaning back in his chair.

"I hate chores," he grumbled and she laughed.

"Then don't leave you stuff all over my house and make it a mess," she shook her head, taking a final bite of her cake and dropping it in the sink. "Don't forget your gym clothes by the back door!" she called from the stairs and he groaned.

"I hate laundry," he mumbled finishing up his food.

* * *

Brooke was feeling better about today. It was the start of a new week and she felt it was going to be…alright. Her weekend went by fast but it was alright with her. Being at home always felt so suffocating. Like everyone was walking around on eggshells and the mood was constantly tense and everyone was forced for conversation. A conversation that after a while Brooke stopped trying to make.

She heard her mother crying this morning from her bathroom that joined to the room beside her but she just ignored it. She wasn't sure what to say to her anymore and soon found her mother really didn't want her saying anything. She preferred they all just ignore it, pretend nothing had change, nothing bad had happened and everyone was…happy.

"Brooke," a body appeared beside her and she jumped slightly.

"You have to stop doing that Clay," she placed her hand to her chest. "You sneak up on me too much. Makes me nervous."

"I'm sorry," he apologized not wanting to upset her. "How was your weekend?" he leaned against the lockers beside her and she shrugged.

"It was alright," she opened her locker and looked for her books inside.

"Your locker is a little bare," he commented glancing inside. "Most girls I know have those things loaded with pictures and mirrors. Some even have white boards to leave themselves little notes," he shrugged and she looked at the empty door.

"I don't…I don't have any pictures. I mean…nothing really," she mumbled knowing most of her pictures were put away in boxes from the move.

"Well that is why I got you this," he pulled out a photo from his back pocket. "I found it the other day in my mom's room. It's from that vacation we took last summer," he held it out for her and a small smile played on her face looking at it.

Her sitting on the back of Clay as Alex was on Greg's with a smile plastered on everyone's face. A perfect tan kissing each of their skins and they looked happy, at the time everyone was happy.

"That was a fun time," she slowly took it from him and looked down at it. "I can have this?" she looked up at him and he nodded. "Ok," she smiled grabbing some tape from her little pouch that was sitting in the locker and putting it up. "There," she smiled at the new decoration. "Now I have something that isn't so bare."

"Good," he pulled the locker open a bit to look at it. "Now, you ready for class or you have things to do?"

"I'm ready but aren't you free this period? I thought you didn't have a first?"

"I don't," he shrugged. "But I wanted to work out this morning so came early."

"Clay," she frowned looking down. "I'm fine. I don't need you babysitting me."

"I'm not babysitting you, Brooke. I really needed to work out so I came in early. You just happened to be here when I walked by," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"If you say so," she rolled her eyes shutting her locker not at all believing it. Everyone felt they had to look after her, like she was going to lose it or break and she wasn't. She was fine; she really wished people would believe it.

"So are you liking the new school?"

"Yeah, it's bigger than my last but I like it," she admitted. "There is this one girl though who always glares at me. I don't know what I did to her but I don't think she likes me."

"Who?" his brow scrunched thinking someone not liking Brooke had to be just completely wrong. Brooke was seriously nice to _everyone. _She didn't talk about people behind their backs, never even glared at a person because she was so timid. He doesn't think anyone has ever _not_ liked Brooke; it was hard not to like her.

"Well…" Brooke walked into first, Clay right behind her as she found her seat from the week before. "Her name is Abby," she whispered through the empty room. "She sits over there and I think I took her seat. But if I did I will give it back."

"No," Clay shook his head. "Abby is a bitch trust me. You could tell her she looked nice and she would find a way to turn what you said into an insult. That girl hates anyone not in her circle," he explained, not even sure how Quinn was friends with her. The two were such opposites that it had to be impossible. He honestly wasn't sure how Tony was related to the girl and he thought the guy was a jackass. Least you saw the guy smile and he was nice to most people, Abby seriously just hated everyone.

"I just feel bad," she glanced down running her finger over her notebook. "I mean I was going to sit somewhere else but Lucas told me to sit here."

"Lucas?" fire blazed through his dark eyes looking at her. "Lucas is talking to you?"

"Yeah," she smiled a little, brushing her hair back. "He is really nice. I couldn't find you at lunch yesterday so he let me sit with him and this girl named Rachel. She is really nice, a little…honest but nice," she said knowing the girl stated things to people Brooke knew she would never have the guts too.

"Brooke…" Clay breathed in deep to calm himself. "Don't talk to Lucas," he said and she looked at him confused. "He isn't a good guy."

"But he's…he was nice to me."

"I'm sure he was," he let out a dry laugh standing up. "But he isn't a nice guy. He is the furthest from a nice guy. So don't be around him alright?"

"Oh…umm…ok," she chewed on her lower lip.

"Good, but I need to head out. You text me if you need me alright?" he said and she just slowly nodded. "Later," he gave a wave, spinning on his feet and out of the room.

"Oh bye," she barely got out before he disappeared from the room. Looking over to see a couple girls sitting close to her, must have come in while she was talking to Clay.

"Hey," one of the girl's with red hair smiled, leaning on her hand.

"Oh…hello," she gave an awkward wave not ever good at meeting new people.

"I'm Stevie," she explained and Brooke nodded, not wanting to tell her that name was weird. She never met a Stevie before. "And this is Cassandra but we all call her Cassie," she pointed to the blonde beside her and again Brooke nodded.

"I'm Brooke," she pointed at herself and the nodded as if they already knew that.

"So…" Cassie leaned on her desk and popped her gum. "You _know _Clay Davis?" she all but squealed mentioning him.

"Yes, Clay is my cousin," she explained.

"That is so awesome!" Stevie jumped up a little. "He is so hot."

"Oh yes…" Brooke looked down hating someone was just talking to her because of her family. It was like that at her old school. People talked to her because she was Greg Davis's cousin, or she was Alexandra Davis's sister, no one talked to her because she was Brooke Davis. "He is attractive."

"Honey attractive doesn't begin to describe it," Cassie flipped her hand at her. "You are so lucky to know him. And I saw Lucas talking to you last week! You know both of the most popular guys in school. Everyone is talking about it."

"Everyone is talking about me?" she squeaked not liking that.

"Uh duh," Stevie flipped her red hair back. "You are Clay's cousin and Lucas Scott is showing interest in you. Those two are like sworn enemies and you have them both."

"I don't…I mean I don't have anyone. I just…" she stuttered, suddenly becoming very anxious and wanting to get out of there. She didn't want people talking about her, she just wanted to get by with the year and be done. She wanted to be left alone. "Look I don't know what people are saying-" she went to defend herself but the blasting of the bell and people filling in cut her off, the two girls quickly ignoring her making her frown.

"Brooke…" Lucas gave a bright smile as he dropped down in his chair behind her. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine," Brooke cut it short, spinning in her chair to face the front. Wanting to understand why Clay told her to ignore Lucas but she really didn't want people see them talking anymore.

"What you do?" he leaned in his chair, the scent of vanilla and strawberries engulfing his senses.

"Nothing," she mumbled, cutting her eyes over at the two girls giggling and whispering as they looked at her.

"You alright?" he questioned, her being a little more quiet than normal.

"I'm fine…" she chewed her lip. "I'm just trying to pay attention," she whispered nodding to the front of the room.

"Oh…" he looked up at Mrs. Days starting to write something on the whiteboard. "I'm sorry," he apologized, slumping back in his chair. Trying to figure out why Brooke ignores him the rest of class.

* * *

"Quinn…" Clay moved into the office to find the girl sitting on the counter waiting for fourth to be over.

"Hey," she lit up turning to face him. "What are you doing here?" she tossed a nervous glance around making sure no one saw them. Thanking people were in class and not around to be nosy.

"What is Lucas doing?" he growled and her brows creased confused.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about Clay. What did he do?" she asked confused, racking her brain of a time when he had done something that would annoy Clay.

"He needs to leave Brooke alone," he ordered and the fire blazing in him scared her a bit. He never scared her before but he was scaring her now.

"Ok, ok," she slid of the counter looking around. "Come on. Let's go outside and talk," she tugged his hand towards the entrance of the building and walked out. Rounding the brick wall to a little secluded area. "What did he do to Brooke?"

"There should be no reason for him to be talking to her unless he is trying to screw with me. She isn't the girl he would go after so he needs to back off."

"Clay I don't…I don't think Lucas is really bothering Brooke. I mean…yeah ok they talked a little yesterday but it was because I was talking to her and he was looking for me."

"He sits by her in class and asked her to sit with him Quinn. Why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know Clay. I mentioned her sitting with me at lunch and maybe…maybe he thought she and I were friends and he was just helping her because she was new."

"Why do you always defend him?!" Clay snapped throwing his hands up. "He went nuts when he found out I was seeing you again. _He_ is the reason we broke up and _he_ is the one who made you feel like you were two feet tall and you still defend him! You don't think he would be doing something to get to me? He hates me Quinn!"

"I know…I know he does," she shook her head not wanting to fight with him. She knew they didn't get along, she knew all the things Lucas said to her when he found out the first time she was seeing Clay. She knew all of that but she really didn't think he was some heartless person Clay swore he was.

"You know what she has been through Quinn," he pointed at her and she glanced down shaking her head.

"Clay…"

"And if he is screwing with her I swear to god I will kill him," he threatened and her head snapped up. "She has nothing to do with any of this."

"I know Clay," she took his hands trying to calm him. "Let me talk to him. Let me…let me see what he says because maybe he is talking to her because I was talking to her. You asked me to talk to her Clay! I am doing what you asked me to do!"

"I know I asked you, but I didn't ask him."

"What do you want me to do Clay?" she tossed her hands up upset. "I am doing what you wanted but it still doesn't make you happy. He is my friend and she is my friend, or starting to be and they will see each other if I'm around him."

"Then leave him," he shrugged thinking it was that easy. "Solves every problem we have here if you just leave him."

"He is my best friend," she repeated for about the millionth time. "I have known him since I was born. Our families are best friends. Why don't my feelings matter?"

"They do matter," he dropped his hand and sliding his hands to her waist.

"It feels like they don't," she let out a dry laugh. "I feel like I'm in this huge tug-a-war where you pull me this way and he pulls me that. You talk about him to me, he talks about you to me and all I ever hear is that the two people I love most hate each other! Then _I _get blamed for him talking to someone? You get mad at me that I don't know what the hell he is doing? What do you want me to do?!"

"Quinn…"

"Why can't you just trust that maybe, just maybe I am right? Maybe this isn't some conspiracy theory against you and he was just _talking _to someone?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"Then trust me," she begged. "Trust I wouldn't let him hurt her and I will watch her. That I promise to take care of her and if, _if _I hear something is going on with him and her I will tell you. I promise I will tell you."

"Ok," he caved, deflating his anger. "I…I trust you. I just…if he has a problem with me, which we all know he does, I want him dealing it with me. I want Brooke to be left alone."

"Ok," she nodded. "I will figure out what is going on. But I will watch her ok? I swear she won't move around Lucas without me there," she promised but truly wanting to believe her friend wouldn't do that. That he wouldn't drag some sweet, innocent girl into some big war zone that the guys were in. "I promise," she slipped her arms around him, kissing the side of his neck as she hugged him tight. "I wouldn't let something happen that would hurt you. I promise."

"I know," Clay shook his head holding her tight. "You matter Quinn. Your feelings matter and I hate you are hurting," he frowned, squeezing her tight. "I hate the position you are in and that I put you here but damn it, I don't want to let you go," he told her truly hating the place she was put in.

"I don't want you too," she pulled her head up to look at him. "Things are complicated Clay but I don't…I don't want you leaving me. When I left you…it was a mistake," she looked down frowning. "Such a huge mistake…"

"It's ok," he nodded leaning his head down to give her a sweet kiss. "I love you," he whispered and she let out a long sigh leaning up and adding more pressure to their kiss. So glad to hear him say that to her again.

"I love you too," she placed her hands on his cheeks pulling him to kiss her harder. "So much…" his hand ran up and knotted through her hair as they stumbled back and her back hit the wall behind her. "Clay…" she gasped yanking her mouth away for a breath as he started leading a trail down her neck. "Class is about to be out," she reminded him, rolling her head back when he stepped forward pushing his body against hers.

"I know," he nipped her neck making her groan.

"Stop that…" she shoved him back, trying to catch her breath. "I hate you can do that…" she grumbled smoothing out her shirt as he chuckled.

"You love I can do that," he smirked brushing her hair back from where he tangled it.

"No I don't," she pouted. "I hate you getting me all flustered. It's not nice."

"I'm always nice," he took a step forward and she shoved him back making him laugh.

"Don't touch me," she ordered and he bit his tongue to stop from smirking. "You stay away from me Clay Davis!" she dove around his grip and towards the front door.

"That will last long!" he yelled as she yanked open the front door.

"Yeah up until about seven tonight," she smirked leaning back to look at him.

"Seven?" he corked a brow and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll make you dinner," she winked moving into the building before pausing. "Clay…"

"Hmm?" he lifted both brows showing her she had his attention.

"I love you," she leaned against the door looking at him. "And I'll see what's going on with Brooke," she promised and he nodded with a smile. "See you tonight," she gave a smile before ducking into the building.

"Tonight," he agreed breathing in deep and running his hand through his hair. Hating to admit he really didn't agree with her at all. He wanted to, he wanted to trust her but Lucas thought about himself always. He wasn't going to be nice to Brooke without a motive. A motive he had to figure out.

* * *

"Hey Brooke," Lucas dropped down beside the girl at lunch. "You doing alright today?"

"I'm fine," she looked down moving her food around on her tray.

"You seem quiet today…"

"I am quiet," she told him looking over at him. "Plus you've only known me three days. How would you know how I am?" her tone rose just a bit and his eyes widened a little taken back be he comment.

"I guess that's true," he shifted in his seat a bit, the Davis side of her popping up just a bit. "But from what I can tell you are normally pretty quiet. Today you were extra quiet and a little…upset maybe?" he thought and she shook her head quickly.

"I'm not upset. I just…It was a long weekend," she told him and he slowly nodded. "Plus…"

"Plus what?" he pushed to know but she just quickly shook her head. "No, it's ok, tell me. Plus what?"

"Plus I don't like talking to you," she told him and her eyes widened at how that sounded as soon as it came out. "I mean…wait that came out wrong."

"No it's cool," he let out a chuckle leaning back. "I understand. Sorry I bothered you," he pushed himself back and rose walking away from her and out of the lunchroom.

"No wait!" she jumped up from her seat hating she upset someone. Especially someone like Lucas, she feels you don't upset him, you don't piss him off because the school will find out and your life will be a living hell. "Lucas!" she pushed open the school doors leading into the court yard. "Wait a second," she reached up grabbing his arm and yanking him around. "I'm sorry I said that. It came out wrong…"

"It came out wrong?" he looked down at her, his arms crossing over his chest and the gaze he burned into her making her shiver.

"I…yes…it came out wrong," she repeated nervously. "I just moved here…" she told him like he wasn't aware. "And these girls in class were talking about me for talking to you."

"Was it Abby?" he questioned knowing Abby just hated everyone.

"No…no it wasn't. It was these other girls but I don't want people talking about me."

"How does me talking to you get people to talk about you?" he questioned, kinda enjoying how she fidget under his gaze. He took pride in knowing he made her nervous, made things easier for him.

"I don't know…People are just staring and talking about me because of you and I don't like it," she explained and he slowly nodded looking away and thinking.

"So…people talk about you," he stated and she slowly nodded. "So because people talk about you it's somehow my fault? I can't speak to you because _other _people that I don't even know talk about you?"

"I…well I just don't want to be talked about…" she fiddled with her fingers really just wanting to be left alone.

"It's high school Brooke. Everyone talks about everyone," he pointed out and she just let out a long sigh, dropping her shoulders. "Least if you are talking to me, people won't screw with you."

"What do you mean?" she looked up at him and she looked so innocent for a moment he felt a ping in his chest.

"Look Brooke people here look up to me," he told her honestly hating it. He loved being popular because it made things easy for him but at the same time he wished he was just a person in passing. It got annoying everyone watching you're every move, commenting on everything you did and somehow knowing everything in your life. He didn't sneeze without it being talked about. "So if you are hanging with me yes people take notice but at the same time if you are hanging with me people won't bother you."

"But they will talk about me…"

"But they won't bother you," he repeated and she looked down pushing her hair back. "I was just trying to be nice Brooke. I'm not going to force you to talk to me but I was just trying to make you feel welcome."

"I know," she nodded knowing he really had been nice to her. Even though Clay said he wasn't a good guy she found it hard to believe with how nice he had been to her.

"But I'm leaving here," he took a step back from her and her head snapped up. "I'm hungry and not going to eat this shit they call food," he joked a bit and she let out a small laugh. "So I'll see you later or something."

"O-ok," she nodded and he gave a tight lipped smile before spinning on his feet and walking away from her. "Lucas!" she called right before his feet hit the pavement on the parking lot.

"Yeah?" he turned a little to look at her.

"Do you…do you want some company?" she chewed her lip wondering if she shouldn't have asked that. She really didn't hang out with guys that often, they honestly made her nervous but for some reason she really didn't want to go back into the lunch room and she really wanted to make sure her and Lucas were ok. "I mean or not…I just…well I don't know…"

"Sure," he smiled a little at her stuttering, it being actually kinda cute. "You can come if you want," he waved his hand for her to follow and she kept her head on the ground as she walked over to him. "But…" he turned in front of her making her stop before she slammed into him. "You have to look up," he took his finger and lifted her chin up. "The scenery is way better out in front of you then the ground."

"Ok," she sucked her bottom lip in her mouth, glancing down before looking back up at him. His light smile really making her wonder what the heck Clay was talking about. Maybe they didn't get along but he was really sweet to her.

"Yeah," he watched her lip as she bit it, it so smooth and plump looking. "But umm…" he cleared his throat and looked away, ignoring that weird thought he had and nodding to his car. "Come on," he started heading towards the car.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Most people have a harder time letting themselves love than finding someone to love them.**_"_**  
**_

"I'm bored," Quinn stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. "And I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"You never want to go to school," Lucas laughed as wrote down in his tatter leather binder. It was an old habit of his. When he was younger he was a very shy kid, almost unhealthy shy. His mom tried not to think much of it. Nathan, his older brother, was much like that growing up but grew out of it by ten, Lucas didn't. His mom believed his anxiety issues had a lot to do with their dad leaving, being the case she let him go to a therapist, just to open up about everything.

Even there at first he wouldn't talk so the older woman gave him a notebook and told him he could write what he was thinking and feeling. Soon he would let the woman read it, then after awhile he would actually talk about it. Within a few weeks he was almost like a totally different child. He ended his therapy within a few months but he still wrote things down. On his fifteenth birthday Quinn got him a really nice brown leather notebook with a tie and he wrote in it almost every day. It helped him stay relaxed.

"I know," she flipped over on his bed, scrunching her hand through her hair. "But I hate Mondays…they are so…blah!" she told him and he chuckled. "Plus Abby is making me want to punch something lately."

"Abby _always _makes you want to punch something," Lucas pointed out knowing the two butt heads all the time. He couldn't figure out why, maybe it was jealousy, maybe she hated his and Quinn's closeness. He really wasn't sure just knew it drove his best friend nuts. "But what is she doing now?" he tossed his notebook in the drawer and turned to face his favorite girl.

"Complaining," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Apparently she says you haven't been around lately and keep ignoring her."

"I don't ignore her," he rolled his stormy eyes. "I just don't get why she doesn't understand we won't _ever _be anything. I told her time and time again it will _never _happen. Even if it was just casual she would take it as more and sorry not going to happen."

"I know that Luke but she can't process that," Quinn shrugged, picking at her purple nail polish.

"Well that is not my problem," he shrugged reaching for his phone going off on the desk beside him. "If she doesn't understand what I have stated a million times I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry she annoyed you with it though. That sucks."

"The life of a girl," she shrugged and he chuckled shaking his head. "But hey I'm thinking about throwing a party Friday."

"Yeah?" he arched a dark brow and she nodded."You know I always like a good party," he smirked knowing Quinn always threw the best. She was one of many siblings and they all moved out for school, her older sister actually going to college and now dating his older brother, but never less after the _nest _was almost empty as their parent's worded they would take long vacations. Then after her father died a couple years back, Quinn's mom would take her little brother and disappear for a while. Just needing time away. From what Lucas remembered from their last dinner they were going to drive up north to visit their oldest son. He knew a party would soon be happening.

"I know you do," she smirked back. "But yeah thinking a party is definitely needed. Just get everyone to spread the word," she chewed her lip thinking for a moment. "We could bring Brooke," she thought and watched the scoff come from her friend.

"Brooke I doubt is one for a party," he laughed at the thought. "I don't think she even knows what alcohol is," he teased chuckling at the message on his phone.

"Well we should still ask. She is new and I like her," she told him having a few hide motives behind inviting Brooke. Yes she liked the girl and promised Clay to befriend her but at the same time she kinda hoped if she invited the quiet girl then Clay would come. She missed him, haven't had a _real_ talk in weeks and just wanted her '_boyfriend'_ around even if it was in secret corners of her home.

"Yeah do whatever," he flung himself from his chair, tossing his phone down. "I'm going to hop in the shower before bed," he called walking out of the room and shutting the door to his bathroom.

"Ok," she fell back on the bed, flipping through the book on his nightstand. It was some old book with funny words she didn't understand. "Luke!" she called when his phone started to ring. "Lukie your phone!" she told him, just getting greeted with the sound of the shower coming on and his music blasting through. Reaching across the small gap between the bed and desk snatching the object.

"Huh?" she looked at the little bubble confused, scrolling up to the top to find more messages from the same number.

_**Conversation between You and Angel.**_

'_Hey…'_

'_Hey. What are you doing?'_

'_Hanging with Quinn. _

_She might throw a party Friday. _

_Why don't you come?'_

'_I don't know...I don't know those people._

_It might be weird, plus me and a party? Not really me.'_

'_Why am I not shocked by this answer? _

_*Eye Roll*_

_You never want to do stuff like that.'_

'_Sorry…'_

'_What did I tell you about saying sorry all the time?'_

'_Right…I'm…err…not sorry…'_

'_Adorable…_

_But you should come._

_We can hang out. ;)'_

'_Maybe…I have a lot of homework. _

_Can I think about it and tell you tomorrow at lunch?'_

"Who the hell is Angel?" Quinn squinted at the conversation confused. Knowing she wouldn't miss her best friend mentioning someone; let alone a girl. A girl who he would want to bring to a party she was throwing. The phone ringing again making her jump.

'_Are you mad I don't want to go?'_

"Mad?" her brows scrunched not getting this conversation at all.

"Hey Quinn!"

"Shit!" she cursed, dropping the phone on the desk and diving back onto the bed and flipping open her phone feeling her heart race. One thing she knew was you don't want Lucas to know you invaded his privacy. Even as best friend's if he caught her reading some messages, messages from some _mystery _girl he had yet to mention to her he would freak out.

"Are you going to visit Haley for fall break?" he walked in the room running a towel through his wet hair.

"Umm…" she chewed her bottom lip a nervous habit as she tried to relax herself. "Maybe… Are you going?" she questioned knowing they talked about going to see their siblings for break. Quinn still hadn't decided yet. She wanted to but at the same time talked about going away with Clay just them two for the three day break.

"I think," he walked over to his desk and Quinn watched him chuckle and shake his head before typing something on his phone.

"What's funny?" Quinn wondered as her friend started typing something back.

"Tony…he's a jackass," she watched him lie as he slid the phone in his pocket. She knew he was lying. The phone never went off again since he walked into the room plus Lucas had a habit of chewing the left side of his bottom lip when he lied. He never knew he did it but she picked up on it and _always_ knew when he was lying.

"Yeah," she laughed a little climbing up on his bed and under the sheets.

"So what movie?" he clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he walked over to his movies.

"I don't care," she tugged the sheet higher on her, really not caring about the movie and really wondering why her best friend just completely lied to her face.

* * *

"I hate Mondays," Clay groaned as he sat in his second period. It had been a long boring weekend and the day had been just the same. He swore the clocks in school all stopped and he would forever be trapped in this boring class people called calculus.

"Dude shut up," Jake his best friend rolled his eyes. "You get out early on Friday's and come in late the rest of the week. I'm stuck in this shithole _all _freaking day," he pointed out wishing for his friend's schedule. Clay worked his ass off his the last three years just so he could slack off his senior and Jake wished he would have done that. He made fun of him at first but now realized he was pretty damn smart to do so.

"But I'm in this shithole now," he leaned back in the chair crossing his arms.

"True," he agreed both of them almost springing from their seats when the bell tore through the small room. "Thank god," they both collected their stuff and headed out. "Two more periods and we are out."

"Yeah but then we have practice and I know Coach is going to-" his words completely froze in his throat at the scene down the hall. Watching a certain dirty blonde girl at her locker standing with some guy's hands on her and making Clay's blood boil.

"Dude you alright?" Jake questioned his best friend following his gaze and catching on. "Oh…" he glanced down shaking his head. "Clay…" he watched his friend's fist clutch before he started to move down the hall. "Clay, damn it dude," he groaned, slamming his locker as he started to follow.

"Felix I said stop it!" Quinn jerked from the long fingers that wrapped around her wrist.

"What is your deal Quinn?" he gripped a little tighter jerking her to face him.

"Nothing, I just want you to leave me alone!" she yanked her arm back, her elbow slamming into the locker beside her. "Ouch…" she cringed rubbing her sore elbow.

"Why'd you do that Quinn?" he twisted her wrist to look at the red spot.

"I didn't do it," she gritted her teeth annoyed with the boy in front of her. She's known him for years and dated on and off through eighth grade, and then freshman, the beginning of sophomore. And after she started developing serious feelings for Clay, she cut it off for good. However on occasion the dark hair boy would _still _pop up and bug her. Drove Clay nuts and she knew it, only thing he and Lucas _ever _agreed on was hating Felix.

"Well I didn't do it," he rolled his eyes and hers narrowed on him.

"Yes you did! Now don't touch me!" she shouted, a few eyes traveling to the little scene in the hall. "Let go Felix…" she gritted her teeth, feeling her arm turn sore with his grip.

"Not until you damn relax," he turned her against the locker so his body was blocking hers. "Now let's talk," he smirked and her stomach churned. How she dated this loser for so long was beyond her, he really was a cocky jackass.

"I told I don't want to- Clay!" she shrieked when suddenly the body in front of her was removed and was against the locker beside her.

"She told you to leave her alone," his eyes darkened as he gripped tight on his collar.

"Clay…" Quinn grabbed onto his arm trying to loosen his hold. "Clay let go," she begged knowing he could not use getting in a fight. He did that and he was off the team for good this time.

"Knight and shining armor number two," Felix chuckled shaking his head. "Or is it one again? With Quinn I can never keep up," he smirked, the grip tightening on his neck making his breath catch.

"Clay, man come on, let go," Jake tugged his best friend's shoulder but getting nowhere. He knew it was pointless, when it came to the girl beside them Clay really never saw right. He was to lost in his feelings for the girl he let it block his logical thinking on _everything_.

"Why Clay?" Felix mocked turning his head to the side. "Why do you get so bothered by her?" he cut his eyes over to the girl with the blue painted in her hair.

"Clay…" Quinn laid her hand on his arm, watching him swallow hard as his eyes turned a blaze. "Please let go…"

"It can't be the sex right?" he corked a brow, trying to hold his cocky grin even with the pressure on his throat."Because yes she is hot as hell," his eyes dance over her with a slight wink. "But I know she really can't be the best you've had or anything."

"Watch our mouth," he warned feeling his blood race through his veins.

"But ya'll haven't fucked in awhile huh? Lucas ruined that for you, so maybe you don't recall what it's like," he continued and Jake dropped his head knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Felix just shut up!" Quinn snapped, trying her best to wiggle her way between them.

"Well…" Felix shifted a little uncomfortably but never one to miss a chance of pissing off Clay or Lucas, it was always so much fun. "It does have its moments of being great. Like that little move she makes right before it's over," he smirked.

"Shut up," Clay ordered shoving his arm harder into Felix's throat feeling when he swallowed hard before regaining his arrogance.

"You know that move right?" he shuffled up on his toes to lighten the pressure on his throat."Right when you are really laying into her," he whispered low as if sharing some secret between friends. "And her head rolls back and her eyes clamp shut…Her voice horse from screaming your name all night and begging you for more and then right before it's over she-"

"Clay!" Quinn went to dive between them but Jake grabbed her right before Clay's fist flew into Felix's jaw. "Jake stop him!" she begged when Felix pulled back slamming a hit into Clay's face before Clay hit him three more times.

"Stop it!" she yelled, diving onto Clay and wrapping her arms around his neck making him freeze in mid motion. "Stop, baby please stop," she buried her face in his neck begging. His arm circling around her slender waist as he lost focus and it giving Felix a moment to regain himself and move towards them. Right before tackling into the couple his collar being grabbed and he was thrown up against the lockers beside him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A pair of gray eyes burned into him as some blood trickled down his lip.

"Knew it won't be to long before _you_ showed up," Felix let out a harsh laugh shaking his head. "If it's not one of you around her it's the other. What you _both _fucking her?"

"I told you to watch your mouth," Clay snapped, moving towards him but Quinn holding him back. Her eyes cutting over to her best friend who watched the way she clung onto the blonde beside her.

"Quinn get him out of here," he ordered knowing he couldn't have Clay getting caught beating someone. Even if he hated the guy and enjoyed Felix getting his ass kicked, if their Coach found out Clay would be off the team and he hated to admit it but their season would be shot to hell.

"Uh…ok," she squinted at him confused, Lucas never being one to allow her alone time with Clay.

"Stay away from her," he ordered and Lucas gave his best friend a nod to take him.

"Come on Clay," she placed her hand on his chest pushing him towards the doors.

"I don't agree with Davis on much…hey," Lucas slapped Felix's cheek to make him focus back on their conversation. "Like I was saying. I don't agree with Davis on much, but…" he pulled him back slamming him harder into the metal objects. "You watch your mouth and you stay the hell away from Quinn. You talk to her, touch her or look at her in a way I don't like and I will destroy you and know I won't be only in that, got it?"

"Fuck you Scott," he gritted his teeth and Lucas let out a slight chuckle.

"I knew you would agree with me," he popped his cheek before shoving back, snatching his bag from the ground and waving his hand around while saying to the crowd, "Nothing happened, keep on with your day."

"Coach can't know that happened, Luke," Jake told him as they started down the hall.

"No one will say anything," he waved it off. "They know the rules, they follow them and like I said, nothing happened," he smiled at his teammate slapping his arm. "But I'm out to lunch, tell Quinn to call me and Clay to watch his damn temper. I may enjoy Felix getting his ass beat but I don't like Clay getting Quinn points. It's really pathetic honestly," he rolled his eyes before walking off and into the gym towards his car.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Quinn patted the blood on the blonde's face a little annoyed.

"He shouldn't touch you," he shrugged cringing slightly at the sting in his lip. "And he sure as hell shouldn't say what he was saying."

"He did it to get a rise out of you and look? He got his wish," she slammed the white cloth into the toilet and grabbed another piece. "Why can't you ignore him?"

"And what? Have him have you all shoved against some locker?" he stood, his temper flaring a bit. "If anyone is going to have you pushed against something it's me," he smirked trying to deflate her anger as he pushed her up against the bathroom wall. "And if someone touches you it will most definitely be me," he trailed his finger down her arm and she pouts crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not happy with you Clay and you aren't using sex to make me get over it," she turned her head to the side feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin with his finger trail.

"Baby…" he tilted his head to catch her gaze. "You love me," he placed his finger under her chin and turned it to face her. "You love me," he repeated making her give an adorable glare.

"Doesn't mean I like you," she told him like it was that obvious. "Honestly right now your face is the last face I want to see right now."

"Oh I know that's not true," he dropped his head down to kiss her pouting lip. Cringing a little at the pain in his but never missing an opportunity to kiss her.

"Clay…" she whined as he sucked on her lips making her arms drop to her side. "I want to be mad at you," she informed him and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and yanking her body into his.

"But you suck at it," he chuckled, lacing his fingers in hers and bringing her arms around his neck. "So kiss me back damn it," he ordered, nipping at her bottom lip making her growl.

"Fine," she threaded her fingers through his hair. "But don't think I'm enjoying it."

"Oh yeah I'm so concerned," he chuckled lifting her up onto the sink beside him and finally deepening their kiss.

* * *

"Hey you," Lucas grinned as he jogged down the steps towards his car. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, homework," she pushed her hair back from her face to look up at him. "I'm trying to finish my Econ homework."

"We literally just got it," he teased, throwing his thumb over his shoulder laughing a bit.

"Oh I know…but it's not like I have anything else to do. Plus that way I don't have to do it tonight," she shrugged.

"Very logically," he chuckled thinking everything this girl did was planned out. "But hey I'm heading to get something to eat…"

"Like most days," she joked a little and he noticed the dimples that appeared on her cheeks.

"Yeah I know, so you coming?" he waved his hand to the side.

"Sure," she rose from the stairs and tugged her bag on her shoulder. Knowing Lucas for about two weeks now and _still _not knowing what her cousin hated about him. Yes he was a little arrogant but he was really sweet to her. Didn't mock her for not liking certain things and never teased her for not understanding something that was said that she probably should know at sixteen. "So what are you thinking about for lunch? Thank you," she smiled as he pulled open the door on his car and ushered her in.

"Well I've thought long and hard and decided I want some chili cheese fries," he stated, walking around the front of his car and climbing in.

"Are you making fun of me?" she kinked a brow up and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Never love," he cranked his car and put it in gear. "Every time you order it I debate it but today I think I'm going to take the plunge."

"They are delicious," she admitted, knowing with the times she has gone to lunch with Lucas she has constantly gotten chili cheese fries and a coke. Lucas liked it honestly; he probably wouldn't admit that to her but other than Quinn most the girls he went to eat with _never _ate a damn thing. He liked someone who ate; he liked even more the playful glares she sent him as he would steal a fry or two.

"That they are," he agreed as they pulled out of the school. "I was craving some so bad last night I almost called you to go get some," he smirked over at her enjoying the blush that swept across her cheeks. "But figured you were studying."

"I…I would have gone," she mumbled shrinking down in the leather seat and tugging the sleeves over her hands a little embarrassed. "I mean…if you didn't have anyone else."

"Oh I would never share fries with anyone else," his smirk grew and Brooke felt the heat run through her body. "It's like our thing," he shrugged and tried to resist the chuckle when he heard her squeak.

"Our…our thing?" her heart raced in her chest as he nodded.

"Yeah. Let's make a rule now that we don't get chili cheese fries at Donny's Diner with anyone else," he cut his eyes over at her to see her chest rising and falling fast before nodding.

"That…yeah ok," she agreed, a smile breaking across her face. "Unless you know I'm super hungry and you aren't around I might get some. But just by myself, like the company better," she teased and he cracked a smile.

"Ouch," he faked offence, holding his hand to his heart. "My ego is wounded."

"It should be," she relaxed back in the seat biting down on her bottom lip. "But I won't go alone often," she turned serious turning her head to look at him. "I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you too," he gave a wink and gave her leg a pat, her eyes zeroing in on it as it lingered there a moment. "Oh that's my phone, can you grab it," he nodded his head the bag below her feet, Brooke nodding but still very aware of his fingers rubbing the inside of her leg. "Who is it?"

"Oh umm…Tony," she told him looking at the name that popped up in her hand. "A text saying…" she slid it up to read the message. "How are things going?" she pulled her leg up into her chair, resting her hands in her lap as Lucas ran his finger in one of the holes in her jeans, feeling the skin tingle.

"Oh," he chuckled, playing with one of the white strings. "Say within the month…maybe sooner," he smirked at her and she nodded. "Leaning towards sooner," he chuckled to himself as they drove.

* * *

_So like I promised, for every update with this I would update another story. Updated Our Almost Fairytale and now here is this one! Also don't hate on Quinn too much with the Clay thing, it's all complicated but will be explained! But to relax some of you Clay/Quinn lovers (like me!) she does love him a stupid amount! _

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So as promised, I updated one story, will update this one. But! Some of you were worried, but don't be, it's about to turn into serious Brucas. Their relationship is just a little innocent I guess you could say so build up is slower!_

_But hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Destiny is something we've invented because we can't stand the fact that everything that happens is accidental.**_

"Are you going to the game?" Rachel asked her friend as they waited for the first bell to ring.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded flipping her hair over her shoulder. "We are all going to my place afterward for the after party, you coming?"

"I might… Depends on if I want to fight off Tony tonight or not," she teased and her friend laughed knowing she secretly loved the attention she got from the boy.

"Why can't you just give into him? We all know he isn't going to stop and we all know you don't want him too," Abby pointed out and the red head shrugged.

"Who knows…maybe I will change my mind tonight," she smirked and the girls broke into a laugh as the front door of the school opened and two _very _different people walked in.

"What is with that girl?" Abby growled slamming her locker shut. "Her girl zone taste like candy or something?"

"A, gross," Quinn cringed at her cruel humor. "And B, she is a nice girl, actually fun to talk to."

"She looks like she has a major stick in her ass all the time…"

"Really? The quiet girl who doesn't know what the sky looks like seems to have a stick in her ass?" Rachel questioned thinking things were really opposite here. If anyone acted better than someone it was Abby, even if she cared for the girl and loved her as a friend she was still a bitch.

"I bet it's an act," Abby leans against her locker watching as Brooke laughed at the boy beside her. "No one is that sweet."

"What is your problem with her?" Quinn questioned not at all getting what it was. Yeah Brooke was sweet but Abby really had everything she ever wanted at the snap of her fingers, why was she so worried about what Brooke had or did?

"I just don't like, fake people, that's all," she shrugged and Quinn held back her laugh that Rachel didn't do as well.

"Sorry," she cleared her throat a little after receiving a glare. "Choked on my spit," she lied making Quinn crack a small laugh. "But!" she clapped her hands with a smile. "I have to head to class…I haven't signed in on time for first period all week and promised Mr. Kent I would be five minutes early."

"You know class starts in two, right?" Abby teased and the red heads eyes widen.

"Shit! He is going to be so pissed!" she rolled back on her heals. "See you all at lunch. Love you all!" she blew a kiss. "Oops! Sorry Clay, Brooke," she gave a nod as she skirted around them and towards the office.

"She is in a hurry," Clay pointing over his shoulder and the girls nodded.

"She is late…again…"

"It's the third week of school… How often can she be late?" Brooke questioned thinking you have to work hard to already be in trouble this early in school.

"A lot…" Quinn laughed shaking her head. Cutting her eyes over at the boy glancing around the halls and smiling. He was so damn cute; her entire body just tingled knowing he was hers.

"Yeah Bridget, we all don't follow the rules like little virgin you," she crossed her arms over her chest and Clay's eyes snapped over at her.

"Sorry…" Brooke apologized sinking back by her cousin.

"Don't tell her sorry," Clay ordered annoyed. "Don't be a bitch Abby," he growled as he jaw clinched. "And her name is Brooke you fuck-tard," his hand placed on Brooke's back and gave her a slight shove down the hall. "Come on B…"

"Why are you such a bitch?" Quinn shook her head shutting her locker. "Can't you just leave the girl alone?"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Abby faked innocence as her hands went up.

"You are really too much sometimes… I can't defend you if you are always acting like this," she shook her head. "Come on, grow up Abby…"

"I was just kidding!" Abby called as her friend disappeared down the hall. "It was a damn joke," she rolled her eyes shutting her locker. "No one can take a damn joke anymore… Damn."

* * *

Bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet, Brooke waited for the boy she wanted to round the corner. She hadn't felt this giddy over anything in a long time and she knew it was all because of one person.

"Lucas!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck, making him stumble back slightly.

"Whoa, Crazy Girl," he chuckled, regaining his balance. "What has you so happy?"

"I got an A on my paper," she beamed so excited. "That one I've been complaining about? I got an A."

"Brooke, that's awesome!" he grinned, giving her another hug, enjoying the sweet smell of vanilla that hit him. It amazed him how great she always smelled. "I told you that it was good."

"I know, but still," she blushed pulling back from me.

"We should celebrate," he conceded with a smile that made her heart flutter.

"Oh no, we don't have to do that, Lucas," she shook her head quickly. She didn't tell him this for him to once again take her to do something.

"No, we should," he turned on his feet, placing his hand on the small of her back. "After the game tonight we can go get some dinner."

"I…I thought you were going to a party…" she remembered him mentioning that the other day in class. Plus she has been hearing _everyone _discussing it all week.

"I am," he nodded. "But we can go to dinner first," he shrugged. "Then we can go to Quinn's after…"

"We?" she glanced up at him, not really sure if she was going to this party.

"Oh come on, you have to come Brooke," he looked down at her. "I want you to come."

"You do?" she raised a brow and he slowly nod making her blush. "I guess…I guess I can go. But not for long," she rushed to say and he chuckled.

"Alright, not for long," he shook his head at just how adorable she was. "Now come on," he grabbed her hand and she felt hers become shaky. "Let's get this class over with," he tugged her in the room making her stumble a bit.

* * *

"Clay…" he lifted his gaze from the court in front of him to see the gorgeous girl beside him.

"Hey," he shifted backwards to look at her. "What's up?"

"You played great," her eyes shift around the court to see the winning score before her. "But you always play well," she dropped down beside him.

"Thanks," he laughed a bit giving her knee a pat.

"You coming tonight?" she played with her fingers, honestly not wanting to hear his answer since she was sure it wasn't one she wanted.

"Quinn…"

"I know what you are going to say," she twisted around to face him. "But maybe we could figure something out. Just be there and after a while we can disappear to my room or even a random room so no one comes and finds us."

"I don't want to just lock myself in a room with you," he frowned, sliding his shoe back and hearing it squeak. "I'm happy being with you, Quinn. I'm not happy knowing I'm not…"

"Why are things so hard?" she sighed, dropping her head to his shoulder. "I honestly hate waking up every morning to dealing with it all…" she admitted and his head snapped towards her.

"Don't say that," he ordered, fire blazing in his eyes. "Don't ever say that. Do you know how lucky you are? You are gorgeous and smart and have great friends, a family that loves you. Why would you say something so stupid like that?" he raised annoyed. "Why would you say something like that to _me_?"

"Clay…" her voice still calm, reaching for his hand and standing.

"No!" he snapped jerking his hand but she just gripped it tighter.

"Clay…" she repeated, pulling him a step towards her. "I didn't mean it like _that_. I would never say something like that. I meant I'm over high school," she reworded, knowing she just worded that completely wrong.

"Fuck high school," he grumbled and she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah," she slid her arms around his neck. "I am sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted…"

"It's justified," she shrugged, knowing his thoughts were completely justified.

"Yeah," his eyes turned down in the corners, making her heart hurt. She hated him hurting.

"Want to go out tonight?" she questioned but his head shook with a frown.

"Quinn, I told you I don't want to sneak into a party. A party I know I'm not wanted at."

"I don't mean the party, Clay," she shook her head. "I mean we should go to dinner, maybe a movie," she gave a light shrug.

"A movie?" his brow arched and she let out a growl.

"Yes, Clay," she huffed annoyed. "Stop being so annoying alright. I want to go to a movie and we should go, screw this stupid party!" she threw her hands up and he chuckled.

"No Crazy Girl," he brushed her hair back with the shake of his head. "I don't care about the party…I just…"

"What, Clay? What?"

"You just talk so much during movies," he teased and her jaw dropped.

"Clay!" she squealed, slapping his arm making him laugh. "I hate you!"

"I'm kidding," he chuckled, sliding his arm over her shoulder and steering her towards the door. "Well kinda," he joked and again got a slap to the chest.

"Asshole…" she grumbled and when she heard him laugh, his full hearted laugh her heart tightened. She hadn't heard it that _real _in so long, that just hearing it made a smile grace her face. And in that moment she realized she didn't care about what people thought, she didn't care what even Lucas said because when Clay was happy, her world seemed complete.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Lucas," Brooke smiled as they walked down the sidewalk. "It was really good."

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl," he smiled down at her and she felt the blush sweep across her cheeks. He always seemed to do that; he was great at making her turn so red it was ridiculous. Just a glance at her and she felt the chill run down her spine and her cheek set a flame. He was so cute, so flipping cute and she would be lying if she didn't admit she had a crush on him. Not that she would ever tell him that, liking someone like him would be the stupidest thing she could ever do.

"And thanks for inviting me tonight," she broke her gaze from him and looked forward, clapping her hands together and shivered slightly in the cold.

"But of course," his eyes shifted to the ground, not too keen on the tingling feeling he just got by looking in her eyes. "Have you ever been to one before?" he questioned, with a slight clear of his throat.

"To what?" her dark brow raised and her hair whipped around her face from the light breeze.

"A party," he clarified, trapping that stubborn curl behind her ear.

"Oh...uh…yeah," she slowly nod, getting a lost look in her eye he wasn't understanding. "I went to a few college parties back home."

"Seriously?" he didn't hide the shock in that too well. Here he thought she didn't ever leave the house, let alone go to _college _parties.

"Yeah," she looked back up and he noticed her get a very distant look in her eyes. "Back home I had a friend, she liked to party and got us into quite a few. I mean for a while there we didn't go a weekend without going to a party. Some college, somewhere just full of people I didn't know," she let out a dry laugh.

"You miss it?" he questioned as they started to slow down their walking. "Being back home?"

"I miss the people," she admitted. "Greg, my other cousin, used to visit a lot and take me out. Told me he didn't like his favorite cousin being locked in doors all the time," she let out a hurt laugh before again falling silent.

"You know," Lucas scratched his jaw, not really sure if he wanted to share this information or not. "I know him," he said and her head snapped up. "Well I guess… I _knew _him, Greg."

"Oh…" she whispered, looking back at the ground.

"He was a grade above me," he told her and she slowly nodded. "He was a cool guy."

"Yeah," her voice cracked a bit and she breathed in deep to calm herself.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, noticing the tears building in her eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't," she shook her head fast and blinked away her silly tears. "You don't upset me, Lucas," she told him, spinning herself to stop in front of him. "Honestly, when I'm around you I don't think about that stuff. I like those times…"

"Yeah, I do too," he let out a small laugh, reaching up to brush back a tear that he knew she was trying to rid herself of. Somewhat uncomfortable with the tightness he felt in his chest by looking at her. "Do you want to skip this party?" he blurted out before he had a second to even think about what he was saying.

"What? Why?" she chewed her lip nervously. Almost afraid he didn't want to be seen with her at some big party all his friends were at. "I thought you wanted to go…"

"It's just a party…you've been to one, you've been to them all," he shrugged. "Maybe instead we just head to my place?" he suggested and watched her eyes widen and swallow a dry lump. "We can watch a movie…my mom made chocolate cake the other day, there is still…some," he cracked a smile and she let out a laugh.

"Just some?"

"Well…I like cake," he admitted and she laughed even more. She really did have a great laugh. "So what you say? Movie and cake?"

"Umm…" she chewed harder on her lip, debating the option in her head. She really did want to go to the party; she hadn't been to one in so long she honestly wanted to remember what it was like. However at the same time she didn't want to go, she wanted to stay invisible and if people hadn't noticed her and Lucas hanging out yet, they would definitely notice them showing up at a party together. Plus a night in with Lucas wasn't the worst thing that could happen on a Friday night. "Ok," she finally agreed and once she saw the half smile that graced his face she knew she wouldn't change that decision.

"Awesome! My place isn't far from here. We can walk," he turned back around the other way and nodded his head to follow. "Coming?"

"Uh...yeah," Brooke took a slight jog to catch up to him, feeling her stomach burn on the inside at the thought of _actually _going to Lucas Scott's house.

* * *

The lightening lit up the sky as the young couple moved quickly down the sidewalk, the puddles building under their feet splashing up with every hard step they took.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized as he threw a hand through his wet hair. "I didn't know it was going to storm…otherwise I would have _not _suggested walking," he laughed a little, shiver in the cold as he fiddled with the key and lock.

"It's ok," Brooke wrapped her arms around herself. "The storm really did come out of nowhere," she admitted, jumping up and down wishing he could get the door open faster.

"That it did," he agreed, hearing the lock click before pushing it open and welcoming the warmth. "Thank god," he rubbed his hands together to warm them, walking over to the closet and pulling out two towels. "Here you go…"

"Thanks," Brooke took the big puffy black towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Hello?" the distant voice from another room, making the young girl freeze…well for a whole different reason.

"It's just me mom," Lucas yelled back, running his towel through his hair.

"Oh," there was the click of a chair before light footsteps. "What are you doing home?" and older woman rounded the corner, wrapping her sweater tighter around her small body. "Oh…hello," she offered a smile at the unknown girl.

"Oh…umm…mom this is Brooke," he nodded his head, shutting the closet door and kicking off his wet shoes. "We go to school together…"

"Uh huh," her eyes ran over the young girl before her, who delivered an adorable blush. "Well Brooke, it's nice to meet you. I'm Karen," she stuck out her hand with a smile.

"Oh…" Brooke awkwardly wiped her wet hand on her towel, before taking the one before her. "Brooke…well I guess…I guess Lucas told you that," her blush deepened and Lucas let out a slight chuckle.

"We were going to watch a movie," he told his mom, who's eyes gave a suspicious look that made him roll his.

"I thought you were going to Quinn's," her arms crossed. "Some party…" she reminded him and Brooke's eyes widened at her knowledge of that. Her parents never knew when she went to a party, and if they did they never mentioned it to her.

"We were," Lucas told her. "But decided we just didn't want to go. I'm not really in the mood…"

"Mhmm…" her brows raised and she gave a slight nod. "Well I'm heading to bed…Lucas, your brother has clean sheets on his bed," she gave him a warning look and he slowly nodded, catching her point.

"Night mom…"

"Night sweetie," she leaned up kissing his head. "Brooke, nice meeting you."

"You too, ma'am," she gave an uncomfortable smile, Hope tossing her son one last glance before heading towards the stairs to her room.

"Ok," Lucas reached over locking the front door and hitting the light off on the porch. "Why don't we go get some dry clothes?" he suggested, heading towards his room, Brooke standing unsure by the front door. "You coming?" he called over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah," she nodded, shuffling her feet slowly behind him. His house was cute, it was smaller than hers, not that she bragged for coming from money but it was smaller. The first floor was simple, living room, small kitchen, breakfast room and she assumed a bathroom somewhere and when you hit the stairs they curved to the top showing a _very _narrow, short hall with four doors, two which were closed, one she assumed was his mom's since she could hear movement coming from, the other she was unsure, a bathroom and then at the end of the small hall was Lucas's. It was cute when she walked in, blue walls, pictures that she swore he most likely did not put up and a big bed with a big dark blue comforter and black sheets. Then normal things, a dresser, night stand, a computer desk with a computer, obviously, but what did through her off was the book case full of books. She never really took Lucas as the reading type.

Scanning her finger over the shelf she pulled out one of the old worn books and pulled it open, inside revealing scribbled writing and short notes all around the ripped pages.

"That's my favorite," he mentioned and she snapped her head towards him. "I've read it about a thousand times," he said, pulling some sweets from his drawer.

"Yeah, I haven't read this one," she told him, reading the first few lines and suddenly already drawn in.

"You can borrow it," he shrugged. "I trust you not to steel," he teased and she rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Here," he handed over some clothes for her to wear. "The bathroom is on the right; you can change there if you want…"

"Oh," she chewed her lip, putting back down the book. "Ok," she took the warm fabric from his hand and headed towards the door, pausing to tell him thank you but snapping her mouth shut when she noticed him yank his shirt over his head. Her heart slamming into her chest as she watched the water droplets slid down his muscular back, disappearing into his jeans that hugged his hips so nice.

Tilting her head to the side she studied the few freckles that scattered his back and when he bent slightly and dropped his jeans her breath caught, a slight gasp escaping her lips and her darting out of the room, praying he didn't catch her still inside.

Standing in the bathroom, Brooke flipped the light to reveal herself and she thought she could cry. She looked like a mess, a crazed mess. Her hair was wet and knotted, sticking all over her face, the light makeup she wore was trickling down her cheeks and her glasses she always wore had streaks of mud across the black frames. She wasn't sure how Lucas looked like a hot wet model in the rain and she looked like a wet dog but it was accomplished. Cracking the door open, she peaked out to see the light coming from his bedroom, with the door slightly closed. Tip toeing so he didn't hear, she moved down the steps of the small dark house and stopped at the front door to retrieve her purse. She debated all night if she wanted to bring it or not, being as she was going to a party but then she remembered something her sister always said,

'_Bring your purse always…leave it in the car if you must but bring it. You never know when you need to dart out for a make-up check…'_

Oh how that rang true at this moment. Her sister would always have her make up in her purse, locked in her car, with her compact in her pocket and eye liner in her bra. She was never _not _prepared for anything.

Quickly racing up the stairs she noticed his door still how it was before and slipped back into the bathroom. Stripping from her wet clothes, she picked up the clothes Lucas had gave her and pulled them on. They were huge, completely swallowed her but damn they smell good. The gray t-shirt had some college basketball name written across the front and the black sweat pants hung so loose on her she had to pull the string so tight they bunched in the back. Running a brush through her damp hair, she touched up her makeup, redid her eye liner and examined herself.

She still looked…not cute.

Not that she was trying to…seduce Lucas or anything, that wasn't her plan but she did want to look cute. She did want to walk into the room and him possibly debate things, not that she expected him too, he hadn't really given any signs of being into her but still, you never know. Taking her spare contacts from her purse she popped them in and felt as they stung her eyes. Wrapping her glasses in some toilet paper she carefully placed them back in her purse and headed back towards his bedroom.

Opening the door all the way she watched as he fiddled around with his movies on the dresser, him now standing in long pajama pants and a black tank top, she once again chewed her bottom lip looking at him.

He was gorgeous.

"Find anything?" Brooke slid her purse to the floor and wondered over to his bed. Nervously and slowly sitting on the end and tucking her legs underneath her.

"Umm…I was thinking-" he looked over his shoulder and felt his mouth run dry. For once, he finally got to see her full face, her hair laid flat and wet over her shoulders and those big thick glasses she always wore were gone, revealing some gorgeous dark eyes he didn't know she had.

"Thinking?" she kinked a brow and his eyes played up to it. She really was kinda adorable without those glasses covering her face.

"Scary..." he held up a movie in his hand and she grinned.

"I love scary," she admitted and he let out a smile.

"Really?" he walked over towards the DVD player. "Most the girls I know always scream and hide when I suggest scary."

"Oh…well I don't scream… I might curl into a pillow or something but I love them. I get almost a rush while watching them," she told him, recalling all the late night movies her, Alex and their cousins used to have growing up. They would build a fort out of sheets and a big bed out of pillows and lay all day in the living room just watching movies. It was so much fun.

"Well I have a few pillows," he hit the lights, and crawled up on his bed, leaving her sitting at the end. "But if you get to scared you can hold onto me," he smirked and she felt a blush sweep across her face. "I'm better than a pillow," he smiled, nodding his head for her to join.

"Is that so?" she swallowed the tingles that tickled through her throat as she slowly crawled up the bed, slowly and unsurely relaxed herself beside him.

"Oh yeah," he hit the play button on his remote and rested it beside him. "I'm bigger, I can protect you…"

"Do you want to protect me?" she teased but saw the look settle over his face. A look of confusion and uncertainty before something flickered across him and his eyes looked into hers, a look never in the time they hung out together he gave her before.

"You know you should not wear glasses more often," he reached up, pushing back a wet curl. "You have gorgeous eyes, why hide them?"

"Looking at them makes me sad," she sunk into the bed, looking away from him. "I hate them…"

"Well they shouldn't," he placed his finger under her chin and tilted it upward. "I like looking at them…"

"Thanks," she grinned, biting her bottom lip. "I haven't seen this one before," she broke his gaze to focus on the screen.

"It's good," Lucas held his gaze on her a moment longer then he really should have. "One of my favorites…"

"Cool…" he watched as she focused on the screen, the light from the TV flickering across her face, catching it in such a way it made his chest tightened. He didn't like that feeling…not one bit.

* * *

"I feel like a kid again," Quinn laughed, as she walked out of the movie theater.

"Kid? Lion King is amazing at any age," Clay chuckled making her smile.

"That's what I love most about being with you," she curled her body into him as they walked. The rain having stopped while in the movie and their feet slapping lightly on the wet pavement. "I'm just me… no matter what I can be me around you and you love me for it. No matter how crazy and loud that might be," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can just be Quinn…"

"And god do I love her," he twisted his head to kiss the top of hers. "Want to come back to my place tonight? You can be you," he stopped walking to turn and face her. "And I can be me," he threaded his hand through her long locks. "And we can climb into bed," he smirked, dropping his head to her ear, "And we can be us there too," his deep voice tickled her ear making the hairs on her neck rise. "Maybe even become one for a while," he pressed a hot kiss to just below her ear making her body arch into him.

"I love the sound of that," she curled her arm around his neck. "Your parents don't mind you having company…"

"Dad loves you," he reminded her. "And mom…well mom still doesn't even know the world is still happening…"

"I thought you said things were better," her brows scrunched confused.

"She was… I mean for a few months she accepted things but then…well then things happened and it was like Greg happening all over again," he glanced down. "She is having some hard times now…"

"She will be ok," Quinn promised, running her hand through his hair. "We will be here for her and help her through it. Things are tough for her; she just needs her family…"

"I know… she just seems so empty…"

"I know," her heart broke look at him, knowing with everything in him he was trying to be strong for his family but it was hard, it was hard to be strong when he himself was breaking inside. "But you have me…always…"

"I know," he rested his head against hers, breathing her in. "But right now I don't want to talk about that…right now I just want to go home and be with you. Spend the night holding you," he leaned down giving her a sweet kiss.

"Sounds perfect to me…"

"You sure you don't mind leaving your house unattended all night?" he questioned, not so sure he would throw a big party at his place and not be there to watch over everyone.

"It's ok…Lucas is there… I know ya'll don't get along but he won't let things get out of control…"

"I know," he agreed, taking her hand in his. "But let's head back home," he slid his arm over her shoulders and she curled her body into his. The idea of the night's events racing through her mind and making her smile.

* * *

Stretching his arms above his head, Lucas let out a yawn as he watched the ending credits roll across the screen. "You enjoy the movie?" he questioned and Brooke's eyes blinked fast trying to wake herself.

"I did," she yawned, stretching her legs and they tangled around on of his. "I thought it might have ended a little differently than it did but it was good."

"Yeah," he wiggled down his bed so his head rest beside hers. Her hands curled up in a ball as her head rested on them, her heavy lids winning the battle over her mind saying stay awake. "Tired?" he questioned and she slowly nodded.

"What did your mom mean earlier?" she pulled her lids to open as she looked at him. "About your brother's room…"

"Oh…" he nodded understanding. "She doesn't let me sleep in the same room if she knows I have someone over. Unless it's Quinn, she makes me sleep in his room."

"Why not if it's Quinn?" she questioned thinking no matter what if a guy and girl share a bed it could lead to something.

"She knows Quinn is like my sister, we've been having sleep overs since we were able to walk…"

"How often do you actually follow that rule?" she teased, thinking Lucas probably broke the whole, two different sexes couldn't share a bed.

"Mom's rule is if she knows about it, she doesn't always know about it," he smirked and Brooke rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"Silly boy…" she closed her eyes back, enjoying the feeling of someone beside her, of Lucas beside her.

"Are you wanting to sleep over?" he questioned her never really implying she even wanted too.

"If you don't mind…" she mumbled out.

"I don't," he reached up brushing back her dark hair. Being so close and finally noticing the little things about her, her high cheek bones, her cute little nose and the appearance of two deep dimples that appeared when she made any facial expression, then her lips. He never noticed before how plumb they were before, how they looked smooth as hell and his mind actually wondered what they might feel like…what she might taste like. "Brooke…" he whispered out, her eyes slowly half opening. His breath racing in and out of him as he looked at her.

"Yeah?" her breath washed over him and he noted how good it smelled. Like a mix of candy and mints.

"Umm…" his eyes looked at her lips again before looking into her eyes. "Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" he blurted out and her eyes widened big.

"What?"

"You don't have too…" he rushed to say. "I mean I personally don't want to go but Quinn is _forcing _me since it's my senior year. She said I could go with a friend but when she offered that I know she was implying Abby or Rachel. Yet I know Tony is going to ask Rachel and I really don't want to go with Abby," he explained, knowing Abby would make it so much more than it was. "So I thought maybe if you wanted…"

"Yes!" she answered way too quickly and way more excited than she planned on. "I'll go with you," she smiled, sucking on her bottom lip and drawing his eyes back to it. Damn it was so full looking.

"Cool," he whispered out as a silence feel over them.

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered back and his eyes snapped back to hers. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded quickly. "I'm just tired…think I might head to bed," he told her, sitting up from his bed and grabbing his phone.

"Oh ok," she felt a little disappointed he wasn't staying. Not that she would want him to get in trouble; just that she was sure he broke rules for other girls…kinda wished he would for her.

"Night Brooke," he leaned down, kissing her forehead and Brooke felt her breath catch. "If you need me, I'll be right down the hall."

"Night," she gave a glimpse of a smile, watching as he headed towards the door. "I had fun tonight," she blurted out before he reached the door. "I like spending time with you…"

"Me too," he let out his first genuine smile in months. Very much enjoying the look of her on his bed, even though she looked completely innocent laying there. "Night Brooke…"

"Night Lucas," she gave him a smile, him staring at her just a moment longer before sending her a wink and walking out. Brooke sinking under his cool sheets and within minutes falling asleep… never knowing right down the hall she was the cause of a certain boy not being able to do the same so quickly.

* * *

_Hey, so question! I was asked and didn't know, but do any of you know the title or author of a story where Brooke and Lucas have a baby together and get married and then see the sex tape and question if Nathan is the father. I personally don't know, but does sound like an interesting story. So if you know either tell me in your review and I'll rely the message or PM me!_

_Also in some exciting news, I got told today that in a couple months I get to go to NEW YORK! I'm in acting classes and was selected as one of twelve to travel for a showcase in front of directors and agents and casting directors! I'm super excited about it and about to start training to prepare so wish me luck!_

_Review_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~I am tired of trying, I am tired of crying, I know I have been smiling but inside I am dying~**_

The clatter of pans sounding was the first thing that made her eyes flutter open from her deep sleep, then the burst of light coming through the window and shining a ray on her face was the second. Yawning as her eyes scanned around the unfamiliar room, it took a few seconds for it to register exactly where she was. Smiling to herself she snuggled back into the warm sheets and stretched her legs out as they tangled.

She slept well, probably a lot better than she had in months. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she saw it blinking close to nine and eyes widened, throwing the sheet off her and losing her happy sleeping moment she rolled from the bed in search for her purse, grabbing the black leather object she tugged it open before finding her little black device, frowning a little at the lack of messages or calls.

Hitting the speed dial on her phone she let it ring over and over before the deep groggy voice cracked on the other end, _"Hello?"_

"Hi daddy," she sat in a heap on the floor, running her hand through her tangled hair.

"_Brooke?" _there was confusion in his tone making some anger rush through her veins.

"Yeah," her voice chipped with pain as she chewed on her lower lip.

"_Where-" _she heard as he shuffled in his chair. "_Sorry, I forgot you were going to Whitney's last night,_" his voice sounding tired and Brooke didn't even bother to tell him he was wrong.

She wanted too, she wanted to yell no she didn't stay at Whitney's, that Whitney wasn't even in this town, she lived back home and she spent the night at some boy's house, slept in his bed. She wanted to scream it and take her punishment because she was so tired of being ignored by her parents, so sick of them forgetting she was still there but instead she didn't, just like always she set her jaw forward, wiped away the pain in her and mumbled, "I'll be home later," and clicked off the phone.

Opening the door of Lucas's bedroom, she walked passed what she assumed was his brother's and saw it closed, assuming he was still asleep, she tip toed down the steps to hear a light hum of a TV coming from the kitchen. Wondering her way inside to find the woman from the night before leaning against the counter and sipping a hot cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she gave a gentle smile at the girl standing awkwardly at the doorframe. "You sleep well?"

"Oh…yes ma'am," she rung her hands together, suddenly aware of the fact she was wearing Lucas's clothes, eyes widening at it as they snapped up to Karen who didn't seem fazed by it. "Thank you for…having me over," she blushed at how stupid she was sure she sounded.

"Anytime sweetie," she gave a gentle smile, the sizzling behind her making her turn back to the stove. "Do you like pancakes?"

"You're making breakfast?" Brooke blurted out before she had time to think about what she was saying.

"Mom makes breakfast every Saturday," the deep rumble behind her making her jump from her stance at the door to face the boy behind her. "Hence why I try to be here as much as possible," he joked, walking over to kiss his mom morning.

"Yeah, that's why, because I feed him," she rolled her dark brown eyes, shaking her head mouthing _'momma's boy' _to his back making Brooke laugh.

"That's cool," Brooke wondered further into the room, sliding onto a stool at the island. "I haven't had breakfast in forever," she confessed, getting a distant look in her eyes as she stared off. Karen catching the look and poking her son for some reason but he just shrugged grabbing a cup from the cabinet. Karen rolling her eyes at the male of which was her child and shook her head.

"Well anytime you want to come over for breakfast, that's fine with me," she told her, Lucas narrowing his eyes on his mother who shut him down quickly.

"Thank you," Brooke slid a little on the stool, a little uncomfortable.

"Do you like coffee?" Lucas reached for a third cup.

"I would love some," Brooke smiled, loving the warm liquid as she walked over to it. Grabbing the spoon from the sugar and scooping four big scoops into the cup, Lucas letting out a chuckle beside her.

"Like a little coffee with your sugar ah?" he teased and she slapped a hand to his chest making him groan.

"I like sweet coffee," she sent him a playful glare. "It's probably because I'm so sweet," she joked and he let out a huff.

"I don't think," he rubbed his hand to his chest. "You hit me too much for a sweet person. Most girls hit _on_ me, not physically smack me."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that," Karen teased and Brooke let out a giggle.

"He's a little cocky isn't he?" she raised a brow at his mother who agreed. Lucas suddenly noticing a different side of Brooke, one of almost relaxed as she stood before him.

"I am not cocky," Lucas rolled his eyes, reaching to pinch Brooke side and she yelped jumping away. "Oh," his eyes widened with excitement, tossing a glance over at his mother then back at the girl before him. "Did you see that?" he raised a brow, slowly sliding his feet towards the girl before him.

"See what?" Karen looked at her son confused.

"Watch," he smirked, reaching over and grabbing Brooke again making her jump, yet again her releasing a yelp.

"Lucas stop it," Brooke slapped his hand away, her free hand covering her mouth as she blushed.

"Luke, leave her alone," Karen ordered, him just waving his hand at his mother and reaching for the girl with dark hair.

"Lucas!" she squealed, his hands latching onto her small sides. "No, no, no," she wiggled trying to break free.

"Oh my god you are so ticklish," light sparked in him as his long fingers tickled her sides, tears springing in her eyes as she jerked quickly from him.

"Leave me alone!" she ordered, flying from his grips and taking off towards the door, his heavy footsteps behind her. Karen rolling her eyes at the two as she went back to cooking. "No!" she let out a high pitch shriek, when his strong hands reached her yet again. "Please," she laughed as tears started to stream down her face. "Please stop," she begged his arms circling around her, lifting her up and carrying her towards his couch.

"I don't want too," he joked, dropping her down with a thud as he gently fell upon her. "I _love _knowing this fact."

"And why is that?" she panted, her heart racing fast in her chest as she looked up at him.

"Well it makes your heart race which is always fun," he smirked, making heat spread to her cheeks. "But it also makes you laugh," he brushed a hair from her face, pulling in a deep breath trying to catch his own. "And you have a great laugh," he let out a dry one looking down at her, giving her a look she wasn't sure how she felt about. "It's nice to hear it, I would like to hear it more," he stated and her eyes broke slightly before him.

"You shouldn't say things like that to me," she frowned, turning her head, a feeling bubbling in her, she didn't know how to explain.

"What?" his brows creased confused to that. Most girls love hearing stuff like that and unlike the other bullshit times he said it he really meant this one. Brooke had a great laugh, it was rare you heard it but she did have a great laugh.

"Don't say stuff like that," she pushed him back, his body rolling off of hers and he fell down in the crack on the couch.

"Brooke…" he reached for her hand but she slapped it away.

"I need to head home," she pushed her hand through her tangled hair and moved towards the stairs.

"Brooke!" he yelled, really not knowing what he did wrong. There were times he could know quickly when a girl took off from him because he could be an ass but he really was just being nice.

"What happened?" Karen walked into the living room, looking at her son confused.

"I honestly have no clue," he slid from the couch, moving to follow the girl upstairs. "Brooke what-shit," he jerked his body around from facing her, when he walked in on her half naked, tugging at her shirt. "Sorry," he mumbled, her completely dismissing him as she continued to change. His hand over his eyes before he felt her slim body slide passed him and move towards the stairs. "Brooke…" his hand caught her wrist, feeling all the tension in her small body. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing Lucas," her eyes darted around the room, completely avoiding his gaze. "Nothing is wrong…I just…I just didn't realize what time it was. I need to head home, I'm sure my parents are worried."

"Then call them," he suggested with a shrug, thinking it was that easy.

"I need to go home," she mumbled and he frowned.

"Well then I'll drive you," he walked into his room to grab his keys and wallet.

"I can walk," she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't be stupid Brooke," he grumbled, walking past her and towards the stairs. "I'll drive you. If you need to be home that bad, driving will be quicker."

"Uh…ok," she scratched her head nervously, following as he led the way to his car. Her mumbling a bye and offering an awkward smile at Karen before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Pulling up into the large home, Lucas let out a dry laugh as the car came to a halt. He knew Brooke had money but this is way more than he expected. He was sure his house _might _fit in what he was sure was the living room. Yet then again the house might be too small to fit.

"Thank you for the ride Lucas," Brooke tugged at the hem of her shirt as they sat outside her large home.

"No problem," he kept his eyes forward, just waiting for her to get out.

"And thank you for last night," she told him, not liking the coldness of him. She liked the warm side he seemed to show her, yet at this moment it was cold and…maybe even annoyed.

"Yup…" he reached to adjust his mirror, wondering what would happen if Clay showed up at this moment. It might look pretty bad if Brooke showed up at home with him, this early in the morning and Brooke looking the way she does. That thought brought a slight smile to his face.

Gazing out at her house Brooke realized how _un -homey _it was. Lucas's house was so welcoming and inviting and that's how her house once was; now it was…well it felt like living in some stepford home. It was perfect if you looked at it, outside world might assume the people inside had the _perfect _life but it was so imperfect it made her heart hurt just thinking about it.

"My parents didn't know I wasn't home…" she mumbled out, Lucas finally turning to look at her. "I was gone all night and they didn't even notice."

"I'm sure they noticed Brooke," Lucas shook his head, very aware that his mom always knew when he didn't come home. She wasn't strict, but she did have rules and if one night he decided to stay out he sure as hell send a text informing her of his location, even if he makes it up, and that he won't be home or he catches shit. His mom might come across as super sweet but she can be scary when it needs to be.

"Nope," her voice cracked slightly and she pulled in a shaky breath. "I called my dad this morning and he was so confused. Said he forgot that I spent the night at a friend's house. A friend who isn't even in this town," her tone flat and he cringed a little, that would suck. Couldn't imagine his mom being that out of his life, she knew all his friends.

"Parents think you do no wrong?" he raised a brow and a dry laugh escaped her.

"I don't think they even notice me anymore," she frowned, leaning her head on his hand.

"Is that why you stayed last night?" he questioned. "So mommy and daddy freak when they find out you slept over at some guy's house?" he let out a laugh and she blushed a little at him.

"That wasn't why, but figured it wouldn't hurt if it happened," she shrugged and he rolled his eyes playfully at her. She was so adorable.

"Then why did you, huh?"

"Your mom makes you breakfast Lucas," she told him after a moment pause. "She checks when you come in at night and tells you goodnight. And I'm pretty sure there isn't much she doesn't know about you. She cares and…" she looked down a little embarrassed to admit more.

"And?" he pushed, really wanting to know what she was thinking.

"And for a second…for a second it was nice to see what a _real _family was like," she told him with a slight shrug and he let out a smile.

"Well…" he straightened up in the seat, thinking for a moment. "Want me to walk you inside?" he raised a brow with a smirk. "Parents might show you a whole new side if they catch some guy trying to sneak you back in at such an early hour," he teased and she let out a laugh shaking her head.

"Thanks for the offer but that's ok," she leaned down to grab her bag from the floorboard.

"Alright if you're sure," he rested his hand on the headrest of her seat as she shifted around getting her stuff. "I mean I personally love being someone to get daddy's attention."

"I bet you do," she flipped her hair back, his breath catching at her smile. Man he wished she showed it more. "But you have a good day Lucas," she gave him a smile, leaning in her seat and surprising them both when she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "And thanks for…everything," she whispered out and he slowly nodded as he stared at her lips, damn those things were soft. "Bye," she blushed a little giving him a wave as she slid out the door.

"Brooke!" he blurted out, regaining his thoughts and making her freeze before shutting the door.

"Yeah?"

"Anytime you want me to sneak _loudly _into your room at night, just let me know," he gave a gentle smile that made her laugh.

"Trouble maker," she teased, shutting the door making him laugh. Lucas watching as she walked up the steps, pausing a few moments at the door and he wondered what she was thinking. She didn't even fiddle with her keys just stood there, and after a moment turned the handled and disappeared behind the big red door.

"Get your shit together," he grumbled, gripping tight on the steering wheel and pulling out, knowing he need to get a handle on himself soon before he let things get out of hand.

* * *

_Again happy birthday, almost, RoryxLoganxLOVE! Hope you like your semi gift!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

"_**It's**__** often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone.**__**"**_

"Hey Quinn," Lucas slid down beside one of his favorite girls.

"What's up Lukie?" she raised a brow, before looking back down and typing some things into the computer.

"I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favor," he chewed his bottom lip and her eyes squinted confused a little. Chewing his lip was a nervous habit for the blonde haired boy beside her, so why he was doing it now made her a little nervous.

"And what might that favor be?" she spun in the chair to face him, tapping her pen in her hand.

"Well you know how you and your mom always go shopping and get all that girl shit," he flipped his hand around, never really knowing what they all do. He just knew Quinn was insanely close to her mom and it was more common for them to be together than Quinn and ever her best friends.

"Yeah," she chewed on the end of her pen watching him, still unsure of why he was seeming almost nervous.

"Well I was wondering if maybe when you go get your homecoming dress or whatever you… I don't know take Brooke," he dismissed it as nothing but had a feeling his friend saw something more. They were best friend's, she knew him better than he knew himself. She knew what he was thinking most the time.

"I…could do that," she spoke slowly, her eyes still watching and trying to read him.

"Cool…" he nodded slowly, a moment pondering a thought.

"You ok Lucas?" she reached to touch his shoulder and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah…yeah I'm ok," he reached up, rubbing his cheek, swearing in an annoying way he still somewhat felt her lips there. "It's just Brooke was telling me this weekend…" he paused a moment thinking. "She said she wasn't close with her mom…and looked really sad. I just…I didn't want her shopping alone for homecoming…"

"Well do you even know if she is going?" Quinn spun back to face the computer. "I mean, I don't care if she comes and hangs out, but she may not even want to go to homecoming…"

"No, she is… I asked her if she would go with me and she said sure," he told her and her eyes jerked over at him. "What?" he looked at her innocently and her eyes slanted in the corners. "Don't…don't give me that look Quinn, it's not a big deal. I just… I like hanging out with her, thought it might be fun."

"Luke…" Quinn's heart raced a little knowing what she was thinking would be terrible if she was right. It would completely complicate Lucas and Clay that much more.

"What?"

"Do…do you have a thing for her?" she asked slowly and quietly and he let out a laugh, a laugh she wasn't so sure was real.

"Yeah right Quinn; don't read so much into things. We are friends, just friends. Have you met the girl? She is not at all my type," he laughed at the thought and his friend frowned.

"You can be such an ass sometimes Luke," she informed him, shaking her head and going back to her work.

"What?" his hand flew to his heart offended, never liking when Quinn almost looked disappointed in him.

"I love you Lucas," she told him and he grinned. "But sometimes you just say rude things…And if you are in some form leading this girl on, I will not be happy."

"Quinn, I'm not ok? Brooke knows we are just friends…" he told her, her still looking unsure. "We are…" he laughed, not getting the big deal.

"If you say so…"

"Come on and relax," he placed his hand on her head and tilted her head up to face him. "Don't be so serious baby girl, all that worrying isn't good for your pretty face," he teased and she slapped his leg. "And on top of that, you know you're the only _real_ girl for me…" he joked leaning close and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me vomit please," she pushed his face away and he laughed. "Asshole…"

"Alright I'm out…" he jumped off the counter and stood. "Later babe," he threw up his hand as he moved towards the door.

"Lukie…" she called making him pause.

"What's up?" he flashed her that perfect smile and she felt guilt race through her, she hated lying to him.

"I…I love you," she told him honestly, him truly being her best friend. "I just want you happy, that's all and I want you happy with a good girl," she shrugged and he gave a gentle smile.

"I'll see you later, ok?" he gave her a slow nod and she gave a little smile and nod. "Bye Quinn…"

"Bye," she offered a wave as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Grabbing his stuff from the locker, he glanced down to see the dark haired girl walking down the hall. A worried look on her face as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Hey kiddo," he grabbed her attention and her eyes snapped up to him. "You alright?"

"Umm…yes," she mumbled, walking up to lean against the locker beside her cousin's. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?" he asked, looked down at his book to make sure it was the right one, before cutting his eyes back over to her.

"Nothing… I just…" she frowned and his brows creased. "In class today, Abby, that girl who is always with Quinn and Rachel?" she said, him nodding knowing exactly who that was. "Well she was kinda…rude. Kept mumbling things about me, like I couldn't hear them."

"Well what was she saying?" his posture straightened up, not getting why Abby was so mean to Brooke. She hadn't done a damn thing to the girl.

"Stuff people used to say about Lex…" she frowned a bit and his eyes hardened. "But it's not true Clay; you know I don't do that stuff. I don't even drink anymore."

"I know that B," he placed his hand on her shoulder, knowing she was just wanting to get through the year unnoticed, and not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She was really trying to change in some ways. "But you know how high school is, people like to make things up, assume things…"

"Well I want her to leave me alone," her temper flared a bit and he let out a chuckle; she was so adorable when she got mad.

"I'll talk to her," he gave her shoulder a squeeze and she slowly nodded.

"You don't believe her…right?" she raised her brows, not wanting to her family to think less of her…again.

"Definitely not kiddo," he gave a reassuring smile, sliding a protective arm over her shoulder. "Just like with Lex, it's all false…well… some of hers was true," he teased and she let out a laugh.

* * *

Scanning his eyes around the lunchroom, he hated the feeling in him that was waiting for her to show up. Over the last month of school he had gotten to know the small brunette and come to realize he _enjoyed_ having her around, she was easy to talk to, listened when he had something on his mind and tried to offer advice as much as she could.

She was his friend, a friend he wasn't sure he wanted to hurt anymore. Even if it meant getting back at Clay for hurting someone he loved. She was truly innocent in it all.

"I heard you're taking her to homecoming," he glanced up to Tony as they sat at lunch.

"Who told you that?" he questioned, knowing just Brooke knew and Quinn and Quinn wouldn't have really brought it up to anyone.

"Rachel mentioned them all going shopping or some shit…wants me to tag along so she can get me to match her dress…"

"She agreed to go with ya, man?"

"Yeah, but I think more Quinn talked her into going with me," he admitted taking a sip of his drink and got a laugh from his friend. "But they are making me go and Quinn just mentioned how she needed to ask Brooke and needed you to come so she could match you."

"Oh…well I'm not going shopping, I hate shopping," he stated, just like every other boy in the world.

"Yeah, whatever. Watch them try on some skimpy outfits and then eat, easily done. But what I am wondering is what angle you are shooting with Brooke. Going to try and get it in at homecoming? Maybe the after party?"

"I don't know man," he gave an unsure laugh, his eyes still searching the crowd. "I'll figure it out when the time comes," he flipped his phone open to smile at a text on his screen.

'_What are you doing after school? _

_Need to…vent or something…_

_Want to do something?'_

'_Yeah…Call you when I get done with practice.'_

'_Ok :)'_

"What are you grinning at Scott?" Lucas's eyes jerked up to see the red head drop down before him.

"Nothing…" he shook his head quickly and whipping off any form of a grin.

"Mhmm…" she flipped her hair back as she adjusted in her seat.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Tony stood but she shook her head no, Lucas telling him he was fine as he walked off.

"Rumor has it you're going with Montgomery to homecoming?" Lucas smirked, the red head not seeming fazed as she looked up at him.

"And the rumor is you're going with sweet little Brooke," she threw back and he nodded with a grin.

"Touché," he chuckled. "But Brooke and I are just friends."

"Yeah, so are Tony and I."

"He doesn't want to be just friends," he pointed out and Rachel frowned. "He jokes but you know he really likes you Rachel…"

"I know he does," she worried on her lip, very aware of what Tony felt for her. Not like they hadn't talked about it before. One night when she called him drunk and needing a ride because she got left and was scared he picked her up. Drove her to his place and let her sleep it off knowing her mom would freak if she went home in that state.

However in her drunken state she stupidly tried to kiss him, thinking it was Tony so it was fine. Yet it wasn't. He told her that he cared about her and wasn't going to let _that _happen while she was drunk. That he didn't want it to be just a drunken hook up. Told her if she was serious he would talk about it but not like that. Then he told her he was crazy about her, in which she got mad at him and went to sleep.

He thinks she doesn't remember it.

She lets him think she doesn't remember it at all.

But she remembers everything and she remembers that the look he gave her, even drunk, that the look she received, scared the hell out of her.

"But he will get over it," she shook off the feelings growing inside of her.

"Rachel…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Luke," she cut him off and he frowned. "So drop it."

"Drop what?" Abby and Quinn showed up, their food in their hand.

"Nothing…" Lucas said, really liking Rachel and not wanting to make her mad. Knew if she had reasons of not wanting to be with Tony it wasn't his business. "How's yall's day been?"

"Alright," Abby told him with that smirk she _always_ seemed to send his way. "What about you?"

"Pretty good, just waiting for the day to be over," he admitted, grabbing his phone to see another text. "Quinn, Nathan was wondering if we are coming up in two weeks for a long weekend?"

"Umm…I haven't talked to Hales yet but probably," she told him, knowing she really needed to see her sister for some sisterly advice. Sliding over a seat for Tony when he returned.

"Alright…" he told her, a dark shadow coming over the table and his gaze lifted to see someone drop next to Quinn. "What do you want?" his tone harsh as Quinn's eyes locked onto the boy beside her, completely confused.

"Calm down Scott," Clay rolled his eyes, trailing his down the table to the blonde. "I just want to talk to Abby?"

"And why is that?" the blonde leaned on her hand to look at the boy, admitting to everyone Clay was gorgeous and on top of that great in the sack. They'd only hooked up a few times but it was forever ago, long before Quinn and he ever gotten involved and honestly if he wanted to go another round she wouldn't mind. "Want to go somewhere more private?" she smirked and Rachel grabbed her friend's hand to stop her from diving across the table. Knowing, Abby loved attention from guys, no matter who the guy was and no matter if one of her friends had any feelings towards them.

"Abby I don't give two shits where we talk," Clay shook his head. "All I'm saying is whatever your problem is with Brooke get the hell over it."

"Problem? I don't have a problem at all over that girl," she laughed at the thought of it.

"And you talking shit about her in class is what? Because you want to be best friends?" he questioned, Lucas's eyes locking onto the girl beside him, feeling anger build in his stomach.

"Does she always run to big bad cousin when her feelings get hurt?" Abby crossed her arms over her chest annoyed. "Let her fight her own battles Clay…"

"Trust me, Brooke fights just fine," he informed her and the whole table grew confused. "I'm helping you out by saying back off…"

"I'm sorry Clay, I like Brooke just fine but I doubt she is one to be afraid of," Rachel laughed slightly at the idea of the sweet little girl _ever _being rude to someone, let alone fight someone.

"Don't under estimate Brooke… She is as sweet as they come but you set her off…" he chuckled at their looks. "She's scarier than Red over here," he pointed at Rachel, with a smirk. "So trust me, I'm helping you Abby," he stood with a smile. "You all have a lovely day."

"What was that about?" Quinn looked at the table, completely confused.

"I don't know," Tony shrugged. "But if its means little Brooke can beat the shit out of someone she just got about ten times hotter."

"Oh Tony shut it," Abby shoved his arm, the table breaking out in a round of laughs.

* * *

"Hey you," Brooke trapped a hair behind her ear as she glanced at the boy beside her.

"Hey yourself," she flashed him a smile, slowly growing more and more comfortable around him.

"How come I haven't seen you all day?" Lucas stepped over the back of the bench and dropped down beside her. "You weren't in class…"

"I know…I had a doctor's appointment this morning so came in late," she explained.

"Oh…" his brows knitted together as they looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"No, they ran a blood test…I might be pregnant," she announced and watched him run pale and eyes widened large. "Lucas I'm kidding," she giggled, giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm just kidding. I just had a checkup."

"Oh…" he let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad."

"What? That I had a checkup?"

"No…I mean yes, I'm glad you had a checkup, but I'm glad you're not…you know…pregnant, that would suck," he awkwardly scratched his neck and she again giggled. "I would assume."

"Rest assure Lucas, unless Jesus is in me I'm not pregnant," she said, glancing back down as she read her book. A silence falling over them as she read, Lucas scanning his grey eyes around the courtyard before falling on the girl beside him. He liked watching as she read, her brows would knit with such thought, he swore she transformed herself into the book, worrying on her bottom lip, he grinned a bit at her habit and again studied her face.

"You cold?" he questioned, feeling the wind pick up a bit, he personally loved the weather but the more time he spent with Brooke the more he realized she hated it.

"A little," she mumbled, not tearing her eyes from the book.

"Here…" he shrugged off his jacket and she twisted for him to help her put it on.

"Thanks…" she once again mumbled, still not tearing her eyes away.

"No problem," he said, running his hands up and down her arms a moment before dropping them, reaching down in his bag to pull out his homework from fourth. "Want to go sit over here with me?" he pointed to a wall over in the corner, it giving him more room to work.

"Yeah, sure," she wiggled her arm to free her hand from his big sleeve and stood up. Lucas grabbing both their bags and Brooke looping her arm through his as they headed towards the wall.

"That a good book?" he teased, knowing he himself would get lost in books, yet never meeting someone else who had before.

"Yeah, I really like it," Brooke gave him a smile as she eased down beside him. "I bet you would enjoy it, when I'm done if you want to borrow it you can."

"Cool," he smiled back, a slight smirk that made her blush a bit and then go back to her book. Leaning herself against the wall, her shoulder brushed against his and he wondered how all her innocent acts drove his mine wild.

"What?" she giggled a bit, when she glanced up to see him just staring at her. "Something on my face?"

"No…" he shook his head, reaching up and trapping that stubborn hair. "I just heard a funny story about you earlier and for the life of me I can't…I can't picture it," he told her, his fingers lingering on her cheek a moment to long before dropping his hand.

"And what story might that be?"

"Clay…well Clay was talking to Abby…"

"What?" her eyes widened, knowing he said something about it earlier but thinking he was joking. "What did he say?" embarrassment rushed through her at the thought of her cousin coming to her defense…again.

"Apparently, you are a fighter Miss Davis," he smirked and she closed her eyes with a smile shaking her head. "And he announced that Abby may want to watch herself for her sake."

"He didn't?" she held a hand to her forehead and he laughed.

"He did," he shifted a little to face her. "So I feel that is a story you have to share because I'll tell you right now Miss Davis if what he said is truly, that is very, very sexy," his smirk grew as he tapped her chin and she giggled.

"It's not," she shook her head, her blush growing on her cheeks. "I mean not really."

"Oh please tell, and let it have jello or pudding involved."

"You are such a guy," she shoved his shoulder and he laughed. "But no…I just…ok well this one time in like, I don't know, third grade this guy pushed my friend off a swing and I kinda…well I kinda punched him in the face and broke his nose," her shoulders came up a bit and she gave such an innocent look and he bust out laughing. "It's not funny!" she slapped his arm again and once again he laughed.

"It is, it is funny Brooke," he laughed, shaking his head. "I never thought you would break someone's nose."

"Well I was clearly a very angry child," she joked when his laughter started to die down. "But as I got older, Alex took a kick boxing class and I took them with her. So other than that and my third grade fight, I'm not very…street."

"Street?" he laughed again and she rolled her eyes. "You're so adorable," he squeezed her leg and she felt the tingle race through her body. "But good to know if a fight breaks out, you know how to kick box," he teased. "Hopefully you'll have my back."

"But of course," she rocked into him with a smile. Picking back up her book and starting to read. "But also know I can kick your butt," she teased, cutting her eyes over at him a second before going back to her book.

"Good to know," he swallowed hard a bit, really wondering who many other surprises Brooke could throw at him.

* * *

_So I wasn't going to update yet, however, it was brought to my attention that __**dreamkent**__ had a birthday and I didn't even mention it! I feel like the biggest silly sue ever! Well I hope it was great girl and I hope that you enjoyed it and had tons of fun! Here is an imaginary shot on me! It was delicious. I'm not sure what it is, kinda a different color, not too sweet. Had like six on my 21__st__ so I hope you enjoyed it! Next we will do a oatmeal cookie shot which legit-ly tastes like a cookie!_

_Well hope you liked your gift and shot! And hope you all enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**There are good people in the world, good people who do good things without expecting anything in return. Yet sadly we are so used to the bad, that when the good ones appear…we just don't know how to deal with it.**_

"Thanks for inviting me," Brooke repeated as she walked through the mall with Quinn. They had been there for about two hours shopping, Quinn's mom was with them and Brooke swore she was the nicest person she'd ever met. Yet, she had fun, they laughed and joked and Brooke once again liking the feeling of _family._

"Of course, I'm just sorry it's been such a bust," she laughed, brushing back her hair as they walked.

"No, it's been fun. I don't remember the last time I just came to the mall," she told her honestly. "When I was younger, my sister and I used to go like every weekend. She got tired of just sitting at home so we would head there, probably because it was about half an hour away and we would rock out in the car. That was probably the funniest part," she admitted and Quinn laughed.

"Just listening to music?"

"Yeah," she pulled a curl back and trapped behind her ear. "People would look at us like we were crazy. Yet Lex didn't care, she just…she was just her."

"Sounds like a cool big sister."

"She's the best," Brooke got a light in her eyes at the mention of her big sister. "Yet, it's just…"

"What?" Quinn saw the look she got and felt her heart race, wondering if Brooke was about to open up, like Clay was hoping she might.

"Lex was always running from something," she shrugged. "I never knew what, still don't know why but she…she always wanted out, you know? And I could never figure out what she was running from…"

"Sometimes…sometimes we run, because we don't know where we are going," Quinn stopped to look at her. "So we hope the faster we run, the sooner we might get there."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just…just wait and enjoy the life we have?"

"Not when we are always dreaming of another…" she offered a shrug and Brooke nodded. "Just because we are running doesn't mean we don't enjoy some of our lives, doesn't mean we don't love the people in it. Just means we are unhappy with ourselves. I bet your big sister loves all those car rides."

"Yeah," Brooke gave a half smile. Really enjoying her time today.

"But hey, I was wondering, and if you don't want I completely understand," she told her quickly. "But for homecoming normally Rachel comes over and sometimes Abby," she watched as she cringed. "And we all get ready together. Do our makeup and hair and everything and I was wondering, well I was wondering if you would let us kinda give you a makeover."

"A makeover?"

"Brooke, you're gorgeous," Quinn said, not surprised when Brooke looked surprised by that. "But you don't play up your looks. Rachel and I talk about it all the time."

"You do?"

"Of course, she would kill for your high cheek bones and I'd do anything for your eyes," she informed her and Brooke smiled a bit.

"You have gorgeous eyes Quinn…"

"I hate them," she frowned, reaching to touch the cornered of her messed up eye. Knowing no one could tell, knowing no one knew how hard it was to see out of but knowing she was so self-conscious of it. "But please say yes? Please let us."

"Sure," Brooke agreed, thinking it would be fun.

"Awesome, we love doing makeovers. They are so much fun," Quinn clapped her hands excited as they headed towards a new store.

"If ya'll do that could you do a favor for me?" Brooke asked, and Quinn nodded. "Well my dad owns like a chain of hotels and resorts."

"Seriously?" Quinn's brows knitted together, knowing Brooke had money but not really sure how much, or how she got it.

"Yeah, but one of his just on the outside of town has all this stuff, like a spa and pool and hot tub, has a casino… nothing big but you know just some small thing for fun. It's really fun."

"So…what's the favor?"

"Would ya'll maybe after homecoming want to spend the weekend at one with me?" she brought her shoulders up in such an innocent way Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and there is no charge on anything, I mean unless you want something from a gift shop or something. But as long as we eat at the hotel I've got it all covered, along with the room and everything. And there is tons of room, I just… Clay is coming," she explained and she tried not to smile.

"Clay?"

"Yeah, my cousin," she told her. "So he might want his own place because I don't think he gets along with Lucas that well…but you know boys. So then if Tony and Lucas want to share and then you girls can pick roommates or whatever as long… as long as I can avoid rooming with Abby…" she admitted and Quinn let out a laugh. "So…" she trailed off, chewing her bottom lip. "So would you maybe think about it?"

"Brooke," she touched her shoulder with a smile. "I can't speak for everyone else, but I personally would love to, think it would be really fun to get away."

"Ok, awesome!" she cheered excited.

"What's awesome?" the two girls spun to see the rest of the group walking towards them.

"Sorry we're late, rain was a bitch and there was an accident over on Johnson," Lucas explained, giving Quinn a half armed hug. "Hey Brooke," he flashed her a smile, giving her the same thing.

"Hey Lucas," she smiled, aware when his arm just stayed resting over her shoulders.

"But what's awesome?" Tony repeated, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, Brooke invited us to stay with her at her father's hotel for the weekend," Quinn explained, them looking a little surprised.

"Your father's hotel?" Rachel asked, not getting that.

"My dad, well he owns some stuff," she chewed her lip a little embarrassed of what he father has. "Some of that stuff being Largo Resort," she admitted and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Your dad owns Largo Resort?" she repeated and Brooke nodded. "Oh my god Brooke!" she squealed excited. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I…well I mean… he doesn't own all of it," she let out a small nervous laugh. "My Uncle, his brother, owns some of it."

"Doesn't matter, you get like deals and stuff to go there?"

"Umm…yes…"

"Rach, what is the big deal?" Tony asked confused.

"You've never seen Largo? It's gorgeous," she grabbed her phone and Brooke just blushed more. "I mean, I've only been once but it was so awesome," she slid the pictures on the phone. "Look…" she spun it around to face her friends.

"Damn kid," Tony let out a whistle. "Glamorous life you must live."

"It's not that big of a deal," she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers and Lucas grabbed her hand to stop her, sending her a quick smile that made her grin.

"I'm there," Rachel said not even having to think about it. "When you going?"

"Oh, well Clay and his friend Jake are going down Friday after homecoming and I was kinda going to go early Saturday morning," she explained. "And we were just going to stay until Tuesday since we have a teacher's work day Monday."

"You are aware Saturday night is the night of the biggest party of the year normally right?" Abby snipped, not thinking Brooke was as sweet and rainbows as she came across.

"Down Abby," Tony rolled his eyes. "But sadly I might have to not partake…Don't think my wallet can really afford a place like this," he let out a laugh, still looking at all the pictures on the screen, really wishing he could though.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do, don't worry about the money," Brooke told him. "Dad just lets me stay there and other then little extras like if you want clothes or something in the gift shop…it…well it's covered."

"All of us?" Lucas raised a brow and she nodded.

"We just have to be responsible, can't vomit in the lobby and run around naked, but other than that he doesn't care."

"Well I'm there," Rachel announced again and the group laughs. "I can party anytime, this will be fun," she squealed, looping her arm around Brooke and tugging her down the mall.

"A weekend away, huh?" Lucas rest his arm on his friend's shoulder as they watched their friends walk.

"Might be nice, I mean if you don't mind Clay there," she fiddled with her feelings, knowing that was kinda what sold her.

"It's a big hotel…" he teased and she laughed.

"Plus Brooke will be there, everyone seems to get along better when she is around," Quinn shrugged as she moved to catch up with her friends.

"Yeah," he frowned, Brooke being around him and her cousin being what worried him. Afraid once Clay knew how much time they spent together, he might share some stories of his own to the quiet brunette. Stories that would make her think completely different of him.

"Now did Quinn talk to you?" Rachel asked an extra skip in her step. "Because Penny, if you don't use those gorgeous eyes and show off that body I'm going to murder you," she stated and Brooke turned her head at her confused. "What? Brooke I'm not really going to kill you…"

"Oh, no, no I know that. But…but did you just call me Penny?" she stated.

"Oh yeah," she flipped her hair back. "I saw on your transcript that your middle name is Penelope. That is such a cool name, so different. I seriously love that name, why don't you go by it anymore?"

"When I was in elementary school people couldn't say it right. I got annoyed so just started to go by Brooke," she explained. "No one has called me Penelope, or Penny in a long time…"

"Well do you mind?" she asked, brushing her red hair back. "Because I personally think it's awesome."

"No, that's fine. I like it," she smiled and Rachel gave her a grin. Brooke thinking Rachel wasn't as scary as she once thought. She was blunt, yes, a little bitchy, but only at people she didn't care about, but over all she was a really nice girl.

"Cool," she flashed a perfect smile, tugging her into a store. "Now let's find you the perfect dress."

* * *

It didn't take as long to find the outfits once they really started to look. The first store they tried, Rachel found a dress that she swore fit Brooke's body perfectly, even Quinn agreed. However the girls wouldn't let the guys see it, just said the color, which was red, and matched a nice suit and tie for Lucas, which he bitched about.

Rachel got a short green one she looked like a model in and a pair of matching heels, Abby some many colored dress that Brooke was actually jealous of. She would never be able to pull it off and Abby looked gorgeous, however Quinn was having issues finding one.

She would find something she liked, but just frown after trying it on. Lucas would constantly whisper things to her but she would just shake her head at him and Brooke saw anger bubbling in her. Why she wasn't sure.

"You look gorgeous Quinn," Brooke watched her look at herself in the mirror. Rachel and Abby along with Tony went to grab something to eat as Quinn, Brooke and Lucas kept looking.

"Yeah, I really like this one," she frowned, the blue dress hugging every part of her perfectly, the low cut back, the strap that went around her neck with a long tie that slid down her slender back. If Brooke thought Rachel and Abby looked like models, she didn't even know how to describe Quinn.

"That should be the one you get Quinn," Lucas agreed, leaning back in the chair, hating how frustrated his friend was. "You look beautiful," he said and Brooke tried to hide the frown that tugged on her lips. Wondering if a boy would ever look as in 'aw' of her as Lucas did of Quinn.

"I have heels that would match, so I wouldn't have to buy those," she spun to look at her back. "Can you see the tag? How much is it?"

"Umm…" Lucas stood and walked up behind her, pulling the tag on the side and frowning. "It's umm…it's one twenty-nine…" he said and saw the look fall over his friend.

"Oh…"

"Quinn, if you want this one, I can spot you the money," he rested his hands on her shoulders, looking in the mirror.

"No, no Lucas don't be stupid," she shook her head quickly. "I…I have something at home, I'm sure," she shrugged and Brooke looked down feeling guilty.

"Quinn…"

"It's whatever, Lucas," her tone making it clear she wanted him to drop it, not wanting to discuss this, especially in front of Brooke.

"Ok," Lucas frowned, kissing the back of her head. "I'll wait outside so you can change," he said, giving a nod to Brooke and she got up to follow him.

"You ok?" Brooke questioned as they took a seat outside the store on a bench.

"Yeah," he said but she could tell he wasn't being honest. Her opening her mouth to ask if he was sure but he spoke making her snap it back. "I just don't like seeing her sad."

"You…you really love her don't you?" she whispered, not doing too well at masking the pain in that. Not that she thought Lucas felt anything for her, but they did spend a great deal of time together and they laughed a lot and he…he made her feel special. Plus he was gorgeous so they didn't hurt, but didn't help the crush she had growing for him. The crush that made the thought of him loving someone else, crushing her a bit.

"You know it's not like that," he whispered out to her and she swallowed hard as his hand gave her thigh a squeeze. "She's just my best friend, wouldn't even entertain the idea of it being more."

"Yeah," she pulled in a shaky breath looking at him. "Why is she so sad then?"

"She just…she doesn't really have certain things, her family struggles."

"I…I don't get it…"

"Let's just say spending that much on a dress is something she could _never _do, something she personally just wouldn't," he explained and a knot tied in her stomach.

"Oh my god," her head dropped to his shoulder with a small cry. "I'm the worst person ever…"

"What? Why?" Lucas grew confused to what she meant.

"Lucas, I just bragged about what my family has and…and she probably hates me!"

"No Brooke," he chuckled. "She doesn't hate you, honestly Quinn doesn't think like that. She is happy for people who have things; she doesn't compare her life to others so you aren't a terrible person."

"Promise?" she tilted her chin up to rest on his shoulder.

"Promise," he grinned, her breath catching in her throat at just how close he was to her, at the look he was giving her and she sucked on her bottom lip, swearing when she did his eyes grew dark and he let out a low growl. "Brooke…" he swallowed a dry lump, as his finger hooked under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Hmm…" her heart raced as she looked at him, swearing his face was getting closer to hers.

"Ok," Quinn appeared and both snapped back. "Ready…to…go?" she gave her friend a weird look and he awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Yeah," Brooke jerked up and hoped she did well of hiding her blush. "Let's go find everyone, I'm starving…" she made some weird noise before moving quickly away from them, from him.

"Lucas…" Quinn tilted her head as he looked at him, to seeing the look on her friend's face before.

"I'm hungry too," he stood, moving quickly past his friend.

"Umm…ok," she shook her head of her silly thinking and started to follow, really confused on what just happened.

* * *

"Can I ask you a really random question?" Brooke sat on her bed, looking at her cousin.

"Better than anyone I know," he teased sadden at the picture in his hand and she gave him a glare. "Sure kiddo," he placed the photo back down. "What's up?" he walked over and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Ok, you know Quinn James right?"

"Yeah," he picked at her comforter, knowing the mention of the young beauty always makes a feeling shoot through his chest. "Yeah, I know her; we used to hang out but not much anymore."

"Oh…well she has been real nice to me since I've moved here. And she invited me to go shopping with all of them for homecoming today."

"Mhmm..." he held back his anger, knowing he heard a rumor of Lucas asking Brooke, just not sure how to approach it yet.

"And we were shopping and everyone got what they wanted but she…well she didn't," Brooke frowned, replying the look of Quinn's face all day. "You see there was this dress, Clay and it was gorgeous. And when Quinn tried it on, I swear she looked like a princess or something. She looked so gorgeous. However, it wasn't really in her price range."

"Quinn comes from a big family Brooke, she doesn't really have much money to go around," Clay told her and Brooke nodded getting that.

"I know, but Lucas tried to give her some money but she just kept saying no, she didn't want it but she did. I know she did."

"How do you know that? Maybe she really didn't want it."

"Clay," she gave him a look he knew all too well. The, I'm a girl, I am right, shut up, look.

"Ok…you know," he held his hands up and she giggled.

"Darn right, but still… I felt so bad. Everyone got what they wanted but her," she frowned, standing up and walking over to the closet. "So…I kinda…got it for her," she pulled the dress out and spun to face him with a smile.

"You bought Quinn a dress?" he raised a brow and she nodded quickly.

"Yes, because every girl should get the dress she wants," she told him and he smiled shaking his head at his cousin. "But you see I don't want her to know I got it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, I know if I try to give it to her she will not take it, but if I just happen to leave it in a pretty box on her doorstep she will have to take it!" she clapped her hands together excited.

"Brooke…you're too nice of a person," he informed her and she just shrugged.

"There is nothing wrong being nice to people, sooner or later it will come back to you," she told him and he did his best to tell her he didn't think that way. "Plus she is really nice to me…reminds me of…" she glanced at the floor and pulled in a quick breath and Clay frowned. "But…" she recovered, walking back to the bed. "I don't know where she lives…thought maybe you might or know someone who does?"

"Yeah I know someone who does," he gave her a smile, taking the box from her hand. "I'll make sure she gets it."

"Cool… I hope she likes it."

"I'm sure she will love it kiddo," he gave her a smile making her grin with excitement. "But what about you? Did you get a dress?"

"Yes!" she jumped up excited and rushed to her closet. "Can I try it on and show you?" she spun to face him and he nodded, hating to ruin her excitement as she rushed to her bathroom to change.

* * *

Walking around the backward quietly, he hit the latch of the fence and walked in. Seeing the light coming from the window, he pause enough to make sure no one saw him before sliding past her parents' bedroom. Hearing the crackling of leaves, he rushed his hand to his pocket to retrieve the treat.

"Hey Casper," he fed a treat to the dog, it licking his hand and wagging his tail. "Just me boy," he whispered low, balancing the box under his arm as he patted his dark belly coat. Offering another treat before jogging up the steps of the deck and jumping over the top gate. Seeing the dark room before him, he looked in to see her sitting on her bed, hair pulled in a bun and a large t-shirt on, typing something on her computer. Taking his knuckles he gave the glass window a light tap and watched her head snap up before breaking into a smile.

Sitting her computer to the side, she slid off the bed and swayed her way to the side door and slowly pulled it open. His body not clearing the doorway before she had her lips on his.

"Hello to you too," he teased along her lips, his free hand gripping around her body making it smash against his. "You ok?" he pulled back, feeling something weird.

"It's been a long day," she admitted. "And I've really missed you today."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he questioned but she shook her head, making some long strands fall. "Well I might have something that might make your day a little better."

"And what might that be?" she kinked a brow, pretty sure him just being there made things better. When he was around a comforting feeling fell over her, like no matter what might maybe wrong he would make it better.

"Here…" he handed her the box, her getting a big smile.

"What is it?" she bit her bottom lip looking up at him.

"Open and find out," he told her and she laughed, skipping over to her bed to sit and he followed.

"I don't have anything for you," she told him as she pulled on the red bow.

"I'm not worried…" he leaned on his right hand watching her face as she pulled open the silver box lid.

"Clay…" her heart tightened as she gripped the material of silk and pulled it out. "How…? I mean…" she turned to face him confused.

"I didn't…" he told her, not taking credit for it. "I promised not to tell, but Brooke got it. Was going to leave it on your doorstep so you wouldn't know."

"She…she bought me a dress?" she looked at it, feeling pressure build in her eyes. "But…but it's so expensive Clay…"

"You remind her of Alex," he informed her and her head snapped up to face him. "And because of that she trusts you, wants you happy," he reached up trapping back a curl.

"She is _way _too good of a person," she let out a dry laugh, a hot tear slipping down her cheek.

"Yeah, who thought there was still some good people out there?" he laughed a bit and she slowly nodded.

"Clay, I don't know if I can keep it."

"It would hurt her if you didn't," he knocked the tear and she nodded. "Plus, in her mind you don't know where it came from."

"True…" she sucked on her lip, before breaking into a grin. "Oh that girl…" she breathed out a long breath. "A heart of gold, I tell you…"

"Brooke…Brooke has her issues," he stated, knowing no one would believe that. "She's been through a hell of a lot, but she is…she is trying to change for the better. Always tells me she is always there for people, even if they aren't there for her because she knows what it's like to have no one and be alone. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy and she truly wants to believe there is good in everyone."

"That way of thinking could get her really hurt," Quinn frowned, knowing being a good person gets you screwed over a lot.

"Yeah, Brooke spent her whole life getting walked all over. Only time she was ever strong was when Alex was by her side… But you know her parents…" he sighed looking down and Quinn nodded understanding. He loved his Aunt and Uncle he did, but the way the seemed to lose Brooke in the shuffle of everything drove him mad.

"Yeah, I know," Quinn nodded, brushing her hair through his sandy hair. "You doing, alright?" she rested her forehead against the side of his.

"Just hard sometimes," he admitted. "I know it's been two years, but I just miss him."

"I know baby, I know you do," she slid her hand to hold onto his. "But I also know he would be so proud of the man you're becoming. He would be so proud of you, Clay. The way you've been handling everything, taking care of your family and Brooke…"

"He loved Brooke. I think that's why I'm trying so hard to help her and protect her because all Greg did while she was growing up was take care of her, like his little sister, you know?"

"She loves you Clay, and yes she loved Greg but she doesn't expect you to turn yourself into him. No one expects that of you and I know for a fact, Greg would hate to think his little brother was killing himself to change."

"It got you," he pointed out with a dry laugh. "Because if I remember correctly you along with Abby and Rachel, had a huge thing for him."

"He was a senior," she stated to him. "I was some silly freshman that couldn't believe he smiled at me and thought it was so cool we got to hang with him. But…" she looped her arm through his and rocked into him. "It was just a silly school girl crush," her chin rested on his shoulder as he turned his head to look at her.

"It drove me nuts," he admitted and they both laughed. "I think I'd always had a little thing for you."

"Yeah, same here," she lifted to brush her lips gently against his. "I love you," she whispered, loving the feeling in her chest of being with him.

"You too," he gave her a few gentle kisses, that made her breath catch. "Now," he cleared his throat and straightened up. "Do I get to see my girl in this thing now?" he nodded towards the dress and she shook her head.

"No, I want it to be a surprise," she slammed the lid on the box. "So when you see me in it for the first time you be like 'wow, ain't my baby gorgeous'," she teased mocking his voice.

"First, I don't say ain't, and secondly I don't sound a thing like that," he stated, hint of annoyance in his voice and she giggled.

"You kinda do," she teased, placing her hand on his cheek and leaning up to kiss him.

"Not really," he mumbled along her lips and she giggled, sliding her arm around his neck and him flipping her over on her back. The sound of the box falling on the floor being lost in the moment of just them.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy! Please Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~My one regret in life is that I am not someone else~**_

"What time is everyone going to meet at your place Friday?" Rachel asked as she touched her make-up up in the mirror.

"I told Abby six or six thirty," she said, finishing up her homework from that day. "But I told Brooke around four is fine, maybe we can eat before."

"Yeah, that sounds good. We're still skipping Friday right?" the red head asked and her friend nodded.

"Yeah, so you can just come over Thursday night after school."

"Alright, but side note," she spun on the chair to face her friend. "Why is Abby being such a bitch lately?"

"Shit if I know," Quinn shook her head, still completely confused. "One day she is fine, the next she is pissed at the world. It's like she is going through permanent PMS."

"You don't think her real problem is Brooke do you? I mean that girl is seriously sweet. How can you just hate the little thing?" Rachel questioned, not at all getting Abby's hate for her. She was positive Brooke hadn't done a damn thing to her.

"I honestly don't know. I mean at first I thought she was just being Abby but she seriously goes out of her way to be a bitch to her. Like giving her shit over this weekend or a damn party? A party we can throw anytime?"

"I really think it's because of Luke," Rachel vocalized what she had been thinking all month. "You probably know better than me, but I think Lucas might have a thing for her."

"I don't know Rach," Quinn pondered the thought a moment. "I mean he…" she paused a moment tilting her head to the side. "It's Lucas…and she…she isn't his type."

"They are together _all _the time Quinn and on top of that he talks about her all the damn time," she pointed out. "Oh!" she snapped her fingers another thought. "Have you also noticed how he just stares at her?"

"I have noticed that…a little," she agreed, knowing at the mall yesterday she caught them in a moment. Lucas completely ignored it when she mentioned what was up and Brooke just darted off so fast but there was something there. What? She didn't know, but there was something. "But that would be just so weird!"

"I think it would be kinda awesome," the red head shrugged. "And I also think she would be good for him, maybe calm him out some."

"He is calm…" Quinn defended her best friend.

"Quinn, I love him and I know he is your bestie or whatever but he is the biggest whore ever," she said the last few words slowly and Quinn laughed.

"He is pretty…friendly," she agreed and received a laugh.

"Yeah he is _friendly,_" she used air quotes and the girls giggled, the light tap on the glass door making them calm down a bit. "I wonder who that is…" Rachel muttered to herself as she grabbed a magazine off the bed and flipped it open.

Skipping off the bed, the dirty blonde moved over to the door and undid the lock, pushing down the handle and opening the French door to reveal one of her favorite boys.

"Hey baby," she beamed, pushing up on her toes to give him a sweet kiss.

"Hey," he offered a smile, lacing his fingers through his as she led him into the room. "Hey Red," he nodded at the girl in the corner who offered him a nod in return.

"Hey Davis," she greeted, flipping through the magazine in her hand. "You having a good night?"

"It's getting better," he admitted, dropping down on the bed beside his girl, resting his head in her lap as she rested against the headrest. "What are you two up too?"

"Talking about homecoming," Quinn told him, running her hand through his hair.

"Homecoming…" he growled, not wanting to talk about that thing. "It's lame…"

"It's not lame," Rachel objected, grabbing a pillow from the floor and pegging him. "Why do you hate all school functions?"

"Because they are lame," he repeated and she rolled her eyes making him chuckle. Rachel and he always getting along pretty well. Clay liked how good of a friend Rachel was to the girl he cared about and Rachel honestly loved how happy he made her best friend and when shit went down, it shocked even Quinn when they sided together. "And a waste of time…"

"You wouldn't even go to see me?" Quinn questioned and he peered up at her.

"Seeing you at a distance and staring makes me feel creepy…" he stated and she frowned. "Don't give me that look…"

"But don't you want to see me in my dress?"

"I will see you in your dress. When I drop off Brooke I'll see you and when you come over after I'll see you," he reminded her. "And then I'll see it off you," he smirked and she grinned, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"I think you should just tell Lucas to get the fuck over it and go with your girl," Rachel shrugged, thinking everything about this whole situation was stupid. If people love each other they should be together, as easy as that. Hiding in the corners would drive her mad; she honestly didn't know why Clay even put up with it.

"What would you do then?" Clay teased, them all knowing he wouldn't do anything to upset Quinn. "If I just showed up and kissed you in front of him and everyone?"

"Would you be dramatic about it? Come in wearing some tux you hate and ask me to dance in front of everyone? And then when I pause to long jerk me up and kiss the crap out of me?" she joked and he grinned.

"Do I have to wear the tux?"

"Mhmm…"

"Then I guess," he sighed, like it was such a chore. "If I must, it will happen," he joked and she giggled leaning to rest her head against his, smiling before giving him a kiss that made him grin.

Looking at her friend and Rachel shaking her head suddenly getting it, she knew she would hate behind closed doors but Clay seemed to slowly get over it. He loved her best friend, loved her more than anyone has probably loved the sweet girl and he would take her anyway he could get.

And Rachel seriously wondered if he knew that he said the word and Quinn would give up everything for him. She loved her Lucas, they had been best friends since birth but Rachel didn't doubt one second if someone really forced her to choose she would choose Clay, because even at just seventeen they shared a love that really everyone wished for.

* * *

"Mom!" Lucas jogged down the steps to the living room, finding like always her sitting there and reading her favorite book, a book he was almost positive she had read about fifty times. "Hey…"

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, him walking over and dropping on the couch.

"Do you care if I go away from the weekend?" he questioned, pretty positive she didn't care but knowing he still had to ask.

"Well, where are you going and who all is going to be there?" she asked, a normal line of questioning he assumed she would wonder.

"It's just a couple hours away from here…Largo resort," he explained and her brow shut up. "I'd only be gone from Saturday morning and get back late Monday."

"Honey, can you afford Largo resort? I mean you have hidden money locked away somewhere?" she teased knowing she didn't have that kind of money.

"No…no I don't have hidden cash," he laughed, resting back on the couch. "But Brooke's dad sorta owns it…" he trailed off and her eyes widened.

"Wow," she let out a dry laugh, going back to flip through the pages of her book. "Must be nice."

"I don't have to go if you don't want me too," he frowned, hating his mom just worked and stayed at home. It was rare you ever saw her leave the house and if she did it was just to go to work or the store. Made him feel kinda shitty to leave her.

"No, I don't mind. I think it would be nice to get away. Yet it's not just you two right? I mean others will be there?"

"Oh yeah," Lucas told her quickly. "Quinn is going and Tony and Rachel, Abby is bitching but I think she _might_ go and then Jake," he explained and she nodded at each. "Then Clay…" he said slowly and her eyes jerked up to him.

"Clay is going?" Karen asked, not so sure if that was the _best_ idea.

"Brooke is Clay's cousin…"

"Lucas…"

"Mom I know," he held his hands up knowing her tone all too well.

"I don't think you do Lucas," she placed the book down to look at him. "That is not a good idea. Why would you even think it was a little bit of a good idea?" her tone rose a bit and he opened his mouth to speak but then quickly shut it when he realized he really didn't have anything. "Lucas, you know I like Brooke, I think she is sweet as can be but she is his cousin? Does she know that-"

"No!" he told her quickly, honestly not wanting to hear it because he hates going back to that time. He hates the feeling he gets by reliving that day from just a few years ago and he _hates _the look his mother gives him every time and he can tell she is still so disappointed in him. "No, she doesn't know ok."

"She has to know something Lucas…"

"Obviously she knows what happened, she knows Greg is gone but she just doesn't know all the facts. She doesn't know I was there…"

"You weren't just there Luke," her tone sharp and his eyes dropped down. "You all made a consensus decision that night Lucas and because of it none of your lives will be the same. That young girl deserves to know," she ordered him and he swallowed the lump and his jaw clutched a bit.

"Can I go or not?" he asked, not wanting the feeling bubbling in him to explode.

"Yeah, you can go," she shook her head and dropped back in the chair.

"Thanks…" he groaned, throwing himself off the couch and towards the front door, grabbing his phone from his pocket and hitting his speed dial.

"_Hello…" she giggled into the phone, slamming her hand over her boyfriend's mouth._

"Quinn…" he growled, moving down the steps to his car. "What are you doing? Can I come over?"

"_Oh…" her heart raced and she shifted off the bed and towards her bathroom, closing herself inside. "Well…"_

"I just needed to talk to you," he told her, sinking down in the driver's seat and letting out a long breath. "Talk to someone…"

"_Well Rachel is here…"_

"Oh…sorry," he apologized. "Never mind forget it."

"_No, she can leave. I mean," she rushed to say, not liking the shake in his voice. "Just come over…"_

"Don't worry about it, tell her hey," he slammed the phone shut and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Cranking the car and pulling out of the driveway, not sure where he was going but just knowing he didn't want to be there.

* * *

"Dinner was great mom," Brooke gave a very robotic smile as she placed her plate in the dishwasher. "Would you like to maybe have a cup of coffee?" she fiddled her foot over the other and chewed her bottom lip. A habit of theirs when things were good was a late night coffee drink. Normally they would curl up on the couch, watch old movies and sip the warm liquid as they caught up. Nothing big, just things that had happened that day. However that hadn't happened in a long time.

"I'm really tired honey," Tori told her, not tearing her eyes away from a spot on one of the dishes. "Maybe another night," she spoke and completely missed the frown on her daughter's face.

"O-ok," she agreed, pushing off the counter and heading towards the door.

"Brooke…" her father called but she just brushed passed him and raced up the stairs, her door suddenly slamming shut and he frowned.

"What?" Tori plated her hand on her hip, not enjoying the look her husband was giving her.

"She just wanted to spend time with you," he shook his head, walking over and placing his dish in the sink.

"And I will, right now I'm tired," she repeated, her tone rising just a fraction more and the doorbell ripped through the house.

"She is still here Tori," Richard reminded her, his eyes filled with such anger as he looked at the woman he loved so much. "We still have a little girl upstairs, a living breathing little girl," he sent her one last glance she didn't like before heading towards the door. Tori pulling in a sharp breath before knocking the tear, not getting why the stain wouldn't come out of the plate.

"I'm coming…" Richard moved towards the door and pushing down the lock, twisting the knob and opening it to reveal the boy on the other side. "Hello?" his eyes ran over the boy, not exactly sure who he was.

"Hi uh- is Brooke here?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh, Lucas, sir," he outstretched his hand and the older man slowly took it. "We go to school together," he told him, hoping his name didn't click in the man's head. "We're going to homecoming together…" he spoke slowly and watched as everything started to click.

"Right," he nodded quickly. "I remember her mentioning that. You and your friends are going away together this weekend?"

"Oh yes sir and thank you for letting us come. We are really excited."

"Of course," he stepped aside and opened the door. "Come in," he waved and Lucas slowly shuffled into the large home, swearing he had never seen anything so large before.

"Richard Davis," he told him. "But Brooke is upstairs," he told him and watched as the boy shoved his hands awkwardly in his pockets and bounced on his feet. "Second floor, fifth door on the left," he explained and Lucas nodded and started heading towards the stairs. "But Lucas…" he called and the young man froze on the steps. "My room is the third on the left," he told him, Lucas catching the warning tone and nodding.

"Yes sir," he gave an uncomfortable smile and headed up the steps. Seriously wondering just how many rooms Brooke house had.

"Oh boy…" Richard breathed out deep, running his hand through his hair and heading towards his office. Making a mental note to head up stairs in about ten minutes…maybe less.

* * *

Counting each door as he went, Lucas took note of each closed door and frowned. It must be nice to have a life like this, a large house, a private pool and money. He didn't have nice things, of course he lived nicely, but he didn't have nice things. His mom did all she could but after his father left money got tight and Lucas did without.

"And five," he let out a dry laugh, lifting his hand to knock on the door; his wrist froze just a moment before tapping lightly. He wasn't sure why he was there, there was probably a million other places he could be but for some reason his car just drove him here.

And he honestly admitting he wanted to be here.

"Come…come in," his brows knit together at the broken greeting on the other end. Turning the knob slowly and cracked the door open, revealing the girl on the bed and heard a light sniffle.

"Brooke…" he approached slowly and her head popped up quickly.

"Lucas," she looked surprised, running her fingers under her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she slid to the end of her bed and hurried over to the closet, not wanting him to see her upset.

"I was just around," he said, tilting his head to the side and looking at her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine… I was just watching a sad movie," she plastered on a fake smile and he cut his eyes over to the TV that was turned off.

"Oh…" he let it go; quickly noticing she didn't want to talk about it. "I can leave if you want."

"No! Don't leave," she said a little too quickly and he let out a smile, a blush sweeping across her cheeks. "I mean you can, but I'd like you to stay."

"Then I'll stay," he shrugged, walking over and sitting on her bed. Her room completely different then he would assume. Three walls were a dark purple, as one was black, her floor was almost like a glossy black wood however covered with a fuzzy purple rug that matched her walls, her bed large as it sat in the center of her room, sheets black with a white head board and box spring and then the rest of her furniture was white. Then on her night stand sat a unique shaped vase with three died up purple flowers. It was a little bare, a few photos here and there but not many, but it was a nice room. However looked more like it should be in a magazine.

"Are you ok?" she asked, slowly walking over and sitting on the bed beside him.

"Fine," he gave a smile, brushing her hair back. "Just wanted to get out of the house for a bit."

"Know the feeling," she let out a dry laugh, glancing around her room. "Want to maybe watch a movie with me?" she asked hopeful. "Maybe disappear in the life of other people and forget ours a bit?"

"That sounds perfect," he truly admitted and she smiled, sliding off her bed and heading over to her collection of movies. Running his eyes over her in just her sweat pants and loose top and he wondered why she looked so adorable in just comfy clothes. He's seen some girls, many actually in just sweats and swore they looked like a hot mess, minus the hot. However he liked Brooke like that. Liked her hair pulled up in the messy ponytail as strands fell out of it, the hair a little curled and her glasses once again removed, him honestly liking her more like that. Wishing she would go without her glasses more often.

"Ok…" she skipped over to the door and hit the light, dimming the room just a bit and then moving over to her bed. Swallowing hard at the image of Lucas laid across it.

"You ok?" he held back the grin as she chewed her lip.

"Yeah…" her heart raced a bit thinking about him on her bed.

"Come here," he reached for her hand and she slowly slid it in his and he tugged her up the bed. Feeling her hand tremble as he pulled her up and wrapped one of his arms around her small waist.

"Do you like this movie?" her mouth ran dry as she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah," he nodded, running his hand through her hair and she tilted her head up to look at him. "It's one of my favorites," he told her and she nodded.

"Mine too," she wiggled up his body a bit and she bit down on her lip, him growling at the act that just drew his attention downward. "I'm glad you came by Lucas. I like spending time with you," her heart raced at the angle she put themselves in. They'd been in it before, at the mall the other day but both just ignored it and didn't talk about. However it didn't mean she hadn't thought about it nonstop.

"Brooke…" he growled, gripping his hand through her soft hair and pulling her up, his head resting against hers.

"Hmm?" she sucked harder on her lip and his right hand slid down her back and gripped onto her hip, jerking her up a bit. "Lucas…" she placed her hand on his chest and felt it race under her palm, opening her eyes to look into his and he frowned.

"You're a good kid, Brooke," his eyes dropped and completely felt as she deflated. "And you should really stay away from assholes like me," he told her and her brows scrunched up confused.

"I…umm…" she pulled back, feeling heat build in her eyes. "I don't understand…" she felt her mouth run dry and her heart hurt a little.

"I know…" he frowned, knowing she wouldn't get it. "Just trust me…"

"About what Lucas? I don't get at all what you are saying…" she let out a dry laugh running her hand through her mess of hair and fell away from him.

"I don't know," he ran his hands over his face and growled. "I'm sorry," he apologized, turning his head to look at her, knowing he wasn't making and since to her.

"Can we just watch the movie?" she asked, totally confused to what just happened.

"Yeah," he nodded, holding his eyes on hers and hated the look she gave him. "Yeah we can just watch it," he relaxed back on the bed, reaching to pull her into him and frowning when she rolled away. Not at all liking the feeling in him that just wanted her close to him. "You ok?" he whispered through the dark room and Brooke stayed quiet longer then he liked.

"Perfect," she lied and didn't get his sigh beside her, didn't get why his eyes lingered on her and didn't get one bit why for some reason she felt like Lucas would _always_ just push her away. And felt like she would _never _be good enough for someone like Lucas Scott, not knowing with another glance around the room he was having very similar thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Fluttering her eyes open she jerks at the feeling of someone beside her, the feeling of breath on her neck and arm around her waist. However as fast as the fear came, it disappears when she breathes in the familiar scent of him.

Pulling her sheet higher on her shoulder, the arm tightens around her slim waist and tugs her closer to his chest. _"Stay_…_" _he whispered in the dark room and a chill ran down her spine. His hand slipping under the front of her shirt to rest on her flat belly and she sucks her bottom lip, unsure of how inappropriate this might be, might look.

"We fell asleep…" she whispered back through the dark room. "We have school soon…"

"Nope…" he wiggled closer, burying his face in her long locks. "We should skip, because you didn't let me sleep last night."

"I'm sorry," she giggled, flipping over and his arm just tightened. "It wasn't my fault," she looked into his eyes when they slowly fluttered open. "All yours," she accused and he rolled his eyes.

"Was not…"

"You came over," she reminded him and he let out a chuckle.

"So that makes my lack of sleep my fault how?" he kinked a brow and she just shrugged. "Way to prove your case…"

"I don't have to prove my case, it's my house," she pointed out and he rolled his eyes. "And…I have to take a shower and I'm sure you do too."

"We could do it together…" he teased and let out a loud laugh when her eyes widened. "I'm kidding Brooke…Obviously it was a joke."

"I know…" she blushed, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "You'd never do something like that with someone like me…" she grumbled flipping off the bed and grabbing her clothes from the dresser.

"What?" he sat up, his brows scrunching confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Lucas, nothing, alright?" she snipped back at him and he just grew more confused.

"Brooke…" he reached out and grabbed her wrist, sliding his hand to slip into her hand. "I was just-"

"Lucas," her hand flew up to silence him. "Please don't talk…"

"I want to talk. You seem pissed at me and I didn't mean to," he admitted thinking he was just making some sort of a joke. He didn't mean for her to take it seriously. "I was just trying to make a lame joke. I didn't mean it in-"

"I know…" she cut him off shaking her head. "I know you didn't mean it Lucas. It's just annoying that's all…"

"What is?" he tossed his hand up at her.

"You!" she snapped and his eyes widen. Never thinking Brooke really raised her voice at anyone. "You just say things that make me confused and it's annoying."

"What did I do?!"

"You come over Lucas! You crawl into my bed and cuddle against me, which no one has ever done before. And then you just…just say stupid stuff when you know you wouldn't dare do it. Because Lucas Scott wouldn't like sweet little Brooke Davis!"

"My god this is the most ridiculous conversation I've ever had in my life," he let out a dry laugh. Not sure how a joke turned so serious.

"Whatever Lucas…" she growled, feeling so many things bubbling in her at once. All of which seeming to want to just take it out on the boy before her. "Just…just leave me alone."

"For fucks sake Brooke," he growled, gripping her arm and spinning her to face him. "You want a shower, let's take a god damn shower," he stepped forward, her back pressing against the bathroom door. "I don't care; I've showered with tons of girls. Not a big deal," he shrugged and watched something flash through her eyes.

"Jerk…" she let out a dry laugh shaking her head.

"Huge one," he admitted as his eyes narrowed down on her.

"Just get out of here Lucas," she placed her small hands on his chest and shoved him back. His hands gripping onto her wrists and tugging her into him. "I…I have to get ready for school…" she stammered her eyes darting around the room and her heart raced.

"Thought you wanted a shower…" he growled deep and her eyes slowly trailed up to his, noticing how close his lips were hovering over hers.

"Not with you," she hissed yanking her wrist away from him. "Never with you…" she stated and watched his eyes widen as she shoved him back. "So leave me alone…" she turned the handle on the door and fell in backwards, quickly shutting the door shut in his face.

"Fuck…" he cursed shaking his head and dropping his head against the door. Not at all sure what the hell just happened or where any of what just happened came from. But knowing he didn't like at all the crying he heard on the other side of the door right before he heard the water start.

* * *

"Hello my gorgeous ladies," Tony dropped beside the feisty red head and her friend with his signature grin. "How has ya'lls day been?"

"Alright, just waiting for it to end so we can head to Quinn's," she shrugged, going back to read the history book in her hand.

"We are skipping school tomorrow and spending the day getting ready," Quinn explained, really trying to help her friend out. "We are going to make sure to get all pretty for you boys," she told him and he nodded. Tony nervously scratching his jaw and Quinn nodding for him to say something.

"Rachel…" his voice sounded dry and she glanced up at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Montgomery?" she raised a brow and his breath caught. Quinn always finding how silly and confident Tony normally was adorable to the way he switched in front of her best friend.

"I was just wondering…" he trailed off and her eyes cut up at him.

"Just wondering what?" she sucked on the straw of her drink and listened to it pull in the air of the last bit of her soda.

"I…" he chewed his lip and her eyes just narrowed on him lost. "What color flower thing did you want?" he let out a long sigh dropping beside her.

"My dress is green," she reminded him and he nodded. "So work with that and surprise me. Anything you get Tony, I'm sure will be fine," she gave a sweet smile and he swallowed the large lump forming in her throat.

"Ok…" he sat staring at her a moment before rising up. "I…I'll do that," he stammered adjusting his book bag on his shoulder. "Bye guys…"

"Bye Tony…." Quinn waved as he slowly dropped his head and walked off. "Rach…" she frowned at her friend and shook her head. "Why don't you give that kid a break?"

"What do you mean?" she looked up at her lost to what she meant.

"He likes you so much," she told her tilting her head to the slide and watching as Tony sat down with his friends. Throwing his head back laughing as if what happened hadn't just happened. "Can't you just, I don't know, toss the guy a bone or something?"

"I don't like him, Quinn," her defenses popped up and anger built in her.

"Don't lie to me Rach, you suck at it."

"Ok Quinn," she stood up, slamming her books shut. "When you stop lying to Lucas and the whole god damn school we will talk. Until then, don't give me relationship advice," she hissed, spinning on her feet and away from the table. Hating to admit just how right her friend was.

"Well someone must be on their period," she mumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"Quinn…" a heavy body dropped beside her and she looked over to find her best friend. "I think I screwed up."

"It is your favorite hobby," she teased and his eyes narrowed. "What? I was kidding!"

"Yeah well kidding gets you in trouble," he mumbled leaning on the table. "I made a joke with Brooke and now she is pissed at me. I think I made her cry…"

"Wow you are really shooting for the 'Most Likely to Forever be an Asshole' award at senior social aren't ya?" she rolled her eyes at his entire statement. "Why did you make her cry? I mean I thought you liked Brooke…"

"I do like her!" he told her quickly and her eyes widened a bit. "I mean…I…"

"Lucas you are my best friend," she rested her hand on his arm. "I know when you are lying to me so don't," she asked, not getting why all her friends tried so hard to fight what they felt. "Do you have a thing for Brooke?"

"I…" he opened his mouth to speak but snapped his mouth hating what he might admit. He didn't want to admit it, this was a game. This was a plan to get back at Clay…not actually worry about the girl. "I don't want too…" he growled dropping his head down on his arms.

"Oh Lukie…" she ran her hand through his hair with a frown.

"I worry about her," he grumbled into his arms. "And like when she is happy and she smells good."

"She smells good, huh?" she let out a small laugh when he nodded.

"But that's weird," he turned his head to look at her, his head still resting on his arms. "I mean have you seen the girl? Not my type of girl…but she just…just gets under my skin…" he cringed a bit and locked his jaw. "Gets under it in an annoying way that I kinda like…"

"That's called a crush Lukie Loo…"

"I don't get crushes Quinn," he informed her like she was stupid. "I am Lucas Scott, I hook up with girls and that is it."

"Having a crush isn't the worst thing that could happen to you Luke… Plus Brooke is sweet and cute."

"Cute? Oh god," he rolled his head back and let out a long growl. "I hate my life…"

"No you don't," she shook her head with a smile. "I think you kinda enjoy it…So just admit it Luke, you like her…"

"I will do no such thing," he argued standing up. "I don't like anyone and I don't get crushes. It's just…just a lust thing."

"Lust? After Brooke?" she raised a brow.

"Yes!" he threw his hands up. "I mean since she has been around I haven't had sex. And I've really only been spending time around her and that's stupid. I just need to get seriously laid."

"Lucas…"

"No!" he threw his hand to silence her. "I need to get laid and get rid of this sexual frustration or whatever," he waved his hand up and down his body and she rolled her eyes. "And you know what? Maybe you need to get laid because all this talk about _feelings_ is stupid and you need to get _that_ out of your system," he ordered and her eyes rolled as he stomped off.

"I do get laid," she flipped her magazine and sipped her drink. "Very often…did last night," she smiled proud. "Asshole…"

* * *

Scanning his eyes around the courtyard, he inhaled the white stick that rested between his thin lips as he searched. He needed it out of his system…he needed the thought of her out of his system. He didn't get it, he didn't know why she was so incased in his thoughts but he knew he just needed it out.

"Bingo…" his lips slid into a smirk as he dropped the stick and blew out the smoke. Jogging up the steps to the blonde walking into the school.

"Hey Carly," he fell in step with the junior girl as she walked to class.

"Hey Lucas!" her voice squealed and he resisted the cringe. It didn't matter her voice grated on his nerves, or the fact she announced to everyone what they did. All that mattered was he needed to do it. "What's up?"

"Well…" his arm skimmed across her shoulders and tugged her close. "I was wondering what you were doing?"

"Just going to class," she spun to face him and slid her tongue across her top lip. "What about you?"

"Not wanting to go to class," he took a step forward and smirked. "Thought about skipping…"

"Well…" she took her finger and ran it up his chest. "Why don't we just skip together?"

"Meet you by my car in like five minutes?" he kinked a brow and she let out a grin.

"See you in five gorgeous," she winked before spinning on her feet and heading out of the hallway. A feeling of honestly cockiness following over him as he paused a moment and started to follow. Walking passed a classroom and glancing inside, hating the feeling that ripped in his chest at the girl inside.

"No…" he growled, tightening his fist and repeating to himself not to go in. "Just walk outside Lucas…Don't be a jackass…just go outside…" he ordered, tossing a look in the dark room again to see her bite on her bottom lip and let out a sniffle and he growled. "Fuck me…" he groaned, throwing his head back and tightening his fist. Looking down the hall to where the willing girl had disappeared and closing his eyes tight. "I don't deserve a penis…" he flipped on his feet and head into the room.

Approaching slowly he watches her shoulders shake and he frowned. She looked so small in the dark room and not the whole fact she was indeed small, but just something else. Something he couldn't explain and he hated it.

"Brooke…" his hand reached to touch her shoulder and her body tensed and he heard her yank in a sharp breath. "I know you're pissed at me but-" and he froze when she spun to face him and dove into his arms. "Are you ok?" he slowly slid his arms around her shaking body and held her close.

"No…" she shook her head, her arms wrapping so tight around his body he swore she might crush him.

"What happened?" he whispered, running his hand through her knotted hair. "Come on baby girl, tell me what's up?" he begged, really not wanting her to be upset.

"I just don't matter to her," she mumbled into his chest and his brows knitted confused. "I might not as well even be here…no one cares if I'm here or not."

"What?" his hands placed on her shoulders and jerked her back to face him. Never seeing such emptiness in someone's eyes in his whole life. "Shut up…stop saying that."

"Why? It's true," she let out a dry laugh. "I mean I don't have any friends, my parents don't even know I'm in the house and…and I'm going to completely fail out of school. The only person I could talk to about this stuff is gone, so what now? What's _my_ point?"

"Brooke what happened that made you say this? I mean…" he tossed his hand to the side lost. Yeah she was quiet and a little backwards and shy but she was never so…whatever this was.

"I just hate my life…" she whispered and he frowned. Pulling back from him and sway herself towards the window. "I'm sorry about this morning…" she told him as she stared out the window. "I was just…frustrated…"

"Don't ever apologize for saying what you're feeling… " He walked over, rubbing his hand over her shoulders. "You are entitled to feeling what you feel."

"But it wasn't about you…" she admitted and he felt a ping in his chest. "Just a whole bunch of other things…"

"It's ok…" his right hand slipped to rest around her chest, pulling her close and kissing the back of her head. Rolling his eyes when he once again wanted to comment on how good she smelled. It was annoying.

"Are you mad at me?" she brought her hands up to hold onto his arm.

"No…I'm not too great at being mad at you," he lets out an annoyed laugh and she smiled a bit. "It's annoying you know?" he tilted her back to look at him. "I would greatly enjoy just being pissed at you."

"Sorry…" she blushed a little and glanced down.

"Stop saying sorry…" he ordered, giving her temple a kiss and she nodded. Turning her body in his arms to rest her head on his chest. Never feeling as safe as when his arms were around her. She noticed that last night, on the few times she woke up and he was holding her close…she'd never been held before…it was nice and she really liked it.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he questioned. "I'm kind of over this day," he murmured in her hair.

"Yeah…" she agreed, pulling in a deep breath. "I'm kinda over this day too."

"Ok…" he skimmed his arm across her shoulder and steered her towards the parking lot. "But you know this morning…" he stated and her eyes trailed over to his nervous of what he might say. "Angry Brooke is kinda hot," he informed her and like he assumed a blush came to her cheeks.

"I used to get angry all the time you know. I do know how to scream," she said in a matter fact tone and he chuckled.

"I would _love_ to hear you scream," he smirked and wiggled his brows and she slugged his chest. "But…" he looked up and spotted Carly standing by his car and he froze. "Hey…" he stopped and turned her from seeing his car. "Do you mind taking your car? Mine is low on gas and I don't feel like stopping to get any right now."

"Oh yeah sure," she shrugged, opening her purse and grabbing her keys. "It's over here," she pointed towards the back of the school as they started to head that way.

"How did you get parking in the sophomore lot?" he teased, tossing a glance over and cringing at the look flashing on Carly's face. Quickly moving them around the corner before she saw them.

"Because I started late," she shrugged, honestly hating her spot. It was in the very back of the parking lot and right in the center of the kids with a bad smoking habit. Most of which she was sure wasn't cigarettes.

"Well I'll talk to Quinn, maybe she can find a way to move you closer," he suggested and she flashed him a smile.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she giggled a bit, hitting the lock on her car and listening to it beep unlocked.

"I don't know…" he let out dry laugh, pulling open her door as she climbed inside. "Honestly don't have a damn clue," he growled shutting the door so she couldn't hear and walking around to the passenger seat. Honestly wanting to smack himself for once again letting little Brooke Davis ruining his sex life.

* * *

_Sorry a little short. But hope you all enjoy the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**You can only be jealous of someone who has something you think you ought to have yourself**_

Knocking on the front door Brooke waited for the answer on the other side. She was nervous and wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she hadn't hung out with Quinn and Rachel before. It wasn't like she hadn't planned on coming here all week but…but now she was freaking out.

"Hello!" the door yanked open to reveal a little boy with a grin.

"Jacob!" a blonde woman dove behind him and gripped onto the door. "Honey, I've told you that you can't just open the front door," she swooped him up in her arms and he giggled. "Hi…you must be Brooke… I'm Lydia and this is my never listening son, Jacob," she bounced him on her hip and he smiled.

"Oh…hi," Brooke awkwardly stepped inside and was welcomed with loud noises all around.

"Quinn said you were coming. Rachel and her just left because the needed a different shade of eye shadow," she explained, turning on her feet and walking down the hallway. "Stephen, get your shoes off of the couch," she knocked her oldest son's legs and kept walking.

"Sorry mom," he barely muttered, hitting some button rapidly on the little black controller in his hands and slipping off his shoes, them falling with a thud on the floor.

"Brooke this is Stephen," she nodded toward the couch. "He's just home for a few weeks from college," she explained and again the shy girl nodded. "Get comfortable, feel at home. Quinn should be back in just a few."

"Oh ok…" she gave a slight wave as the older woman disappeared into a back room. Awkwardly shifting back and forth on her feet as she watched the screen before her, a loud sound of guns blasting and button hitting. "There is a guy up in that tower," she mumbled chewing her lip.

"Where?" Stephen shifted on the couch and squinted at the screen.

"By the turret with a sniper," she pointed forward and watched as the game went to the pause screen.

"Did you just say turret and sniper?" his dark eyes shifted over at her and she curled back into herself. Stephen was cute, real cute. Which wasn't really a shock being he was Quinn's brother and she was gorgeous, but his look was different. His hair was jet black and looked to have gel in it, with it going about a million ways. He had a dark beard covering his face and the prettiest teeth she'd ever seen. She would swear he was more related to Lucas, being as she had seen pictures of his older brother, Nathan and they could be almost twin, if it wasn't for his super dark eyes and a tattoo the peaked out from under his short sleeve shirt that hugged tight on his strong arms. "Hey kid…" he snapped his fingers and she popped back into focus.

"I…I used to play with my cousin," she muttered out and felt the blush sweep across her cheeks.

"Sit…" he ordered and she quickly dropped down on the couch. "You play at all lately?"

"No…"

"Well I'm getting my ass handed to me," he informed her and she nodded catching the score on the screen. "And I've had to take a piss for a solid five minutes but this game is dragging…play til I get back ok?" he stood and dropped the controller with a thud in her lap, Brooke not ready and making a squeak

"Oh…umm…alright."

"Don't die!" he yelled as he walked out the back door and her eyes squinted confused to where he was going. The vibration in her hands making her head snap back to the screen.

"Don't die," she mumbled getting control of it and started shutting.

* * *

"So he likes her?" Rachel repeated for like the millionth time and the light haired brunette shrugged.

"He said he just needs her out of his system…What that means I don't know…" she frowned a bit, not so sure what her friend was getting himself into and not at all sure how Clay would feel about it.

"Well if he means sex, I don't see that happening," Rachel stated honestly and Quinn gave her a look. "Oh come on Quinn. I like Brooke just fine but she screams virgin," she picked up a lip liner and studied the color. "And I really don't think she would fall into the sweet lines guys feed. Even if that guy is Lucas Scott."

"You think maybe he is into her because that reason?" she wondered as she followed. "Because she is a challenge?"

"Sounds like something he would do," she shrugged casually.

"God," Quinn groaned dropping her head back. "I can't handle this. If Clay finds out that Lucas is using Brooke to try and get sex he will flip out."

"Well I wouldn't jump to any conclusions," Rachel told her. "Just see how it plays out and if it starts to seem that way…well deal with it. You don't want to blow this all out of proportion if he really does just like her," she reasoned, knowing no one had really seen Lucas like anyone. He wasn't one to have girlfriends and Rachel was pretty sure he never really kept a fling longer than two weeks.

"Yeah… I guess we can just watch him?" she considered and Rachel nodded. "Because if he does honestly like her than I don't want to screw it up. She is sweet and I think she would be good for him."

"Yes! But now let's finish getting everything. I'm sure Brooke will be at your place soon," she looped her arm through her friend's and tugged her down an aisle. "Because I honestly can't wait to see little Lucas's face after we super model Brooke up. If he doesn't like her now, he will by the time we are done with her," she teased and with a laugh Quinn followed her.

* * *

"I just don't believe you," he repeated as he sat on the couch. "I don't think it's possible. You're a girl."

"I know, but I'm not lying," she nervously chewed her lip as she watched him. "I'm just kinda… good…"

"You got a nuke," he told her like she was dumb.

"I actually got three," she held up her fingers before he let out a smile. "But they were during different games."

"I know. I watched it, I just don't believe you," he collapsed back on the couch and let out a long sigh. "How old are you again?" he cut his eyes over at her and they trailed over her body.

"Seventeen…" she shifted on the couch uncomfortable.

"Hmm…" he studied her a moment in thought. "You waiting for Quinn?"

"Yeah…her and Rachel wanted to help me get ready for homecoming," she explained and again he just slowly nodded.

"Well…" he threw himself off the couch and stood. "I'm starving. You want to go grab something while you wait for them? Knowing those two they will be forever if they're shopping."

"I don't know…" she fiddled with her fingers and glanced down. "I'm supposed to wait for them…"

"We won't be long kid," he chuckled a bit. "And I'm paying, so win for you," he grabbed his wallet off the coffee table and headed towards the front door. Brooke sitting a moment and feeling her heart races and a giddy grin lit up her face as she skipped up and followed after him.

* * *

"You're new here aren't you?" Stephen questioned as they walked down the sidewalk to town.

"Yeah…we moved her a couple months ago," Brooke curled her arms around herself. She liked Stephen, he was nice. He was quiet, a little mysterious but sweet. Plus he was amazingly hot and every time they passed a group of girls they would giggle and stare and Brooke liked that he really didn't notice them.

"Where are you from?" he slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out a slender white stick.

"Umm…" she licked her lips as she starred at him lighting the flame and inhaling. "Georgia…" she muttered, feeling an itching tingling over her. "Grew up in Georgia."

"Yeah?" he raised a brow and she nodded. "People say the city there is awesome."

"It is… and there are some small college towns that are fun to visit," she told him and he nodded. "Can…can I have a hit off that?" she pointed at the stick hanging between his full lips and his brows scrunched confused.

"You don't really seem the type to smoke," he flicked the ash and handed it over to her. A look of peace washing over her as she brought it to her lips and inhaled.

"I haven't in forever," she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling tingling over her and slowly released the smoke. "I promised my parents I quit."

"Yeah…I promised my mom and Quinn I did too," he let out a dry laugh and took back the cigarette. "So don't tell them ok?"

"I won't," she promised. "Just don't tell anyone I do either," she reasoned and he agreed. "So how long are you home from college?" she asked and got confused when he let out a dry laugh.

"She doesn't get it," he shook his head annoyed.

"Get what?" she looked over at him lost to what he was meaning.

"I'm not going back to school. College isn't my thing," he tossed his hands to the side and they slapped to his side.

"Then what is your thing?" she wondered and he got a little quiet.

"They think it's dumb," he said and Brooke just looked at him. "But I like music," he told her and waited for the laugh and eye roll he normally got when he said that. People always telling him he needed something real, something reliable. It drove him nuts because his mother was never like that, she normally was so for going for your dreams but after his father died…she changed.

"You write music?" a spark flickered in her eyes and he looked at her confused to why she wasn't mocking him.

"Yeah…play guitar…sing," he listed and she grinned.

"Would you write me a song?" she skipped a bit and he chuckled.

"I don't really know you," he pointed out and she shrugged.

"A good musician can write anything," she told him and he grinned. "And I've always wanted someone to write a song about me. You know, turn on the radio and be like 'oh my god, he wrote that about me'. Can you imagine that feeling?" she giggled a bit and he laughed.

"I doubt I'll ever be on the radio kid," he flicked the ash again and frowned a bit. "I mean… do you know how hard it is to get recognized? It takes a whole lot more than playing in coffee shops and local night clubs."

"I…I could help you," she mumbled and he laughed.

"Sure kid…" he handed over the cigarette for her to take.

"No, I can!" she said quicker than she meant too. "I…my Uncle and dad know people. Lots of people," she shrugged, breathing in the lit stick.

"Uh huh…" he chuckled as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I mean…Tyler Bridges was at my sweet sixteen," she let out a bitter laugh at the fact her _sweet sixteen_ felt more like her parents' friends coming over and hanging out. Well until Lexi, Greg and Clay bailed her out. Then it got better.

"You know Tyler Bridges?" Stephen's body came to a halt and spun to face her.

"He gave me some earrings…" she shifted back and forth on her feet suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. She hated when people changed around her…she knew most the time it was her fault. She mentioned a name or some party…but she wished she could talk about her life without people freaking out about it.

"He gave you earrings," he let out a laugh shaking his head. "You're too cute kid," he took the cigarette back and started walking again and her feet quickly caught up. "Why would you want to help me anyway? You don't even know me…"

"Because it's the right thing to do," she shrugged and his dark eyes cut over to her. "I hate seeing people have talent and not get opportunities because they don't have the right connections to do it. Plus if you can help someone out, why not do it?"

"Because odds are good they wouldn't do it for you," his tone was a bit sharp and she just gave him a shrug. "You're too sweet for your own good kid. You probably be cautious of who you trust."

"I…I don't trust people," she mumbled, looking down and fiddling with her fingers. "I mean…I like helping people. But I'm not stupid to think the world is full of butterflies and rainbows. There are probably a handful of truly good people in this world…I just try to be one of them…" she told him and he saw something. Something flickers through her dark eyes as they looked up at his.

"You've been through some shit, haven't you?" he questioned and she swallowed a large lump. "I took a psych class in college Brooke. I've mastered reading people. Plus eyes give away a hell of a lot more than we care to admit."

"I don't like talking about it…" she frowned and he caught the hint. He didn't know this girl, barely an hour of video games and lunch. He couldn't push her, it wasn't his place.

"Well… can I buy you ice cream?" he randomly blurted out and she looked at him confused. "I don't know chocolate? I mean when you girls are…sad or whatever that's what you like right?"

"I'm not sad Stephen," she laughed a bit, reaching up and touching his arm. "I got over it a long time ago. So don't worry I'm not sad," she gave a sweet smile at him and returned on a bit.

She was truly adorable.

"Well I'm glad," he reached up and knocked back a strand of hair from her face. "You are a different creature kid," he chuckled a bit. "You're probably the first _real_ person I've met here in a long time," he frowned a bit as he thought of his best friend. "Too bad you weren't around when I was in high school, I bet we could have had a blast," he smirked a blush swept over her face as she grinned.

"How old are you again?"

"Just turned twenty one."

"Well if that was the case I would have been _barely _fourteen when you were a senior," she explained and he pulled a face.

"You make it sound creepy," he cringed. "Gross kid…"

"Sorry," she giggled chewing her bottom lip. A sudden chill running down her spine when she felt as if someone was watching her.

"Brooke!" as if on cue her name was shouted and she spun and felt her heart skip the sudden beat.

"Crap…" she dropped the stick in her hand nervous he saw it. She didn't want people knowing she smoke…not that it was often.

"Lucas…" she chewed her lip and flashed a smile at Stephen when he stepped forward and stepped on the white stick and hid it. "Lucas…" she relaxed and Stephen took note when she lit up. His fist tightening a bit before slowly starting to relax. "Hey…" she grinned when the tall boy reached her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey…" he cut his eyes up and locked them on the dark ones behind her. "What are you doing?"

"I was getting food with Stephen," she dropped back from him and thrusted her thumb over her shoulder.

"Luke…"

"Quinn didn't tell me you were back in town," Lucas took a step forward and crossed his arms. Brooke tossing a look between the two boys and felt as if the air tightened at the closeness they were to her.

"Got back late last night…" he shrugged. "Staying home for a bit."

"Cool, I know Quinn and Lydia are excited," he said and Stephen nodded with a 'yup.'

"Oh my god!" Brooke clapped her hands excited and spun to face Stephen. "You should come with us this weekend," she suggested like it was the best idea ever.

"What?" both boys' heads snapped down to the small girl grinning.

"We are going to a resort this weekend and you should come. I mean it's free," she explained and Lucas's eyes narrowed. "It would be fun. And Quinn is coming and Rachel, oh my cousin Clay is coming and he is really awesome."

"Wait…" Stephen's eyes snapped down to her and widened. "You're Clay's cousin?" he questioned and she nodded. "Are…you're Greg's cousin?" his voice sounded chip and she frowned a bit.

"Yeah, he's who taught me to play video games," she explained and he nodded it all clicking a bit. "Did you know him?"

"Yeah…I knew him," he let out a dry laugh and cut his eyes to Lucas whose eyes started to plead with him to stop talking. "I can't go kid," he told her, his eyes still locked on the gray ones. "But you have fun…just…just be careful alright?" he finally looked back at her and her eyes drew in confused. "Remember what I said earlier."

"I don't understand…"

"I'll see you later. I have to go somewhere but you know how to get back to my place?"

"I'll drop her off…" Lucas's arm skidded across her shoulders and tugged her close.

"Yeah…I bet you will," his voice angered and Brooke just got more confused. "Rematch on that game when you get back?"

"Yeah…" Brooke nodded still a little confused. "And I'll talk to my dad tonight for you."

"You don't have to do that kid…"

"I know… I want too," she shrugged and he nodded as he started to slowly turn on his feet. "Bye Stephen…"

"Later…" he looked at her, tossing one last look at Lucas before disappearing down the sidewalk away from him.

"I hope he is ok…" she frowned a bit, not getting how the laughing guy turned so quickly.

"I'm sure he is fine," he turned her and started to steer her down the walk. "You worry about people too much."

"So I keep hearing…" she muttered and he chuckled. "But what are you doing?"

"I was just out… and then I saw you talking to someone random and thought you were about to get yourself kidnapped or something," he teased and she let out laugh.

"Good thing you were here to protect, huh?" she kinked a brow and his breath caught. Honestly hating how that was happening more often around her.

"Yeah…" he looked at the ground and let a thought run through his head.

"Are you ok?" she reached up to touch his shoulder and his body stiffened a bit. "Lucas…" she stopped walking to face him. "What's up?" she bit her bottom lip and he growled. He hated that.

"Nothing," he shook his head and her brows creased. "Nothing is up… I just… I didn't know you and Stephen were friends."

"We just met today," she shrugged. "He is really nice isn't he? And…kinda cute," she giggled a bit and something flashed over him.

"Didn't know college dropout was your type," he let out a bitter laugh and her smile dropped a bit.

"He isn't a college dropout," she snapped at him a bit and he jerked back. "He is following his dreams. People who follow their dreams aren't dropouts Lucas."

"Chill out Brooke," he held his hands up not sure what ticked her off. "I was just stating. You just met the guy, why are you so sensitive to him?"

"There is nothing wrong with chasing what you want. Not all of us know at five what we want out career to be," she growled, her small hands tightening. "And I honestly don't like you making fun of someone who is doing something really courageous."

"Brooke…" he let out a laugh not getting why this escalated so quick. "What the shit?" he placed his hands on her shoulders confused. "I was just-"

"Making fun of him," she slapped his hands away. "And…and it's not nice! What if he never goes for what he wants and misses out on something amazing?!"

"Brooke…"

"You know Lucas…" her hand placed on her forehead with a shake. "I need to get to Quinn's…"

"I know…I was walking you," he reminded her and she let out a sigh.

"I don't want you too," she informed him. "Maybe I can catch up with Stephen…" she pushed passed him and back down the sidewalk.

"Brooke!" he called not knowing what he did wrong. Not knowing why she was so mad at him. "What the fuck?!" he ran his hands over his face annoyed.

* * *

"Dude…can't we just leave…now?" Jake wondered thinking it would perfect. "Be pretty awesome to have the place to ourselves for a bit. Plus what's the point of waiting?" he tossed the controller on table and dropped back on the chair.

"I promised Brooke I'd wait," he lied a bit. Honestly his reasoning for not leaving yet because he wanted to see Quinn tonight. She was going to go to homecoming for a bit and then come over to his place tonight. And he really wanted to see her.

"Guess that makes sense," he nodded. "Wouldn't want her to drive all the way down with Abby…" he cringed a bit at that idea.

"I'm pretty sure Brooke would murder her before reaching the resort," he teased and Jake laughed a bit. "I don't get her deal with Brooke. However I just wish Brooke would stand up for herself."

"Does Brooke ever stand up for herself?"

"Yeah…" he frowned a bit putting his controller beside him. "Brooke can turn into a badass when she wants. Just…just going through some stuff."

"Well I want to be around to see it when she snaps…might be pretty awesome," he commented and Clay laughed.

"Some might even pay money for it…"

"Hey man," Jake looked at a photo of the coffee table and brows scrunched. "Who is this?" he pointed at the light haired brunette with a tattoo peeking out from under her shirt that also revealed a diamond belly ring. Her arm draping over Greg's shoulder with a drinking in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Uh…that's Lex," he glanced at the photo to say. "Brooke's sister…"

"Brooke has a sister?" he grabbed the photo to look over it. "Damn man…how old is she?"

"Twenty two…" he told him and chuckling at his friend's reaction. All guys were dumb over Lexi. "She's a year older than Greg…well…" he trailed off and Jake nodding knowing what he meant.

"She is hot…why don't you ever bring her around?" he wondered and Clay just shrugged. "And her name is Lex? That makes her double hot."

"Well her name is actually Alexandra…but she went by Alex," he explained and Jake smirked.

"I love her…" he stated and Clay laughed. "You should invite her to come visit. Like a gift to me…" he suggested and Clay rolled his eyes. "Come on man… she is hot and tattoos…so not Brooke like by the way. They are like two totally different people…"

"Yeah…Lex was more the free spirit type. Living out of suitcases, searching for whatever it is she was looking for. Never know where she would end up, half the time not really sure where she is," he explained and Jake's smirk just grew.

"Still makes her hot…maybe hottier…"

"Stop having creepy fantasies about my cousin dude," he snatched the picture and put it back on the stand. "But we should leave at what? Four maybe?"

"Get us there by eight or so," he figured them both deciding it was better to leave early in the morning and have the whole day.

"Yeah but I still have to pack," he said and his friend laughed.

"You haven't packed yet?" he shook his head. "Dude…we are leaving in like a few hours…"

"I'll get on it," he waved his hand and started back up the game. "One more round…"

"Alright…" he reached over to grab the black device. "So Lex…"

"Shut up dude," he ordered and his friend laughed.

* * *

_Working on my other stories, but a little blocked. So figured since you all keep reviewing and PMing love for this story, I'd post it!_

_Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**~It's amazing how one little conversation can change things forever~**_

Walking down the steps to the smaller home Brooke peaked around the corner at the boy who was once again sitting on the couch. Chewing her lip she watched as he had a pair of glasses perched on his nose and drummed his pen on the table. A look of such concentration she figured she shouldn't disturb him.

"You need something, kid?" he didn't pull his gaze from the paper and her body tensed up. "I can smell your perfume kid," he tossed the pen down and rested back. "I know you're there…"

"Oh…" she held onto the long dress and rounded the corner. "You looked busy…didn't want to bother you."

"Not busy…just thinking," he explained and she nodded. "Well don't you look cute," he ran his eyes up her and she blushed. "No surprised you clean up nice though," he shrugged and she slowly nodded. "You ok?"

"Can…can I ask you something?" she slowly swayed into the room and sucked hard on her lip as he nodded. "Were you and Greg close?" she slowly sunk down on the couch looking at him.

"Brooke…"

"When I said he was my cousin you got this look, that's all," she said and he looked down away from her.

"He was one of my best friends," he confessed and she nodded chewing the cornering of her mouth. "Are you ok?"

"I don't remember things about him," she sniffles a bit and pressure builds some in her eyes. "And that is scaring me some…" she breathed in a quick breath. "And that is happening more and more lately with…everything…and I just want to remember him," she shrugged and Stephen frowned a bit hating the look on her face. She looked so beautiful, however, looked so…sad.

"He saw the good in most people," he commented. "Even if there wasn't any, he swore there had to be. Thought if you were a good person sooner or later it would pay off…" he said and she nodded knowing that. "And he loved his friends…loved his family," he reminded. "And that night…" he paused a moment when her head snapped up toward him. "He was just having fun Brooke…all of us were."

"You were with him?" her voice cracked and he nodded.

"Sitting right there…"he admitted and wasn't sure how he felt about the look on her face. "I sat with him after…didn't want to leave him…"

"But…but they said he-"

"I know…" he nodded quickly not really wanting to think about it anymore. "But he was my best friend… I wasn't going to leave him," he cleared his throat some not really thinking of that night in a long time. Of course he thought of Greg…but he just tried to focus on the good times. "He had the loudest laugh," he stated hating the moment that was falling over them and she grinned some. "Like even if you were in another room you heard it."

"His laugh was great…" she sniffled some.

"Don't cry kid," Stephen leaned over and knocked the liquid from her eyes. "You mess up that makeup and Quinn will kick my ass."

"Yeah…" she sniffled a bit and rested on the couch, a big piled mess.

"You should dress up more often," he commented and her brows creased. "I mean, don't get me wrong. You're cute as hell not all makeup up and hair done," he rushed to tell her. "But pretty cool you can be cute without makeup but pretty gorgeous with it," he shrugged wondering if that made sense. He didn't mean she wasn't cute because she was. But maybe…maybe it would make her feel better about herself. "Plus you look a lot like Lex…" he shrugged and her eyes widened.

"How do you know Lex?"

"Greg and I used to go party with her sometimes," he told her shifting a bit in his seat.

"Wait…" a smile started to creep on her lips as she looked at him. "Your _Stevie_?" she pointed at him and he growled.

"I hate that name…makes me feel like a five year old," he grumbled and she let out a loud laugh.

"She used to talk about _Stevie_ all the time…talked about-" she opened her mouth to speak and then let out a deep blush. "Yeah…" she awkwardly shifted around and he chuckled. "Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry kid," he shook his head with a laugh.

"Lex and I just don't have secrets…we talk about everything," she explained running her eyes over him and blushing once again. Turning her head to the side she bit her bottom lip feeling the heat spread up the back of her neck.

"So what all did she say about me, huh?" he teased and she just blushed more. "Come on…you can tell me. I swear I won't tell."

"Well…well she talked about how gorgeous you were…" she admitted, kinda enjoying this comfortable feeling of Stephen. Alexandra talked about him so much she felt like she knew him. Plus her sister didn't really talk about boys, didn't really fall for them so if she ever mentioned one twice Brooke knew to listen.

"Which is an accurate statement," he waved his hand over himself and she giggled.

"Yeah…but…umm…she said you made her laugh," she commented remembering that. "And that she liked you went after things you wanted," she recalled and he nodded. "And…honestly…I think she liked you so much because you were like her, but not. Alex was kinda a gypsy in that respect. Always moving, never staying in one place long… Most people always tried to judge her on it…Guys she dated would always give her that…go to school, the dream you're chasing is pointless. You didn't tell her that…"

"I told her if she ever needed some company I'm an excellent driver…she just had to call…" he let out a dry laugh and glanced away from the young girl beside him.

"I'm sorry she didn't call," Brooke sniffled a bit and quickly blinked a few times.

"It's ok kid," he reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "You're a lot like her, you know?"

"Really?" she perked up a bit and he nodded.

"Yeah…I've known you a day and little things you do reminds me of her. I don't know how I didn't notice you were her sister. Not until I heard Rachel call you Penny did it click. She talked about you all the damn time…"

"She did?"

"Yeah…There was this one time we were sitting on the roof at some club," he flipped his hand around not remembering the name of it. "And I pulled out a cigarette and she scuffed at me telling me her sister had a nasty habit of that," he cut his eyes at her and she curled into herself a bit. "Said surprisingly that was the _only_ thing you've ever done out of character. Said she wished she was like you…hated every day she woke up she wasn't… Said for me to watch and pay attention because her little Penny was going to do great things. She swore you hung the damn moon… she loved you a lot…"

"Thank you," she smiled moving across the couch and wrapping her arms around him. Him a little taken back but slowly wrapped his arms around her small body. "Met you a day and you might have turned into my new favorite person…" she teased and he let out a chuckle.

"We have a common connection," he pointed out and she nodded. "Come on…let's get you up before Quinn and Rachel come down and see you all crumbled," he took her hand as they stood. "You do look pretty gorgeous kid," his eyes ran over her as he knocked back a curl. "I like your hair like that…down."

"I used to wear it down all the time," she tangled her hand in the brown locks that held the light curls through it. "Used to wear makeup, dress up…" she fiddled with the white dress. "I guess I just stopped caring after a while. No one noticed me and…and after a while I started to like that."

"Well you shouldn't do that," Stephen informed her and she again bit on her lip. Such a small habit but he took note to it. Lex had the same habit. "You should stand out…I bet you would surprise a lot of people Brooke…" he jerked his head for her to follow him toward the back, stepping into his room his room and she paused at the door. "I've had this…" he looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "You can come in here, kid," he waved her in and she slowly swayed her way toward him. "I've had this forever," he opened a small box and she peered over his shoulder. "I got it with Lex one time when we were…god somewhere…"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing big, honestly cost me like five bucks," he spun around to reveal the small piece of jewelry. "But it was some weird shop Lex found and the stuff might have been stolen," he chuckled and she laughed. "But Lex got one and insisted I get one to match."

"Yeah…she had a habit of getting matching things," she reached up to touch the necklace around her neck.

"Yeah…" he slowly took her hand and wrapped the braided black rope around her wrist as the red bead hung on it. "Red normally means lust and passion and all that but Lex liked it because it also means action and confidence to go after your dreams," he explained as she looked at it.

"I can wear it?" she chewed her lip and he shrugged.

"I know I don't know you Brooke," he addressed first and she glanced down. "Known you a few hours but…but the girl Lex talked about isn't this one. I can tell that quickly. Maybe this will make you relax some, even if it's just for the night."

"I wish she called you," her voice cracked and he let out a hurt laugh. "I really wish she called you."

"I know kid," his arms came around her and she let out a small sob. "But Lex…Lex had her demons that none of us really could figure out. No one to blame…just…just how it was," he soothed his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "But she loved you," he whispered in her hair and she nodded. "A lot kid…"

"Everything ok in here?" the two pulled apart and Brooke sidesteps to knock her tears a bit.

"Everything is fine," Stephen tossed a look at the girl beside him then the two at the door. "Just talking…"

"Penny…" Rachel called for the girl in the room. "Come on sweetie, let's fix your makeup. The guys are going to be here in just a second," she told her holding out her hand.

"Ok…" she slowly took her friend's and tossed a look behind her. "Thanks Stevie," she teased and he cracked a smile as he watched her walk out of the room.

"Don't…" he held his hand up quickly reading the look on his sister's face. "Don't say whatever you are about to say," he ordered walking over and shuffling through his dresser.

"Did you make her cry?" she asked placing her hand on her hips annoyed and he shook his head. "Damn it Stephen, she is a sweet innocent little girl going through a lot of shit. What the hell did you say to her?"

"Seriously?" he let out a dry laugh turning to look at her. "You let _Lucas_ around her and you're worried _I_ am going to hurt the _sweet innocent little girl_?" he shook his head. "She isn't as fragile as you think Quinn."

"And how would you know?! You've known her all of what? Ten minutes?"

"Bet I've gotten to know her better in those ten minutes than you have," he shrugged. "I talk to her like a person Quinn. You…you treat her like some project, because we both know you weren't nice to her out of the goodness of your heart," he challenged as she sent him a glare. "Maybe if you talked to her, _really _talk to her and not _at_ her you would learn a thing or too."

"Maybe you shouldn't make her cry…real sweet big brother."

"You think maybe she cried because some other reason than me being the big bad guy?" he wondered tossing his arms to the side. "You know Quinn, I know you've been completely absent from my life, but maybe if you pulled your head out of Lucas's ass for two seconds you would recall a thing or two."

"My god I'm so tired of you and Lucas bullshit! I catch it from ever god damn side all the time!" she gripped her hands in her hair annoyed. "Why am I always stuck in the damn middle?!"

"Because you put yourself there!" he snapped and she jerked back some.

"You are my brother and he is my best friend. What do you want from me?" she let out such an exasperated sigh he honestly felt a little bad.

"You know Quinn; I'm not talking about Lucas anymore. I'm over it, I'm not talking about it anymore," he waved his hand. "I'm saying, if you aren't going to treat her like a person, than just leave her alone. She doesn't need to be babysat."

"What is your deal with her? Why are you so hooked? You've known her a day and your defending her in ways you haven't even defended me in the past!"

"We have mutual friends," he shrugged casually cutting his eyes away.

"How could you two possibly have mutual friends?" she threw her hands to the side confused how that could happen.

"Because she has a sister," he reminded her and her eyes start to grow.

"I…" she opened her mouth before snapping it back shut.

"Looks a hell of a lot like her doesn't she?" he grabbed the photo in his dresser and tossed it at her. Quinn turning the frame in her arms to look at the photograph in the frame. It a picture of her big brother with long dark haired girl. The brunette's long slim fingers framing her brother's face as her head rest against his with a smile. They were different, Brooke and her but if you looked you so the similarities all in their face. From the shape of their eyes, to their full lips, down to their high cheek bones and gorgeous smiles.

"I didn't know you knew her…" she mumbled looking at the photo. Knowing the outcome of this and it made her heart hurt.

"Yeah, well you've kept your conversations short with me," he shrugged knowing his sister has been completely lost in her own little world. "We don't really agree with much anymore," he pulled the photo from her hand and placed it back in the drawer.

"You look happy there," she commented and he shrugged. "I'm sorry Stephen…"

"Don't be," he walked toward his bed just not wanting to talk about it. "It's whatever…it's over with."

"Is it?"

"Quinn, you can't just ask me about her ok? Not because you feel guilty," he snipped a little more than he intended too and she frowned. "Just know, I might have just met her, but I know a hell of a lot about that girl. And that girl in there," he pointed toward where he was sure Brooke was located. "That is not the girl she really is. And maybe, maybe you should take the time to get to know her."

"Noted," she chewed her lip looking down. "Stephen… I know I've been missing in your life but you know I love you."

"I know Quinn, but I really just don't want to talk about…"

"Ok…" she shifted on her heels a bit, the sound of the front door opening breaking the weird silence falling over them.

"Yo Quinn! Where you at?" she heard the loud booming voice of Tony behind her.

"Coming!" she yelled looking back at her brother not liking the look on his face. "Well I guess I'll see you later…"

"Yeah," he nodded and she slowly started to turn on her feet. "But Quinn," he called and she looked at him. "You do look…not like shit," he joked a bit and she cracked a smile.

"Thanks big bro," she winked, shaking her head and following the laughter of her friends. "Hello my loves," she flashed a perfect smile at the boys who turned and jaws dropped a bit.

"Damn Quinn," Tony's eyes widened looking at her. "You look…"

"Be careful how you finish that sentence Tony," Stephen wondered in the room and sent his friend a look. "I'm right here…"

"Look like a sweet angel," he finished and Stephen laughed.

"Nice…" Lucas chuckled shaking his head. "You look gorgeous Quinn," he smiled giving his friend a hug.

"Not so bad yourself," she ran her eyes over him. "Looks like someone is shooting for homecoming king."

"Quinn, I swear to god," he pointed at her warning her on that shit. "They call my name and I'm out."

"Lucas, who do you think is going to win?"

"You said it was Tony," he slapped his hand to his friend's shoulder. "You said you saw the votes and it was him," he reminded her and she smirked a bit and Tony laughed. "Fuck that, I'm not going."

"Lukie…" she whined grabbing his hand. "I knew you wouldn't go if I told you the truth."

"You're right I'm not going. I hate that shit," he shook his head quickly and she rolled her eyes.

"If he isn't going, I'm taking off this dress," they heard and all eyes trailed over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit…" Tony's mouth dropped again as he looked at the girls. Of course Rachel looked gorgeous, but she always looked gorgeous but he was surprised by Brooke. Her dress was snug and showed curves he wasn't aware she had, her hair was down and not the normal mess of a pony tail she wore and her glasses was removed to show her face painted with makeup. Revealing eyes he didn't even know were so gorgeous. "Brooke…" he tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"She cleans up nice, doesn't she?" Rachel bumped her hip into her side and grinned.

"Understatement," Lucas mumbled and Stephen shook his head walking over and pouring himself a drink. "You look gorgeous Brooke…"

"Thank you," she chewed her lip and cut her eyes at Stephen in the kitchen. Lucas resisting the growl when he caught them share a look.

"Well we should go," Lucas slapped his hands together so loud everyone jerked. "Let's go…" he waved his hands to shoo them out the door.

"Yeah because we are already way past fashionably late," Rachel laughed a bit and spun on her heels. "Bye Stephen!" she called as she skipped towards the door.

"Later man…" Tony threw up a peace sign as he walked out.

"Later…"

"Bye big bro," Quinn skipped over to give him a hug. "I love you," she whispered before pulling away and heading toward the door.

"Ready?" Lucas looked at the girl before him, not really sure if she was still pissed at him or not.

"Just a second," she slid around him and over toward the kitchen. "Stephen," she grabbed his hand and stepped forward to give him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered as his arms came around her. Lucas's jaw clinching as he pulled his eyes away from them.

"No problem kid," he kissed the top of her head. "I hope you have a good night, be careful."

"I will," she pushed up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Stephen wanting to comment on how she wore the same perfume as Alex, but he didn't. "And I will be safe with the bracelet, I promise."

"I trust you," he smiled and she grinned, spinning on her feet and quickly passed Lucas out the door.

"Pretty close you two," Lucas commented as he watched the girl disappear.

"Yeah, she's a good kid," Stephen said taking a sip of his drink. "Watch yourself, something happens to her, you and I will have a little talk…again," he held his gaze a moment before heading back to his room and slamming the door.

"Asshole…" he grumbled before following his friends.

* * *

The music was overplayed songs, the dancing was tamed and the whole scene was cliché and Lucas was over it. They had been there an hour, Brooke had ignored him most of it, other than the pictures they took, and Quinn was acting weird. All of which he didn't understand. Well he understood Brooke's part…sorta.

But god he would be lying if he didn't admit she looked gorgeous. There was a smile on her face he hadn't seen before and he was hoping that the smile wasn't because of Stephen. He would kick his ass if it was.

He didn't like someone making her happy. He liked her happy, just didn't like someone else doing it for her.

"Well over this bullshit," he finished off the rest of the really bad punch and dropped his cup on the table as he stood up. Walking his way through the crowd he approached the girl in the pretty red dress as she laughed with his best friend. "Hello ladies," he flashed his perfect smile.

"Hey Lukie," Quinn flashed a smile as she swayed on her feet. "What's up love bug?"

"I was wondering if my gorgeous date would have a dance with me?" he looked at the dark haired girl who gave him a look he wasn't sure he liked. "Please?"

"Yeah…" she agreed and Quinn took the cup from her. "I dance would be nice…" she took his hand and for once didn't like how it felt around hers.

"Ya'll have fun," Quinn grinned loving the way Lucas was with her. However, hating how protective Stephen suddenly came of her. It could get messy.

Pushing through the crowd of people, Lucas spun Brooke around and she stepped closer to him. Lucas not liking it wasn't close enough and tugged her closer.

"Lucas…" she placed her hand on his chest and his grip tightened.

"What?" he pulled his head back to look at her. "This has never been an issue before…" he pointed out and she let out a dry laugh shaking her head.

"The fact you don't get it is what's annoying to me Lucas…you made me mad," her eyes jerked up to his and he never saw so much annoyance in someone's life in those eyes. "You…you made fun of someone I really care about."

"You met him today!" his temper flew and her eyes closed. "Literally met him a few hours ago. What the shit is so great about him?"

"It's not him Lucas…" she shook her head looking up at him. Suddenly water started to prickle in her eyes. "God Lucas it's not about him," she pulled away from him and quickly moved through the crowd and out the doors.

"Brooke!" he yelled over the loud music but knew she didn't hear him as he started to follow. Growling he followed her out of the building and scanned his eyes around finding her small form disappearing in the dark night. "Brooke!" he called but she just ignored him as she walked up the hill that over looked the ocean. "Damn it Brooke," he cursed, quickly moving after her.

His heart racing in and out of him as he stopped a few feet short of her as she over looked the edge.

"Did you know I have a sister?" she randomly stated and his brows creased a bit.

"No…no I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't," she let out a dry laugh shaking her head. "Because you never asked me…"

"I just…you never mentioned her…"

"She killed herself," she told him and he wasn't sure how he felt about the coldness and emptiness in her voice.

"Brooke…"

"One day she was here and the next…" she paused a moment pulling in a long breath. "She wasn't…" she whispered more to herself. "I found her," her voice chipped and his eyes closed. "I thought she was sleeping. And I kept shaking her but her body was so cold," pressure added to her eyes as she watched the waves crash. "I never understood why she did that to me… she was supposed to love me…" a hot tear dropped down her cheek. "And after…my parents got tired of the talks and the whispers of how they didn't know their own child was so broken inside," she took a step towards the cliff, the rocks stinging under her feet.

"So they moved you here," he stated watching her carefully as she stood there looking down below.

"Didn't even ask if I cared," she kicked a rock, watching it fall in the water below.

"Tell me about her," he took a step closer, shuffling his hands in his pockets. Watching her hair blow in the wind and her red dress wrap around her, he swore for a moment she looked like a complete angel.

"She was gorgeous," she got a look of almost dreaming. "Long light brown hair that laid like silk across her shoulders and the most gorgeous honey eyes. I was always so jealous growing up because of it. I always felt I had these boring brown eyes and she had these perfect honey gold that just held such a great light in them. She was tiny," she pulled in a long breath and felt the wind slap her in the face. "And her smile was flawless."

"Like yours?" he brushed a curl behind her ear stopping it from blowing in the wind.

"No, better," she told him, looking up in the sky. "She always could read me better than anyone I knew and we never lied to each other or kept secrets and I hate that I didn't know she wasn't happy," a hot tear streaks down her cheek. "After she died I felt like I didn't know her at all you know?" she turned to look at him.

"Maybe she just wanted to protect you from all, not let her problems weight on your shoulders," he offered really wishing he had something better to say. However he never experienced a loss like that before, he really didn't know how to handle it.

"She was selfish Lucas," she snapped, her voice crackling all over. "She left me here all alone. Her pain ended and mine lives on, how is that fair?"

"I don't know," he looked down feeling guilty.

"After it happened I would think about the night before and all the things that happened. I tried to recall little comments or moments that was a tip off. Maybe like a last life line she was throwing out for me to catch and I didn't catch it."

"Brooke no, no that's not true," he stepped closer, brushing her hair off her shoulders. "She wouldn't do that too you. She wouldn't put that pressure on you."

"But I should have seen something, but I just…I trusted her," Brooke sucked in a deep breath trying to calm herself. "She said clover," she let out a dry laugh and he looked at her confused.

"Clover?"

"When I was little I was really sick and they didn't know what was wrong with me. No one would ever give me an honest answer on anything but Lexi always did. One day we were talking about everything that was going on and mom walked in asked what we were talking about and Lex just yelled clover. Said that she found a four leaf clover that day and was so excited because she never could find them. I always could and she just couldn't for the life of her and she was so excited," she let out a laugh. "She was so stupid but it kinda stuck. It was like a promise, a way of saying everything is ok, promise me it is. It was always her secret way of saying I love you and promise to do whatever I had just asked. So when they wheeled me for surgery I said 'everything is going to be ok right?' and she smiled that flawless smile and goes 'clover'."

"Clover," he grinned kinda liking that.

"We went out that night to some night club even though I was underage. She gave me her old ID and the guard at the door was too stupid to realize we looked different and let me in. She let me drink way too much alcohol that night and she didn't drink a thing. Sign one."

"Brooke…"

"She gave me her favorite sweater that she never let anyone wear. Sign two," tears started to fall freely. "She dropped me off at home and told me all these things she loved about me. How I was this amazing sister and her life was always better with me in it," her throat started to tighten. "Lex had this issue with never knowing. She didn't know what she wanted so left. Always just lived this…this life of living out of a suitcase bouncing from town to town following whatever dream she was chasing," she told him and his eyes closed the Stephen thing suddenly making more sense. "But she…she said I was probably the only person she relied on and the only person she could ever count on that I was her best friend. Sign three."

"I'm sorry…" he knocked the tear away.

"But she said clover," she blinked her tears away. "I was climbing, well more stumbling out of the car and she told me how to nurse my early morning hang over and she said she would call me tomorrow and I laughed saying clover and she…" Brooke looked up, licking her lips and staring at the water below. Letting out a dry laugh and running her hand through her hair looking up at the sky before back at the water. "Oh my god…" she took a step closer to the edge.

"Brooke…" he reached to touch her shoulder but before he had a chance she lunged into the water below. "Brooke!" he screamed looking down in the water below, watching as waves crashed into the rocks. "Shit!" he stripped off his jacket throwing himself into the water below, the cold water almost stinging his skin as he hit, his ears popping and for a moment the air leaving him before he resurfaced. "Brooke!?" he ran a hand through his hair flipping around in the water searching for her. "Brooke, where are you damn it?" he cursed the dark night.

"Lucas?" he heard a noise, spinning around in the water and seeing the distant bobbing of a head in the water.

"Brooke!" he called swimming over to her, thanking the god above when he felt her small body touch his hands. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"She didn't lie to me," she wrapped her arms around his neck looking at him. "I thought she lied to me, I hated her for lying to me but she didn't."

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"She said to put water by my bed and a waste basket, she didn't say clover," tears rushed down her face looking at him.

"You're insane you know that?"

"My sister's last words to me were about vomiting and that she loved me. I wanted to hate her for lying to me, when I realized I hate myself for not remembering her. It was my last night with her and I don't remember any of it."

"Brooke…" he slid his hand through her wet hair, it knotting around his fingers.

"I don't remember anything Lucas and as the days pass it gets harder and harder to recall her and I feel so guilty. Someone who was the biggest influence in my life I can't remember anymore."

"Brooke you remember her," he held a steady hand around her as the water rushed into them. "Maybe when you sit and think you can't but there are things. Subconsciously without realizing it you hear a song or smell a smell or see a color and it hits you. Even if you don't realize it at the time, something washes over you and you remember. She wouldn't want you spending your life feeling guilty for living," his tone was almost demanding and she nodded looking at him. He was right, she knew he was and if she closed her eyes and thought hard enough she remembered things, remembered one _main_ thing.

"I remember one thing," she told him, feeling her heart pound in her chest as she sat there. Part was from the adrenaline rush from throwing herself into the water and the other from him holding her. "I don't know why it stuck but at one point we were in the club and just sitting there and she told me one of her biggest regrets was not going after things she wanted. How if there is a moment seize it and don't let it pass you by because you may never know what might come of it and don't want to always wonder what if."

"That's good advice," he agreed watching as something flickered through her eyes. There was so much pain there but also fear, worry, and if he was honest he thought maybe a little lust but as soon as she blinked that one passed and returned with almost a small light.

"Yeah…" her delicate fingers touched his jaw, her eyes gazing at his lips and stroking her thumb across his bottom one. He could tell how nervous she was and part of him wanted to just do it for her but it was like she _needed_ to be the one to do it. Suddenly he was feeling things he wasn't expecting to feel and his one want was to protect her, save her from everything.

She was so different from what he first thought she was. Over the last few weeks he noticed that, she was different from what everyone thought and she was strong. She was way stronger than half the people he knew and honestly probably stronger than him.

Keeping his eyes locked on her he watched as she slowly and completely unsure brushed her lips against his. It was gentle and he was sure she had the softest lips he had ever felt. Her hand shook as she rested it against his cheek and he didn't try to force the kiss to be more. It was sweet, it was innocent.

It was enough.

And when she pulled away he watched things run through her head before whispering, "I didn't want it to pass by," running her fingers through his damp hair and looked at him. "You're a good guy Lucas," she said giving him a look he had never received from anyone in his life.

"I'm not," he shook his head knowing he was the furthest from a good guy, if she knew the truth, knew everything she wouldn't be saying that.

"Yes you are," she rested her forehead against his, the water running around them seeming almost peaceful and perfect for the moment.

"I'm sorry I upset you," he whispered and she nodded. "I just…Stephen and I have issues," he shrugged and was glad she just left it at that. "You scared the hell out of me when you jumped," he told her, tightening his grip around her and feeling her shake in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I never do anything on the spur of the moment and I see people do it all the time and I…I always wanted to do that," she let out a dry laugh.

"I get that but don't scare me like that again. You want to do something spur of the moment go to a rock concert or some crazy shopping spree," he suggested and she laughed. "I'm serious Brooke, your important to me."

"I am?" her fingers grazed over his lips.

"Yes, you are," he tilted his chin up to recapture her mouth with his. Threading his fingers to knot in her hair he add more pressure to her mouth, licking his tongue across her bottom lip he tasted the salt water and the hesitation of her before slowly parting them.

It was her first kiss.

Well the one a few moments ago was her first kiss but this was her first _real_ kiss and she wasn't sure what she was doing. It was almost a weird feeling to have someone else's tongue in her mouth but it made something bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"Mmm…" escaped her lips as he spun her slowly in the water and pin her up against the rocks. Her hair pounding in her chest as she awkwardly moved her mouth against his, closing her teeth maybe a bit too much and biting his lip. "Oh…" she jerked back from him afraid she hurt him and his eyes turned dark. "Lucas…" worry spread through her and he let out a rough growl before pushing his mouth back against hers making her squeal a bit. "Mmm…" she moaned against his mouth as she relaxed a bit, curling her arm around his neck her fingers tangled in his wet hair.

"Brooke…" he pulled back panting and gave his head a shake. Quickly erasing all thoughts he shouldn't be having at that moment. "I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" his eyes trailed up to hers and she watched about a million different things flash through his dark grey eyes. "But I am…"

"Oh…ok…" she looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Damn it Brooke…" he shook his head and dropped it to rest against hers. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm not doing anything…" she shrugged innocently and he growled lifting his chin up to give her a sweet kiss.

"Damn it…" he cursed against her lips, not liking the different feelings that were racing all inside of him. Feelings that involved _Brooke_…Sweet…innocent Brooke. "I need to get you home…" he slowly pulled back from her and her heart dropped a bit.

"Ok…" she nodded, swallowing the large lump in her throat. Truly hoping whatever just happened didn't ruin their friendship…or whatever they were.

* * *

Pulling into the long driveway, she followed it all the way back to the house that sat back in the woods. Smiling at the light that shone through the bedroom on the bottom floor. He was up. But she knew he would be. He promised to wait for her. Killing the lights and the engine she quickly climbed from the car and carefully shut the door. He was alone. They had the whole place to themselves, like their own little private getaway and just that excited her to the point of wanting to be by his side sooner.

With her heels in one hand, her small purse in the other she walked her way to the front door and pushed it open. Stepping inside and dropping her shoes by the door, she held the hem of her dress in her hand as she walked towards where she heard the movement.

Coming up to the door she smiled as she peaked inside to see the boy standing there, hand in his hair as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey…" she paused to listen to his call and bit her bottom lip. "I…I was just seeing what you were doing…if you were still coming by…if not then I guess I'll just see you tomorrow. I…I love you Quinn," he whispered into the phone and her heart tightened. "I hope you had a good night…Bye…" he pulled the phone back to look at it and tossed his phone on the bed with a frown.

Reaching up slowly she couldn't hide the grin at all as she reached up and gave the door a light tap. His head jerking up and a smile graced his face as his eyes ran over her.

"Hi…" she slowly swayed into the room with her wrist overlapping as her arms rested in front of her.

"Hi…" he ran his eyes over her again swearing she never looked so beautiful. "I…I just called you…"

"My phone died at the dance," she explained and he slowly nodded. "Clay…" she glanced around the room feeling this warmness in her heart. "What is this?" she took in the candles in the dim lit room with the soft music playing in the corner. And there in the center of the room her boyfriend in a _stupid_ tux as he worded it. The jacket clearly removed and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, it completely _un_-ironed the top buttons undone and revealing the top of his tanned chest she loved looking at so much.

"You're homecoming…" he shrugged and she felt heat build in her eyes. "I figured if we can't have homecoming at the school, we could have it here…"

"You have on a tux," she pointed out and he shrugged, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…I don't like it…"

"But you wore it for me?" she swayed closer to stand before him.

"Figured it was right…if you're dressed all gorgeous for me, I can't just show up in sweats and a t-shirt."

"Clay Davis," she swallowed the dry lump and pulled in a shaky breath. "Every day I'm with you, you just amaze me more…"

"I know I'm not the ideal boyfriend Quinn," he frowned a bit as he slowly reached up to take her hand. "I know I'm not great at this relationship stuff and I don't always do things you like," he pointed out knowing he hated things like this. He hated school dances; he hated going to parties and just _'enjoying' _high school life he assumed you would call it. However Quinn loved it, she lived for school dances and group get together's at the beach. They were just really different. "But I love you," he shrugged and she bit hard on her lip. "So…so damn much…" a single tear slipped from her eye and he reached up to knock it. "And I want you to know I'd do anything for you…"

"Clay…"

"Even if that anything involves me in a silly tux standing like an idiot in the middle of my bedroom with candles I stole from my mom and a some music I'm pretty sure my parents used to bang too…"

"Clay…" she laughed him always so great at ruining the sweet mood. "I love you…" her arms came around his neck as she leaned forward giving him a sweet kiss. "And I love so much you would do this for me…"

"Anything for you," he repeated, bringing his arms around her and holding her close to him. "Dance with me…" he whispered in her ear and she dropped her body into his and clung onto him close. "Did you have a fun night?"

"It was alright," she shrugged. "I honestly just couldn't wait to get it done with so I could come here to see you…" she rested her head on his chest as they swayed. "Brooke looked gorgeous though…we took pictures…"

"Good…"

"But…" she tilted her head up to look at him. "I saw all these girls in these beautiful dresses and smiling and looking so happy with their boyfriends and all I thought was…was I wanted my boy there…"

"Quinn…"

"I don't like this anymore Clay…" she admitted to him and his brows creased. "I don't want to do this anymore…"

"Are…are you breaking up with me?" his heart started to race nervously not knowing how he would handle that.

"No!" she answered quickly, pushing up on her toes to get eye level with him. "Baby no…" she whispered resting her head against his. "But I want to be honest with everyone…I want everyone to know that you are _my_ boyfriend because if I see Abby or any other girl look at you one more time I might murder them."

"No one looks at me…" he objected brushing her hair back.

"Everyone looks at you…all the girls just stare and have dirty thoughts…"

"I don't think that is true," he shook his head and she rolled her eyes at the fact he was so clueless to other girls.

"It is…trust me… boys aren't the only ones with locker room talk," she informed him and he slowly nodded. "But don't you get what I'm saying Clay? I want us…I want _all _of us…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to tell Lucas, Clay," she said and he was really honestly shocked by that. "I'm going to be honest because loving you isn't wrong and I…I think he loves me enough to get over it and if not? Then he isn't the boy I thought he was…he isn't the best friend I want him to be."

"Quinn…" he stroked her hair back looking at her. "You know nothing in this world would make me happier," he stated and she nodded. "But…but at the same time I want you sure. The last thing in this world I would ever want is you hurting. And Lucas and I may not get along but I know he is important to you. I know I bitch and hate it but I know how to handle all this. I'm used to it now. Could you honestly tell me you could be ok with him not in your life anymore?"

"I…" she opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it back shut. Not knowing what to say, but not wanting to lie to him. "I want to be…"

"Just think about it more," he leaned his forehead against hers. "Not when your heart is all bothered because you see your friends' with their boyfriend. Just…think about it," he told her and she nodded. He knew that he knew the answer even if she didn't want to admit it. Quinn wasn't good without Lucas…he could tell when they were fighting because she was just in this bad mood. He couldn't imagine how she would react if they truly weren't friends anymore. Plus he was honest, he knew how to handle it, he hated it but he knew. He didn't want her hurting.

"I like this song," she rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. "But I honestly like any song as long as I get to dance with you."

"Are you excited about this weekend?" he questioned and she nodded.

"I get to spend a _whole_ weekend with you in this gorgeous place. Of course I'm excited…just wish I didn't have to leave at tonight. Wish I could just stay with you all night…"

"You can…" he shrugged and she pulled her head up to look at him. "I told Art I would just meet him at his place in the morning. Figured we could spend the night together and I'll just drop you off in the morning. Already told Rachel not to wait up…"

"Clay…" she grinned leaning up and catching his lips with hers. "Yay…" she giggled and he laughed.

"Yay," he mocked, spinning her around and her body stumbled into the edge of the bed as they dropped on it. "I like this dress," he slid his hand over the tie at the top and yanked the green silk. "You look sexy as hell in it…"

"And it looks _amazing_ off me," she smirked and he got this hungry look flicker through her eyes as he growled and caught her mouth with his. A feeling erupted in her stomach as he went and deepened it.

* * *

_Still completely stuck with my other stories…but hope you all liked this chapter!_

_Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**~You are what I never knew I always wanted~**_

"And that is the last bag," Quinn shoved the bag into the trunk of the car. "Now give me that," she grabbed at the warm cup in her friend's hand. "Mm…" she took a long sip of the hot coffee and grinned. "Depending on the morning, the temperature outside and just how hung over I am, coffee is better than sex."

"I'll drink to that," Rachel agreed with a laugh tapping her cup to her friend's.

"I'll drink to it, but I don't…don't really know," Brooke mumbled and the girls giggled.

"You're so cute Arie," Rachel gave her a one armed hug. "But I call back seat and passing out all the way down," she called, shuffling her feet toward the large car and crawling in the back seat. "I love this car!" she yelled making them laugh.

"It's cool your dad is letting us use his car," Quinn looked at the quiet girl whose gaze was locked onto someone else. "Brooke…" she tossed a look between her shy friend and back toward her best friend who was leaning against the car and talking to Tony. "You ok?"

"What? Yeah," she told her quickly shaking her head. "Sorry…tired I guess," she mumbled glancing down.

"Oh ok," Quinn slowly nodded, watching as the dark haired girl headed toward the car. Lucas pulling his gaze from his friend to watch her walk to her seat, they both shared some awkward glance before looking back at the ground. "It's too early to deal with those two…" she mumbled walking over and climbing into the backseat beside Rachel.

"Quinn…" Brooke grabbed the handle before the door shut. "Don't you want to sit in the front?"

"No, I want to lie down," she shrugged wiggling down in the seat and tossing a blanket over her.

"Oh…" she chewed her lip nervously.

"Don't want to sit by me?" Lucas whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"I…I didn't mean it like that," she stuttered and he pulled the door open for her to get in. "Thanks…"

"No problem…" he barely muttered before shutting the door. Shaking his head of his thoughts before walking around and climbing into the driver's seat.

* * *

Letting out a long yawn she shook her head of all her sleep. She was tired, completely exhausted and really just wanted to go back to sleep. However slowly she grinned when she heard the loud laughter of the room hooked to hers. Hearing a deep, _'I'll meet you down there' _before she heard a door shut. Laying there a moment before hearing the jiggle of hers and it slowly cracking open.

"Finally," he grinned shutting the door and moving toward her. "I thought you were going to sleep the day away," he crawled up the bed and quickly hooked his lips on hers.

"Mmm…if I knew I'd get this I'd woken up sooner," she teased, threading her fingers through his hair as he deepened their kiss. "Where is everyone?"

"Heading to the pool," he mumbled along her lips and rocked his body into hers. "Told them I'd be down in a minute."

"Can't do much in a minute," she frowned and he chuckled pulling back to look at her.

"I can do one thing pretty quick," he smirked and her eyes narrowed.

"You can't get my off in three minutes Clay," she snapped at him and he chuckled shaking his head. "You can't! I don't care what you say…" she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. Clay swore to her that he had mastered getting her off within three minutes. She told him it was shit and didn't happen…he said watch…she watched…he did it in five.

Cocky ass.

"Time me," he smirked, lifting the large comforter and crawled himself under, making a point to kiss her small body all the way down.

"Nope…" she twitched under his lips and bit hard on her lip. Feeling as his warm kisses went over her underwear and lifted her long slender leg over his shoulder. Kissing up along her thigh her body shivered as he trailed up to the sensitive skin. "Won't happen," she rolled her head on her pillow and felt him tug her underwear down. "It…" her heart started to race and her breath started to turn heavy as she felt him lean forward. Swearing there was a smirk on those damn lips she loved when she let out a low moan.

Shifting in the large bed she brought her legs up as she sunk further into the warm bed and let her eyes flutter shut. "Mmm…" her heart raced as her hand slid down her body and snake into his short locks.

"Hey Quinn!" the bedroom door flies open and her body freezes. "You alive?"

"Lucas…Tony…w-what are you doing in here?" she panicked, shifting her legs more so it looked as if her bed was just a big piled mess. "Fuck…" she sucked her bottom lip and tried to push her legs together. Swearing she just heard a chuckle as he pushed them back apart.

"You clothed?" they slowly peak around the corner at her. "Oh good," Lucas leaned against the wall looking at her. "You coming down?"

"Mhmm…" she slowly nodded, feeling her body start to quiver as he curled his arm around her leg and tugged her toward him.

"Well hurry up. We were going to get breakfast and then go to the pool…" Tony told her. "You ok, James?"

"Yup…" she tangled her hand in her hair looking at them, trying her best to remain calm. "I'm perfect…so...perfect," she nodded quickly and both eyes before her creased. "I'll meet you downstairs. I kinda passed out in just a t-shirt," she flipped her hand around Lucas pulled a look of disgust.

"Sick Quinn," he turned on his feet and Tony smirked leaning against the door.

"Tony!" Lucas grabbed his friend's shoulder and yanked him toward the door. "Meet us downstairs," she hurried them yell before the door slammed and her body completely released. Her toes curling under, her heart slamming hard into her chest and her letting out a low moan as all her breath raced out of her.

"Shit…" she collapsed in the bed and dropped her head into her pillow.

"Damn…" Clay flipped the sheet up and dropped beside her. "Took me six…" he grumbled and her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"What is wrong with you?" she slapped his shoulder as he chuckled. "This isn't funny!" she slugged him again and he laughed more.

"Hey," he flipped her over on her back and pinned her arms by her head. "You enjoyed it…they didn't know I was here," he leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss and she grinned. "Great way to start a morning."

"Well technically my morning started this morning when we drove down. I was here a full thirty minutes into the day before I passed out," she shrugged. Them all waking up at some ungodly hour to drive down, getting here around seven and them all taking what Tony called a _power nap_ before getting up.

"So, what you're saying is that you don't want me to ever make you _morning_ better again?"

"Nope…" she shook her head. "I mean not nope, like nope I don't want it. Nope like I don't like that idea," she wiggled her finger around and he shook his head. "Does that make sense?"

"Not even a little," he rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss that tingled all over. "I'm supposed to meet them downstairs."

"And we are going…in a little bit," he rolled them over and she giggled as she tangled her hand in his hair.

* * *

Sitting in the water Brooke eyes traveled all around her. Friday's night events have been playing on repeat in her mind since it happened and she didn't know what to do. Lucas hadn't mentioned it to her, yet in his defense every time they seemed to get a moment of alone time someone would quickly pop up.

Yet all her mind is saying is maybe he regrets it. Maybe she let the adrenaline rush in her take over and she took it too far. Maybe now he was uncomfortable around her and she ruined what could have been a wonderful friendship.

"Crap," she frowned, dropping her head back, the warm water of the hot tub bubbling up around her neck and feeling so amazing.

"Hey kid," she opened her eyes to see the mop of blonde hair. Feelings her body tense up at the blue eyed boy following beside him.

"Hey Tony," she gave a smile as he eased down in the water beside her. Lucas not saying much, just offered her a look as he followed suit.

"This feels awesome," Tony sunk down, resting close his eyes as the hot water worked on his muscles. Brooke feeling those blue eyes burn into her and she cleared her throat and turned her head, feeling a weird tickle climb up her neck. "Thanks for letting us come here Brooke, it's awesome."

"Of course, I'm glad you're having fun," she told him, truly meaning that. "If ya'll want though, there is this club about fifteen minutes from here, if you all want to go there tonight?" she offered.

"That sounds awesome," Tony grinned, truly liking Brooke. Sure she was quiet but the more he spent time around her, the more he really enjoyed spending time with her. She was a sweet girl.

"Cool…" she turned her gaze to the boy a few feet from her; his eyes just staring right into her she didn't know how to handle it. "Would…would you want to go Lucas?" she questioned, his eyes flashing with something, before his lip twitched up.

"Yeah," he ran a wet hand through his hair making it stand, Brooke sucking on her bottom lip swearing no one ever looked as gorgeous as he did. "I'll go," he agreed her swallowing hard and nodding.

"Tony!" Brooke and Tony's head snapped up to the balcony and Lucas's stayed locked on her. "Come here!" Rachel whined and Brooke saw the light flash over his face.

"My lady calls," he lifted from the hot tub, the water dripping down his body and Brooke would admit she never really paid attention to how cute Tony was before. If she was honest his body was bigger and probably better than both Clay and Lucas. He had muscles in places she didn't even know muscles could form and along it was a nice tan that Brooke was sure making Rachel go crazy.

"He's gone now," Lucas's deep voice brought her back to reality and she snapped her head over to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Tony, he's gone," he repeated. "You've been staring at his retreating body for about two minutes now," he stated and Brooke blushed. "Didn't know you had such a thing for him…" he let out a dry laugh and her eyes widened.

"No, I don't… I mean, it's just…"

"Just?"

"He's in nice shape," her blush deepened and Lucas actually let out a laugh.

"Yeah," he moved in the water, her heart pounding in her chest. "He works out," he stated like it was so obvious and she nodded.

"I can tell," she tried to gain back some confidence in herself. "You do too," she said and his light brow arched. "Have a nice body," she told him, biting her lower lip as his body stopped right in front of her. His hands gripping at her knees and pulling himself closer.

"Thanks," he grinned and she nodded.

"How…how do you get these?" her hand ran slowly down his chest and was kinda shocked when she felt his heart race. "Because not a lot of people have them…" she admitted, running her hand in the water, feeling them all the way down and feeling those defined muscles of that lower V-shape abs guys always want.

"I'm good with my hips," he smirked, sliding his hands up her legs and gripping onto hers, jerking them to push against his.

"Lucas…" she let out a nervous giggle and blush, as she added more pressure to her lip.

"Damn it, Brooke," he growled and her eyes snapped up to his. "Do you know how crazy that drives me?"

"What?" her heart raced, not sure what she did.

"That little lip biting thing you do," he said, taking a hand and running his thumb across her bottom lip, her teeth releasing it and turning her head a bit to kiss his thumb. Lucas letting out a growl that she honestly kinda enjoyed, his eyes darkening and tilting her head up to catch her lips once again with his.

Brooke small hands coming from the water to frame along his face and adding more pressure as Lucas's skimmed around her back and pulled her up so her body pressed against his. Brooke swear every nerve ending in her body tingled as his tongue stroked over her bottom lip, the sudden laughter of someone around them making that good feeling disappear.

"Lucas…" she tiled her head to the side panting as his face dropped to rest in the croak of her neck. Her feeling as his breath raced in and out of him and danced across her neck.

"Sorry…" he apologized, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath. "I just…I've wanted to do that all day," he admitted and she felt as her heart skipped a beat. "I…" he pulled back to look at her, his arms still tangled around her small body. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

"No…" she shook her head quickly. "You didn't…I was just… People are around," she scanned her eyes at all the families around them. "And there is a kid staring at us," she looked over his shoulder and he squinted over seeing some kid on the other side of the hot tub staring.

"Oh god," he chuckled, dropping his mouth to her shoulder and she giggled.

"Weird right," she curled her arm around his neck feeling him nod.

"Come on," he rose from the water and tugged her up. Grabbing their towels from the table, he wrapped one around her and him as they headed back into the hotel.

"Luke…" she laughed a bit as they moved quickly towards the elevator. "Where are we going?" she asked as they stepped in the elevator and the doors shut. "What?" she kinked her brow in an adorable way as she rested against the wall, his arms planted on either side of her and just grinning. "Oh…" she gripped the railing behind her and shuffled back on her toes as his face dipped down and mouth drug over her neck. "That feels good," she swallowed the large lump as he kissed along her neck and right behind her ear, her eyes fluttering shut as his hands ran down her small and wet covered body.

Brooke swearing her heart never raced so fast as Lucas's body pressed hard against hers, sliding his hand down until they laced with hers and he brought them to rest by her head. The ding of the bell announcing their arrival, he tugged her forward making her giggle as his lips once against pressed against hers. Stumbling her down the hall, one of his arms remained wrapped around her slender waist as she collapsed against the wall, the hard doorframe pressing into part of her back as she rested her head back panting. Pulling the card from his pocket he slid it into the key lock, the little gold object making a noise before the light turned green and the door pushed open.

"It's cold," Brooke randomly stated, her nerves taking over her body as he just nodded slammed the door behind them, making sure to hit the door latch at the top so no one could enter. Walking her backward towards the bed Brooke noticed his eyes turn dark as they looked into hers, her legs hitting the end of the bed and his arm lifting her up with ease to gently lay them on it, his body resting on top of hers and his free hand tugging the sheet to pull it over them. "Lucas…" she looked up at him and sucked her bottom lip and he growled dropping his mouth once again over hers.

He felt it, felt her heart pound into his and felt as she nervously kissed him back and it drove him mad that it just made him want her more. She was so innocent, so unsure in every move she made and he just wanted her, wanted to show her it was right.

"Stop thinking so much," he drug his mouth away from hers and kissed along her jaw. Her wiggling underneath him and his body dropped to rest between her legs. "You're perfect," he whispered in her ear and heard the dry laugh she released. His right hand sliding down her body, feeling the goose bumps rise under his palm before it found it resting place at just above her knee, gripping it tight and pulling it to bend just a bit more before pulling it around his body. Lucas rolling his hips slowly against hers and feeling the quick breath that escaped her, a grin incasing his lips as he went to do it again, Brooke eyes fluttering shut as many feelings built in her.

"Lucas…" her heart started to race more as his hand started to move again, this time gripping onto the side of her bathing suit and tugging it just a bit, not much but enough to make her mind race with too many ideas. "Wait…" her hands planted on his chest, pushing him back just a bit as he once again rolled his hips into hers. "Wait…" she said more confident this time, both panting as he pulled back to look at her.

"What?"

"I can't…" she shook her head and his eyes squinted.

"Can't what?"

"I…" her mouth ran dry and pressure built in her eyes as she looked at him. Wishing in that moment she was just like every other girl in the world.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he reached to brush a dark hair back, seeing so many things race through her gorgeous dark eyes. "Baby, what is it?" he rested his head against hers, searching for what happened.

"What's wrong with me?" she turned her head to the side and he hated the pain in her voice. "Why can't I be like all those other girls?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned confused. "Brooke," he turned her back to face him. "I don't understand, talk to me," he whispered in the quiet room. "It's just me…talk to me…"

"I can't be like them…" she told him, her bottom lip trembling.

"Who? You can't be like who?"

"I just…" she ran her hand through the front of her hair closing her eyes. "I can't sleep with you," she whispered and felt as his body froze a little on top of him. "I wish I could," she opened her eyes back to look at him. "But I can't…." her voice cracked and he frowned.

"Brooke…"

"I should…I should be able to. Any other girl would. I mean, you are Lucas and you are gorgeous and perfect and every girl wants you," she stated and he rolled his eyes at that logic. "And I want you," she admitted. "But I'm…I'm a virgin, Lucas…"

"I know…"

"And all these feelings are going on inside of me Lucas," she ignored him as she continued. "And every time your stupid body moves I feel this feeling I've never felt before and that is scaring me because it makes me want to feel more and I've never felt that want before."

"Brooke," he grinned a little reaching up and gently touching his finger to her cheek. "Don't be scared," he told her and she slowly nodded. "You think I don't know you're a virgin?" he raised a brow with a grin. "Of course I know…"

"Obviously, since I don't know what the heck I'm doing…"

"No," he shook his head at that. "Not because of that, everything you are doing is fine," he told her. "It's a natural instinct to know what to do," he whispered. "Some just over time learn a few more tricks," he informed her and loved how she blushed.

"I bet you've learned a lot…"

"I know some things," he chuckled and shook his head. "But I'm not trying to use any of those things right now…"

"You aren't?"

"No Brooke," he told her honestly, that really not what he _thought _was going to happen. Not that he hadn't thought about it, just knew it wasn't going to happen today, right now.

"Really? You didn't think about it?"

"Of course I've thought about it," he told her honestly. "I'm a guy, so clearly it's crossed my mind," he said and again enjoyed the grin and blush. "But I also know how to control myself…"

"So just kissing is ok?" she questioned and he chuckled.

"Yeah Brooke, I would never do something that made you uncomfortable or something you aren't ready for…"

"Can you do that hip thing again?" she questioned and he smirked.

"You like that, huh?" he slowly rolled his body and let it drag along hers, her head dropping a little in the pillow each time.

"Yeah…" she gasped a bit, thinking it felt pretty good.

"Yeah," he drug his nose along her neck and bit at her collar bone, feeling her leg twitch a bit when he once again rolled his hips. Knowing that by the time she left the room he was going to be taking the coldest shower ever.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**~Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you~**_

"Someone looks happy," Quinn commented as she finished up on her makeup. "There a reasoning you are grinning so much?"

"Uh…no," she nervously chewed her lip and shook her head. "Just having a good vacation. Haven't had a real _just friends_ vacation before," she admitted as she sent off another text on her phone.

"Brooke…" Quinn spun the tube of her lipstick before slowly turning to face to girl on the bed. "I…I know you know Stephen," she spoke and her head lifted up and brows scrunched. "Well…I mean, I know Stephen knows…or knew, your sister."

"Oh…" she shifted a bit, that always being so hard to discuss.

"I…I don't want to overstep anything," she rushed to say as she moved over and eased beside her on the bed. "But…but if you ever want to talk about it, I will listen," she shrugged. "Because from what Stephen mentioned, she was a real awesome girl."

"Thank you…" she whispered out and quickly blinked the tears. "But I'm ok right now," she told her and the dirty blonde nodded. "But I might take you up on that in the future," she gave her hand a pat and she nodded.

"Whenever you want to," she told her with a smile.

"Cool," she sucked her bottom lip and shifted a bit on the bed. "And at the same time whenever you want to talk about Clay I'll listen," she awkwardly glanced down as Quinn's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"People think I don't see things, people think I'm invisible so talk and do things in front of me," she explained with a shrug. "But I do notice things. I'd give my right leg to have someone look at me the way you two look at each other…"

"Brooke…"

"The fact no one else notices just means they are stupid…." She stated and Quinn let out a dry laugh.

"Clay and I are…are complicated… always have been, probably always will…" she glanced down fiddling with her finger as she frowned.

"Because of Lucas? Because they don't like each other?" she questioned and again the girl's head snapped up to her. "I'm not dumb…I hear people whisper. I hear people comment about how they hate each other. How me being friends with Lucas and Clay's cousin could start come good drama. Can only imagine the drama that would start up over you and Clay…"

"Sucks ass," she let out a broken laugh as pressure built in her eyes. "Because I love Clay…I love him so damn much but…but he and Lucas just don't get along. And honestly I don't know if they ever will…"

"Lucas is a good guy," Brooke stated, feeling a feeling in her stomach just by the mention of him. "And I know for a fact Clay is the most amazing guy I know. So I think they will get over it, especially if it makes you happy."

"Why are you such a good person Brooke?" Quinn wondered, swearing that this girl always thought the best of everything, of everyone.

"Because I hope if you're a good person, sooner or later it pays off," she shrugged. "And because after Alex died, I realized life is way too short to be angry all the time, to be negative. I spent a long time hating a lot of people after she and Greg died and I'm just…just tired of it," she confessed and Quinn slowly smiled, reaching to knock a tear from her own eye.

"I'm so glad you moved here," she let out a small laugh pulling her into a hug. Realizing pretty quickly just how right her brother was. Brooke has issues, she's been through hell but she is way smarter than people give her credit for. Brooke wasn't stupid, she wasn't naïve, she just…she just honestly didn't give a damn.

* * *

"Hey man," Tony sat on his bed as his friend came from the bathroom. "I've been thinking…"

"That's always a terrifying thought," Lucas teased as he ran a towel through his wet hair. Swearing that long shower didn't do much to erase the feeling of Brooke on him. He swore he still felt her small hands on his body and her sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss that held the softest lips he ever felt before. He thought they would be soft, but never imagined that soft.

"I know," he chuckled as he fiddled with a ball cap in his hand.

"But what's up, dude?" he eased on his bed, noticing a serious look on his friend's face.

"Brooke bought me this," he flipped the hat with a frown. "Made a comment earlier about thinking it was a neat hat, but couldn't see myself paying fifty bucks for it," he explained and Lucas glanced down, pretty sure he knew where this might be going. "So, I just ignored it and earlier when I came into the room it was on my bed," he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "Was kinda confused at first until I ran into Clay and he explained Brooke kinda has this secret Santa issue thing."

"Secret Santa?" he raised a brow lost to what that meant.

"Yeah, apparently he said she would buy people stuff if she could tell they really wanted it. She would leave it on a doorstep, in a car…shit like that. However she never let them know she got it, because she didn't want people to think she was trying to rub the fact she had money in their face. She's just always had this weird way of thinking and never understood why she got lucky with the life she has and no one else did," he explained with a small smile. "She never liked to think people went without just because of something as stupid as money…"

"Damn, she really is perfect isn't she?" he shook his head, still not understanding that. How she was so selfless and…perfect, was behind him. Way more perfect than he would ever be.

"Pretty damn close," Tony agreed with a slow nod. "She bought Quinn's homecoming dress," he announced and Lucas's eyes widened. "She doesn't want anyone knowing, but Clay said she got it and made him drive her to Quinn's house to leave it on her step," he explained with a shrug. "I really like Brooke, dude."

"She makes it really hard not too…"

"She does," he agreed. "And she doesn't deserve to get her feelings hurt. She doesn't deserve to get played with. If you want to be her friend, great; I support that all the way but I don't want you just…just screwing with her."

"Tony…"

"She is a good kid, Luke," he stated, his tone sharp as he gripped the hat in his hand. "Yes, she is cute and corky and…god so naïve but she is just trying to get through high school. It's not her fault Clay is her cousin, it's not her fault Greg is dead and it's not her fault that _that_ night happened. She didn't do anything careless that night, we did. We all did. She just moved here…"

"I know, Tony…"

"And I know you and Clay have your issues and I've had your back always because his issues with you I don't agree with, but…but damn man we just need to move on. Maybe Brooke could just be like…like our clean break from it all," he reasoned and his friend's eyes casted down.

"I kinda like her dude," he barely mumbled out with a dry laugh. "And not in just a friend way. In a friend way I _really_ like her, because she is perfect," he looked back at his friend to agree. "But…but I feel a little something else," he whispered out embarrassed.

"Like you have a thing for her?" he wondered and his friend leaned back with a groan and rubbed his hand nervously on his pants. "You got a crush Lukie Loo?" he teased and his friend just growled more.

"It's not a crush and it's not a big deal," he grumbled, quickly over this whole conversation. "I just want you to know it hasn't really been about Clay in a long time. And I'd like it if you don't screw this up for me…"

"Shit man, I'd never screw up you getting it in," he smacked his shoulder as he stood with a chuckle. Him quickly returning to his old Tony, always joking self. "As long as it's not some pay back scheme you do what you got to do. Got feelings for her, go for it."

"Alright dude," he chuckled shaking his head. "Let's just not discuss this '_feelings_' shit again. Just know…the whole screwing with Clay doesn't at all involve Brooke anymore."

"Awesome," he grabbed his hat from the bed and pulled it over his head. This whole _feelings_ talk actually not being the first one the two friends had shared. One would be surprised about how often Tony discussed his feelings. Though he is always laughing and joking around, he really was one to admit when he cared about someone. People would be shocked. "Now get your ass up and let's go see how hot those chicks look," he knocked his friend as he headed toward the door. "Because not to over step anything, but Brooke has been looking pretty damn hot lately," he wiggled his brows and his friend's eyes narrowed. "Plus you see her in that bikini earlier? Girl got a body…"

"Dude, get the hell out of here," he shoved his friend out of the room, him stumbling with a laugh as they moved down the hall. "Keep your eyes on Rachel," he pointed at his friend as they hit the elevator button.

"Everyone keeps eyes on Rachel," they glance over their shoulder to see the two boys walking toward them. "She's hot as hell," Jake smirked as he ran his hand through his hair and his friend rolled his eyes. "But everyone knows that," he shrugged with a grin.

"You're lucky you got a great jump shot or I'd totally kick your ass," Tony teased and the group laughed. Well Jake and Tony laughed, Lucas and Clay just awkwardly stood there as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

The light going gold and the bell ringing announcing its arrival; however the sandy blonde froze at his spot.

"Ya'll take this down," he nodded and cut his eyes at the blonde haired boy beside him. "Lucas and I will catch the next one…"

"Uhh…" Jake shared a look with Tony before slowly nodding. "Alright…catch you downstairs," he slapped Tony's shoulder as they stepped inside. The door shutting and both standing there awkwardly before Clay cleared his throat.

"Saw you and Brooke earlier going into your room," he stated as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So? We are friends, friends are allowed to hang out," Lucas shrugged casually, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

"Didn't look like you two were just hanging out," his tone flipped as he turned to face him. "So I'll say this once and we won't talk about it again. Brooke is not some game you play; she is not some toy of yours. You like her? Well as much as I truly hate it I won't do shit about it. However you're playing her? You better hope to god above I don't get my hands on you…"

"Brooke doesn't need some protecting. She is stronger than all you give her credit for…" Lucas held his ground as the boy before him let out a bitter laugh.

"Are you at all aware how much Brooke loved Greg?" he corked a brow and the blonde haired boy's jaw clutched. "She swore to god above he was some gift to this world. He never did wrong," he shuffled his feet forward a half step. "And you're lucky because we all tried like hell to protector when Greg died. Alex yanked her out of this place so fast everyone's head spun. To this day she really doesn't know all that happened…"

"Brooke is smart," his top lip flared up as anger bubbled in him. "She…she would listen to me. We were all stupid, not just me and _you_ chose to separate yourself from us all when it happened. You grew distance and left."

"And you are a jackass who is the reason my brother is gone," he snapped locking his eyes on his gray ones.

"He was like my big brother too Clay…you have no idea what I think about every day. You don't have a clue how often I wish to change what happened."

"Well you can't," he hissed, hitting the button on the elevator hearing it rattle as he rode up. "You know I loved Alex, she was like my big sister and the only thing I hated about her was the fact she never thought she was good enough for anyone. And because of that she trusted the wrong people," he spun on the elevator with a dry laugh. "And the one thing I loved most about her was she taught Brooke she deserved nothing but the best. She will get nothing but the best."

"I'm _not_ screwing with her…"

"You better hope you aren't," he shook his head, really hoping his thoughts one Lucas weren't as wrong as he thought. "You can take the stairs," he hit the button so the doors closed. Lucas shaking his head with a growl as he ran a hand through his hair. Truly wishing he could just transport to two years ago. Because if he could, he was sure Greg wouldn't be the only friend he'd still have right now.

* * *

"Damn kid," Tony laughed as he took a long sip of his beer. "Who knew you could dance so well and wear me out," he wiggled his brows and she blushed.

"I miss dancing," she flipped her dark hair back and dropped into the booth. "I used to go out with my sister all the time but…but I haven't in a while," she mumbled glancing around the loud club and frowned. A few pairs of eyes watching as the pain flashed over her. Lucas sliding his hand under the table to give her hand a squeeze as she gave a broken smile. "But you aren't so bad yourself Tony," she flipped quickly not wanting to dwell on the past. Every time she thought about it, it hurt. It would always hurt, she knew that. However she could have good memories and not get upset. May take time, but slowly when she thought of her sister she would smile, not cry.

"Well you know," he leaned real close as if to share a secret and she leaned closer to hear him. "You are aware of what they say about great dancers?" he whispered over the loud music and she shook her head. A smirk slipping to his lips as the rest of the table watched them confused to what they were talking about. "Great dancers are great at sex," he stated and her eyes widened quickly. "Can you imagine the great sex _we_ would have?" he teased and she let out a loud laugh.

"Tony!" she giggled, pushing his face back and shaking her head. "You are too much, too much," she bit her straw and took a long sip of her drink.

"Hey," Lucas leaned close, sliding his hand over her thigh and she felt her skin tingle. "Want to come get a drink with me?" he wondered and she bit her bottom lip kinking a brow at him. "Please?" a slow smile started to trickle across his lips and she slowly nodded.

"Sure," she sat her drink on the table and started to slide from the booth. "I'll be right back, Bubba," she glanced at Clay and a slow smile formed across his lips.

"Alright kiddo," he smiled a bit and tossed a glance at the red head at the table. A look she caught and quickly nodded at. "Abby, you and Tony come dance with me," she popped up and grabbed her blonde friend's hand. Knowing she didn't have to even glance at the boy and know he was following.

"What is people's deal with that girl?" Abby grumbled through the crowd.

"Uh…no problem, she is awesome," Tony smiled, fixing his hat and grabbing Rachel's arm, spinning her around in the crowd as they started to dance.

* * *

"You are smiling a lot," Quinn commented as she took a long sip of her drink. "I like that," she reached up and ran her hand through his sandy blonde locks.

"She called me Bubba," he grinned excited looking at her. "When she was younger she used to call me that. It was rare she even called me Clay. She had an issue with it when she was a baby and my mom would call me baby and for some reason when she tried to say it it always came out Bubba and it stuck. She hasn't called me that in a long time…"

"Clay…" she grinned twisting in the booth to look at him. "She seems to be having a good day," she commented, glancing at the young girl as she giggled and nodded at something Lucas was telling her.

"She does…this is the _real_ Brooke," he told her. "This chilled, fun loving always laughing girl. This is how she used to be all the time. I like that girl is coming back, it's just making me nervous what, or should I say who, is causing this turn around…"

"Clay…"

"I saw them kissing earlier Quinn," he pulled his gaze away to look at the dark haired girl. "And…and it made my skin crawl," he admitted as she glanced down. "But he pulls out a side of her that I haven't seen in so long, a side I've been trying so hard to get. However I just don't know if he is being honest or not. If he is, even if I hate it, who am I to make her unhappy? I know what it's like to have the person you love not with you," he looked at her and her eyes slowly closed. "But how am I supposed to know it's even real? You and I both know Brooke is not the type of girl Lucas goes for. She is so far from his type…"

"I know, I know she is. However when I talk to him, he…he honestly seems to care," she told him because she truly believed that. "I think it's freaking him out, but remember he at one point was your best friend Clay. Someone you loved and cared about and swore was this great guy. He is _still_ that guy," she rushed to tell him and he pulled in a long breath.

"I can't have her getting hurt," he said once again. "I don't know if she could handle it Quinn. I…I don't want to tell him to stay away because it might crush her and make her hate me, but I don't want her getting involved with him and him really messing her up."

"He isn't so evil Clay…he really isn't," she defended her best friend and wished it would be made clear. Yes he had his issues, yes after Greg died he changed but Lucas was still Lucas. He was still the best friend Clay had since second grade and it honestly broke Quinn's heart watching their friendship end. She was sure it hurt both of them more than they cared to admit. "But I'll talk to him," she promised giving his hand a squeeze. "I won't let him hurt her, I promise."

"Ok…" he slowly nodded looking back at the young girl at the bar. Still a smile plastered on her face he hated seen in so long. He didn't want to ruin that smile, he didn't want her to lose it but he felt like he was in a hard place. No matter what happened, he was sure she would get upset. He was just really hoping it wasn't because of Lucas screwing her over.

* * *

"Are you at all aware of how gorgeous you look?" he stepped closer to her as he slid his arm across the bar. "Because you do," he dropped his head to speak in her ear and she giggled.

"Thank you," she chewed on her straw and felt the heat spread up the back of her neck.

"You're staying with Quinn, right?" he wondered, pretty sure that was the room set up. He couldn't see them sticking Brooke with Abby, and Abby was seriously starting to grate on Quinn's nerves she he figured that wasn't happening. Plus, Rachel was really good at holding her own. When Abby grew on her nerves she made that more than clear. Rachel put Abby in her place so often, Lucas couldn't figure out how they remained friends.

"Yeah," Brooke cut her dark eyes through the crowd of people and at her cousin. Him sitting at the table alone with Quinn and she grinned. How no one caught on to them was shocking to her. Though she didn't see them alone much, this probably honestly the first time, but they looked at each other. Even in a group they just shared this…this look. A look Brooke really wanted one day. "I'm with Quinn and Rachel and Abby are down the hall from us…"

"Think I could get Tony to _accidently_ crash on Rachel's bed and you come into my room tonight?" he smirked and she swallowed the large lump in her throat. "Not to do anything," he rushed to say, quickly catching the look she gave him. "Just…just to hang out," he shrugged tracing his finger back and forth over the small amount of skin revealed on her slim stomach. "Watch a movie…"

"You want to just watch a movie?" she raised a brow, taking a long sip of her drink before giggling.

"Well…no," he confessed and she giggled more. "But I will," he agreed knowing when it came to Brooke he went about things completely different than he normally did. His approach to her was so different than any other girl and he really didn't know what to do about it.

He didn't know how to handle it.

"You're really cute Lucas," Brooke turned to face the bar and wiggled her finger at the bartender. "I like this you," she informed him and his brows creased confused to what that meant. "Can I have two shots?" she asked with the dimple smile.

"What kind?" the guy at the bar wondered as he wiped down the bar. His brow rising over his dark eye at the young looking girl before him.

"I don't know," she thought a moment about it. "Daddy always orders them. I think he calls it the liquid valium?" she looked at him and he slowly nodded, grabbing the crown as he started to mix the drinks.

"I never knew you of all people would so casually order drinks in a bar," Lucas whispered low in her ear and she grinned biting hard on her lip.

"I think they know I'm underage," she rested against the bar with a shrug. "But at the same time they also know when I say daddy who I'm talking about. I just have to be smart because if I get to stumble too much then they cut me off because they could lose their liquor licenses. However you'd be surprised how much money gets people to shut up," she shrugged casually and took another sip of her drink. She hated to admit it, because she hated to say money had pull in things but it did. Her parents bailed Alex out of so many binds she was surprised they still had any money. Obviously she never did anything to illegal, but she did have her areas of getting in trouble.

"Here you go," two shots appeared before them and she grinned.

"Thank you!" she grabbed a twenty from her purse and passed it over. "Charge the shots to my room, 423 and you keep that," she waved at the money and his eyes widened a bit.

"Room 423?" he asked and she slowly nodded. Brooke wanting to laugh when it clicked what room that was. Who _owned_ that room. "You need anything else Miss Davis just let me know, my name is Josh."

"Well thank you Josh," she picked up the two shots and handed one of them to Lucas.

"Brooke you know you aren't in room 423, right?" he wondered, pretty sure they weren't even close to that number. Last time he looked at his key card they were in like two hundred something.

"I know, but that is daddy's room. I just charge everything there and he pays it off for me when I get home."

"So…so you just make him pay for everything?" he let out a dry laugh. He didn't come from money, they weren't poor but they weren't rich either. They got by, that was how they lived and he couldn't imagine just never having to worry about cash.

"No…" she shook her head and brows creased. "I used to work," she informed him quickly. "I mean of course I have a trust fund, but I can't touch that right now. But daddy wanted me to learn how to earn my own money. He had to work for his, so I had to work for mine."

"And where did you work?"

"I was a waitress," she told him. "Worked close to twelve hours a day and made crap," she confessed with a shrug. "I honestly hated when summer came because I knew I had to work so much because it was exhausting. However I loved it, I liked making my own money and knowing it was mine."

"You are full of surprises Miss Davis," he raised the shot and she giggled tapping hers to his.

"So are you," she tossed back before letting out a smirk and throwing back the shot. Feeling as it tingled all the way down and bubbled in her stomach. "I love shots," she sat the glass down and shook a bit. "Man, I haven't drank in a long time," she shook her head and Lucas watched as a sadden look fell over her.

"Brooke…" he lifted her chin to look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked wondering what happened. Wondering why this whole new almost confident girl he had been spending time with was slowly switching right before him.

"Nothing…I just…" she awkwardly pulled from him and blinked a few times. "Was just…I was thinking about the last time I drank. That's all," she shrugged it off and pulled in a deep breath. "But I think I may run to the bathroom real quick," she told him and he felt him start to panic that he had done something wrong.

"Brooke…" he grabbed her hand to stop her. "I'm sorry," he apologized, honestly not sure what he was apologizing for. "If I upset you…"

"You didn't," she told him quickly with a sweet smile. "Just have to pee," she shrugged pushing up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be right back," she promised, stepping away from him and heading through the crowd.

"Damn it…" he let out a long growl shaking his head. Honestly not getting why Brooke had him so hooked, why she held his attention so much and why he honestly gave a great damn about her.

"Lucas!" the familiar voice popped in his ears as a hand latched onto his arm.

"What's going on Abby?" he rested against the bar as he waited for the small brunette.

"Come dance with me," she started to tug him through the crowd. "I want to and it's weird dancing with Tony and Rachel…"

"I….I'm waiting for Brooke. She ran to the bathroom," he yelled over the loud music and watch the short blonde shrug.

"She will find us," she spun around to face him and draped her arms over his shoulders, stepping close as she started to move to the music.

"Abby…" he turned his head when she stepped a little too close and let her mouth hover a little too close to his. He knew she was drunk, he knew she was just trying to have fun but he wish she would let it click. He didn't like her like that; he would never like her like that. "Come on, quit…"

"What is your deal Lucas?" she snapped annoyed. "You used to never be like this. Now you have a damn stick up your ass!"

"No stick in my ass Abby," he pulled back annoyed and her arms dropped by her side. "You just aren't what I want," he informed her and watched her eyes widened at that. He's never been so honest with her like that. Yes he flirted and yes to a point of that he led her on but he wanted it clear. He didn't want her. Plus it bothered him how mean she had been to Brooke for no reason at all other than the fact Lucas enjoyed being around her so much.

"And she is?" she argued and he just shrugged. "Fuck you Lucas!" she shoved him back and he watched her move through the crowd, making a point to send a glare at Brooke as she passed her.

"Is she ok?" Brooke move close to him and he slowly nodded.

"She's just drunk," he told her and so enjoyed when she tossed a nervous glance back at Abby. Even with the girl being so mean to her, Brooke still worried about her. Brooke really was a great person. "Come here," he hooked his finger in her pant loop and tugged her forward making her smile. "Are you ok?" he took her arms to hang around his neck as his hand slowly trailed down her body and hooked to her hips.

"Really ok," she admitted as he leaned to rest his head against hers. Their bodies moving way slower than the song called for. "I'm happy Lucas, probably happier than I've been in a long time."

"Good," he brought her body closer to his and dropped his mouth to speak in her ear. "I like you happy. You just seem so different this weekend…"

"How so?"

"I don't know, you've been smiling more which I like," he shrugged and she bit hard on her lip. "You just seem…relaxed I guess."

"I do feel different," she confessed. "But I think…I think it's because I've finally talked to someone about it," she told him and her dark eyes trailed up to his. "And now you know everything, I feel like when things are bad I can talk to you. Am I wrong to think that?" she mumbled out nervously and he slowly started to smile.

"No…" he told her quickly and smiled. "You don't think wrong. You can come and talk to me whenever you want. You know that…"

"I do now…" she giggled a bit, trapping her tongue between her teeth looking up at him.

"How drunk are you right now?" he teased, honestly up until he watched her throw the shot back he didn't even know Brooke drank.

"Not as much as you think," she informed him and watched as he eyed her. "I'm not!" she laughed shaking her head. "I'm a comfortable numb. I have a nice little buzz but not so much that I don't know how to control myself. I'm not going to just make an idiot out of myself and pass out in the bathroom stall or anything."

"Good to know," he chuckled shaking his head at truly how cute she was. "But…but are you comfortable enough to not give a damn what other's think?"

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head confused and he grinned looking at her. Ridding some smudged makeup under her eye, he tilted his head down to speak low in her ear.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered so low it sent a chill down her spine. "Would doing that in front of everyone make you uncomfortable?" he wondered pretty sure if he didn't get to kiss her again soon he might lose it. It was baffling to him, he still hadn't figured out what was happening between them but he did know one thing…Brooke had the softest lips he ever touched and he greatly enjoyed feeling them. Plus like her, he had a few drinks and he himself was feeling a nice numb. However he was feeling that for a few other reasons than just the alcohol.

"I don't know…" she tossed a nervous glance over at her cousin who was laughing at the table with Jake and Quinn. "But we won't ever know if we don't just do it," she shrugged and he gave her a sweet smile as he brushed her hair from her eyes.

"You are too much baby girl, too much," he shook his head as his finger trailed down her cheek and rested on her jaw line. Looking into those gorgeous dark eyes and she nervously bit her bottom lip making a fire flash through his eyes. That innocent way of hers drove him wild and he had no clue why.

"Lucas…" she whispered right before his lips touched her making him pause. "I…I don't know if I can…" she planted both her hands on his chest and pulled back a little.

"Ok…" he tried his best to hide his disappointment in that as I pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she glanced at the ground before looking back up at him. "But…but I'm getting glared at…"

"What?" his brows creased as he searched around them. They landed on the blonde who was beside Rachel with a look of disgust. Rachel honestly smirking as she toasted her glass to Brooke making her blush. "Don't worry about Abby, Brooke."

"I'm not meaning too," she mumbled looking away from the two. "But…"

"But?" he lifted her chin and tried to search her eyes for the answer. "But what?"

"But I don't want to get in the middle of you two…" she frowned a bit. "I mean…I've seen Lex be where I am and people didn't always say the nicest things about her…"

"Don't you think what happened Friday and earlier kinda put you in the middle Brooke," his temper flared a bit and she curled back from him. "Nothing is going on with Abby and I, Brooke."

"Are you sure? I think she really likes you…"

"I don't give a damn if she likes me, tons of girls like me," he pointed out and she glanced down. Lucas cursing at how bad that actually sounded. He didn't mean it in a cocky way, he was just aware of the girls in school who had a thing for him. Well, had a thing of who they thought he was. The same thing happened with his brother, the same thing was happening with Clay and even Tony. When you're popular that just occurs. Yet, they don't know him, not really so in his mind they couldn't _really_ like him.

"Lucas…"

"So what you are saying is I don't get what I want because other girls like me? How is that fair to me!?"

"You…you want me?" her heart started to race as she replayed that in her head.

"Obviously Brooke," he flipped his hand up and her eyes widened. "I don't know why…I don't get it at all but I do…don't I get a say in it?" he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "Fuck…" he cursed before stepping from her. Brooke thinking more on reflex when her hand flew up and caught his.

"Of course it matters," she told him before pushing up on her toes to get eye level with him. "I just don't know how to handle someone like you; wanting someone like me…I don't understand how someone like you would _ever_ want someone like me…"

"Then for a smart kid you are really stupid…" he shook his head at her.

"Gee thanks," she rolled her eyes and they started to linger over on her cousin. Him looking over at Quinn as she laughed with Tony and he smiled. "You know what I think…" she paused a moment before looking back at the boy before her. "Maybe…maybe we should just go back to the hotel…" she trailed her eyes up to him. "That way we can just hang out without all this background music."

"Think Clay is really going to let you go back to the hotel alone with me?" he teased thinking that might draw some issues. His plan of making Tony crash in another room would have only really worked if they all went back together. If Brooke and he left now together he was sure Clay would think differently of what was _really_ happening.

"Don't stress about Clay," she gave a sweet smile and it annoyingly relaxed him. "I'll be back in a minute…" she spun on her feet and skipped through the crowd. Lucas honestly hoping the more confident girl he was witnessing would stay around more often and it wasn't just the alcohol in her.

* * *

"Bubba," Brooke tapped the tall boy on the shoulder and he turned to face her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she wondered and his brows creased before slowly nodding.

"I'll be right back…" he told his friends before stepping away from the group and following her toward the quieter part of the club. Not that it was _that_ much quieter. "What's up kid?"

"I did something…" she informed him and his head tilted confused as he looked at her.

"What did you do?"

"I…well I sorta stole daddy's key…" she slowly held up the key and worried on her lip. "Don't tell or be mad at me."

"Why did you steal his key Brooke?" he wondered as she gave him a shrug.

"Because I thought you and Quinn might want it," she brought her shoulders up with such an innocent look he couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"Clay, we are family. I'm not stupid," her tone went flat and he glanced down. "I know you two are…something. I don't know what but I know something but I also know you two don't want people knowing."

"Brooke…"

"Why don't you want people knowing?" she wondered not getting that at all. If two people love each other they should be together. It was that easy. They should be together.

"Quinn and I are complicated…"

"I've heard that before," she rolled her eyes with a bitter laugh. "But I think you two could be happy. I just want you two happy."

"So you stole your dad's key, why again?"

"Well at first it was in case I started to feel uncomfortable sharing a room. I mean I love Quinn but I kinda got nervous I would somehow get stuck with Abby…"

"I'd never let that happen…"

"I know but I was still nervous and because of it I thought I'd have a fallback bed. However I don't need it, so I think you should take it…" she pushed the key toward him and slowly took it.

"Brooke…I…I don't know if I should just take this key…won't Uncle Ray be upset?"

"Daddy doesn't pay attention to anything. Plus he is never here nor is Uncle Bill. Then on top of that I'm letting you stay in it. You are their nephew and not some random stranger. They won't care."

"Well thanks kiddo," he gave her a smile and ruffled her hair making her grin.

"But I think I might actually head back home…I thought about doing some night swimming…" she explained and really hoped he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Since she was little she loved going night swimming. The water was warm, the night was gorgeous and everything was just so peaceful. "Lucas might go with me…" she muttered out so low she thought maybe he didn't hear her until his eyes locked onto her.

"Brooke…"

"What?" she gave an innocent look as if not knowing the two didn't get along. Why it was she didn't know but figured it couldn't be anything to major being as they spent so much time around each other and did share friends.

"Why does he have to go with you?" he questioned, honestly trying really hard to get the image of them two earlier out of his head. He didn't want to hurt her, he really didn't. However, he also didn't want to tell her to stay away from him because how would it make him and different from when Lucas told Quinn to end things with Clay. He gave Lucas such shit for doing that and if he did the same thing now…well he would be the biggest hypocrite. And he wouldn't lie either, Brooke did seem happier when she was with Lucas. He hated it, but it was true.

"Why is it such a big deal he goes?"

"It's not…" he frowned, hating the look on her face. She had been doing really well lately and he didn't want to say something that might upset her and shove her back to that dark place. He just knew he would have to watch them both carefully. "I just don't like any guy with you," he tried to play off and she started to grin. "You are too sweet and cute for some guy to screw with."

"Clay…"

"I just want you careful," he knocked some hair from her face so he could look in her eyes. "Guys…guys are assholes Brooke. And no I'm not saying it because you are my cousin, I'm saying it because…because it's true. If anyone hurt you…"

"No one can hurt me Clay," she promised. "I'm not going to break. I am ok, you know? I know I thought she was perfect but I…I've never had the mindset that Lex had. I've seen the damage that does and though for a while I wasn't in the best place…I'm doing better," she gave a short shrug. "I'm starting to like this being happy thing."

"I am too, but only if you are happy because you are happy. Not because some guy…"

"I'm happy because for once I have friends Clay. And those friends for once aren't just you, Greg and Lex. They are real friends and they like me…Plus Lucas is really just a friend…nothing more than that," she nervously scratched her neck as she cut her eyes away from him. Clay knowing she clearly didn't know he saw them earlier.

"If you say so kiddo," he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. "Just still be careful…"

"No worries…but I'll text you when I get back to the hotel?" she wondered and watched as he weighed in his mind if he _really_ wanted her to go with Lucas.

"Yeah…" he said after a long time. "Text me and thanks…for the key…"

"No problem," she flashed him a smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "See you later. Love you!" she skipped through the crowd and he tried to fight everything in him that said stop her. Truly hoping he wasn't making a mistake trusting Lucas again.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_And check out my new story called __**Black Tears!**_

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

"_**Don't**__**say we aren't right for each other, the way I see it is, we aren't right for anyone else"**_

"So what did you say again?" Lucas asked once again as they sat in the large hotel room.

"I told him that we were coming to go for a swim and then maybe watch a movie," she shrugged, knowing she couldn't tell Lucas she actually gave her dad's key to Clay for him and Quinn. Just like she knew she couldn't tell Clay she was using their Uncle's key for his room for her and Lucas to hang out in.

"And he didn't find that weird?"

"Why would he find it weird?" she looked up at him and raised a brow. "We are probably going to watch a movie…"

"I know…I just…" he paused a moment not wanting to say something that might make her question his and Clay's relationship. "He seems protective of you," he went with instead. "Surprised he let you leave…"

"Clay trusts me," she told him. "He knows I won't do anything stupid or careless…" she shrugged as she walked over and sat down beside him as he laid on the large bed. "He swears I don't do anything wrong…"

"So you didn't tell him anything about us because you being with me might be wrong?" he let out a small dry laugh and her eyes widened looking at him. "Brooke, I'm kidding," he chuckled, finding the look on her face truly adorable. "I'm just kidding," he leaned forward and whispered out before giving her a sweet kiss. Feeling as she swallowed the large lump in her throat before letting her small shaky hands come up to frame his cheeks. "What would he say if he knew this was happening?" he shifted her up on the bed as he started to lay her across it, his lips not leaving hers.

"I…I don't know…" she mumbled against his mouth and let out a small gasp as his hand started to skim up her side. "But I really don't care either," she admitted and Lucas's head snapped back to look at her. "I like you Lucas…I've always liked you…just felt to lame to ever say that out loud to someone…" her eyes nervously looked down and he smiled.

"That is so far from lame Brooke," his finger trailed across her cheek as he looked down at her. "Are you even remotely aware of how into you I am?" he wondered and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Why?"

"I have no idea," he admitted with a dry laugh. "I just…" he paused trying to think of a way to explain. "One day you were just this…this shy girl who barely spoke words to me. Then the next I found myself thinking about you way too much…"

"Lucas… " She blushed looking way from him. "You don't have to say stuff like that…"

"I know…" he frowned at the fact he didn't think she would get it. Hell he didn't even get it himself and they were his feelings. It was just baffling to him how this…this sweet quiet girl held his attention for so long but she did. Maybe because she didn't throw herself at him…or maybe because when he talked to her she really listened….or maybe it was because the fact she liked him for him. She didn't like his name was Lucas Scott…she just liked him. "But it's true…."

"You know I could give you about a mile long list of girls who wished to hear that from you?" he watched the fear flicker through her eyes as for a second she pulled her gaze from his. "Wished they were here…probably have been here," she let out a dry laugh and nervously looked away.

"I've probably said it to half of them," he confessed and her eyes fluttered shut as they stung with tears. She figured this whole situation was too good to be true. People like Lucas just didn't like girls like her. Not really.

"Lucky them," she pushed her small hands to his chest, growling when he didn't budge. "Luke…please move," she asked, shoving hard but he just added more weight to her.

"Brooke…" he pulled her small hand from his chest and resisted the growl in him.

"Don't worry about it," she gave one final shove and he rolled off her. Collapsing on the bed with a groan as she adjusted her top and moved away from him.

"Brooke…" he ran his hands over his face before flipping up on the bed and catching her slim wrist. "Will you just listen to me a second?" he tugged her with ease back into him and she tripped over her feet into his lap. A chuckle releasing from him as she started to blush.

"Sorry…" she twitched in his lap and his grip tightened to hold her in place.

"Don't be sorry," he curled his finger around one of her curls and grinned. "You are so damn cute…" his finger drug over her jaw and watched the goose bumps rise under the pad of his finger.

"Lucas…" her heart started to race as she swallowed the dry lump forming.

"And I enjoy how nervous I make you," he let out a slight chuckle as her eyes darted down. "But you make me equally as nervous," he confessed and her eyes darted up to his as they grew wide. "Just…just don't repeat that to too many people…" he asked and she started shaking her head quickly.

"Embarrassed someone like me makes you nervous?"

"No…" he answered honestly and she felt her breath catch. "Just don't want it getting out that you do. Afraid if it does others might start to see what I do and then someone better for you would just dive on in…"

"Why do you say stuff like that?" her brows creased confused and she shook her head. "You always say how…how _un_-right you are for me. How much better I am than you. I don't get it. People worship you Lucas. Girls bang down doors to get to you and guys swear you are some god," she flipped her hand up and his head dropped. "You are _that guy_ in school everyone wants to be…"

_But me_… he thought bitterly as he laughed.

"We are two pretty screwed up people aren't we?" he looked up at her and she shrugged.

"We are reaching the top of the charts," she laughed a bit knowing that was true. On the outside they both appeared to have pretty great lives. Lucas with his sports and friends and popularity, his amazing mom, Brooke with all the money anyone would want. However none of that was making either of them happy.

"Brooke…" he growled a bit and let his nose drag up her neck making her tingle. His lips grazing over her earlobe making the hairs on her neck rise up. "I like you…" he whispered low as he swallowed the large lump in his throat. Suddenly being around her making him extremely nervous.

"Wow…" she let out a laugh, wiping her hand to her nose as she breathed in deep. "That…" she turned her face to look at his, her small fingers tracing back over his cheek. "That is not what I expected to hear. That wasn't what I thought this trip would bring…"

"Oh…" she watched something flash over him as his eyes dropped in the corners.

"I'm sorry…" she awkwardly shifted in his lap and frowned. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just…I'm not good at this…" she admitted and embarrassingly glanced down.

"That's ok Brooke…I'm not so great at this stuff either if you haven't noticed…" he rested his hand on her leg and felt as it trembled under his palm. "I've honestly never been in _this_ kind of situation before," he confessed and her eyes widened and jaw dropped a bit.

"But girls are crazy about you…" she reminded him like he wasn't aware. "They…they think you are gorgeous, which you are," she rushed to add. "I mean do you not see how some of those girls at school look at you? I…I've heard some of them talk about you…about things you've done with them…" she blushed as she twisted her head away from him and he chuckled.

"Jealous?" he smirked and her head snapped back to him and eyes narrowed slightly. Lucas almost positive if she didn't have alcohol in her this whole conversation might be going a little differently. "Brooke, I'm kidding…"

"I know you are," she mumbled, once against shifting in his lap. "But…but can I tell you something," she whispered as if someone in the _empty_ hotel room might hear them.

"Anything…" he brushed her hair back and watched her worry hard on her bottom lip.

"I…I'd be lying to you if I told you I haven't thought about it," she swallowed the large lump in her throat as she fiddled with her fingers. "I mean…I have thought about _that_…with you," her eyes nervously lifted to his and hated she couldn't read the look on his face. "Please don't laugh at me…"

"I'd never laugh at you Brooke…" he frowned a bit. Truly hating he ever even _entertained _the idea of hurting her. She was so sweet…so innocent. So completely perfect it wouldn't have been fair. Yes when he first saw her, he saw the pain he could cause Clay but now…now when he looked at her…now he just saw someone he wanted so badly to protect.

"I mean it's embarrassing, you know? By my age there is so many things I should have done with a boy…but I haven't," she gave a slight shrug. "But I wish I had…because maybe if I had, right now we would be doing something more than just talking…" she looked back at her shaking hands and he frowned leaning his head to rest against the side of hers.

"It's not embarrassing. There is nothing wrong with you Brooke," he kissed her head and she nodded. "And…and honestly I don't think I would want to think of you with some other guy. That thought really doesn't sit right with me..." he admitted and that being the honest to god truth.

"Lucas…" she breathed out slowly as she toyed with the lining of his shirt. "I'm…I'm just me…" she gave a short shrug looking at him. "I'm not always exactly happy with that fact but…but that's really all I have to offer to you."

"You're dumb," he shook her head not at all understanding how she could be so insecure.

"That's not nice," she poked out her bottom lip and he chuckled.

"Word of advice babe, I'm kinda an ass," he joked and loved the not so serious anymore giggle she released as he crashed his lips into hers and flipped her over on her back.

* * *

"Clay…" her sweet giggle erupted into her ears as he swayed her down the hall. "You are going to make me trip," her head tilted to the side as he assault her neck. His arms wrapped tight around her as he moved them toward their room.

"The booze in you will make you trip, not me…" he mumbled along her sweet skin as he pulled out their key. Sliding it into the golden lock and hearing it click.

"It was nice of Brooke to let us use this," Quinn stumbled in as she pulled off her jacket. Tossing it and not really caring where it ended up in the dark room.

"Yeah," Clay shut the door and slowly reached for her. "Come here," he whispered through the dark room, his hand sliding to her hip as he tugged her forward. Stumbling a drunken step, her hand locking onto the back of his neck as their lips crashed together. "I've wanted to kiss you all day," he mumbled against her lips, as she kicked off her heels and started to pull at his shirt.

"Me too," she broke the kiss to trail a line down his neck. Pushing up the bottom of his shirt and kissing along his chest as he pulled the fabric off. Running his hand through her soft locks, her eyes flipped up to his and he felt a chill run down his spine.

Releasing a low growl, he yanked her up to smash his mouth into her. Slamming her up against the wall beside him, he heard as some glass whatever rattled on the dresser but didn't care. He knew his uncle. Guy had more money than god and if something broke, well he would just say while on vacation he came into the room to grab some extra towels or bullshit and hit it. Both his uncles were pretty laid back. Plus with all the shit their baby sister had been going through, his mom, they wouldn't give him shit over a damn vase.

"Oh…" she giggled as his hand trailed down her soft skin, goose bumps rising under his palm making her shiver.

"You are such a child," he shook his head as he lifted her up and shuffled his feet around the room until they hit the bed. Her body crashing on top of his as she started yanking at her jeans to remove them. "Did I tell you how gorgeous you looked tonight?" he mumbled against her lips as he hit the clasp on her bra and started tugging it off.

"Uh, huh," she mumbled tangling her fingers in his hair as she started to roll her hips along him. Feeling as his want started to press again her leg and she felt her skin start to tingle.

"Do you really care if I didn't?" he chuckled, almost positive he hadn't told her. Not that she wasn't aware. She knew he thought she was the most gorgeous girl out there; he didn't have to vocalize it constantly.

"Nope," she answered quickly and heard him chuckle.

"Yeah," he flipped her quickly on her back and heard her squeal. "Didn't think so…"

* * *

"Oh my god," Rachel stumbled into her room and kicked off her shoes. "The room is spinning," she collapsed on her bed and squeezed her eyes tight. "Someone turn on the light to make it stop…"

"On it…" Tony hit the lamp and sat down beside her. "You feeling ok Abby?" he glanced up at his sister who was tugging on her shoes.

"Fine, I didn't drink as much as everyone else," she mumbled grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Damn bitch!" Rachel rolled over on her side and growled. "Not so loud, fuck."

"Rach, you are drunk, not hung over," the blonde chuckled shaking his head. "Noises shouldn't bother you…" he brushed the tangled mess of hair from her face to see her smudge makeup. However her still looking just as gorgeous as always.

"But I already have a headache," she pouted and he chuckled, standing up and walking over to her dresser.

"Maybe you should pace yourself better next time," he suggested. Pulling out some shorts and a large t-shirt. "Not throw back ten shots within the first hour."

"I didn't…however I don't have enough energy to fight with you," she stretched her body up and his body tingled watching her shirt reveal some of her sweet skin.

"Here you go crazy girl," he handed her clothes over and hated the look he received. He knew that look. That look always made her get her way.

"Tony…change me…"

"Rachel…"

"Please…my arms feel so heavy. I can't lift them by myself," she pushed out her bottom lip and he nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck. Tossing a glance over at the bathroom door to hear the shower start up before looking back at the gorgeous girl before him. "Please Tony…"

"O-ok," he nervously shifted toward the bed and stepped in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he frowned at how soft they were compared to his. He always felt his hands were just too rough to touch her sweet skin. "Umm…" he chewed his lip before tugging her shirt over her head. Honestly thanking the heavens above she had a bra on. He had that issue before. She got drunk, he took care of her and she very carelessly left herself braless that night and he got a view he had yet to forget.

Try being a drunk teenage boy and dealing with that.

"Tony…I don't want pants," she slapped at his hand when he tugged off her shorts and tried to replace them with some cheer shorts he had grabbed.

"Ok…" he rolled his eyes a bit at her and threw them across the room in some random chair. "Here," he dug through his sister's bag to find the small bottle inside. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and heading back to the red head. "Take this, might make your headache better and get a head start on tomorrow's hangover."

"Thank you," she took the small pills and tossed them in her mouth. Cringing as she swallowed them and the water.

"No problem," he sat the bottle back on the stand and looked back at her. Holding her gaze for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Well, have fun dealing with Abby. Her mood seems so much fun," he rolled his eyes at his sister and how dramatic she had been lately. He couldn't figure out her issue but it was making even him nuts. Couldn't imagine what the people who didn't _have_ to deal with her thought. "Night Rach," he gave a tight lip smile and started out of the room.

"Tony…" her hand caught his and his eyes travel down to it. Both watching as she laced their fingers together and tugged him forward as her eyes trailed up to meet his. "You're always taking care of me…" she eased to the side of the bed and slowly stood in front of him. Watching as his breath grew heavier when she started to run her hand up his chest. "Why don't you ever let me take care of you?"

"Rachel…" he growled her pushing up on her toes and pressing a hot kiss to his neck. "Come on…stop…" his hand let go of hers and he gripped her wrist.

"Do you know how good I could make you feel?" her voice making his skin tingle all over as she lined her kissed up to his ear.

"Do you know how good I could make you feel?" his voice hard as he gripped her other arm and pushed her back from him.

"Well I have an idea," she smirked a little and his eyes narrowed.

"Not like that Rachel," his temper flared a bit and he closed his eyes shaking his head. "You just don't get it. I would do _anything_ to make you happy. To make you for a second see yourself how I do. I would fix you if you would just let me."

"I don't need to be _fixed_. I'm not some broken toy Tony," her own temper flared as she went to yank back from him. However, his grip just tightened.

"You aren't a toy but your so broken that you can't even function right anymore," he stated and her mouth snap shut not sure what to say to that. "You think hooking up with random guys will make you feel better? Getting drunk and forgetting the pain? Well guess what Rachel, once the booze wears off and the sex is over, the pain comes back."

"I'm not in pain…"

"Yes you are! You are so lonely and upset and for the life of me I can't figure out why. _He _didn't love you; he didn't give a damn and for some reason you blame every god damn person that tries to get close to you for that. It isn't my fault!" he snapped and she swallowed hard. "And I'm so damn tired of being blamed for it…" he shook his head and spun on his feet. Shuffling his feet toward the door and felt her hand grip quickly on his.

"Tony…I…I'm sorry…you _know_ what I feel for you," a tear trickled down her cheek and he slowly shook his head as it dropped. "Why can't you just know it and let it go?"

"Do you know hear how fucked up that sounds?" he flexed his fingers to calm himself and not fly off the handle. She was drunk. She was drunk and this conversation was pretty pointless, because he knew it wasn't going to do anything. They weren't going to ever _really_ be anything. "It's let go," he tossed his hands up and her eyes closed. "So _you_ just need to let it go and leave me alone, because I'm sorry but I'm not playing this game anymore…"

"Tony…" she called but he just shook his head walking out and slamming the door.

"What was that?" Abby walked out of the room rubbing her towel in her damp hair to wonder.

"Nothing…" Rachel shook her head quickly and moved toward the bathroom. "Nothing at all," she rushed to slam herself behind the door and hit the shower. Really hoping the water would drown out any cries she might release.

* * *

Letting her leg bounce on the bed, Brooke waited patiently for Lucas to come back. About five minutes ago his mom had text him complaining he didn't let her know he was there. However before he could send a responds back his phone died and he knew she would freak if he didn't send back. After what happened a few years back she became crazy on knowing his location. Never wanted to think of him in a ditch somewhere because he left somewhere late at night and she never checked in on him. That thought scared her to death.

However with him gone, it made Brooke's mind go into overdrive. She was thinking, thinking way too much and she knew it. She didn't know what her issue was, why she was stressing so much about it, however she was so nervous to be in bed with Lucas. Yet she didn't know why. It wasn't like they hadn't been in bed together before, it's not like they weren't together often. However for some reason being _alone_ with him in bed worried her.

No one was around, no one would have a clue what was going on. Her parents weren't here, his mother wasn't. And if she was honest she didn't at all trust herself alone with him. She thought thoughts she normally didn't think.

She would openly admit to herself, she wanted him.

"Sorry…" her gaze jerked up to find him walking back into the room. "Couldn't find the damn charger," he explained and she slowly nodded and watched him walk over to the outlet. Watching as he bent forward to plug it in and her heart raced as she watched the ripples of his muscles line through his back and arms. Him standing there in just his gym shorts and again her mind wondered.

"It's ok…" she shifted in the bed and he spun to face, a gentle smile creeping across his face as he looked at her. "Lucas…" she whispered out low, almost nervous someone might somehow hear them.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can you come here?" she waved him toward her and his brows knitted together. "Please…"

"Uh…sure…" he twisted his head confused but still walked toward the bed. Climbing up beside her and wanted to chuckle a little at how cute she looked all curled up on the bed. "What's up Pretty Girl?" he wondered and watched as about a million things started to travel through her head. "Hey…you ok?" he placed his hand on her knee and felt her body trembling.

Brooke slowly nodding her head as she slid down the bed to rest better beside him, keeping her eyes locked on his the whole time before slowly leaning forward and pushing her trembling lips against his. Feeling as he tensed a little confused before sliding his long fingers across her cheek and deepening their kiss. Rolling her over on her back slowly, his hand slid down her body to rest on her hip and felt her shaking.

"Brooke…" he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her, seeing the nervousness in her gorgeous eyes.

"What? Did…did I do something wrong?"

"No…" he told her quickly and watched that relief release from her. "But…but why are you shaking? What has you so nervous?" he wondered really wanting it to click what her deal was. She was fine earlier…well he thought she was fine.

"You…" she whispered out slowly and breaks her gaze with his for a moment. "I…I want you…" she fiddled with the necklace around his neck, not daring to look him in the eyes. "And it scares me...because I know I'm not ready to do that…"

"Wouldn't even try to…" he confessed that being the honest truth. She wasn't ready and he knew that.

"But…but I still have this want in me…this want for you and I don't…I don't know what to do about it…" she blushed a bit and watched a slowly smirk creep across his face.

"Well…" he released a breath slowly and wiggled up some. "There is one or two things I could do to help assist with it. You just have to trust me…" his eyes locked onto hers and swore it was a lifetime before she slowly nodded. "But you also have to promise that if you want to stop…you just say stop…you are allowed to do that…"

"O-ok," she agreed and he slowly smiled before giving her a sweet kiss and flipping off the bed and away from her. "Lucas…where are you going?"

"I was kinda hungry…" he pointed his thumb toward where the small kitchen was.

"I…I thought we-" she tossed a look over the bed and nervously tugged the sheets up around her. "Thought we were going too…"

"You've been drinking Brooke…" he pointed out but she still didn't get it. "So until you are sober and in a right mind we aren't going to do that…"

"Lucas, I'm not drunk…not really," she defended herself and he slowly just gave a shrug.

"Then you will be completely sober in the morning…" he gave a tight lipped smile. "Then we will discuss it…"

"Oh…ok," she grinned sinking down on the bed and flipping on the TV. Not realizing until that moment just how much Lucas might _possibly_ like her.

"Fuck me…" he growled feeling his body tingle as he watched her move around on the bed. Swearing walking away from her all willing on the bed might have been one of the hardest things he's ever done.

* * *

_Review_


	17. Chapter 17

**_~For someone who is supposed to be "just friends" why do I always get butterflies in my stomach when you smile at me~_**

Looking down at the sleeping girl beside him he felt the smile creep across his face. She looked so gorgeous just lying there and he really wondered why he thought about hurting her. She was perfect. And he knew she would fight him on that but she was and he was crazy about her.

He really didn't know when it happened. He wasn't sure when it all changed but he did know that over the last few weeks spending time with her, feelings grew for her unlike anyone else he has known. Then the moment he kissed her he was more than aware of that. Yes, he has had more _intense _first kisses, he would say. However, the sweetness of hers sent a chill over him in away many others hadn't before. The uncertainty in it made his blood boil and the fact _she _went for it just made him want her so much more.

"Mmm…" she stretched and he felt her body push against his as she flipped over on her back. Her arm draping over her face, she cracked one eye open to reveal him staring at her and she automatically felt the blush tickling over her cheeks. "Morning…"

"Morning Pretty Girl," he brushed a few crazy hairs from her face and looked at her. "You sleep well?" he wondered and she quickly nodded as she sucked on her bottom lip. "You flipped around a lot in your sleep last night."

"I'm sorry," she apologized and pulled in a long nervous breath. "I…I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. I wasn't really asleep yet, just noticed you seemed…uncomfortable."

"I wasn't uncomfortable," she told him. "I mean…I wouldn't word it like that," she explained and he slowly nodded. "I like sharing a bed with you Lucas…I guess that's what I'm trying to say," she admitted and enjoyed the sweet smile that appeared across his face. "So…it wasn't the fact I was in bed with you. I just…"

"Just what?" he pushed when he saw the nervousness flash over her, well maybe not even nervousness. He wasn't sure what it was but for a second her gorgeous dark eyes flickered with something and it didn't sit right with him. "You can tell me…"

"I used to share a room with Alex," she confessed. "I mean, my parents obviously could afford two rooms, but when we were younger we thought it was so cool to be roommates. We would stay up all night talking and laughing. Sometimes I have dreams about those times…sometimes those dreams turn into nightmares of what happened…."

"I'm sorry Brooke," he wiggled down in the bed and wrapped a secure arm around her. "I wish I could have been there. I wish I was around to have made you ok…"

"I am ok, you know?" she titled her head to look at him. "People think I'm all fragile and breaking but I'm not. Yes, ok I have hard days, some really hard ones but I wouldn't…" she trailed off not wanting to actually say it. She hated saying it.

"I never thought you would…" Lucas's brows creased to that.

"Some people did," she glanced down to watch her hand stroke his arm. "After it first happened…my parents got all scared I would do it…took me a long time to convince them I'm not as damaged as Alex was."

"You aren't damaged at all…"

"I sometimes feel like I am," she admitted with a dry laugh. "I feel like…like I'm just one screw up away from messing everything up."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and she slowly nodded. "Alex…do you know why her mind was where it was?" he wondered really hoping he didn't over step and hurt her. He knew it was hard to talk about her, but he thought maybe talking about it all would make her better.

"I don't know," her voice cracked a little and she felt the large lump building in her throat. "She has always seemed so happy. I thought she loved her life…but…but maybe she put that front up for me. Maybe…" she pulled in a long breath and licked her dry lips. "Maybe she talked to other people about it. Or maybe I just never listened…"

"No…" Lucas told her quickly and shook his head. "No baby girl that isn't true. I don't know Alex, but I do know you and I do know Clay. Clay makes it's very clear how much she loved you."

"I just miss her," she felt the hot tear slipped down her cheek and sniffled. "She's not even been gone a year. Just a few months actually and I miss her…Plus her birthday is coming up. So there is that," she let out a dry laugh.

"When is it? Her birthday…"

"Next Thursday," she told him with a shrug and he slowly nodded making a mental note of that. "But umm…" she cleared her throat and quickly blinked away the tears. "Could we talk about something else? I don't know…anything…"

"Yeah," he brushed her hair back and she bit hard on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't upset me Lucas," she ran the back of her finger tips along his cheek, her fingers dancing across his lips. "You honestly, make me happy. Way happier than I've been in a while."

"Good," he tugged the sheet down and laced his hand with hers. "Now come on," he tugged her up and with ease she was up on her feet.

"Lucas, where are we going? The sun isn't really even out," she glanced through the blinds and he shrugged.

"Has anyone told you, that you were smart?" he teased and she rolled her eyes grabbing some shorts and shirt from her pile of clothes.

"Don't be mean," she shoved him back a step and moved toward the bathroom. "Let me change!" she called over her shoulder and he nodded as he watched her move. Dropping on the bed he ran his hand through his hair hoping his past didn't cause major issues in his future.

* * *

"This is nice," Brooke smiled as she trapped her hair behind her ear, it going crazy with the wind. However, finding walking on the beach so early in the morning so peaceful, so relaxing. "Thank you for this, it's nice," she glanced up at the tall boy beside her.

"It is," he agreed, curling his fingers around hers and tugging her a step closer.

"You know what I like most about you?" Brooke raised a brow at him, enjoying the almost nervousness that popped in his eyes.

"What?" his heart raced a split second looking at her. Really hoping whatever she said next didn't ruin his thoughts on her. He liked her how she was, he liked that she liked him how he was. He liked the non-superficial girl who liked he was just him, asshole side and all, he was really hoping she wasn't about to change his thoughts on that.

"This…not serious thing," she waved her hand around and his brows creased. "It's like every conversation I have with Clay or my parents is so serious. It's like 24/7 stress," she paused and turned to face him. "But you it's fun," she draped her arms lazily over his shoulders. "It's random movie nights and walks on the beach…its chili cheese fries and tequila shots," she teased and he cracked a smile. "It's being carefree."

"It's being young Brooke," he smiled reaching up to brush her hair back. "You know what sixteen year olds do?" he raised a brow and she quickly shook her head. "They have fun," his eyes lift up to the water and he grinned. "They skinny dip," he shrugged casually and her eyes widened.

"Lucas..." she nervously glanced over at the water and back at him. "I…I don't skinny dip."

"I know," he grinned curling his hands under his sweatshirt and tugging it over his head. "But I do and I have no doubt you have underwear and a bra on under this," he tugged at her shirt and she smiled. "So come on Brooke," he nodded toward the water and she nervously bit her bottom lip. "Jump off a cliff…" he winked giving her a sweet kiss and before she could respond moved toward the water.

Brooke eyes slanted and head tilted to the side when he dropped his gym shorts and boxers and kicked them to the side.

"Oh lord," she gripped her hand to her heart and breathed in a quick breath. "This boy…" she chewed her lip looking at him as he spun in the water looking at her.

"Coming?" he called out with a smirk and really enjoyed the debate in her head.

"Umm…" she stepped toward the water and felt the coldness dance across the tops of her feet. Tossing a glance around her afraid someone might see her before looking back at him. "Turn around!" she called and he kinked a brow at her. "Just turn around," she ordered and he chuckled spinning around and not facing her. Taking her shaking hands and tugging her top over her head and slowly wiggling from her shorts. Tossing another glance around her before knocking the hook on her bra and dropping it, debating her underwear a moment and feeling her heart pound in her chest as she hooked her thumbs in her underwear. "Screw it," she shook her head and pushed down the small material, rolling it all up into a ball before slowly moving into the cold water. "Holy crap!" she cringed at the cold water as it prickled her skin. "Luke this is freezing…"

"Well it is five in the…" he spun to face her and jaw dropped. "Fuck…" he pulled in a quick breath looking at her. "You're naked…"

"Yeah," she let out a dry laugh wrapping her arms nervously around her, sinking into the cold water and it rising over her shoulders.

"Damn…" he cursed slowly moving toward her and watching her tense. "Don't be so nervous…"

"I'm not," she mumbled and he chuckled.

"Yeah, sure," he let out a small laugh slipping his arms around her slim waist and tugging her close. "Wrap your legs around me," he instructed and she bit hard on her lip. "Just do it," he shook his head and she slowly brought her legs up around his waist. Shivering slightly when she felt _him_ against hers. "See," he grinned and she pulled her brows together. "No one can see you. Not that anyone could anyway, but now…now you're all covered up," he shrugged, her chest pressing against his and he wanted to shake his head at how fast her heart was racing.

"You always making me so comfortable," she smiled and he slowly nodded moving them through the water. "Plus its way warmer in your arms then the cold water."

"That's called body heat," he smirked and she blushed looking down. "It's a great thing, isn't it?" he smirked, trying his best not to let his eyes wonder too much. Cursing he didn't get a better look at her body before she was pushed against him.

"It's something," she agreed as they drifted in the salty water. "So check this off the being young thing, huh?" she kinked a brow and he grinned brushing her wet hair back.

"Yup, you've now done something many teens seem to enjoy. Why I'm not too sure," he confessed looking around. "Not much more goes on then just floating here."

"Just floating here…" she whispered running her hand down his chest. "Lucas…" she chewed on her lip, lifting her gaze to his.

"Brooke, don't give me that look," he begged leaning his head against hers. Swearing nothing got to him more than that sweet innocent lip biting thing of hers. It literally drove him mad, but in a very good way he enjoyed.

"But I'm sober now," she reminded him and his eyes closed. "You said you would want me when I was sober…"

"I didn't say I'd want you then," he told her and panic flashed over her. "I meant…there isn't many times I don't want you Brooke. I just can't do anything about it when you've been drinking."

"Well, I haven't been drinking," she shrugged, trying to hide the smile that was creeping across her lips at the thought of him always wanting her.

"You do know you don't just plan these things Brooke? It's not like some test you sit around and study for. It just…it just happens…"

"Well…" he watched something flicker through her dark eyes he's never seen as she leaned closer. "What do I have to do to make it happen?"

"Where did this new confident you come from?"

"You were right Lucas. I'm young, I want to enjoy being young. Do things I've never done and just have fun…" she ran her wet hand through his hair and glanced down at his thin lips. "Fun with you," her gaze lifted to his and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Damn baby girl," he growled gripping his hand in her hair. "You are going to be the death of me."

"That's not good," she giggled and he rolled his eyes. "I…I want to play with you a little first…"

"Fuck Brooke," he groaned slamming his mouth hard into hers and feeling her let out a small gasp. Lucas moving through the water and toward their clothes as his mouth still worked against hers. "Here," he kept his eyes on the ground as he sat her in the sand. "Put this on," he handed over his sweatshirt and her brows creased as she held her clothes hiding her body.

"What?" she panted trying to catch her breath looking at him.

"Just…just put it on Brooke," he repeated pulling on his boxers and gym short, making sure his back was to her as she slowly tugged it on, along with her underwear.

"Lucas…" she stumbled over her feet as he tugged her down the beach. "Where are we going?" she wondered but he just ignored her as he pulled them around a small rock ledge and back onto a small hidden spot on the beach. "What-" she went to question but his mouth slammed back into hers making her knees go weak. The clothes she was carrying dropping by her side as her hands frame to his face. "Oh…" she released when he lifted her up in his arms and laid her with ease along the soft sand.

Dragging his mouth down her neck, Brooke shivered all over as he sucked on her collar bone. Shifting her body under his, she felt the wet drops from his hair grazing over her skin and sucked hard on her lip.

"Lucas…" she felt her leg twitch when his fingertips slowly drug back and forth along the inside of her thigh. Every stroke it going higher and higher before it grazed over her sensitive skin. Feeling her body want to wiggle down even if it was just a second so she could feel that tingle once again. Sliding her left leg up she heard him growl as he lifted his head and smashed his mouth back into hers.

A million things racing through her mind at that moment, until she felt his hand slip into the front of her underwear and all other thoughts shut off. His fingers teasing the hell out of her as the would run slowly back and forth along her sensitive center, biting hard on her lip as it continued to tease her, before slowly, almost too slow for her liking, slipped inside of her.

"Lucas…" she gripped his shoulders and yanked in a short breath as her body dug into the sand. His finger moving back and forth in her, loving the responds her body is giving him before adding another. Hearing her whimper and her body tremble as she curled her toes in the sand. Rolling her hips on almost instinct along his fingers and feeling a feeling she never experienced before when his thumb rubbed against her delicate skin.

Her eyes slamming tight together as she twisted her face from his, breathing hard as she let out a low moan and he smirked dropping his mouth to nip at her earlobe.

"It's ok," he whispered in her ear, swearing nothing sounded better in his life than her sweet moans. However, more than aware that in the moment Brooke was too sure what her body was going through. Him greatly taking pleasure in the fact he was the one doing it, the _first_ one to ever make her body experience it.

Increasing his thrust, he felt her tight walls start to clench around him and he smirked, rubbing his thumb hard her breathes became faster and heavier and before either had a moment to react Lucas heard one of the most amazing noises he had in a long time.

"Oh god Lucas," her voice was rasp and her body arched upward, a releasing erupting in her she never felt before, before her body went limp in the sand. Panting heavy, she ran her hands over her face as she tried to catch her breath. "Why…" she swallowed hard turning her head back to face him and he grinned. "Why did I wait so long to do that?" she wondered and he let out a laugh shaking his head.

"I don't know," he flipped his body on top of hers and wiggled to rest between her legs. The throbbing between her legs popping up again as he rolled forward some. "Maybe because other assholes would have let you down and aren't as good as me," he shrugged casually and she swallowed another dry lump as he moved his body.

"Be…be nice," she bit her lip and he smirked.

"Still feel it, huh?" he let his lip twitch higher and she slowly nodded as he pushed his hips against hers.

"Yeah…every…every time you do that," her eyes closed as once again his body rolled against hers.

"I'm sorry Angel," he apologized and stopped his moving. "I wish I could do that more but I don't think I can."

"Why?" she wondered because she really liked that.

"Just trust me," he let out a dry laugh reaching down and grabbing her shorts. "We should probably head back," he frowned a bit, kinda wishing he could just spend the rest of the day on the beach with her. Yet, he was nervous too. He was afraid he spent too much time away from Clay; he would start to wonder what was up. Was kind of hoping if they were around him enough then he would see he was being honest and just not mention anything from their past.

"Ok," she agreed slowly slipping on her shorts and stood up. Watching as Lucas collected their stuff and slowly reached for her hand. A smile creeping across her lips as she slowly took it and they moved back down the beach.

"You look sexy as hell in my clothes, you know…"

"Lucas…" she blushed pushing his face back and he chuckled gripping her hand and giving it a sweet kiss.

"I know, I know," his arm skimmed around her shoulders and tugged her close. Pressing a kiss to her wet hair and smiling.

* * *

"There you are," Lucas cut his eyes up to see his friend sitting on the bed. "Thought you might have gotten murdered last night."

"Naw man," Lucas chuckled walking in and tossing his shoes to the floor. "Slept over at Brooke…well her Uncles room," he explained and watched as the blonde eyed him curiously. "Nothing happened dude. But even if it did, it's not a game. Just…just part of being in a relationship with someone."

"So now you two are in a relationship?" Tony raised his brow wondering when all that went down.

"I don't know…I just know I don't want any other guy bothering her," he made that point clear and made a mental note to make it clear when they got back to school. He knew how guys were, especially the ones at their school and if they thought he had a girl, a girl as sweet as Brooke, they would want her. Not even for the fact they really wanted her, just in their warped minds of thinking that if some girl settled Lucas enough for him to care, there must be something to it. Nine times out of ten, the perverts would assume it was sexual, which it wasn't.

"No one is bothering her dude," Tony rolled his eyes standing up. "But I think everyone was going to head to breakfast. You coming?"

"Yeah man, let me change real quick and I'll meet you there," he slapped his hand to his friend's shoulder and moved toward the bathroom. "Be there in a minute."

"Alright dude, then I'm heading down," the blonde called over his shoulder and moved out the door and down the hall. Smirking at the fact Lucas used to mock him for being silly over a girl, yet now he was probably the stupidest over one.

* * *

"Hey kid!" Brooke looked over her shoulder to see one of her favorite people moving toward her.

"Hey Clay," she flashed a smile turning to face him. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just…I wanted to say thanks for last night," he offered her back the key with a silly grin. "Was a good night," he smirked and Brooke shook her head at him.

"Certain things I'm sure I don't need to know Bubba," she laughed and he just smiled more. "But keep it. You may want another good night tonight," she shrugged and he chuckled sliding the key back into his pocket.

"Thanks kiddo, but how was your night?" he eyed her a bit and she did her best to ignore it with hopes he wouldn't guess what she had done earlier.

"Great," she looked around for the group before looking back at him. "I hung out with Lucas and we watched a movie…"

"What movie?" he casually shoved his hands in his pockets and her eyes narrowed.

"An old horror film you wouldn't at all like," she told him and tilted her head to the side. "I don't have the good nights like you do Clay."

"I know that Brooke, I was just checking on you," he told her and she let out a long sigh shaking her head.

"You know at some point that will happen right? I'm not saying it is Lucas, but it will and you can't freak out about it. It's a part of growing up."

"I know Brooke. I just want you safe," he explained and hated the look of annoyance she gave him. However, it made him want to laugh some being it was one of almost an annoyed baby sister.

"I know," her gaze lifted over his shoulder and a huge smile lit up her face when the elevator dinged and the tall blonde haired boy stepped off. His hand running through his hair as he walked past a group of girls, their eyes all trailing over him and Brooke felt something erupt in her chest when she watched him just dismiss them and locked his eyes on hers.

"I'm going to go sit with everyone else," Clay grumbled before shaking his head and heading toward the table. Trying his best to not shove Brooke as far from Lucas as he could.

"Hey you," Lucas smiled reaching her, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Hey," she beamed up at him and felt her heart race when he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Tossing a look at the group of girls who glared and whispered as they watched her. Her knowing quickly they didn't get how _she_ was getting kisses from someone like Lucas.

"Ready to eat?" Lucas wondered and Brooke nodded as she awkwardly shifted on her feet. "You alright?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," she lied with a small laugh, really not liking the looks she was receiving.

"Ok, cool," he laced his fingers through hers and started to led her toward the table. Brooke looked one last time at the group of attractive girls and frowning. Figuring if she was going to have Lucas around she was definitely going to have to get used to that.

* * *

_Hope you liked the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**~First romance, first love, is something so special to all of us, both emotionally and physically, that it touches our lives and enriches them forever~**_

"So the trip went well?" Richard asked as they sat that morning at breakfast.

"Real well. I had a great time," Brooke didn't do well of hiding her big grin as she took a bite of her meal. "Thank you again for letting me go."

"Of course," he sent her a wink as he took a sip of his coffee. Swearing he hadn't seen his little girl smile this much in months. He missed her smile. "Did however get a bill this morning," he flipped open the paper and watched her eyes dart to her plate. "Seems someone stole your room key and ordered all these drinks at the bar."

"Oh?" she swallowed the large lump in her throat and glanced up at him. His eyes slanting in the corners but a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

"Well…that's what I told your mother," he shrugged and she slowly grinned. He got it, he didn't exactly want his daughter to drink, but he wanted her to have fun. Plus, he was young once and he knew Clay was there to look after her and he really just wanted her to have fun again. Safe fun, but fun.

"Thanks daddy," she stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "But I'm going to head to school. I told my friend Tony I would help him with some homework…"

"Tony?" his brow shot up looking at her as she placed her plate in the sink. "Is he one of the people you went with this weekend."

"Yeah, he is really sweet," she smiled leaning against the counter. "He plays basketball," she told him and he just grew more confused.

"But he isn't the boy who came over here the other week?" he wondered and she shook her head and he suddenly watched his daughter completely light up.

"No daddy, that was Lucas," she walked over and grabbed her purse and coffee cup.

"So…there is a Tony…" he said and she nodded. "…and a Lucas…"

"Yeah but Tony is just a real good friend. He's funny and silly and a real nice guy," she explained because it was true. Though she didn't get along with Abby, why she still didn't know, but Tony was the sweetest. He also defended her to Abby a lot and she thought that was cool. "But Lucas…" she fiddled with the lid of her cup and bit her lip. "Lucas is…special."

"Special…" Richard leaned in his chair looking at her. "What do you mean _special?_" he questioned because he hadn't heard his little girl refer to someone as special before. Of course Alex had people she called _special_ but he just chose to ignore that the best he could. Plus he remembered that boy; he wasn't sure his read on him but didn't really know how to take him being special to his little girl.

"I don't know daddy just special," Brooke causally flipped her hand and pulled her book bag on her shoulder. "I don't know how to explain it…"

"Try…" he pushed and she rolled her dark eyes at him.

"He makes me laugh and he reminds me what it's like not to be so serious all the time," she shrugged and his eyes casted downward. "And he is the captain of the basketball team and one of the most popular guys in school and for some reason…some reason he likes me… and I _really_ like him…"

"Brooke…"

"Dad please don't go all overprotective on me," she begged and his mouth snapped shut. "This thing with Lucas is new, so any questions you have I can honestly say I won't be able to answer."

"Will you just be careful?" he asked and she slowly nodded knowing he was so worried about her. He blamed himself completely for not paying closer attention to Alex and she knew he feared he didn't know his children as well as he thought. However she wasn't Alex, she loved her sister but she wasn't her.

"I'll see you after school," she walked over and kissed his head. "I love you…"

"You too…" he gave a tight lip smile as she moved toward the door. Mumbling an _'oh boy' _against his cup before flipping his paper back open.

* * *

Shifting his eyes around the parking lot, he tapped his foot as he sat on the hood of his car. School was about to start and he had no clue where she was. He text her, her car was here but she didn't respond and she wasn't in it.

He didn't like not knowing where she was. He didn't like not knowing who she was with and he didn't like at all when she wasn't with him someone might tell her something that would make her hate him. He doesn't think he could handle her hating him.

"Yo Luke," he lifted his gaze to see his best friend moving through the parking lot and toward him. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing," he shrugged pulling in a long breath and shaking his head. "Have you seen Brooke?" he wondered glancing again at his phone to see no message.

"Yeah, dude," he told him and his gray eyes darted up to his. "She was at her locker. We got here early because she was helping me with some homework."

"Didn't know you two were so chummy…" he mumbled, knowing Tony liked Brooke just didn't know it involved secret hanging out time.

"Yeah, well you know…" Tony shrugged flipping his phone out and looking to find once again a message from Rachel.

"What was that look?" Lucas corked a blonde brow looking at his friend.

"Uh…nothing," he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged it off. "Just a text from Abby. You know how annoying she is…"

"Yeah…" he stared at him a moment quickly catching the lie but ignoring it. If he didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to push it. "Well, I'm going to go see Brooke. I'll catch you in 3rd?"

"Yeah, dude. See you then," he smacked his shoulder as his friend started to walk off. Clearing his throat and turning on his feet himself as he started toward the gym.

* * *

Pushing the doors open to the crowded hallway, a slow grin started to slip across his lips at the girl standing at her locker. She was completely oblivious to everyone around her as she bite her lip and read some book. Her hair, like he liked it, down in a light wave and a pair of jeans that were snug on her hips, a loose fitting top and his favorite part of it all were her normal glasses had been removed. She hadn't worn them as much since the dance and he loved that. She had the most gorgeous dramatic looking eyes of anyone he knew and he loved seeing them.

Taking slow strides toward her, he gave a short nod to a few people he passed as he approached her. Ignoring looks from a few girls, he stood behind her and slipped his head in the crook of her neck and pressed a soft kiss to the sweet skin feeling her release a gasp.

"Mornin' Angel," his voice rough and she felt her shoulders tense.

"Lucas…" she swallowed hard and dropped the book in her locker. Spinning to face him, she pressed her back up against it and he stepped forward a half step. "Hi…" her eyes nervously shifted around the crowded hall and the eyes that were landing on her.

Yes of course people stared at her a lot. She was Clay's cousin, which meant she was Greg's cousin and on top of that Lucas was around her _all_ the time. However, she played it off as a friendship. She told everyone they were just friends, but, you don't kiss your friends, you don't stand that close to your friends, you don't give them looks he was giving her and she had no clue how to handle it. Yes, of course she liked Lucas, she liked him a lot, nonetheless, she hadn't prepared herself for all the attention she was going to receive by _being_ with him.

If that was even what they were doing.

"Uh…hi…" she awkwardly repeated, running her hand over where her skin tingled from his lips.

"Hi," he chuckled, brushing her hair back and shuffling his feet half a step. "I text you earlier. Wondering if you were at school yet…"

"You did?" her brows knitted together as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. "Oh…I'm sorry. I had turned my phone on silent because I was in the library. Never turned the vibrate back on…" she told him, noticing a text from him and actually one also from Stephen.

"It's cool," he glanced over the top of her phone to see her responding to a familiar name and contained his growl of annoyance. "I like your hair like this," he brushed back a strand and swore he saw her heart slamming into her chest as her gaze lifted up to his.

"Thanks. I used to wear it like this all the time, but stopped for a while."

"I also like this little bit of makeup thing you having going on. Makes your eyes look amazing," he gave a gentle grin and her gaze shifted around. "But you know you're perfect without that right? I don't care if you wear makeup…"

"I know…" she told him, because she did know that. Plus, she wouldn't change herself just for a boy. "But I like wearing makeup. I did this for me…to feel good about myself…"

"Good, I want you to feel good about yourself," Lucas trapped her chin between his finger and thumb and leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"Lucas…" she let out a quick gasp turning her head from him. Nervously chewing on her lip as her gaze landed on the floor.

"What?" he pulled back confused and brows creased. "What's wrong?" he turned her head to look at him and panic ripped through him when he saw the worried look on her face.

"I just…" she pressed her back harder against the locker, wishing she could disappear into it and away from all the stares she was getting.

"You just, what?" he wondered it not clicking with him what had happened. Yet, she just remained quiet looking down. "Did I do something wrong?" he wondered and her gaze jerked up to his. "Did I push you too much this weekend?" he worried and her eyes widened when his gaze trailed over her body.

"What? No!" she freaked and watched the relief wash out of him. "No, Lucas. You did nothing wrong. That was fun…I…I enjoyed that…" she blushed and he let out a small smile, sliding his hand down her side and felt her body shiver as it disappeared into her back pocket. "It's just…people are staring at us," she whispered out low and he slowly lifted his gaze to find the hall just watching them with wide eyes.

Shuffling his feet back a step to give her some room, he rubbed his bottom lip did a small turn to look at everyone.

"What?" he tossed his hand out at them all and Brooke eyes widened as she grabbed his shoulder. "Never seen people talking before?" He questioned and most people spun to do something else, however, a few still just stared.

"Lucas…" she buried her face in his back embarrassed.

"Mind your damn business," he snapped so over everyone being in his business. His comment earning a few glares from a few girls and then a couple locker slams with some '_hmphs_' and them storming off. "Better?" he turned back to the small girl you giggled a little.

"I can't believe you did that. Now people are _really_ going to talk," she slumped against the lockers and shook her head. "I hate having people talking and staring at me. It makes me nervous they might find out about Alex and judge it, make comments…"

"People talk Brooke. It's a part of high school, but I can assure you that no one will make one comment to you about Alex," he made that point clear and she slowly nodded. "Trust me on that…"

"I do trust you Lucas… I think I trust you more than I trust most people and that kinda freaks me out," she gave a short shrug and glanced down a moment.

"I definitely know that feeling," he knocked a loose curl from her face and swallowed a large lump. His feelings for Brooke honestly freaking the hell out of him. "No one is going to bother you," his arm curled around her neck and she rested her head on his chest hugging him tight. "Promise you…no one wants to deal with me and I know the definitely don't want to deal with a pissed off Quinn," he teased and thanked the heavens when he heard her laugh. "And she really likes you…"

"I really like her too…" she lifted her head to look up at him. His large hands framing her face as he pulled her up for a sweet kiss she felt in her toes.

"I don't want people bothering you, but I also don't want to never be around you for fear of high school bullshit…" he told her and she nodded, pushing up on her toes and ignoring her nervousness as she kissed him again. A sigh of content coming out of her as her eyes fluttered close and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, let's go to class," he nodded his head down the hall and she nodded. Shutting her locker, his arm came over her as he tugged her close to him and they started down the hall.

Brooke feeling herself tremble as the looks followed them, yet, with a quick glare from Lucas they darted away.

"Lucas…" a hand slapped his shoulder before he entered their 1st, turning to see Jake behind him. "Coach needed to see you before class," he explained.

"Oh, uh, alright dude," he gave his head a nod and tossed a look inside the class to see it hadn't started filling up too much yet. "Thanks…"

"No problem man," Jake said, him really not having a problem with Lucas. Of course, Clay was his best friend but the drama was between them. He wasn't into all that stuff. "Hey Brooke…"

"Hey Jake," she gave a smile, her always really liking the older boy. He was always very sweet to her.

"But later guys…."

"Later…" Lucas pulled in a long breath and glancing at the clock. "I'll only be just a few minutes. Save me a seat?"

"Yeah, of course," she nodded nervously and took his book bag. Honestly, not wanting to admit she didn't want to go into their class alone. Not with the stories she was sure was running around the school.

"Alright, be back in a minute," he kissed her forehead and moved down the hall toward the gym. Brooke watching as he laughed with a couple friends that passed and offered a few high fives from people she recognized from the team and she growled.

He was so completely out of her league. Why he liked her she had no clue…

"Boys," she rolled her eyes at them and turned into the class. Her body freezing when she caught Stevie and Cassie staring at her. Them both whispering and she wanted to punch something.

Ignoring them she walked over to her seat and eased down in it, placing Lucas's bag on the desk behind her she spun back toward the front and stared out the window. Very aware of the whispers beside her and the drop of her name and Lucas's.

"_Just ask…" _she heard and she closed her eyes pulling in a long breath. She hated whispers more than anything. Before she moved here, all she heard was whispers of her family and Alex. It drove her mad, it was like people assumed she couldn't hear them, so they would talk nonstop about it.

Her sister killed herself. It was as simple as that. Why she doesn't know, what was wrong she doesn't have a clue and she was more than aware to the fact she didn't know there was something up. Having people whisper about it didn't help with her grief.

"Fine!" she heard Stevie snap and she pulled in a long breath waiting for it. "Hey Brooke…" she leaned forward and the dark haired girl kept staring out the window. "Brooke…" she tapped her shoulder and slowly she spun around to face her.

"What?"

"Are you and Lucas, like, together?" her gum popped and Brooke bit hard on her lip unsure of how to answer that. Yes, they cared about each other but she didn't really know what they were.

"I…well…"

"Everyone is talking about it," Cassie jumped in before Brooke could finish and she sunk down in her chair. "Apparently you all went away this weekend," she wiggled her brows and Brooke felt the heat spread across her cheeks.

"Everyone is talking about that too. Talked about how Lucas and Clay both hung out all weekend together," Stevie told her the latest gossip. "But I'd be careful…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean-"

"Lucas doesn't date girls," Cassie finished for her with a shrug. "He fucks around, puts his thing in things and moves on."

"He and I aren't like that," Brooke quickly defended, not wanting people to think that she and Lucas were just…messing around.

"He is like that with everyone," Stevie flipped her hair back with a laugh. "I mean, he has his long list of girls. Abby is at the top, but I think that's only because it's so easy just to call her up. And everyone knows she doesn't tell him no…But I mean I wouldn't either. Look at him," she shrugged and both girls broke into a small giggle.

"Look…Lucas and I aren't like that and he and Abby have never hooked up," she told them, because they hadn't. He would have mentioned that.

"The fact you're so naïve is seriously cute," Cassie commented. "But is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

"_Dating_, or whatever you're calling it, Lucas, knowing how much he and Clay hate each other. I mean, I understand his hate for him. Greg was such a cool guy, really sweet to everyone."

"Greg was the best," Brooke said but didn't really get the connection. Why would they bring Greg up? "But why-" she went to ask but the shadow over her made her gaze jerk up to the tall boy, whose eyes were a blaze.

"What's going on here?" Lucas felt the anger building in him when he saw the confused look on Brooke face.

"Nothing," both girls gave big smiles and shrugged.

"Have a good day, Brooke," Stevie flashed her a look she didn't get before both girls gathered their stuff and moved to the other side of the room.

"Are you ok?" he slid down behind her and leaned forward. "They bothering you?"

"Umm…no…not really. They were just being kinda weird…"

"How so?"

"I don't know, they kept talking about how nice Greg was," she told him and watched the color drain from his face. His eyes snapping at the two girls in the corner whispering. "Are you ok?"

"Fine…" his gaze lingered on them before looking back at her. "Just don't like people saying stuff that upsets you. They should leave it alone and mind their business."

"High school, right?" she gave a shrug, commenting on something her reminded her off constantly.

"Yeah," he let out a nervous dry laugh as she spun back toward the front when the bell blasted through the room and students started filing in. "High school…"

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	19. Chapter 19

"_**It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun"  
**_

"It's weird…" the blonde girl brushed her hair back as she studied the scene before her. "He just…stares…" she squinted her eyes watching them. The blonde haired boy sitting at a table a few feet away with the young brunette. Her studying hard on the paper before her as he just sat there staring at her.

"I think it's cute," Quinn grinned looking at her best friend. Brooke gaze lifting from the paper and looking up at Lucas and grinned. The blonde boy pausing a moment before returning it and pressing a surprising kiss to the young girl's lips. Even from there Quinn could see her blush before looking back down. Her friend just shaking his head before brushing her hair back and going back to his lunch.

"I think it's fake," Abby spoke and Quinn sent her a glare. "Lucas doesn't grow feelings for people and he sure as hell wouldn't for that girl."

"Why?" Quinn's head snapped to look at her. "Why wouldn't he like _that_ girl?"

"Oh please Quinn," she laughed shaking her head. "Lucas is Lucas and Brooke…well Brooke is a fine line from the girl he will end up with."

"I don't think you know much about either of them…"

"So you don't think it's a weird…game between them?" Abby questioned and Quinn's eyes knitted. "Fine, let's entertain this idea of Lucas being truly into her. What about her? Maybe she is just messing with him…"

"Oh yeah," Quinn rolled her eyes at how ridiculous that sounded. "Because that girl over there looks like a five foot five body of terror and manipulator," she shook her head at just how dumb that actually sounded. She didn't think Brooke could hurt anything, let alone a person.

"I don't think she is a manipulator, but I think she could be manipulated," she told her and the dark haired girl's brows creased. "Clay, Quinn."

"What about him?"

"My god girl, how are you so dense?" she let out a bitter laugh shaking her head. "Clay hates Lucas. He blames him for Greg; he blames him for losing you. He blames him because the sun doesn't shine one day. However, he so kindly lets his sweet _innocent_ Brooke around him? You don't think that is weird?"

"Clay…Clay isn't like that…" she mumbled looking back up at her friend and seeing the look on his face. Yes, maybe at first she found them weird but she knew Lucas really cared about Brooke. Why she didn't know, but he did. He was being honest. And Clay…Clay wouldn't do what Abby was saying. He wasn't that cruel.

"You push and screw someone up enough and everyone is like that," Abby told her and watched the look on her friend's face. "I know you _loved_ him one time. I mean…I know it hurt losing him, but you got over it. You realized it was some high school relationship. Even if he agreed to that, losing you is just one more thing to add to hating him. Getting back at him for…"

"Brooke isn't playing a game. She was just someone who showed up at this school and wants to be left alone. She met Lucas and they started out as good friends and then slowly turned it to more. There isn't anything hidden there. It's the truth. So just leave it alone," she snapped grabbing her stuff and jerked up.

"Quinn, I was just suggesting a thought," Abby tried to defend but Quinn just let out a dry laugh stomping off. Abby just rolling her eyes and going back to her lunch.

* * *

He couldn't understand how relaxed she seemed all the time. With all the shit she had been through, still going through, he wouldn't be able to go through the day not snapping at someone constantly, let alone smile so much. However, she never did. She was nice to everyone, didn't let anyone really hurt her feelings and mastered ignoring things. Though she got embarrassed and nervous she really let things roll off her a lot.

He was never like that. It intrigued him how some so young could be so strong.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Brooke teased and his serious gaze started to ease. "I got something on my face or something?"

"No…" he shook his head and brushed her hair back. "Just like looking at you. Is that such a crime?"

"I assume not," she bit her lower lip and he growled leaning forward and kissing her. Every time she did that he couldn't help but push his lips against hers. It was like an annoying addiction he couldn't get over. "Lucas…" she blushed and darted her eyes all around the courtyard.

"Sorry," he apologized knowing she was uncomfortable with that. "Come here," he stood up quickly and grabbed her hand.

"What?" she looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes.

"Just come here," he told her and she shrugged closing her binder and standing up. Following him as he tugged her down the path and toward the parking lot.

"Lucas…" she giggled as his pace quickened. "Where are we going?"

"Here…" he hit the unlock on his car and tossed her and his stuff inside. Brooke giving him a small grin as she climbed into the backseat still a little lost but slowly catching on. "Come here," he cupped her cheek and smashed his lips into hers. Feeling her release a small squeal before relaxing into kissing him, his strong arm curling around her slim body as he lifted her up and eased her as best he could into his lap.

"Lucas…" her voice low as she lifted her head up and his mouth covered along her neck. Feeling that feeling bubbling in her again as his hand slipped under her shirt and slid across her slim stomach. It feeling like a hot match on her cool skin and goose bumps rose.

She liked this, she liked spending time doing these things, but…but in her mind it made her nervous because she didn't want to be like those girls. She didn't want to be one of those girls he saw as fun in a backseat. She wasn't one of those girls.

"Lucas stop," she panted out, placing her hand to his chest and pushing him back. "Stop a second…"

"What?" his breath raced in and out of him as he looked at her. Unsure of what had made the look of panic flash over her. "What is it?"

"I…I umm…" she swallowed the large lump and looked in those gorgeous gray eyes. "Can I ask you something?" she whispered and his brows pulled.

"Uh…yeah…yeah you can ask me anything," he promised brushing her hair back. "What's up?"

"What am I?" she wondered stroking her fingers across his jaw. "What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused to that.

"God I'm being such a girl," she gripped her hand in her hair and shook her head. "I should be quiet now, right? Shouldn't be talking…just…just ignore me," she flipped her hand at him and leaned back down to kiss him and ignore her sill thoughts.

"No, wait," he pulled back and she frowned biting her lip. "What do you mean?" he pushed and ran his thumb across her lip so she released it. "Talk to me…" he asked because that's one thing he really liked about them. He liked they talked, he liked she was open with him.

"It's just…earlier…" she started and he tensed a little unsure of what she might say. "In class Stevie and Cassie said some things…"

"Like?" he felt his heart start pounding in his chest by what she was going to say next. Praying to God it wasn't about Greg.

"Just that you have a bit of a reputation," she mumbled out and his gaze dropped.

"Oh…"

"Which is your business, not mine," she rushed to tell him because that was his business. "Yet…I like you Lucas…I mean I _really_ like you. And that really freaks me out a bit," she released a dry laugh. "I don't want to be one of those girls to you. I'm not like them…"

"Brooke, you know what I feel for you," he told her and her eyes dropped to stare at his shirt. "You think I would invest all this time with you if I was just looking to get some? I mean, I'm not trying to be an ass but you're a virgin," he reminded her like she didn't know and watched the red start to paint her cheeks. "And there is nothing wrong with that at all," he rushed to tell her. "But, if I wanted to just get laid I wouldn't do it with a virgin."

"Why?" she lifted her gaze feeling the heat build in them. She didn't like that fact about her, honestly hated it because she was more than sure if she wasn't one, her and Lucas would have slept together by now. However, she didn't want him seeing it as dumb. "Because I have no experience and I'm sure I'll suck?"

"No Brooke," his tone fell flat and he shook his head. "First, you won't suck. It will be perfect. It's very rare sex isn't fun…but I just mean it takes a longer time to get a virgin to sleep with you then a slut. Most the girls I've been with have been a little slutty."

"Lucas…that is not a very nice thing to say," she scolded him and he chuckled a bit. She was so cute.

"I know…but it's true. If that was what I was looking for it wouldn't be hard for me…"

"I know…I was informed of that."

"Brooke," he frowned cupping her cheek and lifting her head to look at him. "I like you too," he told her and a slow grin started to creep across her lips. "This…this isn't about this," he waved his hand at the car and them. "I mean, yes I like kissing you, I like touching you, yes I've thought often about more," he smirked and like always enjoyed the sweet smile and blush he received with that. "But I like talking to you, I like being around you. Just trust me on that and not listen to other people. I'm not playing you."

"Ok…" relief washed over her and she slowly nodded. "Can I ask you one more thing and then next talk about what things I hear again?" she wondered and he chuckled before telling her '_go ahead_'. "Does Abby hate me because you two use to date?"

"What? I've never dated Abby."

"Well, not date exactly. But you know…hook up," she reworded.

"What did they tell you Brooke?" he questioned not sure how two people he never even spoke to seemed to have so much to say about him. Yeah, he had flirted with them some in class over the years. Yet, he never really hung out or sat down and talked to them.

"They said you didn't really care about me. You don't ever really care about girls," she frowned as she recalled all they said. "That you just put your…" her gaze dropped to his crotch and felt heat spread through her before she lifted her head back to his. "You put _it_ in girls and that is it. That you have a long list and Abby is at the top."

"Glad two girls who don't know me, know all who has been in my bed," he let out a dry laugh and slumped against the backseat. "Which I will also inform me hasn't had many girls in it. The only two people who have ever slept in my bed are you and Quinn. I don't like random girls in my bed," he informed her first because it was true. He didn't just let anyone in his bedroom. He's not saying he has never had sex at his house, but it wasn't in his room. His room was his private area. He would take them to the guest room, the couch and he never let them spend the night. It was his mother's house; he wasn't going to have just random girls roam her halls if she was home.

"You've never had sex in your bed?" she raised a brow finding that hard to believe.

"I like my personal space. Everyone is always in my business, clearly, and I just don't like people in my room. But secondly my list isn't…I mean…" he pulled in a long breath knowing his list of girls wasn't short.

"It's ok Lucas…I know it's long…"

"I'm a guy, Brooke," he shrugged that really being all he could offer on that one. "Then lastly I've never and I mean never hooked up with Abby."

"Never?"

"No!" he made clear. "I don't mess around with my _real_ friends. We might flirt and joke but I'd never mess around with them. It makes things awkward. Then on top of that she is Tony's sister, I'd never do that to him."

"But she has tried…I've seen her. I mean; this past weekend I was surprised she didn't kiss you at the club. I was actually waiting for it…"

"She likes the idea of me Brooke. She doesn't really like me in that way," he told her because he believed that. Abby just wanted him to say she had him. It was like she thought they could be the _'it' _couple of the high school but he wasn't into that. "But even if she did, I don't feel the same. I mean…I don't like her like that. I just…don't."

"I'm kinda glad you don't," she admitted and he chuckled a bit.

"Just kinda?" he teased and she gave a short shrug before grinning. "Don't let people get to you," he asked and she slowly nodded. "Because no one knows what I'm feeling or thinking. I myself don't understand it, so I know they don't."

"I don't know what I'm feeling or thinking either," she agreed. "I just know I like you."

"That's all I really know right now…"

"So what do we call it then?" she questioned knowing she was being such a girl at this moment. "I mean…are you still doing things with other girls?"

"Are you doing things with other guys?" he teased but also a little serious in that. He didn't like she was getting close to Stephen. He didn't understand it.

"Lucas, I'm serious…" she shoved his chest and he grabbed her hand and curled it around his.

"I am too…" she watched his eyes flicker with something and her head tilted to the side confused. "You and Stephen aren't doing anything?" he questioned and her eyes widened before she pulled a face.

"Oh my god no!" she cringed at the thought. "He and Alex had a thing. I would _never_ do anything with someone who dated or slept with my sister. God no…"

"He…" Lucas paused a moment and eyes started to grow. "Your Alex was his Alex?" he said not sure why it never clicked before. Yeah he knew Stephen had spoken of her, he knew it was Greg's cousin but he never let it click before. He never put it together.

"You knew about them?"

"I've met her," he told her and her jaw dropped slightly. "I just…I never pieced it together. I mean…one time Clay and I tagged along with Greg and Stephen to see her one time at a party. I just… I never realized…fuck…"

"You…you two didn't do anything right?" she slowly pulled back suddenly a little uncomfortable.

"No…she was Stephen girl. We just danced a couple times," he told her and watched the relief come over her. "But I just…I never knew she…"

"Yeah…"

"She was a real cool girl…" he told her and she slowly nodded. "Spoke of how excited she was because her Lucky Penny was coming to see her the next weekend."

"She…she said that?" pressure built in her eyes and he nodded. "Thank you…" she whispered and he grew confused.

"For what?"

"Just…just being you and always saying the right things…"

"Trust me Brooke, it's rare I ever say the right things," he let her know quickly and glanced down with a frown. "You deserve so much better than me…"

"Why would you even that say? That couldn't be further from the truth," she told him and ran her hand over his cheek. "Don't be so hard on yourself…" she ran her fingers over the creases in his forehead.

"You're my girl you know?" he told her and watched something explode in her, Brooke swearing her heart never raced so fast before. "No one else's…just mine..."

"I like that…" she bit hard on her lip to stop the goofy grin that was about to form. However, the bit not doing much to stop it. Lucas slowly smiling as he leaned forward and caught her mouth back on his. Loving the grin he felt as he tangled his hand in her hair and deepened their kiss.

* * *

_Sorry so short, but hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**~You exhaust way too much time and energy on a girl you call "just your friend"~**_

"I don't know man," Clay laughed shutting his locker. "That seems a little farfetched."

"I know, but how far? Because she is hot as hell," Jake once again repeated. Apparently there was some blonde in the school a town over that Jake had decided he was in love with, he was always in love with someone, but she was some punk music, emo, cheerleader with long legs. Jake said she was perfect, Clay said he was insane. Jake just wanted to come up with a way to _accidently _run into her and make her fall in love with him.

He swore one date would do it.

"I'd say you don't have a chance in hell," he told him with a laugh and his friend rolls his eyes.

"I say you don't know shit…" he shook his head, glancing up to see a very…confused, maybe was the right word, girl moving toward them. "Whoa…Quinn looks on a mission."

"What?" Clay spun on his feet and grew confused to the worry expression on his girl's face. They hadn't really talked today, not since they all returned from this weekend but he didn't think anything happened that would make her look so panicked.

"Clay…" she stopped in front of him and he grew even more confused. It was rare she spoke to him so openly in front of people. They more secretly texted to meet in a closet or car. "I need to talk to you…now," her point clear she was serious and he tossed a look at his friend.

"Uh… alright," he glanced at Jake who just shrugged, himself not knowing what the deal was. "See you later man?"

"Yeah, later Quinn," he gave her a nod before shaking his head at his friend and walking off.

"What's up?" Clay wondered crossing his arms over his chest to keep from touching her. He had a bad habit of it when she was around.

"Are you screwing with Lucas?" she asked point blank and his brows pulled.

"What?"

"Is this all some game to you? Something to make all of us look stupid?" she questioned and he still was unsure of what was happening.

"Ok, why don't we have this talk else well," he suggested, a few eyes lingering on them. Turning the handle to the closet empty class room and they both moved in. "Now what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Lucas and this…this bullshit game you two are so caught up in!" she snapped. "Greg it gone, ok? Blame him for it, hate him for it, but we all know you _all_ were dumbasses that night! So let it go!"

"Excuse me?" he pushed off the desk he was leaning against and moving toward her. "You want me to let go that my _brother_ is _dead_?" he let out a harsh laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"No!" she gripped her hand in her hair shaking her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, let go of this…this game you two keep having."

"What game?! I haven't done shit to that kid!"

"So you aren't using Brooke as some ploy to crush him?" her brow popped up and his mouth snapped shut. "You two were best friends and after Greg died you two were worst enemies. You made the whole damn school pick a god damn side and it crushed you when I picked his! Which I didn't even pick I was just so over the back and forth. You two shared each other's biggest secrets, lies you told others and things you two had done. That after a while you two forgot what the reason you hated each other was ever about. It was just some…some bullshit game of making the other one hurt!"

"Point?"

"My point is I defend you to _everyone_," she moved to stand in front of him and watched him swallow the large lump. "And I was in a panic trying to make sure Lucas was being honest with Brooke; that he wasn't going to hurt her. When in reality I never even thought it was the other way around…"

"Seriously? You think Brooke would be plotting something?"

"I think she loves her cousin and would do anything he asked her too…" she said and he let out a bitter laugh.

"You know what, you're right," he shook his head feeling his blood boil through him. "I did this! I did all of it!" he tossed his hands up. "I called Alex, I made sure she was in such a shitty place that she took a knife to her own wrists!" he hissed and her eyes closed. "I made sure Brooke found her and in returned it fucked her up so much her family moved her here. Here where I shoved Lucas down her throat, forced him to follow her around and someone like Lucas Scott, who doesn't give two shits about anyone fell for her! A girl he wouldn't have _ever_ looked at twice if she wasn't _my_ cousin."

"Clay…"

"And then me telling her to say away, me telling him to back the hell off was a game to make them confused and force them together in hopes that it might crush him because he took you from me," he shoved his finger in her chest and her eyes closed. Slowly regretting how to worded this whole conversation. "But hate to break it too baby I'm not that damn needy," his tone so cold it felt like ice was dropped down the back of her shirt making her skin crawl. "I may love you, but trust me when I say I can live just fine without you or him in my life. So honestly at this point, you _both_ can stay the hell away from me and my family…" he snapped grabbing his bag and moving toward the door. "So tired of this fucking bullshit," he cursed slamming the door so hard the whole room rattled.

The young girl inside covering her hand to her mouth not to release the sob that was about to escape and the tears started to fall.

* * *

"So are you all going to this party Felix is throwing tonight?" Rachel asked as they all sat at outside hanging out before heading home. It kinda being like a normal thing for their group of friends being as other than lunch they really didn't hang out much in school. They usually had practice after school and would hang then but practice was cancelled for some reason and now they were all trying to get some homework out of the way before heading home.

"I hate Felix, why would I go?" Lucas wondered, knowing he swore that kid was the biggest asshole in the world. He did the best he could to avoid his cocky presences at all times.

"Because Abby is bitching about it. Since we missed that huge party Amber threw last weekend, she is insisting on us going to this one."

"You know, we don't have to do everything as a group right?" he pointed out and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Be nice," Brooke shoved his arm and he chuckled dropping his hand to rest on her leg.

"I know that jackass," Rachel flipped her hair back and leaned on the table. "But I'm being forced to go and thought maybe you two could be just so amazingly sweet friends and join me," she gave a fake smile that made Lucas release a weird noise from the back of his throat. "Don't make me Lukie Loo."

"I'll go with you Rachel," Brooke told her and Lucas's head snapped over to hers. "I owe you anyway."

"Oh Penny I love you!" she leaned across the table to press a big kiss to her cheek. "You are the best ever," she dropped back into her chair and fished for her phone as she felt it going off in her purse.

"What?" Brooke looked at Lucas not getting the look she was receiving. "It will be fun…" she rocked into him with a smile.

"Oh…" Rachel's brows creased as she read the message in front of her.

'_I screwed something up. Please come to the bathroom.'_

"I uh…gotta go," she jumped up grabbing her stuff.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Quinn just having a girl thing. Needs a tampon," she lied and wanted to laugh when Lucas cringed and even shivered a bit with a mumbled '_gross_'. "Later loves!"

"She is too much," Brooke shook her head as she reached for her drink.

"She is something," Lucas mumbled watching her walk away before looking back at the girl beside him. "Are you seriously going to Felix's party tonight?" he questioned and she offered a shrug. "You don't even know Felix…"

"I don't know a lot of people. But Rachel, did ask and I do owe her, so why not?"

"Because Felix is an asshole…" he told her, really not wanting Brooke anywhere near Felix. The guy hated him so much he didn't doubt he would drop a few bombs on Brooke.

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just the other day tell me the same thing about you?" she questioned with a slight giggle and he rolled his gray eyes, twisting to face her.

"That's different. Felix is into shit that I'm not. He hits on the right stuff and he can really bring out a side that I don't want you around," he explained because that part was very true. Felix was into shit he didn't understand how no one caught. And when he did that stuff he flipped into a person that was scary. The last time he saw that side, Felix had grabbed Quinn the wrong way and Clay beat the shit out of him. A moment that Lucas didn't even try to stop, someone who was actually his friend, at the time.

"He doesn't know me Lucas. What are the odds that out of _all_ the girls in the party he would come to me?"

"Because you aren't just _any_ girl Brooke," he told her like she was dumb. "You're _my_ girl. That in itself will make him search you down."

"Then I guess you just have to come with me," she shrugged like that settled it all. "Because I already told Rachel I would."

"Damn you being nice," he growled and she giggled flipping her book closed.

"Well I'm ready to head home," she stood up and grabbed her bag. "You still want to come over? My parents won't be home for a while," she told him nervously biting on her lip.

"I could be for that," he grinned leaning his forehead against hers and gave her a sweet kiss. "You're so damn cute Angel…" he shook his head at just how innocent she was.

"Whatever," she gave him a playful shove and turned on her feet. Hearing him chuckle as he started to jog after her.

* * *

"Mmm…" she moaned against his mouth and he felt a chill run down his spine. Every time a sweet noise passed those soft lips he couldn't control himself. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the whole she was so innocent, maybe it was because he knew for a fact no one made her feel like he was before, maybe it was a million things he couldn't come up with. But one thing was for sure; her pureness just made him want her more, however, at the same time scared the shit out of him.

In the gest of their make-out session his shirt had been removed and his hand had gripped on the side of her jeans yanking them down a faction to reveal her dark purple lace underwear. Something that the image of her in turned him on just that much more.

"Let me make you feel good again," he whispered out between kisses, knowing if he didn't get too seriously touch her again he would go insane. Her small hands planting on his shoulder as she nervously pushed him back to look at him. "Just trust me?" he asked as she bit hard on her lip and her breath raced quickly in and out of her. "Trust me Angel," he repeated, dropping his mouth back against hers and her arms got lost in his hair.

"Ok…" she mumbled nervously against his lips and felt him smile. Trailing a line of kisses down her stomach, he pushed her shirt up and drug his teeth down her sweet skin. Knocking the button on her jeans, he heard her heart thumb hard against her chest as he started to tug them down. "Lucas…"

"It's ok," he gave a gentle smile, rolling up her body and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. "Don't be nervous," he told her and she swallowed hard. "Just trust me," he repeated and she slowly nodded. "And lift your hips for me," he whispered in her ear and felt her body press up against his as she lifted them. His hands hooking on the sides tugging them down and slowly he ran his hand over the soft purple material.

Wiggling down the bed to rest on his stomach, his arm curled around her leg as he leaned down to kiss across the material. Hearing her suck in a breath as he pressed a kiss to her center.

"Lucas…" she swallowed the largest lump that had ever built in her throat and dropped her head into her pillow. Biting the tip of her finger as she watched his every move. His eyes cutting up to hers and a chill ran down her entire body. Him slowly smiling before tugging down the underwear to reveal her most private area. A smirk flickering across his face as he ran his thumb over the sensitive skin and felt her shake. Curling his arms around her thighs, he tugged her closer to him as he leaned down and slowly ran his tongue along her and her leg twitched.

"Mmm…" she moaned as his mouth worked against her. Her heart slamming into her chest and her hand dropping to grip his hair and he growled. Gripping his arms tighter around her nails dug into his scalp. Lucas doing almost a _painfully_slow lick over her before sucking hard, slowly bringing her body to a point she had never experienced before, before he once again pulled back and again going with the lick that she swore was his own form of torture to her body.

"Lucas…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes slamming shut, every muscle in her seeming to clutch and she swore if his arms weren't holding her down she would have completely floated off the bed. "Mmm…" her body collapsed back down, a wave washing over her as she tried to catch her breath.

The dark haired boy sat up running his thumb over his lip and her eyes locked on his as she slowly tugged her underwear back up. Her body still feeling things from what he had just done.

"Come here," he chuckled, gripping onto her thighs and yanking her into him, her releasing a giggle as his arms came around and lifted her up in his lap for a kiss. "That wasn't terrible was it?" he teased brushing her hair back and she quickly shook her head.

"No…I liked that," she admitted as she felt her body still tingle. "Just feel bad…like I'm being unfair to you."

"You aren't being unfair to me," his brows pulled and she offered a shrug. "Brooke…" his tone became serious as his hand gripped in her hair. "I greatly enjoy making you feel good…" he made sure she knew. "I don't do it in hopes for something. Believe it or not as a guy we do enjoy the look of pleasure we are giving our girl. It's a major turn on."

"Yeah, a turn on that doesn't get taken care of," she mumbled looking down. "I want to do things with you Lucas. I want to do things _for_ you," her dark eyes cut up to his and he swore she never looked so sexy with the fire in them and lust flickering through. "But I just need you to be patient with the fact I might be bad at it at first."

"Impossible," he grinned catching her mouth on his and dropping them back on the bed. Her sweet giggles sounding like music in his ears as he went and deepened their kiss.

* * *

The music was annoyingly loud, the girls annoyed him more than they usually did and the smell of weed in the air made him cringe. He hated that smell. Now, he wouldn't lie and say he had done it, used to enjoy a nice high every now and again but not in a long time. Over two years he was sure.

"Aren't you having fun?" Rachel wondered, slapping her friend's shoulder and he just shrugged as he continued to nurse his _only_ beer of the night. He wanted to go home when this was over, he wasn't going to get smashed and leave. "Lukie Loo what is wrong with you?"

"Have you talked to Quinn today?" he questioned and swore he watched her entire buzz leave her. "I've called her a few times and text her but she won't respond."

"Uh…she is having a bad day," she mumbled, not wanting to tell him what all that had happened. She might be drunk, but she would never sell her friend out.

"Why?" he pushed and she awkwardly shifted on her feet and glanced around the room, landing her eyes on the blonde girl and already hating the lie she was about to share.

"Someone started a rumor that Abby hooked up with Clay again," she lied and slowly turned to face him.

"Did he?" his temper flared up and the red head quickly shook her head.

"No, that hasn't happened in years and you know Clay _hates_ Abby. However, you also know Quinn isn't really completely over him," she watched her friend to see his reaction. "She loved him a lot, thinks it hurts to imagine that love might have not meant the same for him and _her supposed_ friend would go after him again. Even if she was over him completely, there is a girl code. You don't go after your friend's exes."

"You think she still loves him?" Lucas questioned, his heart hurting a little to think his friend was hurting. He thought she was over it. He honestly never really cared about someone before and thought that idea was completely stupid, so he didn't see the big deal at all if the two broke up. Yet, over time he had developed feelings for someone, some _very strong_ feelings and he wouldn't imagine someone telling him he couldn't be around her anymore.

Made him feel like the worse person ever for making his friend feel that pain.

"I don't think she will ever _not_ love him anymore," she confessed and watched something flicker through him. "But she also knows you two hate each other…" she flipped her hand around and his head snapped to her.

"He hates me," he reminded her. "I don't hate him. I honestly don't care anymore…I just wish we could all just…forget everything that happened," his eyes trailed around the room and landed on the girl dancing with Tony. She looked good tonight, but she looked great most nights. However, lately she had been holding a confidence in her he hadn't seen before. She had on a loose black sleeveless top that flowed longer in the back with a pair of white shorts that fit her well. She was so perfect and he smile made him so happy. He enjoyed seeing her smile.

"You can't forget it Luke," Rachel frowned and brought him back into focus and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you can't…"

"Yeah…" he sat his drink on the counter and rolled his eyes. "I'm aware of that. I get reminded of that every damn day," he growled, pushing through the crowd to reach the only person he really wanted to talk too. "Hey baby girl…" he whispered in her ear and watched the hairs rise as she spun around to face him.

"Boyfriend!" she lit up and he let out a small smile as her nickname. He knew they were something, but he didn't know exactly what that was. Plus in that moment any silly thought he always seemed to get about her dancing with Tony or talking to Stephen quickly erased knowing they didn't mean anything. "I was wondering where you went…"

"I was talking to Rachel," he told her, slipping his arms around her waist. "You a little drunk?" he teased, seeing the glass over look in her eyes and she giggled and shrugged. "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom. You think you can just stay right here with Tony for me?"

"I can do that," she promised and he chuckled at how cute she looked.

"Alright good," he gave her a sweet kiss and swore he tasted all the alcohol she had drank that night. "Hey man, I'm going to take a piss," he yelled over the music to tell his friend. "Will you watch her for me?"

"I can do that my man!" he slapped his hand on his shoulder and wrapped his hand around her small hand. "Come here my love!" he tugged her close and started to move to the music again.

Lucas pausing a moment looking at them and again felt that feeling bubbling in him, Brooke however sending him a wink and as fast as that feeling came it once again disappeared.

"So…what is up with you and my dude?" Tony nodded his head after the dark haired boy disappeared.

"What do you mean?" Brooke twisted her head to look up at him.

"Come on kid," he chuckled shaking his head. "You two aren't _just friends_ anymore. And you don't really seem like the type to just kiss a guy you don't have a thing for…" he pointed out and she blushed biting her lip. "Ya'll are a thing?"

"We…we are something," she shrugged. "He knows I care a lot about him."

"Wouldn't ever screw him over, right?" he questioned because though he really liked the young girl, he didn't want his friend getting screwed over.

"No…" she grew confused turning to face him fully. "I would never hurt him. Why would you think that?"

"I don't," he told her quickly to erase the nerves. "It's just I know Luke really cares about you," he told her honestly. "And I also know he isn't great at expressing his feels and he's definitely never had a girlfriend before."

"Never?" she swallowed a large lump and he shrugged. "But all the girls are like in love with him…"

"Doesn't mean he is into them kid," he chuckled and she reasoned that made sense. "I just don't want him to screw something up because he doesn't know how to handle all of this. I just hope you give him a little extra time on it all because he is really rusty with that whole sweet boyfriend shit…"

"Yeah," she laughed a little and reached to give him a big hug. "You're such a good guy Tony."

"I'm not that great kiddo," he frowned, knowing if she knew the truth of why Lucas really started to talk to her, she wouldn't be thinking that.

"Yes you are," she dropped back down on her feet and smiled.

"Well hello," a heavy arm planted on the tall boy's shoulder and he groaned. "Who do we have here?" he shuffled a drunken step toward and Tony grabbed his arm steady him.

"Oh um…I'm Brooke," she gave an uncomfortable smile and moved a step back.

"I know," he tilted his head to the side and took a sip of his beer. "Seen you around school…never seen you so hot though," he ran his eyes over her and licked his lips. "Anyone ever tell you that you have great legs?" he reached up to run his finger along the side of her thigh and she cringed back.

"Ok," Tony gripped the back of his shirt and yanked him back. "Felix, man, I wouldn't do that shit."

"What? I'm just telling a pretty girl she is pretty," he waved his hand at her not getting the big deal.

"Well you don't need to touch her," he told him, trying his best not to let things escalate.

"Prefer if I touched Rachel?" he smirked and Brooke watched as Tony's eyes flashed with a rage and his grip on the guy's shoulder tightened.

"Felix!" Brooke grabbed his wrist and he jerked around to face her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized glancing at his wrist and releasing it. "But um…did you say your name is Felix?" she tried to defuse the anger Tony had and pulled the dirty blonde's attention to her.

"Yeah," his lip corked into a smirk as he spun on his heels.

"So this is your house," she glanced around taking it in. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah, well you know," he flipped his hand around the room. "Dad's a lawyer; we get rewarded with nice things."

"I can see that," she slowly nodded and Tony tried not to laugh at the fact Felix clearly didn't know what Brooke had. Sure, Clay wasn't short on cash; however he had a single mom. His dad was so in and out of his life that Clay and Greg didn't even take his last name. But once Tony met Brooke he quickly realized why Clay's family didn't suffer. Though his mom worked hard, very hard, he realized that though he hadn't met Brooke's family, if they were anything like Brooke she would never suffer. "Must be nice…"

"What must be nice?" a heavy arm curled around her waist and tugged her back a step.

"Lucas…" she flashed him a smile and rested her hand on his chest. "There you are…"

"Here I am…" he agreed, his eyes burning into the guy before him. "What must be nice?" he repeated and Felix chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Having nice things like this home," Brooke explained and his brows pulled confused. "Felix's father is a lawyer…"

"Yeah, but…" he glanced up at his friend who chuckled and shrugged. "Must be nice…can't imagine having loads of cash."

"Me neither," Brooke mumbled and thanked everything when everyone seemed to relax. "But Felix, it was nice meeting you. However, I need to go to the little girls' room. Lucas, you think you could show me where it is?"

"Yeah…" his gaze stayed locked on the guy before him. "Come on…" he gripped her hand and tugged her through the crowd.

"Cute little thing isn't she," Felix watched her go up toward the stairs.

"Back of Felix…"

"Why? Because Scott placed some lame ass claim on her?" he let out a bitter laugh. "Scott puts claim on all girls and after a week is over them. What makes her so damn special?"

"What makes her special is she is my friend," Tony's eyes turned dark as he stared him down. "I don't know what is up with those two, I don't think anyone does," he lied, but not wanting Felix to know how close Lucas and Brooke really were. "But if you mess with her or get within ten feet of her I can assure you that you won't have to worry about Luke, because then I will hurt you. Got it?" his lip flared up, knowing he wouldn't handle someone messing with Brooke well. She was probably the only good person in this whole damn town and he refused to let someone mess that up. "Now you go enjoy your party," he patted his head and spun on his feet toward the back door.

"Tony…" Rachel called when he pushed past her to walk outside the back door. "Tony," she jumped off the counter she was on and quickly followed. "Hey…" she gripped her hand and spun him to face him. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Fine…" he pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair.

"You sure?" she stepped closer toward him, hating she hated talked to him in a week. She tried, but he ignored her completely.

"What is wrong with us?" he threw his hands up confused, his tone rising and she swallowed hard.

"What?" she wrapped her arms around herself confused.

"All of us are just so…so _fucked_ up," his eyes slanted looking at her. "We are all plotting the pain of someone else and it's just so damn ridiculous. What is wrong with being a good person? Why is seeing a good person so weird and out of place?! It's not supposed to be like that Rach…"

"I know…" she agreed knowing that was right. It seemed as time went on and the older they got they all just seemed out to hurt and mess up someone else. She didn't understand it. It was just how it was. "I know it's not…"

"God, I can't wait to get out of this damn place," he dropped down on the porch steps and looked up at the sky. "Away from all these people and the damn drama that everyone brings…"

"You're a good person you know," she moved over toward him and eased down beside him. "You're kind and sweet, caring…funny," she told him and he cracked a half grin. "You deserve so much better than what this town has to offer…what the people here have to offer…"

"Rachel…" he turned his head to face her and saw the tears building in her eyes.

"Are you at all aware of how much I care about you?" she whispered pulling in a long breath. "I mean, who wouldn't be nuts about you. You're perfect…and you have this amazing heart and I just…I want you to know you deserve so much more than what I can offer you," she told him and felt the hot tear trail down her cheek. "And I'm not saying those things to hurt you, I hate hurting you," she ran her hand through his hair and rested it on his cheek. "But in the end I know all I'll do is hurt you…and I'm sorry for that because you truly do deserve the most amazing girl out there. You…you deserve a Brooke," her voice cracked as she stood up and moved back toward the house.

"Rachel…" he grumbled, jumping up and grabbing her hand to make her face him. Her heart pounding in her chest as he pushed her up against the wall. "I don't want Brooke…or a Brooke. She's great, yes, but…but that isn't who I want," his finger knocked her tears and gave her a gentle smile. "I just want you…" he whispered and watched her eyes search his. "You keep pushing and pushing me away but…but I'm not going anywhere," he gave her a short shrug and she bit her lip. "Can't you just accept that? Can't you just-" his hand flipped to the side and he glanced away, her small hand coming to his face as she pushed up on her feet and smashed her lips against his.

* * *

"Want me to just wait here?" Lucas knocked on the bathroom door to make sure it was empty.

"I don't have to go to the bathroom," Brooke giggled, glancing at the empty bedroom door and grabbing his hand and tugging him in.

"Then what do you want to do?" he smirked pushing the door closed as she swayed them into the room.

"Oh I don't know. You and Tony just seemed like you both were about to snap, so I was trying to calm the situation…" she explained and he chuckled.

"Come here," his hand slipped around her waist and she slid her hands up around his neck and pushed up on her toes to catch his mouth on hers.

"Mmm…" she moaned against his mouth as they swayed over toward the bed. Her legs crashing into the edge and collapsing on top. Lucas's hand clinging onto her backside and rolling his body into hers. Her small hands running down his chest and he sucked in a quick breath when they grazed over his jeans.

"Whoa…" he grabbed her hand when it started to push down the front of his pants. "Wait a minute Angel," his hand curled around her and let out a small laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Did I do something wrong?" she pushed up to rest on her elbows confused.

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong," he shook his head at that. "Just trying to figure out what is going on…no matter how much I truly want to and believe me I do, we aren't going to sleep together at some party. Especially if you've been drinking…"

"You're too good to me," she grinned, flipping him on his back and straddling his waist. "But I wasn't trying to sleep with you…" she let him know quickly, because that wasn't her plan.

"Then what were you doing?" he reached to brush her hair back, seeing a look in her eyes he had never seen before.

"I want to make you feel good," she gave a light shrug. "You make me feel good Lucas, I mean _really_ good," she blushed at all he had done to her and he chuckled. "And I want to do that for you."

"You don't have too Brooke," he resisted everything in him that said shut up and let her do whatever she wished. He wanted to be good to her, but he would be lying if he didn't admit he was in much need of some _relief._

"I know I don't _have_ too," she agreed. "But what? We've been whatever we're doing a couple weeks. For someone who goes from having sex constantly to none for two weeks, I'm sure it's hard."

"Longer than two weeks," he grumbled dropping his head down on the pillow.

"What?"

"I…" he opened his mouth to speak but shut it as he thought. Running his hand through his hair he let out a groan and rubbed his hands over his face. "I haven't been with a girl longer than just two weeks."

"How long?" she wondered, curious to know how long it had been.

"Honestly?" he raised a brow and she nodded. "Summer…" he admitted and her eyes widened.

"Summer?"

"We had a huge party the last weekend of summer. I honestly don't remember much of it," he confessed. "But then I met you the first day of school…"

"Yeah, but you didn't like me," she pointed out and he let out a dry laugh at the whole reason he talked to her to begin with. "I mean, I figured up until homecoming I kinda figured you just…" she blushed as she waved her hand over the bed.

"Yeah, I figured I would have too," he groaned a bit, knowing Brooke through off his entire sex life. "But…I guess I was in school and had practice and when I wasn't doing that I was hanging out with you and I just didn't have time for it…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized with a frown and he chuckled, sitting up to look at her.

"Are you seriously apologizing for me not having sex with _other_ girls?" his brow rose and she shrugged biting her lip and he chuckled. "You're too much baby girl, way too much," his hand gripped in the back of her hair for a sweet kiss.

"Don't laugh at me," she mumbled against his lips and he groaned a bit when she bit down on his bottom one.

"I'm not," he promised, leaning back on his back as his tongue danced across her lips and begged for entrance. Brooke biting the tip of his tongue a moment before allowing it. Her hand going against to play with his belt and he grabbed it. "Brooke…"

"Please…" she begged, dropping her mouth to kiss up his neck and nip at his ear. "Let me make _you_ feel good," her voice raspy in his ear as she repeated his words and a chill ran down his spine. His hand slowly releasing hers as she smiled and slowly tug his belt undone, hitting the button on his jeans and lowering his zipper slowly. Her eyes cutting up to his and she bit her lip making his body tingle.

Pulling on his boxers she slowly danced the tips of her fingers along his lower stomach and he shifted on the bed at the feeling. Swallowing a large lump as she tugged them down a little more and her eyes widening when she released him from it. Her eyes shooting up to his he chuckled as a deep blush danced across her cheeks.

"Just do what you think feels good," he whispered to her, trying to relax her and she slowly nodded as she studied him. Twisting her head to the side, she slowly danced her nails once again along his thighs and watched when she started to get a reaction from him. Slowly taking her hand she again ran the very tip of her fingernails gently over the length of him and his body shot with a sensation.

"Brooke…" his heart slammed hard into his chest as she continued that simple act and his entire skin tingled all over. It felt good, so damn good but almost in a painful way. It didn't hurt, not at all, but every time her nails would do that gentle stroke of barely touching him, he felt it from his toes to his head. Like when you have an itch and someone with nails scratches it. He felt like a damn dog getting his belly rubbed with the way every nerve ending in his body was getting a reaction from the small touch.

"Does that feel ok?" she worried and he let out a deep growl and laugh as he dropped his head on the pillow.

"Yes…" his voice hoarse as he ran his hand over his face. "Fuck yes that feels good…"he told her and watched the confidence grow in her as she fully took him in her hand and started stroking back and forth over him. "Come here," he gripped his hand in her hair and brought her up to kiss him. Her hand still working on his lower parts as he felt her suck on his tongue before wrapping it around hers.

Her thumb rubbing over the tip of him, his body tingled when she once again ran his nails over him, before gripping him and coming back up his length. Brooke kinda enjoying the moans he would release against her lips as they kissed. She never had that before, never been in control over someone's body before and she liked it.

"Mmm…" he moaned, dropping his head back on the pillow as she trailed a line of kisses up across his neck. Lucas pulling the side of her shirt to bite hard on her shoulder and she gave him a tight squeeze making him growl. Twisting his head he searched to find her mouth and pressed a hard kiss to her soft lips.

With every stroke she felt his mouth add more pressure to her mouth and she soon found him moving his hips and thrusting into her hand.

"Brooke…" he growled kissing down her jaw line and behind her ear. Searching for her pulse point he bit down on it making her moan. Him enjoying it as much as he could before it started to reach a point and he knew he had to stop her. Knowing with the position she was in it wouldn't end well. "Baby, stop…" he grabbed her hand and dropped his head into the pillow panting. "You have to stop…"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm about too…" he swallowed hard and tried to catch his breath. "If I do it now it will get on you," he told her and she slowly pulled back releasing him.

"What do I do then?"

"Nothing…" he shook his head, feeling the tightness and knowing he had to relief it soon. He didn't know if you could suffer some serious damage from it, but he really didn't want to find out. "I can just go to the bathroom and finish…"

"No!" she answered quickly and his brows pulled. "I want to do it; I want to make you feel like I did…"

"Trust me baby girl, you have," he told her, honestly completely impressed with how good she was at that. He never had a girl do that nail thing before and he swore it was the most amazing feeling ever.

"Well I want to all the way," she searched around the room and grabbed a towel that was folded on the dresser along with a pile of clothes. Crawling back up the bed to him she dropped the towel over his lower half hiding him and readjust on the bed and slipped her hand under the towel and continued her strokes. It not being a few more minutes before he released into the blue towel and his body went limp.

"Shit…" he stared up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. Not knowing how great it was to get a release after so long. "Oh fuck…" his heart pounded in his chest as he threw the towel to the side and tugged up his jeans and boxers. Still feeling his body tingle as he latched his belt back. "Thank you," he glanced over at her and she giggled leaning to give him a sweet kiss.

"Well you're welcome," she told him as she sucked her bottom lip.

"Can I be honest with you about something?" he wondered and she slowly nodded, nervous about what he was about to say. "I've never in my life wanted someone the way I do you," he confessed, twisting on his side to look at her. "You're so beautiful Brooke, so perfect and amazing and I'm so crazy about you," he reached up to stroke her cheek and she swallowed hard. "And I want you baby girl…so bad…" he growled a little and a slow smile danced across her lips.

"I want you too," she told him and gave him a kiss, resting her head against his as his finger stroked her cheek. "And I also want you to know, just like you're being so patient with me about this sex stuff, that I'm going to patient with you about this whole relationship stuff," she told him and he glanced down. "I don't expect anything from you…don't want to rush you on anything and if I ever make you uncomfortable with labeling it, just tell me ok?"

"You don't make me at all uncomfortable with it. I just sometimes am not sure how to _be_ in a relationship if that makes sense," he confessed and not to hurt her feelings but to be honest. He never had a _real _girlfriend before. Though he knew he wanted to be with Brooke and not let any other guy around her, he didn't know all of the other stuff he was supposed to do. "I'm trying really hard not to screw it up…"

"I don't think you could ever," she grinned and he let out a dry laugh. If she only knew. "I care a lot about you too Lucas," she told him, knowing he mentioned his feelings and she said nothing back.

"Then I guess we're on the right track with all this stuff," he joked a little and she laughed.

"Want to go back to the party?"

"No, not really," he admitted. "Would much rather go back to my place and maybe watch a movie. Mom went to visit Stephen for the weekend and isn't home…"

"I could be for that…do you still have to sleep in the spare room?" she teased, knowing every time she stayed over he slept in another room. His mom's very strict orders about them sleeping together.

"Not if you promise not to tell her," he joked and she giggled curling into him.

"I promise," she agreed and he chuckled giving her a kiss.

"Then let's go," he rolled off the bed and helped her off it. Taking her hand and walking out the room. Ignoring the few looks they received as he let her step in front of him and out the door.

* * *

_Sorry I've been slacking in updates. I'm working on them, I promise!_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Letting go isn't a onetime thing, it's something you do every day, over and over again**_

"Quinn!" he jogged down the hall toward his best friend. Her head buried in her locker as he approached. "Hey, I was-" his hand gripped her shoulder and turned her to face him and his heart dropped. "Quinn…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, pushing back her mess of hair.

"Quinn, you look like shit," he looked at her sweatpants look and hair pulled back. She still had her makeup on, but it didn't do much to hide her red puffy eyes that were covered with her black rimmed glasses. Glasses she _never_ wore unless she was really in a bad mood.

"Oh gee, aren't you so sweet," she slammed the locker and spun on her feet.

"I'm sorry, but still you do," he followed beside her. "I haven't seen you at all this weekend. I was worried… Rachel said you were sick but you wouldn't answer when I called," he told her finding it all weird. Plus on top of that, when he couldn't reach her he headed over to be greeted by Stephen. Who stated she was fine, felt sick and slammed the door in his face.

Guy always loved Lucas. Two should be great friends.

"I just have some stuff going on Luke," she pushed a smile, really not wanting to discuss it and also knowing with him she really couldn't.

"Like what?" he questioned but she just released a dry laugh and kept walking. "Quinn," he caught her arm and frowned. "Talk to me," he asked and hated all the pain that was in her eyes. Her hurting was probably the last thing he ever wanted.

"Honestly?" her voice broke and he offered a slight shrug, brushing her hair back.

"We've always been honest with each other…"

"Yeah," she shook her head pushing her glasses up. "I got in an argument with Clay," she tossed her hands to the side and his brows creased.

"Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing!" she threw her hands up annoyed. "He did nothing at all," pressure built in her eyes and she swallowed the large lump. "Abby said something-"

"Abby?" his temper flared so over Abby and her attitude. "She upset you?"

"No, not really," she waved her hand at that, because it wasn't Abby. Not really. "But she saw you and Brooke together," she stated first and his arms crossed over his chest knowing he was getting more annoyed by the minute. "Said she couldn't understand how you two got together…"

"She needs to mind her own damn business…"

"True, but in that business she…" she pulled in a long breath and shook her head. "She said that maybe Brooke wasn't as innocent as we all thought and it was a game."

"A game?"

"She said Clay talked Brooke into talking to you so she could hurt you…" she confessed and his eyes turned a dark gray.

"She said what?"

"It's shit, we both know it is," she flipped her hand, knowing if she actually took the time to think of it she would have seen how stupid that thought was. "But I just…I panicked… I knew you were really caring for her," she said and he awkwardly shifted on his feet. "And I didn't want her to hurt you."

"Brooke doesn't manipulate people like that Quinn. She is a good person," he defended, because that thought would never cross his mind. Brooke would never do that and plus as much as Clay hated him, with all she had been through he wouldn't make her do that.

"I know she is but I just…I confronted him…"

"What he say?"

"Well…he very kindly announced all of which Brooke had experienced the last few months. Told me about what her sister did," she played off knowing she couldn't let Lucas know he already told her that a while ago. "And though I knew some stuff that Brooke told me… I…I didn't know she found her…"

"Yeah," he shifted around, hating the look on Brooke's face when she confessed that to him. He swore he never saw someone look so broken in his entire life.

"He was so mad at me for accusing him Luke…he's never looked at me that way before," tears started to build back in her eyes.

"Quinn…" his heart broke as his arms came around her and pulled her into him.

"I know you two have issues," she cried into his chest and he nodded. "But I thought maybe…maybe with Brooke around things could go back to normal. But now…now I think he _really_ hates me…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "I know it's all my fault. I never wanted you to hurt like this," he shook her head meaning that. When they broke up…in the time he was just so angry he didn't care…however, Quinn never got upset. She never cried or yelled or anything. Well at least he never saw it. He just…he assumed she really hadn't cared that much about him. "I…I didn't know you _truly_ cared about him that much anyway…"

"He and I dated over a year Luke," she pulled away from him, not getting how he didn't know. "I love him…"

"I know…I just…I didn't know what that meant before," he gave a shrug. "I never felt it so I didn't know what it was like to really care about someone. If I knew…"

"If you knew what?" her temper flared and he looked away. "Nothing would have changed Lucas. He and I still would have broken up because you and he had ended your friendship. Everyone turned on you but Tony… I wasn't going to leave you alone. Even if you didn't push us ending, he and I still would have ended because there was no way you and I could be friends and he and I still date and you know it."

"I don't want you crying…" he frowned, brushing back her tears. "I've never seen you cry before. I mean other than when your dad died…"

"I hate crying," she lifted her glasses to rub her eyes. "I don't have a pretty crying face…" she sniffled and he let out a laugh, a laugh that when she heard made her crack one.

"All your faces are pretty," he rolled his eyes and tugged her into him. "Don't be upset anymore…" he begged. "Do you want me to…say something to him?" he awkwardly asked and she let out a laugh.

"Why would you do that?"

"Kinda promised Brooke I would try to get along better with him," he offered a shrug and he brow arched.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Lucas," she admitted. "If you push him too hard to make things go back to normal, he might get pissed and tell her about Greg."

"It was an accident Quinn," he repeated, what he had to tell himself every day. He had to remind himself it was an accident. No one's fault. "She…she would understand that."

"I'm not sure if she would," she told him honestly. "I know it was an accident I do," she gripped his shoulders when he looked down. "I don't blame you," she whispered. "But you also know _everyone_ doesn't agree with that. They wanted someone to blame and they picked you…Brooke hasn't had the chance to _really_ blame anyone yet."

"She…she wouldn't blame me…"

"Strangers on the street blamed you," she reminded him and he pulled in a quick breath before releasing it with a bitter laugh.

"She is going to find out sooner or later Quinn. Wouldn't it be better it coming from me?"

"Yeah…" she agreed with that. "But maybe…maybe you should really think about how to approach it before just dumping all that on her. And when you do tell her you _have_ to be ready that she will be upset."

"I know…" he pulled in a long breath before slowly releasing it. "But you sure you're ok?"

"I will be…" she offered a short shrug and he eyed her unsure. "It's ok Luke…everyone experience their heartbreaking at some point in their life. Then they get over it. I'll get over it…"

"If you say so, but if you need to talk, I'm here. You know you're always my number one," he smirked and she grinned rolling her eyes.

"I love you too," she pushed up on her toes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "But I have to get to go. I need to meet Rachel."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she gave him a forced smile that he completely saw through and nodded. "Later Benny Boo…" she winked and he let out a chuckle as she turned on her feet and away from him.

"Ok…" he pulled in a long breath trying to calm himself. He hated her upset, she didn't get it often and he knew it had to take a lot to push her to that level. Especially if she was crying and he swore he was about to explode.

"Lucas…" a hand planted on his shoulder and he jerked away from it, making her stumble back.

"Shit Brooke…" he ran his hand through his hair and glanced around him.

"I'm sorry," she took a step back, not meaning to make him uncomfortable.

"No…no, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just didn't know it was you behind me. My mind was kinda other places," he whipped his hand around and she frowned.

"Well are you ok?" she wondered crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to look at him.

"Fine," he shook it off, slowly reaching out and tugging her closer to him. "I missed you last night," he gave her a sneaky grin and she blushed. "Can't get to spend two nights with you and then just leave me alone like that…"

"Lucas…" she twisted into his body making him chuckle.

"You're so damn cute," he pressed a kiss to the side of her head and inhaled her sweet scent. "But I seriously did get kinda used to you sleeping beside me."

"Sorry, some stuff was going on and wasn't sure how well you sleeping over would go," she told him, knowing the last few nights he would sneak in and sleep over. Her honestly admitting nothing felt as good as waking up with him holding her.

"I'm not liking all my girls having _things_ going on," he admitted and her brows creased. "Quinn's got some stuff going on too…."

"Is she ok?"

"I think she will be…" his eyes scanned around for a certain person, locking eyes with them across the courtyard and his narrowed.

"Lucas…" Brooke followed his gaze confused. "What's wrong?"

"I need to do something," he kept his eyes locked as he stepped past her and moved toward the person. Brooke really confused but quickly following, a little nervous about his expression.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tony flashed a smile and cut his eyes over at the girl beside him. "Miss Davis," he winked and she blushed as the blonde beside him rolled her eyes.

"Hey Tony…" Brooke gave a small wave, Lucas leaning on the table with his eyes narrowed forward.

"Can I help you Luke? Or you just hoping you stare too long and my clothes will just fall off?" she kinked a brow and Brooke awkwardly bounced on her feet. "Ask and I'll just help you out with that," she smirked and his eyes turned dark.

"Trust me Abby, the last thing I would want is you naked. You've tossed that offer out there enough times you would think you would get tired of being told no. Makes you seem desperate as hell," his lip flared up and all eyes widened.

"Luke," Tony cut his eyes at his friend. Yeah, his sister sometimes did things he didn't agree with but it didn't change it was _still_ his sister. "What is your deal?"

"My deal is I'm so damn tired of you her," he gripped the table, feeling his blood boil up in him.

"I haven't even talked to you in weeks!" she threw her arms up, unsure of what had him so annoyed.

"And it has been _amazing_," he told her and her eyes narrowed. "But for some reason you have been so damn stuck in my business and I can't figure out why. We aren't friends Abby," he told her and her eyes widened. "You're my friend's sister. That's it."

"Oh fuck you Lucas," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Everyone knows you were _all_ for whatever this was," she waved her hand between them, "until _she_ came along," she nodded her head at the young girl who swallowed hard. "This is your fault you know," she informed her. "Everyone's lives were so perfect before you just showed up."

"Don't talk to her," Lucas ordered, and her eyes snapped to him. "Don't look at her. Don't address her or speak of her. And don't _ever_ talk to Quinn and get her upset like you did the other day."

"What?" she started to shift in the chair lost. "I didn't say anything to Quinn."

"Whatever…you have been such a bitch lately and spitting out so much shit you don't even remember it anymore…"

"Abby, what did you do to Quinn?" Tony turned to his sister confused.

"I didn't do anything!" she threw her hands up. "Quinn is my friend…"

"Being your friend is no different then being your enemy," Lucas spit out and she felt the ping shoot through her. "Brooke is none of your business," he hissed. "Whatever she and I are doing is sure as hell none of your business. You asked me what she has that you don't?" he spoke and she swallowed hard feeling the pressure build in her eyes. "Everything…" he hissed and watched the pain flash over her.

"Lucas…" Brooke tugged his shoulder, not sure what had him so upset but really wanting to get him away before he said something he regretted.

"Fuck you," she hissed, rising up in her seat. "You act like you are so much better than everyone when in reality you are beneath us all," she growled leaning forward on the table. "Greg was better than you," her lip corked up and he slowly pulled back. "Even Clay is better than you. Took out one, bet it won't be long until you take out the other."

"Abby!" Tony grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back. "Enough!" he ordered, cutting his eyes at the young girl who looked so confused.

"Push me Abby," he ordered. "Keep pushing and see what happens…"

"We all know what happens when someone pushes you…" she hissed and he felt the pain rip through his chest.

"Stay away from them," he growled, feeling his heart race as he spun on his feet away from them.

"He isn't as great as you think Brooke," Abby dropped down in her chair and crossed her arms. "May want to watch out for that."

"Shut up, Abby…" Tony hissed, knowing it was not her business to tell Brooke anything.

"What does that mean?" Brooke mumbled confused, tossing a look to see Lucas gripping his hand in his hair as he talked to Rachel. Her cutting her eyes over at them before shaking her head and rushing past him back into the building.

"Nothing kiddo," Tony flashed her that smile and Abby rolled her eyes. "See you in gym, right?"

"Umm…" she looked at Abby who was looking away before back at him. "Yeah…" she forced a smile before slowly moving back from them. "I'm sorry for what he said Abby, he didn't mean it. Just you know…one of those days," she apologized for him before going toward the blonde haired boy.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Tony hissed when Brooke had gotten far enough away.

"Me?! Did you hear how he spoke to me?"

"Yes and I will discuss it later with him, but it doesn't mean you can go around saying that shit Abby! Why the hell would you bring up Greg? How low of a blow were you going for?"

"He all but called me a desperate slut…"

"Abby…" he rubbed the creases in his forehead and pulled in a long breath. "What he said was wrong, ok I agree. Yet it doesn't change you know how bad he got after Greg died. He had no one," he reminded her and she swallowed hard. "We _barely_ got him through it. Don't throw it back at him. No one can make him feel worse than he does," he grabbed his stuff and walked off.

The blonde shaking her head, not going to let it get to her.

* * *

"Lucas…" she jogged down the hall after him, watching him squeeze his fist and release them. "Lucas…" she grabbed his hand and he spun around quickly and pushed her up against the wall making her squeal.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his hands framing her face and she felt him shaking. His breath racing in and out of him as he stared at her. "I'm sorry for so much Brooke…"

"What do you mean?" she wondered, feeling her own heart start to race. "What did Abby mean?"

"I…" he opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut when he saw the concern and lost look flicker over her dark eyes. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to say it all but he was scared. He was scared as hell she would not care about him anymore. "I don't know…" he lied, glancing down.

"You sure?"

"Brooke…" he frowned, taking her hands and bringing them around his neck. "I'm not a good person…" he whispered and she tilted her head looking at him. "But I'm trying really hard to become a better one…for you…"

"Lucas…"

"But Abby has been upsetting you and she upset Quinn and when someone upsets people I care about that not good person comes out again," he explained with a light shrug.

"I understand that," she told him because she did get it. Mess with her family and close friends and even she became a scary person. However, what didn't change was some of the things she said which confused her. "But…" she quietly looked down and his eyes snapped up to hers. "But what did she mean something was between ya'll?" she questioned confused. "I…you told me that there was never anything there. You said ya'll never dated or slept together…"

"We didn't!" he told her quickly. "Angel, I promise you she and I have never dated and we definitely never slept together," he let her know, because he didn't lie about that. "We just…"

"Just what?" she swallowed hard and he pulled in a long breath and shook his head. "Lucas…you just what?" she pushed, her tone a little sharper than she normally spoke to him with.

"You know…fuck, ok you know how I told you about the big back to school party we have every year?"

"Yeah…" she nodded, recalling that. "You said you hadn't slept with someone since then…"

"And I haven't!" he told her, because he wanted her to know he _didn't_ sleep with Abby. "But the party is kinda like an _all_ weekend thing. Starts Thursday night and really bounces to certain people's houses until Monday."

"Ok…?"

"I was pretty plastered the entire time. I mean, there was a time when at seven in the morning Tony and I were still shot-gunning beers," he told her. "Then we would pass out and wake up and do it all over again. I admit, I hooked up with someone each night…"

"Ok…" she let out a dry laugh and dragged her hands to his chest giving him a slight push back.

"But Sunday…Sunday night I was supposed to go home with Quinn because she always bitches at me for drinking too much and said I couldn't be hung-over or _still_ drunk the first day of school."

"How come I feel that you didn't go home with Quinn?"

"I couldn't find her," he offered a short shrug. "Abby said she would give me a ride-"

"Bet she would love to give you a ride…" her temper flared and his eyes widened that Brooke of all people would say that. "So you slept with her?" she rolled her eyes a little annoyed.

"No! I didn't sleep with her. We went back to my place and she helped me in but we only really made it to the couch and we fooled around some but we didn't have sex. I swear to you we didn't…"

"That makes it all ok?"

"Brooke…it's not a big deal…"

"It is a big deal Lucas! God," she shoved him back and his arms dropped.

"Brooke…" he reached for her and she knocked his hand away.

"I get Abby and I aren't friends. I mean, it's whatever. I don't lose sleep about it but you in front of everyone was really mean to her," she waved her hand toward the courtyard. "Mean to her for thinking you two might have been something, when you completely mislead her. No wonder she hates me!"

"Brooke…Abby and I wouldn't have been anything. We were drunk; we made out and fooled around a little. What is the big deal?"

"The big deal is _we_ were drunk," she waved her hand between them. "And we fooled around a little…how am I supposed to know it's not any different than you and her?"

"Brooke…"

"And the big deal is you lied to me Lucas," pressure built in her eyes as she looked at him. "I asked you if there was something between you two and you said no. You said you would never do that because she was Tony's sister and you wouldn't mess with her feelings, when you did just that."

"She knew what it was…" he mumbled, suddenly feeling really guilty. Why he didn't know. He never felt guilty for any of his past _flings_. And he honestly didn't think what he and Abby did was a big deal. They talked about it the next morning, both agreed it was just a moment of too much alcohol and they were fine.

"Just because she knew you thought it was nothing, didn't mean it was nothing to her. No girl messes around with a guy without some form of feelings…"

"Brooke, that's not true. I know you haven't experienced it before but there have been plenty of times I've slept with a girl and had no feelings."

"Just because I don't have much experience doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about Lucas," she growled and he watched a fire rip through her eyes, a fire he had never seen before. "And just because you didn't care didn't mean that there was a part of her, a part she might not admit to anyone, but a part that hoped you might at some point feel something different for them. Just like I _thought_ I was so lucky to have you care…"

"I do care…"

"Yeah for today," she let out a harsh laugh. "Who knows maybe by next week someone _new_ might appear and you will be yelling at me like you just did Abby, because like her I was the stupid girl who fell for Lucas Scott," she shook her head and pushed past him.

"Brooke!" he called, but she just shook her head as she disappeared down the hall. "Damn it!" he cursed slamming his fist into the nearest locker, honestly not at all sure what the hell just happened.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ever since I've met you, no one else is worth thinking about.~**_

Jogging up the steps, he nervously fiddled with his hands as he reached up to knock. He wasn't sure why he was here; he had no idea what he was going to say. However, on his way home from school he took one to many lefts and ended up sitting in her driveway. He wanted to plan it out better, but he knew anything he rehearsed would seem just like that and he didn't want to come across fake. He wanted to be honest…he wanted her not to hate him.

Bouncing on his feet, he stared up at the large home, swearing it was a lifetime before the door opened and revealed and older woman. A woman that if he was honest looked identical to Alex, well…from what he remembered about her.

"May I help you?" she questioned, hiding slightly behind the door. Her eyes having heavy bags under them and so much pain in her eyes it made him hurt. He didn't know her, he never met this woman before but he swore he never in his life saw as much sadness in a person's eyes in his whole life.

"Oh uh…yes, I was wondering if Brooke was here?" he felt his brow arch up a moment and watched as she studied over him. Her looking confused a little before, tossing a glance over her shoulder at the steps before back at him.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. I'm Lucas," he reached out his hand and she slowly stared at it before taking it in hers.

"Victoria," she spoke slowly and he nodded letting it click. He thought this was her, he knows Brooke mentioned her many times, but he wasn't really sure. As big as this house was he figured it was filled with maids and gardeners and cooks and…well whatever else rich people had. Not that this woman was dressed like one of those, but again you can never be sure. "You're the boy she has been talking about. The one she's been spending so much time with…You're the boy she said was special."

"Yeah," he gave a gentle smile and a short shrug. "She's pretty special to me, too."

"Well, come on in," she opened the door wide for him and he stepped inside. "She's up in her room," she turned back toward the living room and started to head that way. Glancing over to see him awkwardly standing there and glancing up the steps. "I assume you know where her bedroom is Lucas."

"Umm…"

"Her father is at work," she almost read his mind and he gave an uncomfortable laugh. Victoria shaking her head at him as she turned back on her feet and back into the kitchen.

Standing awkwardly a moment longer, he waited until he saw the kitchen door swing shut before moving up the steps. Turning down the hall, he walked up to the door, placing his hand on the handle and freezing when he heard Brooke sweet laugh feel through the whole house. Pausing a moment his brows creased when he heard another voice and then he felt his blood boil. Pushing the door open and gripping his hand tight at the scene before him.

"Lucas…" her eyes grew wide surprised to see him. Fixing her shirt, she twisted on the bed looking at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you ignored me at school so was hoping we could talk," he told her, however, kept his eyes burning into the ones of the boy on the bed. "Didn't know you were busy…"

"Stephen was just coming to hang out and watch a movie," she explained, the dark haired boy rolling his eyes as he shifted on the bed away from her.

"Awesome…" Lucas's jaw locked and Brooke felt her heart start to race. Hoping to everything above these two didn't get in a fight in the middle of her room, knowing her mom was somewhere in the house and wouldn't handle it well.

"I'm going to head out Brooke," Stephen threw his legs over the side of the bed and started pulling on his shoes.

"What? You don't have to go…I thought you wanted to talk to my dad. He should be home soon…" she looked at her clock to see it was almost seven. "Probably thirty more minutes…"

"That's ok kid, maybe another time," he flashed her a smile and she frowned some. "I'll text you later," he leaned over to make a fun point and kissing the side of her head. The young girl's breathe catching as her eyes jerked over to Lucas gripping hard on her door handle. Swearing he squeezed any tighter it would snap off. "Lucas," he offered him a smirk and the blonde haired boy's eyes burned into him as he walked out.

"Asshole," he growled, slamming the door and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't call him that," she defended her friend and his head snapped over toward her.

"Are you serious?" his temper started to flare up. "He has _my_ girl on the bed tickling her and then kisses her bye and you are on my case for calling him asshole? What the hell is he doing here, Brooke?" he threw his hand up annoyed and she groaned.

"He is my friend, Lucas. And I don't know if you're aware but this is my home and my room. I can have anyone in it I want. I can also kick out anyone I want," her eyes ran over him and flexed his fingers to relax himself.

"I don't like him touching you…"

"Being as you have touched about half this town, you really can't judge me for joking around with my _friend_."

"Brooke…" he growled, annoyed that she was on his case about this. "I have a past. You knew about that past before we got together," he defended himself quickly. "And on top of that, it's different."

"How is it different?"

"Because I'm not doing anything or hanging out with anyone _but_ you. I don't just lay in bed messing around with a _friend,_" he used air quotes, swearing Stephen was really into Brooke. Not believing for a second he was just hanging out with her to hang out.

"What about Quinn?" she challenged crossing her arms and his eyes narrowed. "Pretty sure Stephen and I weren't doing anything you two don't do…"

"That's different…"

"It's not different!" her tone rose higher than he thought she could bring it. "God, you are being such a hypocrite, Lucas."

"I'm not being a hypocrite, Brooke. I just don't trust his reasons for being around you."

"I don't trust _any_ girls' reasons for being around you, but I don't call them names and get in a bad mood," she pointed out and his head dropped. "I trust you Lucas. I care about you."

"You sure?" he let out a dry laugh and her brows creased. "Because earlier at school you seemed really unsure of that."

"I'm sorry," her head dropped and she shook her head. "I didn't mean to be rude with you. I'm just tired of people talking about things I don't understand and when I ask they lie to me or just tell me they can't tell me. I hate being lied too…"

"I know and I'm sorry I lied," he moved over and sat next to her on the bed. "But I just…I panicked…" he told her honestly with a shrug. "That night with Abby really didn't mean anything to me and you just…you seemed so upset and worried about it that I didn't want to stress you out more. I didn't want you overanalyzing it and making it more than it was. I just got nervous if I actually told you, you might not want to do this anymore," he slowly placed his hand on hers and she frowned. "I figured it didn't mean anything, there was no reason to upset you with something that was _nothing_."

"And I get that," she told him because that did make sense. "But you can't be like that with people, Lucas. You can't _half_-truth things because you are trying to save their feelings. You have to be honest with me, because if you hide that from me, it makes it seem it meant more to you. You have no problem discussing other girls with me, why hide her?"

"I don't know, ok?" he threw his hand up really not sure why he lied. "I just…"

"Do you care about her?" she worried on her lip, really not sure her heart could handle him caring about someone else. "If you do, it's…its ok. Just tell me, please," she begged and his head lifted to search her eyes, hating the tears brimming along them.

"No!" he told her quickly and watched the relief rush out of her. "Baby girl, I promise you I don't at all care about Abby," he made sure she knew, because he wasn't lying. He really didn't like Abby, and as time went on her being her friend was something he really didn't care to be anymore. "I just…I didn't lie when I said I didn't mess with my friends, but Abby was there that night. And I know that sounds bad," he rushed to tell her when he saw the look flash over her. "But it's just how it is Brooke. Then the fact she is Tony's sister made me want to keep it quiet from everyone. He is my best friend, I don't want things awkward or him pissed at me. I was drunk and it was stupid and I just…I really want to pretend it didn't happen…especially if it upsets you this much…" he frowned, knocking the tear on her cheek and sliding closer. "I don't want you upset. I want to protect you from all this stuff…"

"I don't need protecting, Lucas. I just need honesty," she told him and he glanced down nodding. "Can you promise me from now on you will be honest with me?" she asked and she watched as many things ran through his head. Him releasing a long sigh before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry," he apologized against her lips, sliding his hand to frame her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Brooke. I promise you I won't screw up again, ok?" he pulled back to look at her and she nodded. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to protect you from all this."

"I don't need protecting Lucas," she repeated, so tired of people wanting to _protect_ her. "I'm not broken nor am I breaking. I'm not someone who needs to be protected from the world. Give me some credit, please," she begged and his gaze dropped down. "I get it, I do. I know you want to make things better for me but treat me like I'm a person. Not some wounded bird you found on the side of the road," her temper rose up a bit and he slowly nodded understanding that completely.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he repeated and she let out a long sigh. "Just…just trust that the whole Abby thing is something that won't ever happen again. I'm not sorry for what I said to her because I'm so damn tired of her on my case and it really pissed me off she upset Quinn, but I am sorry that me snapping at her upset you. I promise I won't do that again. From now on I'll think before I act on things."

"It's ok, I forgive you," she gave him that gentle smile and he really was sure no one looked at him like she did. Like she just had so much faith and trust in him and it really hurt to know if she knew the truth she might hate him.

"Ok…" he let out a sigh of relief resting his head against hers and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Don't you have a game tonight?" she questioned, cutting her eyes over at the clock and seeing it was almost seven.

"Yeah, we have one tonight and Friday," he told her and she nodded.

"Well, shouldn't you be at it?" she teased, nodding her head at the clock on the stand.

"Not until seven forty-five," he smirked and she rolled her eyes standing up from him.

"I don't want you late to your game Lucas," she walked over to her dresser in search of something to wear tonight.

"I won't be," he reached forward and hooked his finger in her belt loop and tugged her back toward him. "I have at least half an hour to kill before heading there," he gave another tug and she landed in his lap. "So why don't we find something to entertain that."

"Lucas…" she giggled, pushing his face from her neck. "My mom is downstairs…"

"Then we will work on you being quiet," he smirked, flipping her on her back and letting his fingers trail down her body. "Plus, I need to work some hand muscles for the game tonight…" he smirked and she felt a chill run now her entire body at just that.

"You're such a trouble maker," she teased, cupping his cheek and bringing him up for a kiss.

* * *

"I've got it!" Clay called out as he stepped out of his room and down the hall. The loud doorbell announcing the arrival of someone. Gripping the handle he yanked it open and released a long sigh.

"Hi…" her voice sounded broken and he tried the best he could not to feel guilty. "Can we talk? Just for a minute…"

"I have to get to my game, Quinn…" he tossed a glance at his watch, knowing he really didn't have to leave for another twenty minutes, but he didn't want to have this talk. He didn't want to fight again.

"Can't we just take a walk to the school? My car is there, I can bring you home after…" she pleaded, feeling her heart race at the thought he might just slam the door in her face. Not that she blamed him, she said some shitty things.

"Umm…yeah," he let out a small groan and grabbed his bag off the ground, giving his head a shake as he again agreed. "Sure…mom! I'm going to head early to my game!" he yelled back into the house.

"Alright, good luck!" he heard her call back and he nodded, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"How did you get here if you don't have your car?" he questioned as they stepped off the porch and down the sidewalk.

"Rachel dropped me off," she wrapped her arms around herself to explain.

"And what? You just assumed I would want to talk? What if I said no?" he joked a little and she frowned looking down.

"I was just hoping you would say yes…" she gave a short shrug and worried on her bottom lip, hating the awkwardness between them. It was rare, they really hadn't experienced this before and she didn't know how to handle it. She hated feeling awkward with him, especially since she used to brag about her favorite thing about them was how comfortable around each other they've always been.

"You're cold," he commented, but not really a question but more of a statement of what she was feeling. The young girl giving a short shrug and running her hands over her arms. "I don't know why you never bring a jacket with you. You're cold all the time, even during the summer," he stripped off his jacket and offered it over to her.

"Thank you…" she pushed her arms through the sleeves and loved the warmth, along with the smell of him that engulfed her. Neither really saying much as they walked down the sidewalk. She wanted to say something; anything but she really was failing. It was like she would open her mouth, then think of what she was going to say and realize how stupid it sounded and snapped her mouth back shut.

"Quinn…" he finally spoke and her head snapped up to look at him as they walked. "You wanted to talk…we are going to be at the school soon so either talk or just…damn I don't know…"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out first and gave a short shrug. "I'm so sorry Clay. I didn't mean _anything_ I said."

"Yes, you did," he told her as he stared forward. "You might not have meant it how you said it, but you meant it."

"I didn't mean you should get over Greg's death," she made clear and his eyes cut down. "No one should just get over something like that."

"I…" he opened his mouth and pulled in a long breath. "I'm not stupid to the fact it wasn't his fault," he told her and her brows creased looking up at him. "Do I blame him? Yes, to a point but I know it could have been any of us. At first I was mad, so mad and I did hate him but I got over it. I realized how dumb my thought process was."

"Clay…"

"But then he took away you," he stopped and spun to face her. "He was my best friend and he took you away from me. I blame him for that…I blame him for putting you in that situation and I hate him for it."

"I know…but it was my decision too Clay. I just…he was such in a bad place after Greg died that I was scared. You didn't see him like I did. You didn't hear what people said about him. The whispers in the halls or the looks across the stores. People loved Greg, Clay and this town…god this town is so damn small. Every day I was scared he was one more comment away from driving off a cliff," she told him and he frowned. "I wanted to be there for you, but I wanted to be there for him and I got scared," her voice cracked and his eyes closed. "You lost your brother and you know what it's like. I couldn't lose mine, Clay… I couldn't let him sit alone in that dark hole…"

"I know…" he agreed, knowing that. Knowing after his brother died some pretty cruel things were said and done to Lucas. He wanted to say something, something to make it stop but in the moment he was just so mad at everyone, he hated the dark haired boy. "You're too good of a person," he told her and shook his glancing around; he ran a hand through his hair as he thought.

"Clay…" she stepped toward him and watched him swallow hard. "I love you," she whispered and his head dropped and eyes closed. "Baby…" she slid her hands on his sides and felt the pressure build in her eyes. "I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you…I swear I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"I know and I'm sorry I snapped at you," he apologized also because he knew what she was meaning. He knew she didn't mean it how it sounded. "I just have a lot of shit going on…"

"Like what?" she looked up at him and he rolled his head around and dropped his head to look down at her. "Hey…talk to me…" she begged, knowing there was a time she didn't have to ask. He would just come to her with everything, not that he talked about his feelings a lot. He actually always seemed a little…closed off. He didn't mean it in a rude way, he didn't mean it to hurt her for not knowing why he was mad or annoyed, but he just never really got the whole _talking about feelings_ thing down. It always made him feel awkward talking about feelings, even if it was with her. "Clay…" she reached to cup his cheek and stroked her thumb along it. "Talk to me…"

"Mom…" he pulled in a long breath and quickly released it. "Mom's not doing well," he told her with a short shrug. "She has good days and bad days, but lately it's like all of them have just been bad…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, knowing how hard it had been on him lately with his mom. She just seemed so broken and empty all the time, it was like she wasn't even there anymore. "I wish there was something I could do…"

"This week is going to be hard for her either way…"

"Why?" she asked confused to why this week would be any harder than the others.

"She just…" he cut his eyes up at the school and frowned. Taking a step back, she grew more confused and looked up over her shoulder. Seeing the familiar car pull up and the two people stepping out of it and she frowned.

"Clay…stop," she reached for him and tugged him back. "Just stop…"

"Quinn, he is going to bitch at you if he sees us… I'm not going to have him upsetting you."

"I don't care!" she threw her hands up with a small laugh. "I don't care anymore Clay…I love you and I want to be with you and I'm so tired of feeling like I can't be happy," she laced her fingers through his and tugged him close. "You've been taking care of everyone…your mom, Brooke… let me take care of you for a little while…remember when we first got together?" she questioned bring his head to rest against hers. "How damn good we were? We could be that again…let me take care of you…"

"Yeah…" he brought his hand to rest against her cheek, and lifted her chin for a sweet kiss. "I've missed you the last few days," he told her and she felt her heart explode with that. "I wanted to call you and tell you sorry for how I acted I just…I was in a bad mood and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," she told him quickly. "I was wrong…" she told him and slipped her arms around his neck. "I panicked and overanalyzed like I always do and just…just really screwed up."

"Let's just agree we both screwed up," his arms came around her and she instantly relaxed into him. "What are we going to do with us?" he teased and she let out a loud dry laugh. "We are like…one really screwed up pair…"

"Well least we are screwed up together…" she tossed her hair back to toy with the collar of his shirt. "Plus, we are both sexy so it makes up for the fact we are insane," she teased and he let out a laugh.

"We are pretty sexy…"

"Yeah, we are," she nodded with a smile as she pushed up on her toes and gave him a kiss he felt all over. The young girl loving how with a flip of a switch they go back to just being them. "Mmm…" she hummed against his lips and pulled back with her head resting against his. Giving him a small smile before giving him another kiss. "I love you," she whispered with a smile and he let out a small grin, before lifting her chin for a kiss.

"I have about twenty minutes until I really have to get to warm ups," he explained with a smirk. "Want to go find that car of yours?"

"Yes," she breathed out quickly and laced her fingers through his. "Come on," she tugged him toward the parking lot and his arms came around her waist. His mouth dropping to kiss along her neck and honestly in that moment she didn't care at all who saw them.

* * *

"You know what I think?" Lucas walked into the gym with his arm over the small girl's shoulder.

"What?" Brooke glanced up at him and bit her bottom lip. His eyes racking over her and growling a little. Over the last few weeks she had built this confidence in her and he loved it. She cared herself different, wasn't as timid and her clothes were starting to drive him wild. They became shorts, tighter and it made him go mad how she would wear shirts that would reveal just a bit of skin that would make his mind go crazy. It was like just a subtle amount of skin that would make his mind run crazy with not so innocent thoughts. "Lucas…" she waved her hand in his face and let out a small giggle. "You in there?"

"Yeah…" he licked his dry lips and pulled his eyes away from her. "Sorry…spaced out a moment."

"Where's your mind at silly boy?" she teased, turning on her feet to face him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Picturing you naked," he shrugged casually and her eyes widened. "Brooke, I'm kidding," he chuckled and then offered a short shrug. "Kinda…"

"You aren't funny," she curled her body into him and blushed.

"I'm not trying to be," he curled his arm around her neck and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "But I think tonight you should sit this cute little butt right over here," he swayed her back toward the bleachers and lifted her up to sit her on the second one. "That way I can stare at you when I get bored."

"You don't get bored during games," she rolled her eyes; knowing the few times she watched him play he was so focused it was like the outside world just flittered out. She never was as passionate about anything like he was this sport.

"Yeah, but we are playing Beaver Creek," he stated like she should know what that meant. "They suck Brooke…we will kill them."

"Well, try to go easy on them. It must feel bad to get your butt kicked," she shrugged and he chuckled, cupping her cheek and giving her a sweet kiss that made her entire body tingle. Suddenly flashes of what they had done earlier popped in her head and she blushed about it, however, still felt her body tingle again.

"What?" he chuckled, pulling back from her and she blushed more. "Where's your mind at Pretty Girl?" he lifted a brow and she awkwardly glanced away from him as she pushed his hands and he started to smirk. "Oh…being a little dirty Miss Davis?"

"No!" she defended quickly and he chuckled. "I'm not!"

"Are you picturing me naked?" he teased and she bit hard on her lip making him grin. "Baby…"

"It's not funny!" she shoved him back, him stumbling back a step and off the bleacher as he laughed. "I…I don't normally do that…"

"You don't, huh?" he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of her.

"No…but…ever since we…" she mumbled out and he nodded knowing what she meant. "I think about it…usually when you kiss me…it's weird…."

"It's the furthest from weird, Brooke," he pushed her hair back and let his finger trail down her cheek. "Glad I have an effect on you…"

"Not so sure I like it…" she grumbled and he still just grinned.

"Was earlier not enough for you?" he raised a brow and she felt the heat spread across her cheeks.

"Stop it…"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," he promised and she sent him a glare. "But how about after the game we make a detour on the way home?" he smirked and she let out a small squeak.

"What?"

"It's ok Brooke…fooling around in cars with your boyfriend is ok," he lifted her chin to give her a kiss. "I'll see you in a little bit," he winked and she swallowed hard as he turned on his feet and toward the locker-room.

"Hey Penny!" a body dropped down beside her and she snapped her head from the retreating boy to the red head beside her.

"Oh…hi Rachel," she chewed on her lip, wondering if people could tell by looking at her what she had been thinking. The young brunette knowing she would be completely embarrassed if people knew the conversation she just had and where he mind was at.

"You ok?"

"Can…can I ask you something?" she turned to look at her nervously. "It might be…inappropriate but I don't…I don't really have friends that are girls…"

"First I love anything inappropriate and secondly _we_ are friends," she waved her finger between them.

"Are we?" she raised a brow unsure. "Or are…are we just friend because of Lucas and Quinn?" she wondered and the red head frowned a little.

"Brooke, I don't know if you have noticed but I can be a bitch," she stated with a small smile. "If I didn't want to hang out with you, I wouldn't. I don't care who you're dating…but I like you. I've known you for a few months and though I know you seem to have some trust issues working against you, but I do think we are friends. We are friends and you can trust me…"

"Cool…" the younger girl lit up and twisted to face her, suddenly a lot more relaxed. "Well I was wondering…like…you've had sex before…"

"I have…" she nodded slowly unsure of where this was going.

"Well I…I haven't, which I know you know," she glanced away a little embarrassed. "But…but Lucas…well…"

"Well what?"

"We've done _things," _she explained and Rachel slowly nodded, still a little unsure of what she was asking. "And I like it," she admitted and Rachel let out a laugh. "I _really_ like it…"

"That's a good thing, Brooke…"

"I know…but is it…is it normal to think about it a lot?" she wondered and knew she had to turn bright red with that. "Because I do…every time Lucas touches me now… I just…I want him…"

"That's normal," she promised, giving her leg a squeezed. "More than normal…" she reassured, both of them glancing up to see the doors fly open and a certain blonde walking in with a huge smile on his face as the light haired girl, sporting the same smile, walked in with him. "Like those two," she nodded her head at them as they shared their secret glance and stepped away from each other. "Are thinking about it all the time…" she told her and Brooke head snapped over at her.

"You…you know they are…"

"Quinn is my best friend…" she offered a short shrug. "There isn't anything about her I don't know…" she told her and Brooke frowned at that a little. Not that they shared everything but more what that must be like. She didn't have a friend like that. A friend that knew every little thing about her. A friend she trust with everything and loved more than life. She always wanted one but…but never had anyone. Probably because she had Alex, so she didn't try to make more friends. She just never prepared herself for when she wasn't there anymore. "But back to the point of you Brooke…it's completely normal. However, I want you to promise me you won't sleep with him…"

"What?" her eyes widened unsure of why she said that. Why she would tell her not to sleep with Lucas.

"Because I don't think you're ready," she told her honestly. "Trust me, my first time, hell my second, third and probably fourth time I wasn't ready. If you're having a doubt don't do it."

"I want to be with him…just nervous…"

"That's ok, you will probably be nervous when it happens. Nerves are good…being confused or unsure isn't and trust me there is a difference. Also trust me when I tell you he will wait," she told her and was surprised herself. She never thought she would see when Lucas would be with a girl like he was with Brooke, but it was clear. He truly did care about her.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she gave a reassuring smile and her leg a squeeze.

"Hey girlies," Quinn skipped up the stands with a glow about her.

"Hello I just got laid," Rachel teased and Quinn offered a shrug as she crossed her leg over the other.

"Hello, jealousy," she threw back and the red head rolled her eyes.

"So I take it ya'll are good?" Rachel asked and her friend let out a such a big smile she swore her face had to hurt.

"We are…perfect…" she told her, having this feeling in her that they would be more than ok. Though there was going to be a few conversations she didn't really want to have, she knew what she had to do.

"Good…" the red head stood and smoothed out her skirt. "But I'm off, have to go cheer these boys on…" she bounced off the steps as the guys come from the locker room and on the court. "Hey you…" she flashed a big smile at the tall blonde as she bounced around him. Tony sending a wink that made her just smile more.

"So…haven't talked to you in a few days…" Quinn looked at Brooke as they sat on the blenchers. "Heard Lucas bitched out Abby…"

"Yeah…"

"Also heard you bitched out Lucas…" she teased and the brunette blushed. "I'm glad…let him know you have some fire in ya."

"Quinn…" she looked at her and the smiling girl twisted her head to look at her. "Thanks…"

"For?"

"Being a good person," she offered a shrug. "Being my friend and making Clay happy…"

"He makes it easy…" she flashed her a smile and rocked into her. "But hey, Rachel and I are having like a _girls' night_ this weekend. You want to come?"

"Yeah," she let out a gentle smile at that. "I'd love to come…ya'll want to come over to my place? My parents are going out of town for the weekend…"

"Oh for business?" she raised a brow and Brooke shook her head quickly.

"No…umm…they…well…Thursday is Alex's birthday," she told her and her green eyes widened. "They wanted to go back home and visit her grave and stuff."

"You aren't going?"

"I'm…I'm not ready to go there…" she offered a small shrug. "Plus, I'm happy right now. I don't want to go back and get sucked into that black hole again. I just…I want to be happy for a little while."

"Well…when are they leaving?" she raised a brow, thinking Brooke just sitting in the house by herself when that was going on was truly sad. She didn't want her just sitting alone.

"Tomorrow night…"

"Well…maybe want to come over after they leave for dinner?" she questioned. "My mom is on this big cooking for a small tribe kick and makes way too much. Then after you can sleep over if you want."

"Really?" she grew excited and Quinn nodded. "Awesome!" she clapped her hands a little excited. "I can call you after they leave."

"Cool…" she nodded, the loud buzzer blasting across the gym and pulling their attention toward the court. Clay jogging toward the line and tossing a glance at her before sending her a wink, Lucas catching it and following the gaze toward her and his brows creased.

"Go Clay!" Brooke yelled with a smile when she caught the nervous glance Quinn shot toward the ground. Hoping maybe that would cover whatever Lucas was thinking. The blonde haired boy looking at her and she sent him a wink and bit her lip, running her eyes over him she twisted in her seat and he smirked. "That got his attention," she giggled a little too Quinn who smiled.

"Thanks Brooke," she squeezed her leg and the young girl shrugged with a smile. Suddenly thinking she could really get into this whole having friends and trust them thing.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**And it clicked to him, in him. He was jealous; he was always going to be jealous, because the chances of him losing her were way higher than her chances of losing him.**_

Shutting the door of the large home, the young girl leaned against the door and glanced around her room. She never realized how oddly quiet it was. Though her parents literally just walked out the door, all she felt was silence. It was alarming to her and she hated it.

"Hmm…" she chewed her lip and scrolled through her contact list, sliding up until the end and hitting the name toward the bottom.

"_Hello?"_

"Oh…hi…" she noticed his voice sounded groggy and she frowned, hoping she didn't wake him. "Sorry…were you asleep?" she glanced at the time on her phone seeing it was almost seven. Who slept at seven?

"_No…" he chuckled a little and ran a hand over his face. "I was out for a run. Kinda cold out…"_

"Oh…" she relaxed some and tilted her head to the side. "I…my parents left…" she told him with a sigh. "Went back for Alex's birthday…"

"_Brooke…why didn't you go?"_

"I don't know…" she shuffled on her feet and bit her lip. "Quinn invited me for dinner tonight but…but I wasn't really in the mood tonight. You think maybe…maybe you want to come over?" she wondered, hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"_Sure…_" _he agreed not having to think much about it._

"Ok…well, I'll see you in a few minutes," she lit up excited and hit the lock on her door. "Bye…" she said, hearing a quick later and she bounced toward the kitchen to make her something to drink. She didn't know what she was going to do tonight, she didn't know if they were just going to watch a movie or what but she just…just wanted to spend time with him. Spend the day forgetting everything and forgetting what tomorrow was.

Grabbing a glass of water, she poured it into the little black pot and lifted the lid to pour in the brown powder. Inhaling the amazing scent, she felt her body start to relax by it.

"_My god," she let out a loud laugh as she stirred the spun in the dark liquid. "I swear you are always on crack," she told her and Brooke rolled her eyes._

"_I don't do crack," she shook her head, reaching over and grabbing a fresh made cookie from the tray. "I don't do any drugs…"_

"_I know, goody to shoes you," she leaned on the counter and brushed her hair back over her shoulder._

"_I'm not a goody to shoes," she slammed her hand on the counter, so over that talk. She wasn't a goody goody; she just didn't like getting in trouble. _

"_If you say so," the young girl, slid the cup before her favorite person and smiled. "Drink up…it's delicious."_

"_It is," Brooke agreed, thinking coffee was definitely a gift from god. "I like your hair like that," she randomly stated, taking in the now darker locks. "I mean, you're always gorgeous with light hair, but I really like your hair this color."_

"_I think I like it too," she toyed with a strand and squinted a little. "I was born with dark hair, you know?"_

"_I know…but you have been dying it so long, I didn't think I remembered what your dark hair looked like."_

"_Like yours…"_

"_No…nothing like mine. My hair is plain…boring… yours is gorgeous…"_

"_Penny…" she rolled her light brown eyes and rounded the counter toward her. "Your hair is gorgeous. You're gorgeous. What am I going to have to do to make you realize that?" she sighed, hating how down her baby sister was about herself. She was so gorgeous, but so unaware of that. It baffled her, she couldn't understand it. _

"_Nothing, because I'm never going to compare to you," she frowned and Alex rolled her eyes. This conversation always making her so frustrated. "But…back to other news…" she chipped up and flashed a slight smirk._

"_What other news?" Alex slowly ran her finger along the counter to inspect some dust._

"_Stevie…" she grinned and watched her sister try to hide the smile creeping across her face. "Who is he? What is going on there?"_

"_He's Greg's friend," she explained and gave a small shrug. "And incredibly sexy," she leaned on the counter with a smirk. "And a damn good kisser…when he kisses me I feel it in my toes," she growled a little at the thought of it._

"_Alex," Brooke laughed at her sister and rolled her eyes. "You like him…"_

"_I do…" she conceded and Brooke's eyes widened she actually admitted that. "But that doesn't matter…"_

"_Why? Why doesn't it matter?"_

"_Because I don't date, Pen. You know that…dating leads to staying here. I hate here…"_

"_I know, I know you do, but why can't you be somewhere else with him? The way you talk about him…he really likes you Lex…" she told him and she frowned pulling a long breath. "Do you love him?" she wondered and watched her sister glance down and think a moment. "Alex…"_

"_I think I do," her voice cracked a little. "But I've never been in love before so how am I supposed to know?"_

"_I think you just know…"_

"_He gets me Penny…he gets me like no one has before and I don't have to explain myself to him. There is no judgment. There is no laughs at my dreams. He just…he cares about me and since I've never been able to figure out who that is, it feels good. Plus, he is in a band…" she smirked and Brooke giggled. "I go to a concert and he is singing on stage and I think…well I think I climax right then…"_

"_Alex!" Brooke squealed her sister just said that._

"_I'm serious," she laughed, popping up on the counter. "I know little virgin you haven't a clue to what it feels like, but it's amazing. That boy…my god," she tingled all over at the thought. "Singing isn't the only gift he has with that mouth…" she smirked and Brooke eyes widened more._

"_Ok…enough," she threw a towel at her and sprung up. "I can't hear this anymore…" _

"_Brooke! Talk sex with me!" Alex called as her sister started out of the kitchen. The young girl tossing a look over her shoulder before disappearing out of the room laughing. _

"Brooke?" she heard and jumped back when she turned to find the boy behind her.

"Stephen…" she placed her hand on her heart as it raced. "You scared me…"

"Sorry…I was going to knock but the door was cracked open…" he explained, walking into the room and toward her. Seeing a weird look on her face as her eyes ran over him. "You ok?" he waved his hand in her face and she awkwardly squeaked.

"Yup…" she felt the heat tingle up her back and tried not to imagine what her sister had said about him.

"Brooke…" his eyes slanted as he moved toward her. "Where's your mind at kiddo?" he stepped before her and she sucked hard on her lip. "You ok?" he brushed her hair back and her skin heated up where his fingers grazed.

"Umm…" she nervously moved on her feet before looking up at him. "I…well…Alex told me things…" she spoke and he slowly nodded for her to continue. "About you…" her eyes trailed up to him and he started to grin.

"Dirty things?" he kinked a brow and she blushed making him chuckle. "Oh kid," he laughed moving to the fridge to grab something to drink. "You are so damn cute…"

"You know, I don't tell anyone things that I just so openly admit to you," she slapped her hands on the counter annoyed.

"Alex used to say the same thing," he informed her and she rolled her eyes. "Guess I just have a great effect on girls."

"I don't like you so much…"

"She said that too," he smirked, taking a sip of his drink. Watching as something flickered over her and she glanced down. His smirk dropping as he sat his drink down and moved toward her. "Brooke…why didn't you go with your parents?" he questioned and she gave a short shrug. "Yeah you do…" he knocked a tear in the corner and she pulled in a long breath. "What's going on kid?"

"I'm happy…" she told him. "And I feel so guilty about being happy. I don't want to go to her grave happy…I know I'm not supposed to be happy…"

"No…" he shook his head and pulled her small body into him. Feeling her body tremble as she let out a sob. "It's not like that Brooke. You're allowed to be happy…"

"How? Mom isn't happy, dad…dad is better but sometimes in a fog. I should be like that, I shouldn't be happy. I shouldn't be having fun with friends and Lucas…"

"Brooke…" he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a slight shake. "Stop that!" he ordered and her mouth snapped shut. "People grieve in different ways. People handle lose differently. Your mom is having a hard time with it because her child was in a dark place and she didn't know it. As a parent that is killer because they feel they should know. But just because she spends every day crying doesn't mean she loved Alex more. And just because you are happy doesn't mean you loved her any less. It just means you are finding things to push you through the day."

"I just miss her…"

"I know," he knocked the tears on her cheeks and gave her a gentle smile. "I miss her too…" he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. "You are so much like her," he brushed his hand through her hair. "You two say things the same and act the same. Both of you are so damn stubborn," he teased and she laughed a little. "And both of you have me in the palm of your hand," he shook his head and kissed the top of hers. "Damn you Davis women…" he teased and thanked the lord when he heard her laugh.

"Thank you," she snuggled into him and wrapped her arms around him. "You are always so nice to me…"

"Have to be…" he told her and she grew a little confused. "Always promised I would…" he spoke more to himself and gathered his hand in her hair to pull her back to look at him. "It's ok to be happy Brooke…and it's ok to have bad days and it's ok to forget what happened to her. Remember Alex who you enjoyed crazy times with…not the Alex you found. That one isn't her ok?"

"I see her when I close my eyes….I see her on her bed…" she whispered and his eyes squeezed tight.

"Don't…see the one who bought you this," he toyed with the necklace around her neck. "Because that's the one I remember. That's the one I picture, whose face completely lit up because she knew _only_ you would understand it."

"You…you were with her when she got it?"

"Yeah…" he gave a gentle smile as she toyed with the flat piece of metal all warped into some weird shape. "But hey," he cleared his throat and took a step back. "Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah," she slid her hand across the counter to grab her drink. "Let's watch a movie," she shuffled on her feet toward the stairs and they went up toward her room. Brooke enjoying time with Stephen, he was always so sweet to her and for some reason she felt he was the only person who knew what she was feeling.

* * *

"So where is Stephen at?" Rachel questioned as she laid on her friend's couch. "I had to ask him a question about that art history class he took last year…"

"Umm…" Quinn chewed on her lip, not sure if she wanted people knowing where her older brother was. She knew he and Brooke weren't anything, it was innocent but she also knew if a certain blonde haired boy found out he would flip. "He's…at Brooke's place..." she told her slowly and cut her eyes at her friend.

"Like Lucas's Brooke?" the red head adjusted to sit up.

"She isn't his Brooke, she is her own person," she told her and the red head rolled her eyes. "Stephen and Brooke have this…weird connection."

"Weird connection like they are banging?"

"I don't think Brooke bangs people," Quinn shook her head at that idea. "But even if she did, she wouldn't with Stephen."

"Then what are they?"

"I don't know," she dropped down beside her. So unsure on what those two were. "Like, I know Brooke cares about Lucas, no doubt in that. But at the same time she…she and Stephen just have this thing. They share these secret looks and just get each other in a way other don't seem too," she explained it all and Rachel's eyes pulled together. "Stephen…Stephen used to _date_ Brooke's big sister," she told her, not really sure if it was considered dating. She knew they cared about each other but she wasn't sure if it was dating. "And her sister…well she died."

"Shit," Rachel's eyes widened, thinking Brooke had to handle a lot of shit. First, Greg dying and then her sister.

"I think Stephen misses Alex and sees her in Brooke and I think Brooke uses Stephen to remember her sister," she shrugged, that being the only thing she could come up with. "Their relationship isn't…sexual or anything weird like that, but they do have a bond. He does care about her…"

"That happens a lot for her," Rachel spoke and Quinn grew a little lost. "Have people care about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it…she has the most popular guys in school in the palm of her hand. This sweet little girl has Clay, which I get being family, but then she has Tony who thinks she is the sweetest thing ever. Then on top of that she has Lucas. Lucas Scott is stupid over this girl and I don't think she even realizes it."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm thinking she is like a female Jesus or some shit," she said and her friend let out a loud laugh. "I'm serious!" she laughed throwing a pillow at her. "She is perfect…I'd kill to be that girl."

"Brooke isn't perfect," Quinn told her quickly. "She has issues. Some _major_ issues."

"Like what?"

"Her…her sister just didn't die Rach…she…she killed herself," she told her and her friend's jaw dropped. "Brooke found her…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, no one knows. I mean, I do because Clay told me and Brooke gives little hints. Then obviously Lucas knows…I think that is really why he is so protective of her."

"I can't imagine finding that…"

"Yeah…" she let out a dry laugh. "Me neither…"

"You neither what?" both girls jumped to see the blonde haired boy enter the room.

"Jesus Lucas, don't just pop up like that on people," Rachel growled chunking a pillow at him.

"Sorry," he apologized, dropping on the couch and right on the red head's feet. Her growling and yanking them back to send him a glare making him laugh.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be deflowering freshman or something?" Rachel grumbled and Quinn rolled her eyes at her friends. The two of them always fighting like children.

"Oh trust me Red, the only thing I want to deflower isn't a freshman…" he wiggled his brows with a smirk and she pulled a face.

"Gross…the thought of you banging someone makes me want to vomit…"

"Whatever," he flipped his hand and turned to his best friend. "I actually have a reason to be here…"

"Which is?"

"I need to ask Quinn a question…" he said and his friend shifted on her feet. Praying that he didn't talk about Clay. She knew at some point it was going to happen, but she really hadn't planned out what she was going to say yet.

"That is?"

"Umm…" he cut his eyes at the red head and back at his friend. "It's a girl question…"

"Oh Lukie don't be embarrassed because I'm here. It's ok; I remember my first period…"

"I truly hate you," his eyes narrowed and the red head shrugged with a chuckle. "It's actually…well I don't know how to ask it. It's kinda weird…"

"Then just ask," Quinn dropped down before him and relaxed. Knowing if it was a girl question, it wasn't about her and Clay. "I'm all ears…"

"Well…well I guess Rachel's opinion might help," he cut his eyes at her and sent her a glare before releasing a long breath. "Ya'll…well ya'll like remember you first time right?"

"First time what?" Rachel pushed, loving any time she got the cocky boy uncomfortable.

"Rachel…" he growled annoyed.

"What? I've had lots of first. My first kiss, my first period. First time I drove a car…"

"First time you've had sex, smart ass."

"Oh…" she relaxed back in the couch and smirked. "I definitely remember that…It was Greg."

"Seriously?" Lucas's eyes widened not knowing that.

"Uh, duh. It was the summer before my sophomore year. It was amazing…"

"What about you Quinn? Do you remember?"

"Yeah," she glanced down fiddling with her fingers. "Sadly it was Felix. Clay was my second and I really wish I just waited for him."

"So you regret your first?"

"I don't…I mean, I don't regret it because in the moment I thought it was right. However, being with someone you really care about is so different than just sex."

"Why you so curious about this Lukie?" Rachel kicked her foot up to hit his back and he stared down fiddling with his feet.

"Brooke…" he rubbed is face and growled a little uncomfortable. "Brooke and I have done…stuff," he told them and saw them share a look. "But sometimes…sometimes it's like she wants to do more…"

"She wants too?"

"Yeah…" he let out a dry laugh and leaned back, rubbing his hands over his jeans and chewing his lip. "And I feel like such a chick thinking so much about it. But I will not lie, I want her Quinn. I want her in a way I've never wanted anyone," something flashed over him and Quinn nodded kinda figuring that. "But I don't know if she is ready. I don't want to make her regret it. I also…"

"Also what?"

"I don't want too…I mean…girls always say it hurts…I don't want to hurt her…" he mumbled out awkwardly and both girls shared a look before breaking to into wide grins.

"Oh Lukie Loo," Quinn all but squealed and Rachel copied her look.

"You have it bad…don't you?"

"No…" he grumbled, hating when people asked him about his feelings. He would openly admit he cared about Brooke, and when he said openly admit he would admit it to her and then with his actions show others. He didn't want to talk about it.

"You do! You are so crazy about little Brooke," Rachel teased and he sent her a glare.

"Oh my god, shut up," he groaned, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his face. "I was just asking a question. Don't make it a big deal."

"Ok, ok, we will stop," Quinn waved her hand at her friend and shook her head. He was so cute. "So what is your question? Does it hurt?"

"I know it does…or whatever. I want to know how to…not…make…it…"

"Easy," Rachel shrugged, picking at a chipped nail. "Don't have sex with her,' she told him simply and he sent her a glare. "Luke, it's going to hurt. I'm not saying it will murder the girl but Brooke…well she clearly hasn't done much. So it will hurt her a little at first."

"Rach is right; there isn't much you can do about it."

"Well…" he huffed a little and thought. "Maybe she is lying," he suggested and both girls' brows creased. "Maybe she isn't a virgin and it's an act. I mean, trust me, we've done things and she has been way too good to not have done it before…"

"Are you serious?" Rachel raised a brow before both girls laughed.

"Luke, of course she is a virgin," she deflated that thought and he groaned. He knew it was a long shot, he knew she was. But he was really hoping maybe she had just been a bad ass liar and it wasn't true.

"Yeah, I mean, for Christ sakes you were her first kiss," the red head shrugged and his eyes widened as Quinn slammed a pillow at her. "What?"

"She didn't want him knowing that," Quinn growled and Rachel gave an apologetic look.

"Seriously?" Lucas looked at them confused. He knew he was grasping at straws on the whole, not a virgin thing, but he really assumed he wasn't her first kiss. She had been to so many parties, college parties, with Alex he just assumed…which was stupid of him. "So like…like I'm going to be what she always remembers? With like everything?"

"Luke, what is up with you?" Quinn look at him lost. "You aren't like this. You're normally confident as hell and don't mind letting everyone know all the girls you can get."

"Yeah, you're cocky to a point of annoyance. What the hell is up with you?"

"Fuck if I know," he groaned, leaning back on the couch and rubbing his hands over his face. "I used to give the guys such shit about this. Do you know how many times I informed Clay he was such a whipped pussy for all the shit he did when ya'll dated? All he did was talk and be a chick about you and now…now I have a _girl_, not just any girl, Brooke, making me just a little bitch."

"It's because you have feelings for her, dipshit."

"Well, doesn't mean I like this shit. But now I'm over thinking everything. I never cared about a girl and if she was unsure during sex. I just did that shit and left, but no, not with her. This sucks ass…"

"It doesn't suck ass," Quinn defended, getting up and moving next to him. "She just…she has an unknown effects on you, that you've never experienced before. You care about her and because of that you just want to take care of her. That doesn't make you a bitch…"

"Makes him a bit of a bitch," Rachel shrugged and the young man sent her a glare.

"Fuck relationships," he growled and both girls laughed. "Speaking of, is Brooke not here?" It suddenly clicked to him that he never saw her. He text her earlier to ask if she wanted to hang out but she said she had stuff and was going to Quinn's for dinner. Well it was dinner time and the young brunette was nowhere seen.

"Umm…" Quinn shifted a bit and shared a look with the red head on the couch. Rachel holding up her hands, not at all getting into the middle of Stephen, Brooke, Lucas drama. "She decided to stay at home…"

"Oh…" he pulled out his phone, taking note she hadn't text him. Not that she had too, but he just figured she might to say she was staying in.

"I think today was just a bit of a rough day for her," Quinn shrugged making Lucas a little confused but didn't want to ask. He didn't want to seem as if he didn't know what was going on with his girl.

"Yeah…maybe I'll just stop by to see what she is up too. Check on her…"

"Umm…why don't you just stay here with us?"

"Because I don't want her just sitting alone at her house," he told them slowly and didn't get they look they shared. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing is wrong, Lukie," Rachel flipped her hand at that statement. "Just think maybe Arie wants sometime alone. Processes this day without everyone around…"

"Bullshit," the blonde haired boy's tone was sharp, catching the uncomfortable look on his friend's face. He may not be able to read Rachel well, but he could read Quinn like a book. He knew when something was off with her, he sensed it. And right now she looked to be definitely hiding something from him. "Quinn…"

"What?" her voice got a little high pitched and his eyes narrowed knowing she was keeping something now.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," she lied and shifted on the couch. "Just thought we could hang out some. We haven't hung out in forever," she tried to reason and his eyes grew dark and she knew he was getting angry. "Damn it," she let out an annoyed breath and rolled her head toward him. "I hate all you people."

"Quinn…"

"Brooke isn't here because she called Stephen to come see her," she told him, figuring he would find out sooner or later and she wasn't going to be the one to blame. "It's a hard day for her Luke. She needed someone to talk too."

"Then she talks to me!" he snapped rising up annoyed. "What the hell is his thing with her? Does he like her?"

"Luke, chill out. He doesn't like her. Brooke clearly isn't the type of girl he would go for," Rachel tried to point out and his eyes narrowed.

"She isn't the type of girl I go for either and look!"

"Good point. Well who knows maybe they are banging and he took care of that whole painful experiences for ya," she slapped his leg and his eyes turned darker.

"Rachel," Quinn warned, that not all helping. "Lucas it's not like that, alright. He just gets her…" she gave a light shrug, but quickly noticed that was the wrong thing to say. The blonde boy spinning on his feet and toward the front door. "Lucas!" she called but was greeted by a door slam.

"What?" Rachel looked confused to the look she was getting.

"Maybe they are banging? Are you serious?" she shook her head and her friend let out a laugh. A laugh that after a moment Quinn joined in on.

* * *

Killing his engine on the car, Lucas got out and moved toward the door. Knocking hard to be greeted by no response. He knew her parents weren't home, he recalled her mentioning that earlier that day, but he also took note to the car sitting on the driveway.

"Brooke…" he knocked again, but again got nothing. "Damn it," he tapped his fingers on the doorframe a minute before twisting the handle to find it unlocked. He had done it before, just entered when he knew it was just them. However, that was also when she knew he was coming over and just told him to come upstairs. He didn't want to make her mad. He didn't want to upset, but he really didn't want to imagine her with Stephen.

"Fuck it," he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Walking into the living room to find her not there, checked the kitchen to find the same. Brooke's house was large, annoyingly large and he really never had been anywhere but the kitchen, living room and Brooke's room. Then one time awhile back he went into the game room, but she even commented they didn't use it often. He didn't think she would just take Stephen to venture around, which made his stomach churn to think once again he was in her room.

Making his way of the stairs, he heard the sound of voices down the hall and growled. Moving toward her room, he paused at the door and gave it a light knock, waiting for something but again got nothing in return.

"Brooke," he pushed the door up and body froze. The noise coming from the TV but the girl on the bed was asleep. Not only asleep but asleep and all curled beside someone else. His arms tight around her small frame as she rested on her side, her fingers curled around his as it rested on her stomach and his head resting behind hers, but close enough that it rested against the back of hers.

He didn't know what to do, his blood was boiling and he could literally feel his skin growing hot. He was livid. He didn't like the thought of her in someone else's arms. But at the same time he didn't like the fact he probably looked like a complete idiot.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open as wide as it could. Keeping his eyes locked on the twosome before he took it and slammed it hard. The loud noise making them both stir a little, but not waking up fast enough for him.

Brooke stretching out her body, he watched her smile a little as she rubbed the hand around her. Stephen dropping his head to bury in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent before pressing a kiss to her shoulder and it made Lucas's stomach churn.

Flipping over on her back, Brooke smile grew as she blinked a couple times and opened her eyes, Lucas hearing her mumble something he didn't understand before Stephen did the same. Both eyes locked on each other they grew wide and the young brunette flew from the bed.

"Good nap?" Lucas snipped out and her head snapped over see him and her eyes grew even wider.

"Lucas…" she panicked, pushing away from the bed and quickly standing up. "I…I…thought…" she stuttered out, flipping her eyes between the two and watched something flicker through Stephen as he looked at her. A look of uncertainty as he released a dry laugh and shook his head.

"You aren't her," he frowned rising up and feeling a ping in his chest. For a moment he got lost in the fact the small girl beside him felt so familiar in his arms. She even had the same vanilla perfume that he thought smelled so damn good.

"What?" Lucas's eyes slanted and the dark haired man looked almost in a daze as he shuffled his feet toward the door. "Hey!" he placed his hand on his chest and shoved him back.

"Chill the fuck out," Stephen ordered, throwing his hand out toward the nervous girl on the bed. "We watched a movie, we fell asleep. She thought it was you beside her. She said Lucas, relax," he informed him before shaking his head and walking out the door.

The couple standing still until the heard the front door shut downstairs.

"Lucas…"

"What the fuck is going on with you two?" he hissed and she swallowed hard. "Am I just supposed to get used to walking in on you two in bed together?"

"We…we were just watching a movie," she defended, her mind in about a million places as her eyes grew warm. "I thought…I thought it was you beside me…"

"You thought it was me?" he let out a dry laugh. "You didn't lay down thinking it was me."

"I know and I'm sorry…" she told him, standing up and standing before him. Placing her small hand on his arm, she felt his body shake with anger. "Stephen…Stephen is my friend. Just my friend," she told him quickly and he released a bitter laugh shaking his head. "He understands me…"

"Understands you?" his jaw locked and fist tightened. "Fuck Brooke," he cursed, moving away from her and her heart pounded in her chest with the look he was giving her. "I don't have to deal with this shit," he tossed his hand up and she swallowed hard.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I mean, I can have any girl I want!" he told her, knowing just how cocky and stupid that sounded, but didn't change it was true. "I don't have to deal with this shit of you and Stephen and him_ understanding_ you."

"Lucas…" she blinked and felt the hot tear trail down her cheek. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is you want to be with the guy, be with him. I don't give a fuck," he hissed, knowing that wasn't fully true. "But I'm not going to stand around while behind my back you do this shit with him," he waved his hand at the bed and her eyes closed. "I'm not going to look like a jackass and have_ you_ of all people make me look stupid."

"Me?" her voice broke a little and she let out a bitter laugh. "Me of all people?"

"You know what I mean Brooke," he shook his head, not feeling bad about this. She didn't just find him all snuggled with some chick.

"No, I don't think I do," she bit her lip and glanced away from him. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry you saw this," she waved at the bed. "But…but Stephen is my friend. He…he dated Alex," she gave a light shrug and his eyes widened. "And sometimes I can't remember her and he helps me. So I'm sorry if I hurt you and I'm sorry that we fell asleep and somehow that happened but I'm not sorry for spending time with him. Because he is the _only_ person who gets what I'm feeling," she knocked the tear and moved past him and out the room.

"Fuck," he dropped his head back and groaned. Running his hand over his face, he walked out of the room and cursed when he heard her soft cries from down the hall and in a back bathroom. Her standing their gripping the counter and trembling as he pulled in a long breath and stepped up behind her. His chest pressing against her back as his hands rested beside hers. "I didn't know," he whispered, burying his face in her neck and she sucked in a quick breath. "I'm sorry… I just…I didn't know…" he told her and she nodded as her eyes remained closed and her head stayed dropped. "He just…imagine seeing what I did Brooke? You looked so happy…he looked happy…"

"He thought I was her," her tone a little sharp. The moment his eyes locked on hers, she saw the disappointment that flashed over him when he realized it was her and not her sister. "I thought it was you…"

"Brooke…"

"Of course I was happy Lucas," she spun in his arms to face him. Her back pressing against the counter of the sink and she bit her lip. "Every time you hold me I'm happy…" she gave a one shoulder shrug and his eyes closed. "But clearly someone like me would be stupid to think that," she gave a bitter laugh and he groaned that he said that.

"I didn't mean it like that…I was just… annoyed," he told her and pulled in a long breath. "I do this thing…when someone is about to screw me over I just say shit and try to hurt them first."

"I wouldn't hurt you Lucas," she looked up at him and hated the pain in her eyes. "But if that is how you feel maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe we shouldn't be together," she gave a short shrug, thinking that made the most sense.

"No…no I don't want that," he told her quickly; because that was the last thing he wanted. "I just don't want to see that shit anymore," he said and she glanced down. He knew it was selfish and wrong of him but he was almost jealous of her being able to talk to Stephen so well. He got it, he did. Suddenly everything made more sense to him, but it didn't change for a while she talked to him about everything. He liked that.

"I told you I was sorry…" she mumbled and he nodded.

"I'm sorry too," he apologized and for one of the first times in his life truly meaning it. "Just remember I'm still trying to figure this shit out. There are times where I'm going to screw up."

"I know…" she fiddled with his shirt and he frowned at how sad she looked. He didn't mean to upset her; he just didn't want to be made out to look stupid. Reaching up to cup her cheek gently he lifted her head to brush his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry Angel," he whispered out again and she nodded. His arms coming around her small body and her head rested on his chest.

"I should have known," she whispered out and his brows creased as he dropped his head to kiss the top of hers.

"Known what?" he murmured against her head and her arms came tight around him.

"That you weren't holding me," she said and his eyes slanted lost. "I get an entirely different feeling when you hold me over anyone else."

"I know what you mean," he let out a dry laugh, framing his hands to her face and tilting her head back to look at him. Looking into her eyes and knowing exactly what she meant. As much as he hated to admit it, that Brooke gave him a feeling that no one else had before. Brushing her hair behind her ear he gave a small smile before leaning down and catching her lips on his. Making a promise to himself he wouldn't do something so stupid and overreact again, because the fear of losing her really scared the shit out of him.

* * *

_It's a bird, it's a plane! Nope, it's just me finallly updating my stories...sorry guys. Know I've been MIA, but I promise to start updating more! Just went through a major block on writing and haven't written anything for any of my stories in forever! Or would start, write a few lines then be like BLAH you suck!_

_So hope you haven't given up on me and enjoy the updates!_

_Review!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**~Sometimes our flame goes out, but is blown again into instant flame by an encounter with another human being~**_

Scanning his gray eyes around the lot, he searched for the young girl. After a talk with his best friend he was worried. He had to just check and make sure she was ok.

"Brooke!" the blonde haired boy jogged down the hall to reach the small girl who seemed buried in her locker. "Hey," he pulled the door to see the red eyes and trembling lip. "Brooke…" his tone soft as he pulled her back from her locker. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing," she pushed the tears away and sniffled. "My contacts are just bothering me…"

"Liar…" he challenged. "Quinn said you were upset. What is wrong? Someone do something?"

"No…no one did anything," she told him quickly. Knowing he always seemed to fly off when he thought someone had hurt her. She liked it, liked him protective of her but sometimes it just exhausted her to stop him from slugging someone. And today of all days she didn't need it.

"Then what's wrong?" he pushed and she pulled in a long breath lifting her gaze to her locker. His brows pulling lost as he followed her gaze. "It's Thursday…"

"Yeah…" she rubbed her finger of the picture and quickly slammed her locker. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to be like this. It's just hard…"

"I know, I know it is," he nodded because he understood that completely. "Come here," he tugged her into him and heard her break out with a sob as she buried her face in his chest. "It's ok…" he soothed rubbing his head up and down her back. "The first ones are always the hardest," he kissed the top of her head and she nodded. "Let's get out of here," he suggested pulling back to whip the tears from her face.

"We can't just leave…"

"Says who?" he pushed to know and she bit her lip unsure of how to answer that. "We haven't been to a class yet. For all they know we are sick…"

"Practice? You have a game tomorrow, Lucas…"

"And missing one practice isn't going to make me suck for tomorrow," he pointed out, hating all the pain on her face. "Let's just go…" he gave a gentle smile that always made her stomach do a flip. "It will be fun…we can go see my brother."

"Your brother?" her brows creased and he offered a shrug.

"He goes to college about an hour and half from here. I've keep telling him I'm going to visit just haven't. Maybe it will be good to just get away from this place," he waved his hand around and she gave a small smile.

"You're always too good to me," she pushed up on her toes to give him a sweet kiss.

"Let's go then," he laced his fingers through hers and gave a small tug. "We will make a full day of just…having fun."

"I like that," she grinned bigger, doing the best not to let her emotions take over. She didn't want to be sad; it was just hard not to be. She missed her. However, it didn't shock her one bit that Lucas like always came through on making her smile.

* * *

"We miss school too much this week," she laughed as she sat in the boy's lap outside of the school. "Sooner or later they are going to question all my _doctors'_ notes," she used air quotes and he chuckled.

"Well yours yes…me never. I'm never late to class," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. "I don't have a first period."

"Must you remind me," she laced her fingers through his and bit her lip. The blonde giving her a little grin and a look she never received from anyone and it made her heart tighten. "What are you doing after school?"

"Nothing…why?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe…" she nervously bit her lip as she felt her heart race. Almost nervous he might say no. "Maybe you would want to come over…"

"You want me to come over?" he repeated and she slowly nodded.

"My mom is going to her boyfriend's or I don't know, somewhere," she flipped her hand around not really caring. "So I'm just kinda there. I'm going to Quinn's tomorrow, but thought maybe if you wanted too…"

"Rachel…" he frowned a little and panic started to rip through her. "I thought we were going to wait to do that…" he reminded her with a light shrug. "I mean, don't think I don't want too, because I do. I've wanted to for years, but I don't want you to think that is what this about…you know you mean more to me than that…"

"I know and I still want to wait," she rushed to tell him. "I just want you there with me. I want to do those couple things that Lucas and Brooke do or what Quinn and Clay used too. That lame watching movies on the couch and just…cuddling or whatever," she said, not really sure what _couples_ did, but really wanting to try. "I could make you dinner…"

"Make me dinner?" he raised a brow with a chuckle and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll burn you dinner and then you can order some more," she teased and he laughed tilting his head up to give her a sweet kiss. "So what do you say Tony?" she worried on her lip and gently touched his chin. "Want to do this…couples thing with me?"

"Yeah," he grinned big and gripped his hand in her hair. "I want nothing more than to have you burn me dinner…"

"Good," she giggled leaning back down and kissing him.

* * *

Feeling her fingers twitch she followed slowly behind the confident boy as he walked through the campus. His head high, his signature smirk placed on his lips and his eyes shining with such light it made his whole body glow and made more attention fall onto him that Brooke knew she would never receive.

"Lucas," her voice sounded a little weak as she reached for his hand and clung on tight.

"What's up?" he turned to face her and watched her blush. His light brow twitching upward in question to why and she glanced down. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" she pulled in a nervous breath and glanced around at everyone around. "I…I didn't mean to really say anything…"

"You didn't mean to say my name?" he teased and she bit hard on her lip and stepped closer to him. "Angel," he thread his fingers through her hair and lifted her head up to face him. "What's up?" he wondered and just like always, with the sweet look in his eyes she caved.

"I just notice all the attention you always get," she shrugged. "All the girls who look at you…" she told him and he lifted his gaze to look at everyone around. Lucas really didn't even pay much attention to any of the girls around. "In my mind I was just reaching for your hand. I didn't realize I said something…"

"You staking calm on me Miss Davis?" he smirked and her heart skipped a beat as the heat spread across her face.

"No…" she grinned twisting her body into his as he slowly laced their fingers together.

"You're so damn cute," he dropped his head to rest against hers and brought one of their hands that were linked together to lift her chin for a sweet kiss. The young girl let out a sweet sigh as he added more pressure and parted her lips.

Brooke released a small moan when he released one of her hands and slid his hand down her small body. It slipping around her small waist and tugging her body to press against his. The young girl smiling as she curled her hand around his shirt and he released a growl. Something about when she was so confident in her moves always turning him on just that much more.

"Oh big shock," they heard a teasing voice behind them and they slowly pulled away. "I hear of a show going on in the quad and of course it's my little brother…"

"Yeah," Lucas let out a dry laugh and ran his thumb across the corner of his lip. "I hear a smartass comment and I should have known it was my big brother," he teased spinning on his feet and slapping his hand to his brother's and pulling him into a quick hug.

"Well I can't miss the chance," the dark haired boy smirked and shifted on his feet back half a step to look at the girl before him. "Hello…"

"Hi…" Brooke glanced down nervously before letting her eyes slowly trail up. The gorgeous boy before her made her a little uncomfortable with his gaze. She shouldn't be shocked he was gorgeous, look at Lucas, but it really isn't fair that one family had so many pretty people in it. She knew his name was Nathan, she heard everyone talk about him back home and he really probably took the all girls' breath away. His hair was dark and short and his body was fit. He was bigger than Lucas, but she would tell everyone Lucas was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. His smile was sweet, way different than the one Lucas gave her the first time she met him and unlike Lucas who liked a nice shade of hair on his strong jaw, Nathan was clean shaven. They were different, yet similar but the one thing that proved they were brothers was their eyes. They both had those gorgeous blue gray eyes that just made you shiver and want to agree to whatever they said.

"Brooke this is my brother Nathan," Lucas introduced and his brother watched something flicker through him as his little brother turned to the young girl. "And Nathan this is Brooke," he slowly reached for her hand and pulled her close. "My girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend," Nathan repeated slowly and his brother nodded. "This little thing calmed my brother down?" he teased and Brooke released a weird noise from her throat as she shifted on her feet. "I should buy you a drink…"

"You should probably buy her ten," a girl appeared by his side and Brooke instantly knew who it was.

"You're Haley," she blurted out before thinking and the group laughed a little.

"I am," Haley nodded and slowly reaching out her hand. "And you're Brooke," she commented and trailed her eyes over to the blonde boy and he instantly knew she knew everything. That she knew exactly who Brooke was.

"Yeah…"

"Quinn's mentioned you," Haley felt her brow cork up with a smile. "Mentioned you and Lukie Loo…"

"Yeah, Lukie Loo," Nathan teased as he poked his brother and he growled. "So damn cute…"

"Be nice," Haley slugged his stomach and he groaned. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were coming with Quinn around break?"

"We still might," Lucas shrugged and pulled Brooke close. "But thought maybe a day away would be nice."

"Other girls in school giving you a hard time and threatening your murder?" Nathan's brow arched upward and glanced around. "Are we involved in a kidnapping right now?"

"Dude, shut up!" Lucas slugged his brother as the group let out a laugh. "We were just over school for the day and thought a visit to see Haley would be nice. Not our fault visiting Hales gets us stuck seeing you."

"What can I say," Nathan slipped his arm over his girl's shoulder and gave a shrug. "We're banging."

"You're a dipshit," Haley shook her head and looked at Brooke as she watched the brothers interact. "But really, I'm glad you two came to visit. I need to talk to you," she wiggled her finger at Lucas who frowned a little.

"Yes, mom," he grumbled knowing that motherly tone all too well.

"So why don't we go talk for a bit and Nathan you show Brooke around a little," Haley suggested and Lucas cut his eyes to his girl knowing how uncomfortable she was with people she didn't really know. Plus he knew today was a hard day. He didn't want to leave her alone.

"Umm…"

"Go ahead," Brooke read his mind and gave a smile. "I might go here. It would be cool to get to see around."

"Alright," he said, still a little unsure. Brooke giving a wider smile that seemed to convince him. "Can I just talk to you for a second Nathan?" he wondered and his brother offered a shrug as they headed away from the two girls.

"So you're Clay's cousin," Haley randomly stated and Brooke's head snapped over to her.

"Yeah…"

"I've always liked Clay," she told her as she stared at the two boys. Both looking extremely serious as Lucas explained something to his big brother. "He's always treated my sister so well."

"Well he loves her," Brooke felt like she needed to defend that and Haley gave a gentle smile.

"I know…"

"Alright," both girls turned to the boys. "I won't be long. If you need me just text me," Lucas brushed Brooke hair over her shoulder and she nodded. "See you soon Angel," he lifted her chin to give her a sweet kiss. "Nathan, take care of her," he warned and his brother chuckled waving his hand at him.

"But of course…"

"See ya'll in a little bit," Haley told them and looped her arm through Lucas's and started to tug him down the walkway.

"So…" a heavy arm landed on Brooke's shoulder and she glanced up to meet the familiar blue eyes. "Want to go bang before they get back?" he teased and Brooke let out a loud laugh and blush. "Come on, there is this cool kinda jazz coffee shop on the other side of campus."

"Ok, cool," Brooke said as she started to follow.

* * *

"Are you going to lecture me?" his leg shook nervously as he stared hard at the girl before him. "I don't want to get lectured."

"I'm not going to lecture you," Haley leaned back in her chair and cross her arms. "Just find all this interesting…"

"Why?" his blue eyes trailed up to hers nervously. Haley always had this effect on him like a child getting in trouble.

"You're dating Brooke," she stated and his brows pulled together. "Brooke is Clay's cousin," she also stated and his eyes closed. "I love you Lucas. You are like my baby brother and when I see you with Brooke…I see a guy I never thought I would see," she leaned forward and his head dropped and eyes flipped up to hers. "In just a few minutes I saw how protective of her you are. I also saw the way you looked at her…"

"And?"

"And it's almost identical to the way a certain blonde looks at my sister," her tone changed and body straightened up again. "Imagine how much it would hurt to have someone tell you that you couldn't be with her anymore."

"Well odds are high when she figures everything out I'll be alone anyway," he slumped back in his chair and ran his hand over the table. "Just like everyone else, she will blame me for it."

"And if that happens I'm sorry Lucas. I know how hard all of this was on you and still is. However, it doesn't change the fact Quinn didn't do anything wrong and if I get one more phone call from her crying because she feels stuck and torn on what to do, I will personally drive back to that town and chop off both yours and Clay's penis. Then for giggles I'll place it in your hand. That way you feel it, but you don't _really_ feel it."

"Have you always been this violent?" he teased a little and she offered a shrug.

"There are four things in this world I would destroy or murder someone for other than my mom; Stephen, Jacob, Quinn and Nathan."

"I know…"

"And I know how much you love Quinn. I know you do. I know she is your safety net and protects you from everything but it's not fair to her. It is not fair at all she isn't with Clay because you hate him."

"I don't hate him," his jaw clinched a little. "I'm so tired of people saying I do when I don't. Everyone seems to forget that he was _my_ best friend and he made everyone in this town hate me. People keyed my car, egged my house. I couldn't walk into school or even the grocery store without people whispering and pointing. Someone threw a damn rock through my window and scared the hell out of my mother who was innocent in all of this and he did nothing to stop it. All I had was Quinn…and I never asked her to pick."

"I know you never _really_ asked but what did you expect her to do? If roles were reversed and Quinn went through what you did and Brooke was the Clay would you have picked Brooke or Quinn? Honestly, who would you have picked?"

"Honestly?" he raised a brow and she nodded. "I like Brooke a lot. I don't even know how to explain. I've never cared about someone like this before, but…"

"But what?"

"I love Quinn," he told her without a second thought. "We've been through a lot of stuff together. Any girl I'm ever with knows they are my number two. She is my best friend, my family and my family always comes before everyone."

"Funny," Haley let out a small laugh. "Quinn said the exact same thing," she gave a light shrug. "You two are ridiculous. Ya'll are like the closest thing to a relationship without being in a relationship."

"That's you and Nathan. I love Quinn, but not that way. That thought honestly grosses me out," he cringed at just the thought of him and Quinn ever being more than just friends.

"She also said that," she laughed. "Lucas…she loves him," she told him and he frowned. "But she won't do anything about that unless _you_ tell her it's ok. Don't you want her happy?"

"Yes…" he said and fiddled with his fingers. "But…but what if he makes her hate me too?" he worried and Haley let out a sigh tilting her head to the side. "She's the _only_ person to not turn her back on me. I can't lose her; because when Brooke finds out the truth and I lose her…I don't want to be alone…"

"You won't," Haley took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We aren't going to let you return to that dark place Luke," her voice soothing as he shifted in his seat. "And I'm pretty sure Brooke isn't going anywhere…" she told him and he just remained quiet. "You really like her, huh?" she questioned and he paused pulling in a long breath.

"I can't explain it," he told her first. "Honestly…honestly at first I didn't see her as anything but this girl. Same as every other girl I know…but…"

"But…"

"But over time it changed," he shrugged. "She is a great, Hales. I mean, better than any person I've ever met. She is corky yes, but she has this heart," he held his hand to his chest. "This heart of gold that just…just sees the best in everyone. Sees the best in me," he sunk back in his chair as he thought about her. How great she was and how he really wanted to do nothing more but to protect her from everything. "Plus she is cute as hell…" he smirked a little and she laughed.

"She is cute…and she is clearly crazy about you," she told him and watched as he tried to hide his grin at that. "So what you say? Want to go find our better halves?"

"Yeah…" he fiddled with the spoon on his plate and flipped his eyes up at her. "I've really missed you Hales…"

"I've missed you too, Lukie," she squeezed his hand and stood.

* * *

"I really like this place," Brooke glanced around finding it so neat. The low jazz music in the corner and the couples sitting around the round tables sipping their coffee. It was quiet, yet there was a lot of chatter if that made sense. She liked it, she liked it a lot. "My friend Stephen would really like this place," she commented thinking the dark haired boy would love this atmosphere.

"Yeah…" Nathan eyed the girl before him before taking a sip. "It's a cool place…" he commented and she shifted a little awkwardly in her place. "So question…what's going on with you and my bro?"

"What-what do you mean?"

"Brooke…" he leaned forward and she held her breath as all the nerves took over her. "You're a cool chick," he told her and she bit her lower lip. "But I know my brother. I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend," he informed her like she wasn't aware.

"I…I know…"

"You do?" he asked and she quickly nodded. "Then you must be pretty damn special to make him _really_ commit to someone."

"I'm not special…" she told him quickly. "I just…"

"Just?" he pushed and he watched as she nervously glanced around and scratched the back of her neck. Red starting to paint her cheeks as she bounced around in her chair. "Brooke…"

"I think…I think I'm falling in love with him…" she whispered out and fiddled with her fingers as he let out a long breath and dropped down in his chair. "Don't tell him, please…"

"I wouldn't…"

"I just…I've never in my life felt this way about someone before," she gave a short shrug. "And I know he is your brother and I know you probably know him better than anyone, so please don't tell me I'm stupid to feel this way about someone…about him."

"Why would it be stupid?"

"Because he's never had a girlfriend before, because odds are higher than must he's never _truly_ cared about anyone before and the fact it's me who has made him care…well that could be concerning."

"No…you don't need to be concerned," he shook his head and gave her a smile. "He's crazy about you."

"How do you know that?" her heart raced as she asked and he gave a half corked Scott' smile.

"Because he is my brother," he winked and she let out a small smile as she cut her eyes around the room.

"Lucas's here," she said and his brows creased looking around.

"Where?"

"I don't know," she bit her lip and pushed up in her chair. "But I always know when he is around…I feel it," she explained and if on cue her favorite boy came into her view and she smiled. "Baby…" she grinned standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Baby?" he corked a brow as his arms slipped around her tiny waste. "Never heard you call me that before…" he teased and she bit her bottom lip.

"I like it," she told him in a matter of fact tone. "Plus, then girls know your mine," she explained and he chuckled cupping her cheek and lifting her up for a kiss. "You have a good talk?" she wondered, cutting her eyes over at Haley falling down into her boyfriend's lap.

"I did," he said slowly and brushed her hair off her shoulders. "But I missed you though," he informed her and she beamed up at him. "Was Nathan ok with you?" his tone sharp and she rolled her eyes.

"He was fine," she told him and bit her lip. "But I am glad you're here," she laced her fingers through his and pushed up on her toes.

"Hey Luke," a hard slap came to his shoulder and he jerked forward a step, wrapping a secure arm around Brooke's slim waist so she didn't fall. "Getting my girl a drink. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good man. Thanks though," he told him with a nod and watched as his brother walked away with Haley laughing by his side. Lucas watched them interact and he frowned a bit at how perfect they were, how perfect they always were.

"Lucas…" Brooke touched his cheek and turned his head to look at her. "Are you ok?" she wondered seeing the almost distant look in his eyes.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, keeping an eye on his brother laughing and frowning. "Just thinking…"

"About?" she questioned and he let out a long sigh looking down. "Hey, talk to me…" she lifted his face to look at her and bit her lower lip. "Just talk to me…" she asked and he looked into her gorgeous eyes and hated all that she didn't know.

"Damn it," he leaned to rest his head against hers and breathed in deep. "Do…do you ever just look around at all your family and friends and just…"

"Just what?"

"Just realize you might be the disappointment," he let out a bitter laugh. "I mean, I see my brother and he never does wrong. He is like the ideal kid and I love him. I mean, he is my brother and I look up to him and I just…I'm slowly starting to realize…well actually that is a lie, I always knew. I'm just not as good as him…"

"Lucas…"

"I mean, at anything. He was always better in school and basketball and just…everything. He's always the better choice," he watched him talk to some friends at the counter and them all laughing at something he said.

"It's not a competition Lucas," she told him quickly. "Your mom loves you. She looks at you with so much…happiness. She is so proud of everything you do."

"You say that Brooke, but…but if you knew the truth, the truth about everything you wouldn't think that…"

"What is there to know?" she wondered and she watched the pain strike over his face as he glanced down. "Lucas…" she touched his cheek and again made him face her. "I know that I'm not what most the kids in school would pick for someone like you…"

"Brooke…"

"No, it's ok," she told him quickly with a shrug. "But you…you took the time to get to know me. You saw me as more than just…just the quiet girl in the back of the class and _you,_ every day, make me feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. You have a heart of gold…"

"Brooke…"

"No! You do," she told him and his gaze dropped to the ground. "And I'm…I'm so crazy about you," she whispered and his eyes closed. "I've never felt like this for anyone before."

"I shouldn't have let that happen," he spoke more to himself on that, but still confusing her all the same. However, before he let her question it, he lifted her chin to catch her mouth on his.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came to visit," Haley said as she walked down the hall, her boyfriend's hand in hers. "Maybe next time you think you could bring Quinn?"

"I'll try. She would have this time but it was all kinda last minute," Lucas told them, cutting his eyes at his girlfriend and giving a shrug. Brooke shifted a bit and snuggled close to the boy beside her, his arm coming around her and instantly she felt…better. "But we will try to come more often…I promise…"

"Good," she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "Make sure to say bye in the morning?"

"Yeah…"

"It was really good meeting you, Brooke," Haley gave her a hug and smiled. "Watch out for this one over here, yeah?" she teased and earned a laugh.

"Of course," Brooke promised cutting her eyes up at Lucas. "It was good meeting you too…you also Nathan…"

"Well I thank you," he flashed his corky grin and gave her a brief hug before turning to his brother. "She's a cool chick," he commented was Brooke and Haley walked closer to the door and out of their earshot.

"I like to think so…"

"Way cooler than you," he joked and his brother laughed. "And baby bro," he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked into his matching eyes. "I don't allow anyone to have my room," he informed him and got an eyes roll. "But you are my brother and I would never get in the way of you…you losing your virginity," he teased, wiping an imaginary tear. "Remember you always remember your first."

"You're a jackass," Lucas shoved his brother with a chuckle. "But thanks…I didn't want to drive all the way back tonight…"

"No problem, but seriously…the condoms are in the top drawer. Easy access," he pointed at him and Lucas shook his head.

"Go away…"

"Later bro," he smacked his ass and moved down the hall. "Hales! Come on, babe," he called and his girl rolled her eyes and moved toward him. "I just pulled an assist."

"I'm sure you did, babe," she patted his chest as they walked out of the building.

"What's an assist?" Brooke wondered and Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head as he pushed open his brother's room.

"Nathan is just retarded," he told her as he shut the door and started to strip off his clothes. "Here," he pulled his shirt off and handed it over to her. "You can wear this to bed…"

"Don't want me wearing just my jeans and shirt?" she raised a brow and he swallowed hard as she swayed toward him and gave him a little smirk.

"I just…uh, I want you comfortable," he mumbled out as she slid her hand over his and took his shirt.

"Thank you…" she told him, her eyes flickering up to his and his heart skipped a quick beat. "I had fun today," she spun on her feet and moved toward the dresser. Facing it as she started to tug her shirt over her head, biting hard on her lower lip as she paused a moment.

"Brooke…" his heart started pounding in his chest as he watched her hair cascade over her smooth shoulders. Watching as the small freckles danced across her back and one disappeared under her jeans.

"Hmm?" her heart raced as she stood still, her hands trembling when she felt his chest press hard against her back. His strong arm coming around her as his hands planted on the dresser and he gripped tight.

"You're killing me," he growled burying his face in the croak of her neck. "Completely destroying me…"

"I'm not meaning too…" she slowly turned to face him and leaned against the hard wooden dresser. "Do you want me?" she whispered out low, running her hand slowly down his chest and feeling him inhale quickly as she started to unlatch his belt. "Because I'm yours," she told him as she leaned forward nervously and pressed a kiss to his chest, flipping her eyes up to meet his and watched the lust flash through them.

"Mine…" he growled, gripping tight on her hips and lifting her up on the dresser and hearing it rattle. Her heart slamming hard into her chest as her breath raced quickly out of her. "I want you…" he pressed a rough kiss to her lips and she let out a squeal, his hand gripping tight in her hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "But we can't tonight…"

"Why?" her jaw dropped a little as she searched his eyes for the answer. "Why can't we?"

"Honestly?" he raised a brow and she nodded. "Honestly a lot of reasons," he told her, one of the main reasons being he wanted her to know the truth on everything before they took that step in their relationship. Though it was hard as hell, he didn't want to sleep with her, her learn about his past and them break up and he cause more damage to her. He wasn't sure if that made too much sense to people, but it did to him. "But one big one is today you aren't in a good place. You have a lot on your mind. I don't want it to just be something so you can forget everything else."

"I get that," she gripped her hand in his hair and bit her lower lip. "Sucks a little…" she let out a dry laugh and he gave a smile. "But I get it and so love that you are always looking out for me."

"Brooke…" he cupped her cheeks and lifted her face to meet his. "I will always look after you," he made clear and she swallowed. "I swear no one will hurt you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you never hurt again…"

"I don't know if you can promise something like that Lucas…" she whispered out a little nervous and his eyes remained locked on hers.

"I promise you, no one will hurt you," he brushed her hair back and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Ok…" she nodded as he lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Easing her down gently he shook from his jeans and helped her peel off hers before he dropped on top of her and gave her a kiss that she felt in her toes.

"You going to sleep in that?" he wondered, still kissing her as his hand searched for his shirt on the floor.

"Yes," she gripped his hand and curled their fingers together. "And you are just going to have to deal with it…"

"Yes ma'am," he smirked as he dropped on his side as she rolled on hers and tugged the sheet over them. "Brooke…" he brushed her hair back as he looked at her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything…" she traced her finger across his chest looking at him. "You know that…"

"I don't want to seem like an insensitive ass…"

"I don't think you could ever be that," she shook her head at that thought. Him today proving just how sensitive and sweet he was. A side she wished other people saw. She heard what people said about him, she knew his reputation but he wasn't like that with her.

"Stephen…" he spoke and her eyes darted down at a small scar across his chest. "You sure there is nothing going on there?"

"Lucas…"

"I know, I know ok? I know you said it wasn't a big deal. That you just, you fell asleep. But think from my point of few for a minute," he asked and she worried on her lip. "What would you do if you walked in on me in bed with someone else? Sleeping or not, you wouldn't be too happy about it."

"I know, I know I wouldn't be…" she frowned sitting up and shaking her head. "I gave a lame answer and I know that. I just, I've never been in this situation before. I hadn't been in a situation like that," she told him and he nodded knowing that. "But I just…" she turned to face him and gave a short shrug. "The safest I ever feel is when I'm with you. When you're holding me and I think…I think I panicked a little because I woke up feeling safe and it wasn't you beside me."

"What is that supposed to mean Brooke?" he let out a dry laugh.

"I don't care about him Lucas…I swear it's not like that," her voice cracked a little and he pulled his gaze to stare up at the ceiling. "I want to explain it. I want to tell you what he is to me but I don't know how. When I'm with you I feel something, I feel something I've never felt with anyone but he just…he gets me and I don't get why. And then I feel so guilty about it…" she told him honestly and hated the look on his feet. "Because that should be you…"

"I'm crazy about you, you know?" he whispered out and her eyes closed. "No one, I mean, no one has ever made me feel this way before and I don't get it. I don't understand at all what is going on here but I want too. Yet, I don't want to share you with someone. I don't want to be the fun thing in your life while he is this deep and meaningful connection."

"It's not like that…"

"Then what is it Brooke? Because you seem pretty damn unsure…"

"I'm like his Quinn," she offered a short shrug. "You get Quinn, you understand her in a way I don't get. Sometimes we will all be hanging out and you just look at each other and laugh or smile and it's like without even talking you two just understand each other. I never had a friend like that…I never had someone who knows me so well…and at first I thought it was because you've known each other so long. Until I realized the amount of time you know someone doesn't mean anything. If the connection is there, it's there. Stephen gets me. Does he get me because of Alex? Maybe, more than likely but he does. I don't have to explain what I'm feeling. He just gets it."

"I want to get it…"

"I know you do…but the difference between you and him is that I don't care if you don't," she told him and his brows creased. "I don't care if you can't explain to me why my heart is hurting. I don't care if can't tell me anything about Alex or help me remember her. I don't care about it. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm just falling for you," she looked away from him and felt the heat tickle across her cheeks. "I'm falling so fast for you Lucas that when I'm not around you I get almost sad. And maybe not even sad, just…I miss you. I wake up thinking about you, I go to bed thinking about you and I just love that you take my mind away from everything. Stephen and Clay and my parents help me accept what happened. You…you help me move on from it. You make me happy…a happy I didn't think was possible anymore. And I'm sorry that isn't the answer you're looking for…I'm sorry I upset you and made you question what I felt but I need you to know that I'm yours," she told him and he let out a small smile. "Completely and fully and you don't have to worry about anyone else."

"Come here," he grinned, gripping his hand through her long locks and bringing her down for a kiss. Rolling her over on her back, his body rested on top of his and he was fine. Yes, maybe he still didn't get her and Stephen. But he knew people didn't get him and Quinn and honestly, well honestly with the look she just gave him nothing really mattered to him, but her.

* * *

_Review!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**~Lucky is the man who is the first love of a woman, but luckier is the woman who is the last love of a man~**_

"_And that's the game!_"

The loud buzzer blasted through the large gym as they team filled the court. Everyone cheering as they watched their school's team win the final game before play offs. Pausing on the bleachers, she waited for him and bit her lower lip as she watched him. She loved him in this setting, in his zone. He was always confident, no matter what he was doing, but there was just something about it when he was playing ball. The way he moved, the way he almost glided around the court and shot each shot so effortlessly. He had so much passion when he played. She loved it.

Watching the crowd, he high fived a few teammates as he broke free of it all and stopped at the edge of the court. Bringing his jersey up to wipe his face, her body tingled all over as it revealed some sweet skin that she spent the whole night before touching.

"_You are so damn good at that," he panted as he ran his hand over his face and sucked in a sharp breath._

"_You seem shocked," she giggled, flipping her hair back and trialing a line of kisses along his stomach and across his chest._

"_I am," he told her honestly and she giggled. "I've had girls do some things but never that," he told her, finding it all so weird. How his sweet virginal Brooke was so good at things shocked him. However, she had this nail thing…of course she did other things, but when she was trying to turn him on she always glided her nails ever so gently over him. It was like it barely touched his sensitive skin; however it made his body almost ache. It was like someone was taking a feather and tickling it along his skin and it sent his body into a tingle he never experienced before. He loved it._

"_Well…" she traced patterns on his chest and flipped her eyes up at him. "You told me to do what I thought would feel good. I love when people dance their nails across my back or something. Figured wouldn't hurt to try it here."_

"_I love it," he said and she giggled sucking hard on her lip. "Remind me to thank my brother tomorrow for letting us have his room."_

"_Lucas," she laughed giving his chest a playful slap and loved how the muscles felt underneath her palm. He had the most amazing body of anyone she had ever seen. He had muscles in places she didn't even know could form. _

"_I'm serious," he chuckled, curling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love getting to spend all night with you. Nothing is better than waking up with you beside me," he whispered out honestly and watched her nervously swallow._

"_I love it too…" she agreed, giving a light kiss to his thumb as it trailed over her bottom lip. "I'm hanging out with Quinn and Rachel this weekend, but my parents aren't going to be home until next Thursday. You think your mom would freak if you just stayed with me?"_

"_I could tell her I'm at Tony's," he told her, knowing his mom would freak if she knew he was spending a week at Brooke. Yes, his mom knew he had sex and spent the night at girls' houses, but it was one of those things she would never __allow__ him to do it. It was one of those; she would rather think he was at Tony's then to know he was with a girl. "I may have to sneak out a night or two so she doesn't freak, but I can do that."_

"_Good…you do that and I'll do things for you," her eyes travelled down his body and when she slowly smirked, his eyes slammed shut with a growl. _

"_That's it," he gripped his hand in her hair and gave her a rough kiss as he flipped her on her back. "My turn…"_

"_Your turn?" she mumbled against his lips and felt his mouth curve into a smirk._

"_You also will be thanking my brother tomorrow," he informed her and she felt her heart skip a beat with the look he pulled back to give her. _

"_Lucas…" she felt it slam hard in her chest as he pushed her shirt up and started to trail kisses down her chest. The blonde haired boy loving the moan she released as he disappeared under the sheet._

"Hello?" a hand waved in front of her face, and the young girl released a small squeal as she shook her head back into focus.

"What? Sorry? What did you say?" she cleared her throat and tried to ignore the ache between her legs.

"I asked if you were still coming over tomorrow?" Quinn repeated, giving her friend a questionable look, unsure of why she looked so flushed.

"Yes," Brooke felt her voice crack a bit and she felt herself blush. "Yeah, I am."

"Ok, cool. I'll text you tomorrow," the girl bounced off the bleachers and flashed her a perfect smile. "Later Brooke!"

"Later…" she barely mumbled out as she watched her boy start to move down the court toward her. His eyes locking onto hers and a slow smirk forming across his face, as if he just read what her mind was thinking.

"Hey sexy," the corner of his mouth twisted sideways as he smiled.

"Hi…" she felt her skin tingle, when his hands gripped her sides and lifted her off the bleachers. "You played great."

"Thank you…" his eyes stayed locked on hers as he stayed with a smirk across his lips. "Whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing," she rubbed the prickles off her neck as she glanced around the court.

"Sure," he chuckled and loved the blush that swept across her cheeks. That was one of his favorite things about her, how innocent she was and how embarrassed she got when human nature took over her. "Want to come to my place tonight? My mom made dinner and I kinda need to study for our econ test."

"Sure," she ran her hands down his arms to link with his. "I'd love some good food."

"Yes, because I'm sure all the fancy dinners you get served are terrible," he mocked rolling his eyes.

"Well…it's not," she admitted and he chuckled. "But still nice to have home cooked food."

"Now that I'll agree on," he started to tug her down the court and toward the doors.

"Don't you want to say bye to everyone?"

"No," he looked over his shoulder at all his friends and watched as his favorite girl stood talking to Rachel and Tony. Her smile slipping for a moment as her gorgeous eyes trailed to the right and landed on his former best friend. The blonde haired boy gave a tight lip smile and tiny wave as he slapped Jack on the back and moved toward the locker room. "I'll talk to them later…" he mumbled out, shaking his head as Haley's words played in his mind. Knowing he was going to have to have that talk sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Ok," Brooke flipped the paper up a little, stroking her hand through his hair. "A firm sells a product in a purely competitive market. The marginal cost of the product at the current output of 500 units is k.d 1.50. The minimum possible average variable cost is k.d 1.00. The market price of the product is k.d 1.25. To maximize profit or minimize losses, the firm should: A) continue producing 500 units. B) Produce less than 500 units. C) Produce more than 500 units. D) Shut down."

"Mmm…" he mumbled against her neck, sucking on a spot he swore tasted like candy, how one person _tasted_ so good was beyond him, but her skin was literally sweet tasting. Always made him wonder what other parts of her tasted like.

"Did you say D?" she felt her body react to his mouth but really did her best to ignore it. When he kissed her like that it made her nervous, made her body crave more, even when her head told her that it wasn't right.

"Mhmm…" his hand slipped in her back pocket, rolling her body into his.

"Well I hope not, because it's wrong," she giggled, her back arching up into him. "You know," she gripped onto his short locks pulling his head back to look at her. "I don't think you want to study at all."

"Aw, I knew my baby was smart," he teased, her crinkling her nose at him in the most adorable way, making him smile.

"I do have my moments," she gave a gentle smile, looking up and running her fingers through his hair. He was so different from what people thought, behind closed doors, alone with her, he had this essence about him that was so relaxing to her. He was gentle, sweet and dare she say _loving_. Last week proved that to her. The way he treated her while she was dealing with Alex, how calming he was. He let her feel what she needed to and did all he could to make her smile. He looked at her in a way no one ever had before and she knew without a doubt she was in love with him. Even if he didn't return those _exact_ feelings she thought he might one day.

"What are you thinking?" he brushed the back of his finger along her cheek bone. Brooke turning her head to kiss it, trailing her mouth down his hand and reaching the palm. "Brooke…" he felt something build up in his chest with her look and with every kiss, her just giving a nervous smile, cupping his cheek and bringing him down to kiss her.

Her lips were so smooth, he realized that the first time they ever kissed, that she had without a doubt the smoothest lips he had ever felt, and he had felt a lot of lips. Flipping him over on his back, Lucas himself was a little shocked by her power of control. Normally she just let him lead the way; this was probably the first time she ever did something that forceful.

Straddling over his waist, her hands cradled his face bringing herself to crash her lips back into his. Brushing her tongue across his lower lip she nipped his lip and slid her tongue inside, letting out a low moan when he stroked his hot tongue along hers.

"Brooke…" his heart raced as she pulled away looking at him, dropping her head to rest against his. "What-?"

"Lucas…Don't…" she pushed her finger to his lips. "Don't say anything, please?" she begged seeing all the things running through his mind. "Just…" she pulled back to sit up, slowly and nervously taking hold of the bottom of her shirt and bringing it over her head, his eyes widening and mouth running dry.

"Brooke…" his hand reached up to hold her side, brushing his fingers across her ribs making her shiver.

She really did look beautiful looking down at him. Her bottom lip laid trembling between her teeth as her hands crumbled her shirt in her hands. He was almost positive he could hear her heart slamming into her chest but if he was honest that one might be his. But she did look beautiful, her hair that was held back in a bun was tumbling in a mess, little strands framing all around her face, but there was one thing she still held…innocence.

"Just…just kiss me," her words shook with fear as she leaned down kissing him. Lucas kissing her back with just as much passion and force as he normally did before it all registering to him and he pulled back.

"Brooke wait…" he took her hands in his when they fumbled over his belt.

"What?" she panted looking down at him, searching all over his face for what he was thinking.

"We aren't going to do this…" he whispered and saw the pain flicker in her eyes.

"You don't want me?" the dark orbs filled with salty tears as her swollen lip trembled.

"Of course I want you Brooke…" he threaded his fingers through her dark locks. "I don't think I've ever wanted someone with how much I want you in this moment but we can't do this. You're not ready for this."

"Yes I am," her voice cracked and he felt to be just about the worst person in the world. "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't ready."

"Brooke you're shaking," he pointed out feeling her whole body trembling on top of him, just looking at her hands in his he felt them shake.

"Because I don't know what I'm doing, Lucas, not because I don't think I'm ready," she told him, a tear dropping from her eye and splashing on his hand. "I'm ready, I just…god I don't know what to do, I don't want you comparing me to those other girls. That thought is petrifying to me."

"Baby…" he reached up to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand away.

"God I'm so stupid," she ran her hand through her messy hair climbing off him. "Why would I ever think _you_ might actually want me?" she yanked her shirt on, not even caring it was inside out as she grabbed her things.

"Brooke come on, please let's just talk about this," he pleaded not wanting her leaving upset. He really meant what he said, he did want her but she wasn't ready. She deserved so much more than him, so much better. It shocked him more that someone like _her_ would actually want someone like _him_.

"I don't get you, Lucas!" she snapped at him. "You are perfectly fine doing everything else with me, but you won't sleep with me? What is wrong with me that you don't want to sleep with me?" her voice cracked and his head dropped with a frown. "God, leave me alone, Lucas," she shook her head at him, grabbing her bag off the floor and rushing to the door. Not at all wanting to be around him, she was too embarrassed to even look at the guy.

"Brooke wait I-" he rushed off the bed after her, greeted with a slam in the face. "I'm sorry…" he frowned dropping his head to the door.

* * *

"You let her leave?" she repeated and he groaned. He was aware of what happened. He didn't need her repeating it every two seconds. "She completely puts herself out there and you let her leave? How could you be that stupid?"

"I panicked!" he threw his hand up and dropped on the bed. "Yes, ok we fool around and it's fun, I mean, it's really fun Quinn…"

"I don't need a mental picture, Luke," the young girl waved her hand at the two of them messing around. It weirded her out, it was like listening to her brother talk about his sex life.

"What I'm saying is that I can handle us doing so much, I can. But…"

"But what?" she moved toward him and eased beside him on the bed. "What are you thinking Lukie Loo?" she ran her hand over his back and watched about a million things run through his mind.

"I don't want to hurt her…" he sighed with a light shrug.

"Lucas, Rachel and I were kidding, it's not that-"

"Not like that Quinn," he cut her off quickly and ran a hand over his face. "I screwed up pretty bad. What I did could really hurt her and I just… I don't want her to think I'm using her. I knew it would come up at some point, I knew I would have to deal with it all. However, I just thought…I thought I would be honest with her about everything and she would forgive me and we would be good and we would go from there."

"If you are so worried about it, why not be honest with her? Why not tell her about Greg?" Quinn offered and hated the pain written all over his face. "I know I said maybe you should hold off, but…but it seems to be really starting to bother you Lucas. Maybe she will understand…"

"And if she doesn't?" he lifted his head to look at her. "If we sleep together without her knowing the truth she will forever remember me as the asshole she lost her virginity too but also the asshole who lied to her and hurt her. I don't want her to be damaged like that. Sex is a big deal to her Quinn…I can't ruin it for her like that…"

"You are putting way too much thought into something that _might_ happen…Luke, if you are meant to be with her, and believe me I know how cliché and fairytale book this sounds, but if you are and she truly cares about you, she will forgive you. But you have to trust in her Lukie, you have to trust in the both of you."

"I never wanted to fall for her," he told her honestly, knowing he could only ever say that to the girl beside him. "I never planned any of this…" he sighed knowing this all started as some stupid bet. Something to get back at Clay, but over time…over time it changed.

"I know…and I can really see what she means to you, if it's eating at you this much," she ran her hand through his hair and bit her lip looking at him. "I think you might love her Lukie…"

"I don't really think it…" he mumbled and her eyes widened as she let that sink in. Yeah, she thought he cared, yes, she thought he was really falling for her, but she never thought he would own up to it. She figured he would deny it. Roll his eyes and scuff at the idea of love, something he swore for years wasn't real. She was shocked.

"Lucas…"

"But that is stupid right," he stood up and dismissed it quickly. "I've known this girl a few months. You don't feel that in a few months."

"It doesn't really have a time frame Luke. There isn't a month quota to determine when you start to love someone. It just…it just happens…"

"When did you know you loved Clay?" he wondered and her brows knitted. "How long did it take?"

"Honestly?" she raised a brow and he nodded for her to continue. "When my dad died," she gave a short shrug and shifted on the bed.

"Ya'll weren't even together then…"

"I know," she released a dry laugh and brushed her hand through her hair. "I was with Felix…but he didn't listen, which you know. However, ever night for a month straight Clay would come over, sneak into my room and watch movies with me. He never pushed me to talk, never asked me how I felt, just let me lay there and watch movie after movie and when I cried…well he held me. He promised me everything would be ok and he made me feel safe."

"I didn't know that…." he leaned against the dresser, so unaware of their whole relationship. He thought they only got together because they got drunk one night at a party and started making out. He didn't know it happened months before then.

"No one did," she picked at her bed spread and pulled in a short breath. "I didn't know how to tell him how I felt. I mean, he was one of my closest friends and I didn't want to screw it up, but one night he came over like he always did and we were just lying there and he looked at me," she got a distant look on her face as she remembered the moment. "And he whispered it out…it was so silent and I swear I stopped breathing for a moment. But he said I love you…I've always loved you and he asked for a chance. Just one chance and he swore he would do everything in his power to never let me feel like I did again."

"Just like that? Ya'll weren't even together and he just blurted it out? What if you didn't say anything back? Why risk feeling like an idiot?"

"Because when you love someone you just say it. If you _truly_ love someone, you have to throw caution to the wind and blurt it out because otherwise you will never know what could have been. When you say it…well even if they don't say anything back least they know."

"Quinn…" he paused a moment looking at her and she lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "I know you still love him…"

"Lucas…"

"I want you happy…all I've ever wanted was you happy…"

"I am happy Lucas…"

"No you aren't," he shook his head quickly. "Not like you were when you were with him. I don't think I've seen you light up like you just did in months…" he told her and she gave a shrug unsure of what he wanted her to do about that. "You don't have to pick sides. You can love him and…and still be my best friend…" he hesitantly mumbled out and felt his heart race with nerves. The thought of losing his best friend really scaring the shit out of him, however, the thought of her being broken hearted destroyed him.

"What are you saying Luke?"

"I'm saying I was an asshole for making you pick sides…"

"You didn't make me pick sides," she defended, a statement they both argued over the last year or so.

"I didn't really tell you it was ok either," he said and her mouth twisted to the side as the pressure built in her eyes. "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah," her voice cracked as she rose up and moved toward him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck, she squeezed him tight. "I love you too…" she kissed the side of his head. "And I'm more than positive she does too…"

"I don't know what to do Quinn…I _can't_ lose her…"

"You won't…." she pulled back and squeezed his arms. "I promise sweetie, you won't."

"And if I do?" he asked, because that thought would always be lingering in the back of his mind. No matter what anyone said, he wasn't sure at all how all this would go down.

"Well…then I'll sneak every night into your room and watch movies," she teased a little and he cracked a smile.

"Will there be ice cream?"

"Double chocolate chip," she teased and he let out a loud laugh as he shook his head. "Give her the night, maybe even the weekend to calm down and get over the embarrassment. Send her a text tomorrow but don't force her to talk just yet. Her ego is wounded, she is already scared of giving herself to you and to be shot down like that…well it's going to take her a bit to get over it."

"I'm such an asshole…"

"You have a penis…it's part of ya'll DNA make up. I feel y'all have an extra chromosome that says, _be a dick._"

"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes and dropped on her bed. "So don't go over to her place?"

"No…I texted her, she is home safe," she told him as she walked over and hit the TV and killed the lights.

"I don't like her upset…" he mumbled out, really just wanting to go over there and talk to her.

"I know," she walked over and climbed up beside him on the bed. "Just text her, but don't go over there tonight."

"Ok," he dove for his phone, feeling that was all the permission he needed. Typing quickly a text, he waited in hopes for a response.

* * *

"You aren't stupid," she promised as she sat beside the crying girl. She wasn't sure what had happened when the young girl had called crying, but when she heard her whimper that was enough for her. She instantly told Tony she would call him the next day and sped over to check on the girl she grew so overprotective of.

"He doesn't want me Rachel…" she cried, as her head rested in her friend's lap. "What about me doesn't he want?"

"It's not that, Penny. I promise it's not that," Rachel said, pulling in a long breath. "I've known Lucas for years. I've never seen him with anyone the way he is with you."

"Then why won't he do it?" she sniffled, sitting up. "He sleeps with everyone and we do things and he says he enjoys it, but why won't he sleep with me? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing!" Rachel rushed to tell her and knocked a hair that was sticking to her cheek. "Sweetie, you didn't do anything. Sometimes…sometimes things happen that we don't understand. But Lucas is crazy about you, so I can assure you if he stopped you, it's a really good reason."

"Yeah, like he thinks I'll suck at it…"

"No…" she told her slowly. "He might…he might just be scared…"

"Why?"

"Because he's never slept with someone he really cared about before. He cares about your feelings Brooke."

"Yeah, well he didn't care to shit on them tonight," she growled and Rachel laughed a little at how cute she was. Yes, she was angry but she never heard her curse before it. It was kinda funny. "What?"

"Nothing, just never heard you say a curse word before."

"Yeah well, I might start saying them more, because this feeling sucks right now," she got up and walked over to her dresser when she heard her phone going off.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, seeing the girl bite hard on her lip as she looked at the screen. "Is it him?" she asked, but was more than sure she knew the answer.

"Yeah…" Brooke read the message and quickly closed her phone back. "But I'm still mad at him. So I'm not going to respond."

"Good…don't," Rachel agreed with a shrug. "Make him beg a little. It will be funny to see and I can assure you it will make him want you that much more," she smirked and Brooke laughed. "Now come on. I know that massive freezer downstairs _has_ to have some double chocolate chip ice cream," she bounced off the bed and out the room.

"Yeah," Brooke paused a moment and grabbed her phone to reread the message.

'_Angel, I'm so sorry._

_I never meant to hurt you or embarrass you. _

_Please call me._

_Or at least let me know you're home safe.'_

Debating if she wanted to send back, she chewed harder on her lip and jumped a little when her phone went off again with another message.

'_I want you baby…_

_I'm going crazy here with how much I want you._

_Please talk to me.'_

"_Brooke!_"

"Coming!" the young girl yelled back and shook her head. "Make him beg," she mumbled to herself and sat her phone back on the nightstand. "Make him beg," she spun on her feet and went downstairs to join her friend for some ice cream.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while! But hope you enjoyed!_

_Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**~Obsession is feeling fearful that you may be losing him; detachment is knowing that he may be losing you; and apathy is the past tense of both~**_

Bouncing his leg nervously, he waited for her to show up at the school. He did what they told him. He gave her space, a full weekend of space and to him that was enough. She didn't talk to him all weekend. She ignored when he text her and when she was over at Quinn's, he had to fight all urges to go see if she was ok and would talk to him.

He just wanted her to talk to him.

Watching as her car pulled into the parking lot, he inhaled on the white stick that hung loosely between his thin lips and waited. Swearing it was a lifetime before she finally emerged from her car and started up the walkway. Trapping a crazy curl behind her ear, he watched when for a split second her gaze lifted to his and darted it back to the ground. She brushed past him quickly and he groaned.

"Brooke…" he flicked his cigarette from his hand to follow her into the brick building. "Brooke…" he grabbed onto her arm when she tried to wiggle passed him.

"What?!" her tone flared in a way he had never seen, anger blazing in her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Hey…" he held her chin, lifting her to look at him. "Have you been crying?" he asked stupidly. Of course she had been crying, she left his house crying. He just didn't think it would have continued on into today. Does that happen? Do girls let things stay like that for a while? As guys they kinda sleep and the next day their fine, they don't cry the next day. They don't cry for a few days. Hell Lucas rarely cried, he doesn't really remember the last time he cried; probably when he was five or something.

"Just leave me alone Lucas," she slapped his hand away, hating the chills she felt by his touch. "Your point was made, I get it. Now just leave me alone," her voice cracked spinning away from him, not at all wanting him to see her cry over him yet again.

"No, Brooke you don't get it," he followed after her, growing so annoyed that she wouldn't damn talk to him.

"I got it just fine," she mumbled, holding her books to her chest, moving her feet faster towards her locker.

"But you don't," he groaned, hating she was rushing to get away from him.

"Pretty sure I do," she spun the dial on her locker, cursing her fingers for failing with the numbers her mind was thinking. "Damn it…" she cursed making him chuckle.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say a curse word," he lifted the latch swinging open the metal door. He frowned at the pictures hanging on the door. He didn't know she put all those up. Some of her family, a lot from their trip they took. Up in the bottom right hand corner was of her, Rachel and Quinn right after they did one too many shots. All were laughing, not knowing the next morning they would be cursing a bad hang over. One at the top of him and her…one he really liked.

"I must be keeping bad company," she grumbled slamming her books inside. "Don't worry, I should be back to normal soon," she threw a book inside and he frowned beside her.

"Brooke…" he stepped closer, slipping his hand to her hip.

"Lucas…" she growled, dropping her head down and touching his hand.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," he apologized; he turned her body to face him. "Brooke…" he tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his eyes locking onto hers. "I didn't mean what I did to hurt you, god I don't want to hurt you."

"Well you do a great job of it," she let out a dry laugh, knocking a stupid tear from the corner of her eye.

"I know and I know I'm an asshole but Brooke you have to know I was trying to be honest with you. I was trying to put _you_ above my wants," he told her never being so honest in his life.

"Your wants?" her voice cracked looking at him.

"You think it's easy for me?" he furrowed his brow looking at her. "I have to _control_ myself every time I'm around you Brooke. I have to remind myself not to push it, not to rush anything and it's so damn hard. I mean…" his eyes run over her body and he lets out a groan. "Trust me it's _very _hard."

"Then why don't you want me? If things are so hard why turn me down when I completely _throw _myself at you? I didn't say stop Lucas. I never pushed you away or wanted you to stop, I wanted you! You sleep with every other girl in this school what the hell is the matter with me?" her voice completely shattered as she looks away from him, pulling in a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Brooke…" he cupped her cheek turning her to look at him. "I would never treat you the way I treat those other girls. Those girls meant_ nothing_ to me, I didn't care one way or another if I hurt them or not."

"Lucas that's a terrible thing to say…"

"I know it is but it's true! God can't you see that I treat you differently because I actually care? I treat you differently because I want you here with me, because I'm nuts about you and I will _never_ treat you how I treat them, never."

"You care about me?"

"Of course I care about you," he leaned his forehead against hers. "I want to be with you Brooke, but I want to be with you when you're ready and the other night you weren't ready and I know that. I'm…I'm ok with that."

"I am ready, Lucas," her eyes peered up at him. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life but I need to know that you want me, because if you don't fully I don't want to because then I know you are comparing me to them and I'm sorry I know I won't add up to them. I'm sorry I just…I won't," she gave a shrugged feeling so stupid.

"Brooke that doesn't matter," he whispered shaking his head. "You don't have to add up to anything because when we are together…it won't be like that. It's going to be more than that," he told her and watched her swallow the crack building in her throat. "Brooke…" he tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, feeling something he has never felt in his entire life when he looked in her dark brown eyes. "I love you," he whispered and her eyes grew wide looking at him.

"What?" her voice cracked and her heart raced, letting those words replay over and over again in her head.

"I said I love you," he brushed her hair back, dropping his mouth to cover over hers for a gentle kiss. He felt her small hands plant on his shoulders, as his slipped around her small waist and pulled her body against his. Her heart slammed against his chest as he pulled away to rest his head against hers. "I know that freaks you out," he whispered as her eyes focused on the ground and her breath raced in and out of her. "I know that it freaks you out because it freaks me out but I know you Brooke. You try to hide it but I see it and I love it, I love you. And if you let me I promise to take care of you and protect you from everything."

"Lucas…" she swallowed the large lump in her throat looking up at him and seeing in his eyes he was serious and that might have scared her more than anything else in her life. Lucas Scott was in love with someone, he was in love with _her_. "I…I umm…" she let out a dry laugh and brows squinted.

"Luke!" a hard slap landed on his shoulder making him groan. "What's going on?"

"Not now Tony…" he growled keeping his eyes locked on the girl in front of him.

"What we talking about?" Rachel spun by Tony's side with a smile. "Brooke, sweetie, are you ok?" her brow arched, knowing she had a hard weekend. Hell she spent the weekend with her. "Maybe want to go grab something to eat?" she wondered if she needed an out, cutting her eyes over at the blonde haired boy and back at her.

"Oh uh…no thank you Rachel but thanks," she gave an appreciative smile. "I have to go to class though…"

"What? No, you don't," Lucas tightened his grip on her hand bringing her back into him. "You were about to say something Brooke, what were you about to say?"

"I…umm…" she tossed a glance at Rachel and Tony and the friends walking up behind them and just shook her head. "I have class," she tossed her thumb over her shoulder with a cracked voice.

"Don't go, talk to me," he begged, slipping his arm around her waist. "Please talk to me," he pleaded kinda embarrassed for the first time ever he admitted his feelings for someone, first time ever feeling these feelings and it sucked that she was just about to walk away from him.

"I'll talk to you later," she leaned up kissing his cheek, lingering a moment before pulling back.

"Penny!" he blurted out, grabbing her hand to stop her from walking away.

"Penny," she let out a small laugh, giving his hand a squeeze and walking away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony dropped his arm over his friend's shoulder watching the dark haired girl walk down the hall.

"Does anyone ever tell you, that you have the _worst_ timing ever," he hissed at his friend knocking his arm away.

"Timing seemed pretty perfect to me," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and brow kinked upward. "What were you saying to her?"

"Rachel, don't come over lecturing me about something you don't understand…"

"Something I don't understand?" Rachel let out a dry laugh and took a step forward. "Let me tell you something I don't understand Scott," her lips pulled into a straight line and he swallowed hard. "We've been friends for years and I've seen you in rare times, not be a complete jackass."

"Rach…" Tony touched her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"She cares about you," she ignored him to say. "She cares a great deal and I have spent all damn weekend listening to her cry…"

"She cried all weekend?" he swallowed hard and felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"For the most part…" she gave a light shrug. "So when I tell you this, know I mean it in the nicest way I know how. Are you listening?" she placed her hands on his shoulders and he nodded. "Have sex with the damn girl. Quit being a bitch about it; quit worrying about how she will feel, because she feels fine. She wants you and you better do it soon or I swear she will drop your ass. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded and she let out a satisfied grin.

"Good," she slapped his shoulder and turned to the boy beside her. "Ready to walk me to class?"

"I, uh, yeah," Tony agreed, very much confused. "Yeah, let's go. Later man…"

"Later…" Lucas nodded and pulled in a long breath. "Shit…" he clapped his hands together and spun on his feet. Moving quickly to his first period he glanced inside and paused looking at her. He hated how sad she looked, he hated he hurt her so much. He hated that he had no idea how to be honest with her, but at the same time not lose her.

Trailing her eyes from her paper, she lifted them to his and frowned. His eyes seeming to give her a pleading look before nodding his head toward the hall.

"Please," he whispered and she pulled in a long breath before nodding and slowly standing up. She grabbed her stuff before she heard the bell blast and moved quickly toward the door. "Let's get out of here…"

"Luke, class is about to start," she pointed to the room that was slowly starting to fill with students.

"I know," he trailed his finger down her cheek and her breath caught. "But…but I don't want to do it and I have about two minutes before Mr. G gets here…so please? Can't we just…just go somewhere and talk. Please let's talk…" he begged, swearing he was nervous as hell. He hated to think he admitted what he did and she not respond in anyway.

"Ok," she agreed, her herself already over the day. She hadn't slept much that weekend, spent it with Quinn and Rachel and she was pretty tired. Plus, after the bomb he dropped on her, she knew focusing on school was the last thing that was going to happen that day.

"Ok," he grinned a little holding out his hand. Her dark eyes stared at it a moment before shaking her head and stepping around him. A frown replacing his across his face and she bit hard on her lip to remain calm as they headed out the school.

* * *

"People are going to start to question our attendance record," she stripped off her jacket and stepped into her room. The tall boy followed behind her and eased on the large bed. "I mean, aren't they going to find it weird we are dating, and constantly miss the same days?"

"Are we?" his brow arched and hers knitted confused. "Dating? Are we still together Brooke?" he wondered and she shifted uncomfortable and leaned against the dresser.

"I don't know yet," she pulled her sleeves over her hands and bit hard on her lip. "I'm still…I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Brooke…"

"Lucas, I don't know what to say," she let out an exasperated sigh and offered a shrug. "Yes, of course I know what I feel for you, but it doesn't change that…" she trailed off and glanced away from him.

"What?" he stood and slowly moved toward her. "Angel," he touched her cheek and turned her to face him. "What?"

"That I'm embarrassed around you," she gave a light shrug. "That every time I'm around you I feel like I'm questioning things."

"Like what? What are you questioning? What are you thinking?"

"Like why you are with me!"

"Brooke," he closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Stop."

"No! We have to talk about this. You asked and we will talk about it," she told him and he pulled in a long breath. "Tell me Lucas. Explain it to me."

"Explain what?"

"Why?" her eyes locked onto his and his searched hers for what she meant. "Why do you love me Lucas?" she questioned and his eyes widened and breathe caught. "Why did you pick me? Of all of the girls out there who truly deserve someone like you, why me? Why corky and awkward, extremely shy and plain me?"

"I don't know," he whispered and her eyes closed. "I want to give you an answer for all of this, Brooke. I want to riddle off a list to explain what I feel but I can't. I've never felt this before. I've never in my life trusted and cared about anyone like I do you and I want to explain that, but I can't because I don't know why."

"That doesn't help me too much," she let out a dry laugh pushing passed him and moved through her room.

"What do you want me to say, Brooke?" he tossed his hands up and spun to face her. "You think I'm not aware that you and I aren't exactly from the same social circle? That when someone puts on paper us that you rank so much higher than me."

"What?" she turned to face him and brows pulled. Completely unsure of what he meant by that. How was she higher than him?

"Yes, you're shy and sometimes in certain situations a little…awkward," he went with, though he wouldn't agree it was awkward. He more thought it was just her being timid. Second guessing her actions about people because she was unsure of where she fit. "But you're smart, so damn smart. And you're gorgeous, Brooke," he moved toward her and brushed her hair from her face. "Behind the mess of hair and the glasses you try to hide behind is you. And it's the furthest from plain…"

"Lucas…"

"I don't know much, Brooke. But what I do know," his thumb trailed across her bottom lip and he let out a small dry laugh. "I know I wake up every morning and the first thing I think about is you. I think about that nervous way you fiddle with your fingers. I think how I can't wait to see you so I can see you bite your lip or blush at anything and everything I say," he teased and she let out a small laugh. "And before I go to bed all I think is I wish you were beside me, because nothing feels as good as how it feels to hold you."

"Luke…"

"I don't care about people, Brooke. I mean, yes, I care about my family and Quinn and Tony. But this? This feeling? Never," he confessed and watched her swallow the large lump forming in her throat. "I want to be a better person for you, Brooke."

"Wow," she shook her head and stepped away from him as that played in her mind. He loved her. Lucas Scott loved her and she believed him. For reasons she couldn't understand she believed it.

"Brooke, I just want to protect you from everything," he told her and heard her release a dry laugh. She hated people saying that to her. She hated everyone wanted to _protect_ her. She didn't need to be protected. "And I just want to be honest with you," he told her as he watched her sway around her room. "I want you to know the truth on everything and I want-"

"Lucas…." She cut him off and slowly pushed her finger to his lips to silence him and pushed him to sit on her bed. "Stop…stop talking…"

"Brooke…" he swallowed hard and slowly reached to take her hand in his. "There are things I need to tell you…"

"Not right now…"

"Brooke," he tried again, knowing he really needed to tell her the truth. He was nervous if he didn't do it soon he would chicken out and never tell her.

"Lucas, for the love of god, stop talking," she ordered and he was shocked with how demanding her voice was. She never talked to anyone like that before, well not that he had seen. "Just…" she did the best she could not to let him see how nervous she was as she slowly took his hand in hers. "Just touch me," she licked her dry lips as she took his hand and slowly let it drag across her body. Slipping it under her shirt, she felt her skin tingle as his rough hand grazed across her soft skin. "I want you," she slowly climbed herself into his lap and gave him a light kiss. "Please…" she trailed her lips lightly across his jaw and to his ear. Swallowing the large lump in her throat and she pulled in a sharp breath in hopes she sounded way more confident than she felt. "I _need_ to feel you…" she bit his earlobe and his breath caught.

"Brooke…" his hand gripped in her hair and he yanked her to face him. Watching as a million different things flashed through her eyes and felt her heart race. The one thing she had yet to figure out how to control in this moment.

"Please don't say no. Please don't talk…" she begged, bringing her small hand to reach up and gently touch his chin. "Just make love to me…" she said and he felt his heart stop for a sudden beat. "Please," she pleaded and hated she couldn't read him. Swearing the moment he paused was the longest of her life before he shook his head and smashed his mouth into hers. He heard her let out a small squeal of surprise, as he nipped at her bottom lip and deepened their kiss. Curling his fingers in her long locks, he gave them a small tug, as his other hand gripped on her thigh and forced her legs to wrap around him.

"Brooke," he pulled back to brush her hair back and heard her pant. "You…" he swallowed hard and licked his dry lips, "You say stop…"

"I know," she gave a small smile, knowing without a doubt if she said stop he would stop. "But I won't," she ran her thumb over his lip and gave a gentle look that made his skin tingle. "Lucas," she turned his head when she saw him questioning it. His eyes lingering all over her before reaching back to hers. "Baby, I won't…I want you…" the tip of her fingers danced across his cheek and he let out a low growl as he smashed his mouth into hers.

Losing her fingers in his hair, he stood at the end of her bed and moved them to the top. Her small hands tugging his shirt up over his head as he gently laid her down across it. There were reasons, so many reasons to why he shouldn't do this. But in the moment of looking at her lying there…he really failed to come up with a good reason why.

* * *

"You've been insanely chipper the last couple days," Rachel mentioned as she spun in the office chair. "It's starting to freak me out…"

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" Quinn slapped her hand on the desk annoyed. "I've had you and Tony and even Abby, mention just how happy I am. Maybe, I'm just a happy person and happy people are _always_ happy."

"Maybe," Rachel wavered that thought a moment before arching her brow at her best friend. "But I've known you since we were in second grade. You are the least happy all the time person. More of the gloom and doom type."

"Hey!" her mouth dropped and she crumbled some paper and threw it at her. "I am not the gloom and doom one."

"Quinn, I love you, but your life at times is emotionally draining," Rachel informed her and the green eyes rolled. "So go. Spill. Tell me why you are so grinny."

"That's not a word…"

"And you are stalling. So spill!"

"Fine!" she held her hands up and again felt the grin start to slip across her lips. "I talked to Lucas on Friday."

"Before or after the whole Brooke tear-fest?"

"In the middle," she told her, not knowing how much it affected Brooke in the moment of them talking. "But after the whole Brooke talk. He and I talked about Clay…"

"Your Clay?"

"Do you know of another that we would discuss?" her brow kinked up and her red headed friend shrugged. "Yes, that Clay. He talked about how he understood what I felt for him because he was feeling it for Brooke."

"And? How did that go?"

"Great," she gave a shrug and a look of content danced over her. "He…he gets it Rachel. He understands what I feel and he…he gave me permission. Well, as much permission as he thought was right."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't get a say in who I love, he knows that. But he also told me it was ok. I don't know what happened. I don't know if it was Brooke or what that made him change his mind, but he changed it. He doesn't hate me for loving, Clay. He understands."

"So what does all that mean? What are you going to do with that information?"

"Well, I'm going to finish filing all this crap," she turned in the chair put the folders away. "Then I'm going to go find my boy that I've been missing all weekend, and I'm going to kiss him. I'm going to kiss the hell out of him, tell him I love him and after that, I'm going to hold his hand and walk down the hall and not give four shits what anyone says."

"I think its two shits."

"I think, I don't care," Quinn jumped up and giggled as she spun on her feet and out the office door.

* * *

"You ok?" he brushed her hair back as the rested in her bed. Her long leg curled around his, as he rested on top of her.

"Yes…" she nodded quickly, her eyes darting to his hand as it slowly trailed along her neck and placed across her heart. Feeling it race under his palm as she swallowed a large lump.

"Your hearts racing…" he commented as his thumb stroked over the soft skin and she slowly nodded as she watched his fingers. Her body tingled at the thought of what he had used them to do just moments before.

"For a few reasons," she let out a small laugh and he grinned. "I'm still a little nervous," she shifted under his weight and he slowly eased up a fraction.

"You shouldn't be," he grinned, leaning down to brush his lips across hers. "You've been amazing so far," he whispered across her lips, sliding his hand to cup her cheek and loving when she grinned.

"Yeah?"

"God yes," he rolled his body up across hers and she felt every nerve in her tingle when she felt him graze over her aching center. "We can stop, you know," he pulled back to look at her. Brooke swearing no one had ever given her the look he was giving her right then. "We don't have to do anymore," he promised, hating himself for saying it, but not wanting to do more if she changed her mind. Yes, they pretty much had done everything but sex by now. But it didn't change, if she wanted to stop, he would stop. He would do whatever she wanted.

"I want too…" she told him, never seeming more confident in that, than she did then. "I'm ready, Lucas…you have no idea…"

"I think I have a clue," he whispered, his long finger trailing down her cheek. "God, Brooke," his head rested against hers and he inhaled a sharp breath. "I love you…" he gave her a gentle kiss and her breath caught. "God, I love you so damn much, baby girl," his hand danced down her body and gripped tight just above her knee as he rolled his body into hers. Pausing a brief moment to feel her tense, before slipping as slowly as he could into her.

"Lucas…" her nails gripped into his shoulders as her entire body ripped with a pain.

"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm sorry. I tried, but there isn't much I can do to make it not hurt."

"It's not too bad," she lied, twitching under him and he chuckled some.

"Liar…"

"It's…different," she mumbled and he then let out a real chuckle because that is a very Brooke answer. Of course she would be like that.

"Yeah…different," he shifted a fraction and her breath caught. "I'm sorry…" his head rested against hers and he curled his finger around her chin.

"No, it's fine," she shook her head and bit her lip. "I like it…" she told him and his brows creased. "It really doesn't hurt. It feels…good…"

"You sure?"

"Yes…" she gasped out when he pulled out of her a second and eased back in. "Yes…" her eyes fluttered shut as her teeth clamped down on her lower lip. "Lucas…" her fingertips touched across his cheek and curled down to his lips. Staring up at him, her heart started to race faster, but not because of the way her body was feeling, but because when she looked into his eyes she got a feeling she had never had before. She felt wanted. And that thought made her smile and release a dry laugh, which in return made him grin as he twisted his head and kissed her thumb.

"Everything ok?" he wondered again, pausing still for her to adjust to what was happening. However, knowing if he didn't start really moving soon he might lose it. She was sending his body into shock waves already, and being he hadn't had sex in _months_ he never wanted it so much.

"Everything is perfect," she told him and swallowed hard. "I just…"

"What?"

"I don't know," she shook her head; not at all sure how to explain what she was feeling at that moment. "God, I'm talking too much, aren't I?" she swallowed hard, every time he moved, even if it was just a little, a feeling would start to build in her. "I'm ruining this moment…"

"No," he shook his head, sliding his hand down her body and rolling his hips into her making her release the sweetest moan that tickled in his ears. "You're perfect," he pushed his lips back against hers, making her grin as her free hand came to his cheek. "The moment is perfect," he kissed across her jaw and down to her neck.

"Uhh…" slipped passed her lips as he rolled his hips into hers, his hand stayed clamped on her leg, one of her small hands getting lost in his hair as the other wrapped around his back and nails dug in. His body felt good against hers, his hands felt wonderful gliding over her and his lips…damn his lips were amazing.

"Lucas…" she panted, feeling his sweat covered chest stick against hers. "God Lucas," her heart slammed into her chest as she rolled her head to the side and his teeth drug down her neck. Her skin tingled all over as she lost herself in the moment of being with him. And with every move he made, she wondered why the hell she waited this long to have sex. Well not just sex, but sex with Lucas.

It felt so good to feel him, have him inside of her made her body go out of control and for the first time she felt not only what it was like to have someone make love to her, but someone be gentle and compassionate, and perfect and wanted. And she never wanted to lose that.

Sliding his hand around her back, he rolled onto his back and brought her with him. Feeling the dark sheet tangle around their bodies, it cut into her hip with every move she made, but she didn't care. In that moment she didn't care about the slight pain in her hip, or the small pain that would burn between her thighs, but was slowly starting to ease. She didn't care about anything, because for the first time in her entire life, she got _exactly_ what she wanted.

Placing her small hand to his chest for support, his left arm wrapped around her slim waist as the other tangled in her hair, it becoming a knotted mess as she rolled her hips faster against him. The peak rising in both of them fast as Brooke sucked on his bottom lip, biting down on it making him moan.

"Lucas…" she curled her arm around his neck as he rose with her in his lap, his mouth latching onto her collar bone. Rolling her hips as she brought herself up and back down on him, the small amount of sweat dripping down his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist to help guide her.

"You feel so damn good baby," Lucas growled in her ear as he bit down on her earlobe, a chill running through her entire body at the roughness of his tone.

"You…too…" she panted, sucking on her bottom lip as her head rested against his.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, brushing her hair back, him giving her a look she has never received from anyone else in her life.

"Yeah," she felt her heart pound in her chest as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Good…" his words come out more as a pant as he flipped her back on her back, a noise escaping her as she landed on her back and the sheet wrapped tighter around them. He swore nothing ever felt as good in his life as his pace quickened and their kiss deepened.

Sliding her foot up his leg, she heard him let out a low growl, when her toes curled into his leg. His hand gliding down her leg, he pulled it up to bend and her foot rested at his backside, opening her up just that much more and her head dropped into the pillow.

Biting on his lip, her teeth dug into it as every nerve ending in her set a flame and she felt her entire body start to quiver. Letting out a whimper that tickled in his ears, his speed quickened and she swore her body floated off the bed as he pulled back and thrusted hard into one last time and her body drained completely as she let out a small cry.

Giving a few gentle kisses to her trembling lips, his body rested on top of hers, as their breaths slowly started to even out.

"Wow," she breathed out, as she let everything sink in. Let it play over in her mind what had just happened.

"Yeah," he gave a light grin, looking down at her and feeling so content. However, at the same time so nervous to what this might do. How this could completely destroy her if she ever found out the truth on everything.

"I love you, too," her voice trembled and his eyes jerked up to meet hers. Them widening slightly, as he let that sink into him. "I…I never said it back…but I do… I love you, Lucas…"

"Yeah," he let out a dry laugh and squeezed his eyes tight. "Damn it…" he cursed, feeling the anger build in him. Slowly easing up from her, he ran a hand through his hair as he let the emotions bounce all around in him.

"What?" she panicked, clinging her sheet over her body as she shifted up on the bed. "Why damn it?" her voice cracked and she glanced around the messed up bed nervously. "Lucas…" she touched his shoulder and his eyes snapped over to hers and she hated she didn't know what was filling in them.

"No…no, not that," he shook his head quickly. "No, baby," he cupped her cheeks and gave her a sweet kiss before smiling. "I just…this feels good," he told her, watching his hand as it brushed her hair from her face before looking at her. "Angel this feels so good. I didn't know that _this_ would feel like this. No one's ever said that to me…it feels damn good…" he explained. He lied earlier, he thought her gasping and begging for him was the best thing he had ever heard but no. This…hearing her say that she loved him was probably the most amazing thing he had ever heard in his life.

No one had ever loved him before. Not really. They loved the image of him, but not him. Not the guy with all the issues and asshole tendencies.

"Damn good," she bit her lip and smiled and he laughed shaking his head before pressing a kiss to her lips. "Lucas!" she giggled, when he stood from the bed and lifted her up in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I can't miss all day today because my coach will murder me if I miss one more practice. He's made me run so many suicides I'm surprised my body is still even working."

"I can contend to it working perfectly," she smirked and his brows pulled low as he growled making her giggle more. "But…anyway, what does that mean?"

"It means," he shuffled his feet toward the door, making sure not to trip over the clothes and large comforter on the ground. "That I have close to an hour to kill before I get in trouble. And I vaguely remember at the beginning of our friendship, you made mentions of a shower…" he smirked, stepping into the bathroom and sitting her up on the counter.

"Oh Boyfriend," she shook her head, watching as he pulled the shower door open and hit the water. The room quickly started to fill with steam. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," he pulled back, his brow arching upward as a smirk slipped across his lips. "But we have an hour to figure it out."

"Lucas!" she laughed, her arms clinging to his shoulders as he stepped them into the warm water. "What are you doing?" she grew lost when he turned and grabbed her soap from the small basket.

"I told you. We need to get clean," he squirted a big glob on the top of her head and she rolled her eyes looking up at him. "What?" he chuckled, thinking she had the most adorable look ever on her face.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Nothing at all Boyfriend," she pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his as his strong arms came around her small body. Both knowing odds were good they weren't leaving that shower until the water ran cold.

* * *

_So writing this chapter I had __**Times by Tenth Avenue North **__on repeat! It's so Lucas and his feelings for Brooke. So I think you should really give it a listen while reading this chapter._

_So I've been so slow on updates, but hope you liked this one!_

_Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**"Do you ever put your arms out and just spin and spin and spin? Well, that's what love is like. Everything inside of you tells you to stop before you fall, but you just keep going."**_

"You alright, man?" a hard hit slammed into his shoulder and he winced a bit. It didn't hurt, not really. However, just a few hours ago, a certain pair of nails ripped into it and he was more than sure there had to be a small bruise or something. He never realized how sharp her nails were until they ripped through his skin, hurting a bit, but still really turning him on.

"Yeah," he rolled his neck to the side and trailed his eyes up the stands to the girl sitting on the bleachers. Her staring hard at her notebook, biting on her bottom lip as she scribbled down some notes she missed from class earlier. He knew he shouldn't have missed. They have a huge exam coming up. However, as he watched her, played images in his mind of what had happened while everyone was sitting in class, he knew it was so worth it. "I'm just seriously tired."

"Well, glad to see you are in a better mood than earlier," Tony commented and his friend's gray eyes shifted over at him. "You were being kind of a bitch. Seriously in a bad mood."

"Brooke and I had a sorta fight," he shrugged, snatching the ball from his friend's hands and dribbling it twice. "But we are good now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," a smile danced over his face as his eyes moved back to her. "I'll be right back. You guys pick teams," he tossed the ball at one of his friends, before jogging toward the bleachers. Quickly up the steps he stopped in front of her with a sneaky smirk. "Hey Angel," he eased a step in front of her and placed either hands on her side as he leaned forward.

"Hi," her eyes met his and he felt his body tingle over at the sparkle that lit in them.

"What are you doing?" he held her gaze a moment before dropping them down to the notebook in her lap.

"Finishing notes," she tapped her pencil to the paper and felt her body shiver at his closeness. Him easing forward a fraction and his knee pressed between hers, making her tense a little.

"Are you ok?" he jerked his leg back with wide eyes. Panic flickering in him that he might have messed something up. Yes, earlier she was fine. She more was the one who pushed them to sleep together and though he could have stopped it, at the beginning it was all her. Then yes, ok, in the shower it was more him then her but she seemed like she wanted to. He didn't want to think that now she somewhat regretted it and didn't like him touching her.

"Yes," she told him, shifting a bit nervously on the bleacher. "I just…"

"Just what?" he dropped down in front of her and touched her leg, again watching her tense a second. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing," she bit hard on her lip and his brows creased.

"What is?"

"I'm just…" she moved again and grabbed his hand to play with. "I'm kinda sore," she whispered out and his eyes widened.

"I hurt you?" he jerked his hand back, but she panicked and grabbed it again.

"No! You didn't hurt me," she rushed to tell him. "It's just…it's like when you go to the gym. You use muscles you normally don't and in the moment it's fine, great even," she gave a reassuring grin and a gentle one traced over his face when her small hand reached to touch his cheek. "But after a couple hours, it just sorta hurts."

"I'm sorry…" his eyes trailed down to her lower half and a deep blush swept over her face.

"Lucas," she squealed a bit and cupped his cheek to look at her. "Don't look down like that. People might notice."

"Baby," he chuckled rolling his eyes and leaning forward to give her a sweet kiss. "No one notices."

"Not true," she hummed a little against his lips, feeling has his hand slid up her thigh. "Everyone notices things _you_ do," she pulled back from his sweet kisses to tell him. The light haired boy frowned some and hated that. He wished people didn't pay attention to him, it was annoying. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"You can ask me anything," he brushed her hair back, a sudden flash of remembering when it had fallen in his face earlier. A feeling ripping in his chest and he wondered if it was unhealthy how much he _always_ wanted her. "You know that…"

"It's just…" she pulled in a long breath and looked down at his fingers. Lucas, learning early on it was a nervous habit of hers that she did when she was uncomfortable, or nervous to say something. "Would you maybe come over tonight?" her dark eyes slowly trailed up to meet his and he swallowed hard. "We don't have to do anything," she rushed to say and he wanted to laugh at that. "It's just my parents still aren't home and that house is so big and I just get lonely and plus it kinda scares me."

"Think a crazy killer is hiding in the closet?"

"Lucas!" she shrieked, reaching back and slugging his shoulder when he smirked. "Don't put that image in my head. What is wrong with you?" she scowled and he let out a loud chuckle, more than sure it brought attention to them.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking…"

"Well it wasn't funny. Now I may just ask Quinn or Rachel to come over…"

"Now don't say that," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her neckline, sensing when she quivered.

"Lucas," she rolled her head nervously to the side as he trailed his lips to her ear. Reaching her hand up, she twirled his hair between her fingers and giggle some.

"I bet they aren't as much fun as I am," she felt his lips curve into a smirk, as he nipped at her lobe and a heat flooded over her.

"Ok!" she was short of breath and shoved his back. Him chuckling as he landed hard on the bleacher under her. "Stop that," she ordered and he held his hands up in defense. "You just go play ball with your friends and leave me alone."

"I'll agree to that," he stood up and leaned close, her breath catching as she leaned back just a fraction. "Until tonight," he kissed her nose and she rolled her eyes as he spun, like always, with grace, down the wooden bleachers and back to his friends.

* * *

"Think that was enough of a workout to skip practice?" Tony teased as they moved into the locker room. "Because now I'm exhausted."

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so many nights at Rach's," Jake joked as he tugged his shirt of his head and yanked open his locker. The room filling with light 'ohs' as the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Give him a break, man. They aren't like that," Lucas defended his friend as he moved toward his locker. "You can sleep at a chicks house and not be banging her," he reasoned tugging his shirt over his head and reaching for his regular clothes for the day.

"You clearly wouldn't know much of that, now would you?" the light haired boy tossed a look over his shoulder to see Felix moving into the room.

"What are you talking about jackass?" Lucas twisted around to face him and fiddled with his shirt. "Because I can assure I'm not in the mood for it," his eyes shifted for a second to Clay as he stood silently at his locker. They hadn't talked much, not that they ever did. However, lately it had seemed to be more…relaxed. They didn't throw snide remarks at each other, weren't constantly throwing glares. They just…they didn't react to each other anymore.

"I'm not talking of anything," he leaned against the green lockers and smirked. "The love marks across your back are clear evidence enough you aren't going to bed alone at night," he stated and Clay's eyes widened as he snapped his head toward him. "Who'd I make the bet with that the little _virginal_ thing she did was an act and she was actually a tiger in the sheets?"

"Luke!" Tony grabbed at his friend, but didn't reach him in time before the blonde haired boy had him pinned against the metal doors.

"You _truly_ don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Lucas hissed, gripping tight on his collar as his forearm pressed into his neck.

"I don't huh?" his brow arched and his smirk dipped a fraction of a second before returning. "Then who caused them? Come on, if it's not her let me know," his lip twisted up and Lucas's glare deepened. "I won't tell her you strayed."

"Do you just speak out of your ass all the time?" Clay stepped over the small bench and toward him. "Because I can assure you this conversation isn't going to end well for you."

"She's like the new Quinn, huh?" Felix let out a deep chuckle.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Clay was _fucking_ Quinn and Lucas dove in to save her constantly," he shifted his eyes between the two and their eyes turned a blaze. "Now, Lucas is fucking Brooke and you dive in. Do you two just enjoy sharing girls?"

"Do you just like getting your ass beat?" Clay questioned annoyed. "Because that is how this patterns goes right? I beat your ass, now its Luke's turn," he slapped Lucas's back and felt how tense his body was. He swore he saw him shaking with anger and it actually made him a bit nervous. "Luke," he turned his attention to the boy and tugged his shoulder. "Man…let go. He isn't worth it."

"Yeah, _man_," Felix mocked. "Let go…not worth it," he repeated and Lucas shuffled his feet forward and added more pressure to his neck. "However, before we move on from this topic, you think you could put in a good word for me with her? I saw that girl dancing and well…you know what they say."

"Felix, shut up!" Clay snapped, tugging on Lucas's shoulder and trying to push him back. "Dude, let go," he ordered, knowing things wouldn't go well if he swung at Felix. Their coach was clear, any more fights and their ass were off the team and Clay knew if Lucas was no longer on the team, and his grades alone wouldn't get him into college. He _needed_ his ball scholarship. He wasn't stupid, but he had slacked off in classes over the last couple years. And his junior…yeah it wasn't the best. Clay was surprised he didn't drop out altogether.

"Come on, Luke," Felix kept pushing, knowing any hit he got would be worth it. The pain would only last so long. "Let a friend have a turn. Not like we haven't shared girls before. What makes her ass that special?" he questioned and watched as the fist rose back and started to move toward. Bracing himself and closing his eyes for the hit, he truly admitted he deserved, but just cringed when he heard a loud pop and crack by his face.

"Luke…" Clay tugged him back and felt his body relax. Lucas's eyes giving Felix a look that honestly sent a chill down his spine before spinning on his feet.

"You're lucky," Lucas stepped over the bench to grab his stuff from the locker.

"Why?" Felix swallowed a large lump and shook off the feeling in him. "Because your basketball career is clearly more important than defending your girl?"

"Jackass…" Tony rubbed the creases in his brow confused to why he was still talking. He never knew why he pushed so hard to make Clay and Lucas tick. It didn't make sense to him at all.

"No, because she means more than it," he snatched his stuff and shoved passed everyone and out the locker room.

"What the hell does that mean?" Felix's brows pulled confused.

"Brooke doesn't like violence," Clay explained as he watched his once friend retreat out. "She finds it a pointless act. Luke swings at you…it won't be ball he is in hot water with."

"You better hope those two don't ever break up," Tony agreed grabbing his own stuff. "Because if they do we all know who he is taking his anger of it out on," he smacked his shoulder with a half grin before himself walking out. Felix glancing at the large dent in the locker and shaking off the feeling that returned in him.

* * *

"Hi," Brooke bounced down the bleacher to the boy walking out of the back hall. "Lucas…" she grabbed his hand when he started to pass her and he cringed back. "Are you ok?" she glanced down at the hand as it awkwardly curled in.

"I'm fine," he tried to slide it into his pocket but she quickly grabbed it.

"You aren't fine, Lucas. Your hand is bleeding," she flipped it around to look at it and shaking her head. "Lucas its swelling," she told him and he flexed the fingers and felt the tightness in his joints. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just…" he lifted his gaze to see the guys walking out. Brooke following it and he quickly dropped his gaze to pull back her attention. "Slammed my hand in the locker."

"Lucas," she laughed a little and shook her head. "How are you so graceful and yet so klutzy?"

"I don't know," he let out a dry laugh and shook his head. "Just am, I guess."

"Good thing you're cute," she shook her head and slowly took his ok hand in hers. "Come on, why don't we go get you some ice?"

"Yeah," he slid his arm over her shoulders and glanced back behind him. Seeing as Felix again smirked at him and he turned back to face forward.

"Guess we won't be having too much fun tonight," she pulled back his attention to tease. Turning her head to look at the hand at it rested over her shoulder. "Doubt you will be able to do that much with it."

"Trust me, my other hand will be just fine," he recovered his smirk and pressed a kiss to her temple. "And I don't even need that…" he informed her and she felt the heat spread over her body.

* * *

"Hey," Quinn touched his arm and he slowly spun his body from his locker to look at him. "Hi…"

"Hi," Clay chuckled a little and shifted his eyes around the hall. "What has you so…smiley?" he wiggled his finger at her smile and she rolled her eyes. She didn't know why people kept mocking her for smiling. It was a good thing to smile.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about something," she explained, pretty sure she was going to bust if she didn't get too soon.

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something also…"

"What?" her brows creased at his serious expression. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," he told her quickly. "I'm good, Quinn. I just…something happened with Lucas earlier…"

"God, what did he do?" she let out a long sigh. Just when she thought they were all moving forward, something stupid happened.

"Nothing, he surprisingly didn't do anything," he told her honestly. "But…he is isn't he?"

"He is what?" she looked at him even more confused and hated how panicked he looked. "Clay," she touched his arm and stepped forward. "He is what?"

"He's sleeping with her," he barely muttered, the whole thing feeling weird on his tongue.

"I…I don't know," she told him honestly. "I mean, I know she was upset this weekend because she felt she kept putting herself out there in that regard and he kept turning her down."

"He turned her down?"

"He wanted to be honest with her," she gave a light shrug and his eyes widened. "I know you find it hard to believe but he is crazy about her. He didn't want her not knowing the truth of everything. He's scared too; he doesn't want her leaving him."

"You think he did? Tell her I mean?" he wondered because he knew they slept together. Felix was right, he saw the marks. If Quinn truly believed Lucas cared about his little cousin, he knew he wouldn't have cheated on her and they belong to anyone else. "I mean, they slept together Quinn. Unless he hooked up with someone else, because he is sleeping with someone."

"I'm sorry," she stepped closer and shook her head. "I know it's not the ideal relationship you wanted for her. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. And look at her Clay," she nodded her head out the side window at the young couple sitting out at a picnic table. The light haired boy sitting and grinning at her as her mouth moved a million miles a minute and she wrapped his hand. "She looks happy…Is the worst thing that happens to her that she gave herself to the boy she really loves?"

"No…" he looked at her a moment before trailing his eyes down to her. "I guess not…now," he inhaled deep and had to control his hand from reaching up and brushing her hair back. It was a habit of his, but he knew he couldn't do it so openly. Odds were high now someone was watching and going to start a rumor about them talking already. "What is it that _you_ wanted to talk about? Because I feel lately I haven't asked you that enough…"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been so caught up with Brooke and my mom and…Lucas, that I let you almost get lost in the shuffle. I feel I haven't asked you how you _really_ feel in weeks…"

"You check in enough with me Clay. Don't ever think you don't," she told him and he slowly nodded. However, he didn't agree. He felt they were so serious, but their serious talks slowly turned more into them arguing about Lucas or Brooke or just some bullshit he didn't like. "I just…" she slowly draped her arms over his shoulders and his eyes widened.

"Babe…what are you doing?" he stood frozen and tossed a glance at the people looking at them. "We are in public."

"Too bad it's not public enough," she smirked, shoving up on her feet and crashing her mouth into his. Feeling as it caught him off guard but he slowly smirked and brought his hands down to her backside making her squeal. "A little too much," she giggled pulling back and wiping her lip gloss of his bottom lip. "God, I've wanted to do that all day."

"You know you just sparked a ton of talk, right?"

"I don't care," she gave a light smile. "I deserve to be happy. I'm happy with you. Fuck everyone else's opinion."

"Fuck'em," he agreed, giving a large grin as he lifted her chin up for a sweet kiss. "You think I can walk my girl home after practice?"

"I think you can even walk her to practice and she will wait for you," she smirked and he chuckled as they laced their fingers together and headed toward the gym.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about your hand," Brooke shook her head as she held the ice to his hand. "I'm sorry your coach got onto you…"

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault," he told her and she bit her lower lip looking at it. Apparently the nurse thought he had fractured his knuckle. He swore it was just a really bad bone bruise, but whatever it was, the team trainer told him he couldn't play in the game that night. Yet, he was honestly ok with that. Of course he would be disappointed he'd miss their game, but at the same time he didn't want to play. His mind wasn't focused in it the last few games and he knew the team would probably be just fine without him. Plus, it got him out of going to practice. His coach wanted him to go to a real doctor, but he pretty much planned not doing that. He knew his mom couldn't pay the bill on that.

"I just don't like you hurting…"

"I'm fine, Angel," he promised and she bit harder on her lip still unsure. "But," he shifted on the bench and turned her. Grabbing her legs he twisted her and pulled her close, so her legs rested over his. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't know," she gave a light shrug and ran her hands over his thighs. "Probably dinner, shower, bed. Nothing amazingly exciting."

"I don't know," a slow smirk traced over his lips and her eyes fluttered up to meet his. "Sounds pretty exciting to me," he teased and she bit hard on her lip. "Tony is throwing a party tonight. Want to go? We don't have too, but I haven't been to one in a while and Tony really wanted us there."

"I could do that," she agreed with a slow nod. "Being as I'm not going to the away game this weekend, I might as well get to spend some time with you."

"You aren't going this weekend?" his brows creased to that. They had their first tournament this weekend in the town over and usually the entire school piles into the hotels and show up. He didn't know she had planned on not coming. He already booked a room for her to go.

"I can't. My parents don't want me going," she gave a light shrug.

"Why?"

"I don't know, really," she told him, really unsure of why they didn't. "They just said they would like me not to attend this weekend. They are returning home Sunday night, so I think they just want me here."

"Well that's shit," he grumbled and she rolled her eyes at his pout. "I already planned an entire night for us."

"You did?"

"Yeah," he told her and growled when she bit her lower lip. That one act got him every time with her. "Thought after the game I could take you to this neat little diner down from the school, that I know you would love. And then maybe walk on the beach and then I was going to bring you up to my room where we might partake in a very long," he leaned forward to press a kiss to her neck, "and hot," he moved to the other side and felt her shiver, "bath. Before ending in my very large, comfortable bed where I would show you that this messed up hand doesn't do anything to effect me."

"Tease," she joked and he let out a deep chuckle that made her skin tingle.

"Every day I think I wear more and more off on you," he teased, swearing as days past she said things that were very much Lucas like. "Might not be the best thing," he joked with a dry laugh and looked away from her.

"Lucas," she turned his cheek to face her and hated the pain she saw in his eyes. She didn't get it, but she knew she didn't like it. "I'm still me. I just…every day I grow more and more comfortable around you."

"That's good…"

"I like to think so," she laughed a little and he slowly grinned. "I'm just so crazy about you."

"That is a _really_ good thing…"

"Yeah, it is," she whispered out before lifting her chin to catch his mouth on hers. "Oh, Lucas…" she pulled back to look at him and bit her lip. "I love the way you make me feel. You're just…just so perfect and everyone here wants you, all the girls. However, I have you, how did that happen?"

"Because you…you are just you," he told her, wishing he in that moment could have just been honest with her about it all. He hated he couldn't be, but he was so damn afraid he was going to lose her. "My Angel," he brushed her hair back and she dropped her gaze down as his hand lingered on her cheek. "And I'm going to miss the hell out of you this weekend."

"It's just two days," she told him, but knew it was shit. She was sure she hadn't spent two days away from him since she met him. It was a bit weird how much time she wanted to spend with him.

"I'm coming over Sunday night," he informed her and she laughed as he leaned forward to give her a kiss. "And tonight you're mine," he mumbled against her lips and felt her agree. His plan to cut that party short so he could get her home.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy._

_Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**~Falling in love. Sharing your life with someone. Giving your heart to another person to the extent that losing them could potentially destroy you. It's such a crazy thing to do~**_

"Penny!" the dark haired beauty looked up to see her favorite red head moving through the crowd to get to her. "Hey Gorgeous," she skipped up the two steps that lead into the kitchen and dropped to sit beside her on the counter.

"Hey, Rachel, your party is really cool," her eyes shifted around the house that was full of people she really didn't know. She arrived with Lucas earlier but he had gone off to talk to Tony about something _dude like and important_ as Tony worded and they would return shortly. Brooke quickly realized after they disappeared together she didn't really have any more friends to hang out with. Well, other than Abby and she wouldn't consider her a friend being as she glared at her when Brooke said hi. "And your house is so nice…"

"Oh it's nothing compared to yours girl," she waved her hand at her and took a long sip of some beer that was getting warm in her red cup.

"I guess," Brooke chewed her lip as she shifted uncomfortably on the counter but it was not because she was with Rachel, she loved Rachel. She thought she might be her closet friend, well other than Quinn. However, she talked to Rachel about things she couldn't talk to Quinn about. Quinn always seemed to almost treat her like a little sister, which she loved, but some things you don't want to discuss with a sister like friend, who just happens to report back to your very over protective cousin. "Rachel…" she breathed out nervously after a moment and felt when the girl beside hers gaze turned to her. "Can I tell you something and…well ask you something?"

"Of course, Penny. I told you that you can talk to me about anything…" she slipped on the counter so one foot stood on the ground while half her ass remained on the counter. "What's up?"

"It's _really_ personal and a little embarrassing," she felt herself already start to blush.

"I'm not drunk," the red head rushed to tell her. "If you think I'm drunk and will blab it out to someone I won't. You can tell me," she touched her hand but still saw the young girl's hesitation. "Hey, why don't we go to the basement? I have a spare room down there and no one will hear us…"

"Ok…" Brooke slipped off the counter and followed her friend. Laughing as Rachel would grab drinks from random peoples' hands and hand them to her. And when someone bitched she would just go 'my house, my rules,' before unlocking the basement door and walking down into the colder area. Rachel shutting the door behind them and Brooke swore all the loudness of upstairs completely silenced as they moved down the steps.

"Ok," Rachel hit the light on a random room and plopped down on couch and patted the spot. "Come on, girl talk."

"I think after a while you're going to get tired of all my stupid questions," Brooke let out a laugh as she swayed toward the couch and eased down on it.

"Brooke we have all been there and had questioned. The difference is when I had mine, all my friends were also going through it, so they couldn't answer it. So tell me, what's up?"

"Promise you won't tell _anyone_? I mean anyone, Rachel. I'm still trying to figure out if I want to tell Quinn and not because I don't trust her, I just _really_ don't want Clay knowing."

"Brooke, Quinn is my best friend, but just because that is true doesn't mean I tell her everything. Well, I do tell her everything, but not everything as in something another _best_ friend of mine asks me not too," she told her with a shrug and Brooke felt herself slowly start to relax. "Pinky Promise I won't tell," she held out her pinky as the rest of her fingers curled around a random beer bottle she got coming downstairs.

"Pinky Promise," Brooke laughed, locking pinkies and tapping her beer bottle against Rachel's.

"Oh Pinky and beer tap? That is serious and won't ever be broken," she teased and Brooke let out a loud laugh as she shifted on the couch.

"Ok," she let out a long breath as she stared at her friend. "I…well…Lucas and I…" she trailed off and Rachel kinked her brow confused. "We slept together," she whispered out and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…please don't tell," she panicked to remind her.

"I won't…I promise, I won't. Wow, I mean, how do you feel about it? Are you ok with it?"

"Yeah, no I am. I don't regret it. It happened earlier today and I can assure you he was the perfect gentlemen. He was sweet and caring and when I was unsure of something he was completely reassuring. He was perfect, Rachel."

"So it was good?" she asked and Brooke's eyes darted to her hands. "It was bad?"

"No, it wasn't bad," she dropped her hand back annoyed. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Well try…"

"I always felt sex was such a big deal, which I do still think, but I felt like it was some huge secret everyone knew about but me and then it happened and I liked…it…"

"But?"

"But it hurt…" she told her honestly and looked down embarrassed. "I mean, really bad and though I told him it didn't and it slowly started to feel really good, after we finished it just kept hurting. Then we did it again and it didn't hurt as bad, but I still bleed and I don't know…now it just…hurts… I mean, every girl I hear talking about sex, acts like it's the most amazing feeling in the world and don't get me wrong, it felt good at some points. Sometimes I thought my body was floating or something, but at the same time that amazing feeling mixed with this pain feeling and I didn't know which one was going to win out in the end. I mean, is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh sweetie," Rachel laughed and shook her head at that. "No, you are fine I promise you. Nothing is wrong with you. Girls…girls bodies go through a lot their first time. I mean, I'm not trying to be graphic, but you go from the biggest thing in you ever being a super tampon to it…stretching to fit…him...It's going to hurt. And it will hurt a couple days, but once that passes that amazing feeling is the only feeling you feel. But also, tell him what you like. If he does something and you don't like it, just be like hey, I don't like that, but I _really_ liked when you did this…"

"I can do that?"

"Of course you can do that!" she slapped her hand and laughed. "It's your body. You know what you like just like he knows what he likes. I'm sure he instructed you, so instruct him. He doesn't know if you don't like something unless you tell him."

"Well other than the bleeding and soreness, I've really liked _everything_ he does…"

"I'm not too shocked by that," Rachel smirked, knowing she had heard from tons of girls about how Lucas was in the sheets. "But I promise the pain passes. Maybe next time ask him to have more of foreplay to ready you for it. Trust me, that boy won't say no to you."

"Thanks Rachel…"

"But of course," she stood up and walked toward some random hall. "Come here," she called over her shoulder and Brooke got up to follow her into a cold room with a large hot tub in the corner. The red head walking over and spinning some dials on the tub making it roar to life. "Have a few drinks and then take this key and bring him down here in a bit," she held up the key in her hand. "The drinks will relax you and the hot water will ease the muscles. Trust me; nothing is as fun as drunken sex…well other than make up sex, but drunken sex with your lover is close second. I swear you're more flexible," she told her and Brooke laughed. "Then when you're done, you can just crash on the bed in the other room. No one comes down here so don't worry," she placed the key in her small hand and offered a wink.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Hell no. I love playing sex maker," she smirked and both girls laughed as they headed back up the steps and too the party. Brooke suddenly feeling a whole lot better about it all.

* * *

Returning back to the party Brooke partook in a couple games of beer pong and then continued on to win three games of flip cup with Rachel by her side. Lucas and Tony were off doing shots or drinking somewhere however, Brooke didn't mind. He was free to have fun with his friends without her there, just like she was free to have a great time with Rachel and some new people she didn't really recall the names of. However, they were really nice.

"Hey," a hand slid across her back and her body tensed a little not recognizing the touch. "Want to be my partner in next game?"

"Oh," she turned her gaze to the boy beside her and bit on the rim of her cup. "Hey, Felix…"

"Hey," he gave that smile and she caught the twinkle in his eyes. "So what you say? Next game?" he nodded at the table surrounded by people and she looked at it before back at him.

"I think I might skip the next couple games. I've drank a lot to fast and just want to sorta mellow out some," she lied, hoping he didn't know she actually didn't want to play with him in fear it might upset Lucas, hell even Clay. She knew all the guys hated each other and that was the last thing she wanted was them fighting.

"Well," his hand reached and touched her hip and she sucked in a breath. "Let me know when you mellow out and we can hit next round."

"Oh-ok…"

"Cool," he took a sip of his beer and started to watch the game being played. "Luke still doing shots with Abby?" he asked casually, keeping his eyes on the game and Brooke's head snapped over to him.

"What?"

"I had a question to ask him about the game this weekend. But knew he was busy taking shots with Abby and I hate dealing with her," he told her and tried to cover his smirk as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah," Brooke shifted a little uncomfortable and slowly stepped back from the group. "But he should be back soon," she forced a smile and sat down her empty beer cup. "But, hey, I think I'm going to get me a coke or water. But next game, yeah?"

"Of course," he flashed her a perfect smile and watched the young girl disappear through the crowd toward the kitchen.

"Yes!" Rachel threw her hands up excited when the ball ran across the rim and dropped into the light liquid. "Penny, you want to-" she flipped around and frowned noticing her gone. "Where's Brooke?"

"Oh," Felix stepped forward and Rachel rolled her eyes. She hated that guy. "She went to get something to drink," he explained and Rachel's brow arched up confused to why he knew where Brooke was. She didn't even see them talk. "I just noticed her go that way, Rach, relax."

"Whatever, Felix," she placed her hands on her hips and spun back to the table. Drumming her fingers on her hips she tossed a glance over her shoulder before returning back to the game.

* * *

"Gross," Brooke sucked hard on a lime in hopes to erase the bitter taste of whatever she just drank. She didn't know why she felt annoyed, nothing really happened however, some reason the thought of Abby anywhere around Lucas made her mad. Which in reality was just stupid, it's not like they hadn't been friends for years. However, even though Lucas told her that he felt nothing for the gorgeous blonde, he did at one point lie to her about what happened and it just bothered her.

"Hey sexy," two arms slipped around her slim waist and she quickly relaxes into it. Which also annoyed her. Drunk her got in weird moods, clearly. "Where have you been all night?"

"Not doing shots," she mumbled and his brows creased toying with the shot glass.

"You just did a shot…"

"That…that wasn't what I meant," she mumbled and spun to face him with a frown. "Where have you been?"

"With Tony…"

"Just Tony?" she questioned and he pulled back a little lost. "Please don't lie to me…"

"I never lie to you…"

"You have before…" she pushed him back a step and moved toward the back door away from him. "And shocker it was about the same person…"

"Hey," he dove after her and stumbled over his feet to reach her. "Hey, what are you talking about? Brooke…what's going on?"

"Nothing," she finally spoke and ran a tired hand through her hair. "I just drank a little too much and being a girl."

"That's not it," he told her and her eyes darted to the ground. Trying her best to hide what he was searching for in them. "Something else is bothering you. What is it?"

"I…" she opened her mouth but let it hang there when she caught a glimpse of Abby walking through the crowd and toward a group of people. Making a point to send a smirk at Brooke before disappearing in a group. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Will you talk to me there?" he asked, not at all missing she still didn't answer his question of what was wrong. He was lost, they were just ok. Literally an hour ago she had given him a kiss and told him how glad she was to have him in her life, then suddenly she looked just so sad. He didn't like her sad.

"Maybe," she forced a smile and laced her fingers through his and started to tug him toward the basement door, Rachel gave her a key too. Catching the eye of the red head to let her know where she was going, she received a wink and '_that's my girl,_' before the fiery red head went back to enjoying her party with friends.

"Where are we going, Brooke?" Lucas's eyes creased lost as she pulled the silver key from her pocket and unlocked the door before them. "You going to get me yelled at by Rach?" he teased knowing their friend could rip you a new asshole if she wished.

"No, she told me I could go in here," she informed him and shut the door behind them as they headed down the steps and she flicked the light revealing the large hot tub rumbling before them.

"Rachel, doesn't care?"

"Nope, she brought me down here earlier and turned this on," she skimmed her hand over the hot water and in her mind whispered _'while you were missing'_. "Thought we might enjoy it some…"

"Well," he shuffled his feet toward her and ran his finger lightly over her collar bone. "I don't have anything to wear…so what are you implying, Miss Davis?"

"Well," she swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and wanted to slug him when he kept his smirk. She wished she was confident in stuff like he was, or at least fake she was confident. "I was thinking you could wear your boxers," she tugged on his jeans, "and I'll just wear my bra and underwear…"

"And what are we going to do when we return to the party? You just going to sport some wet clothes?"

"Who said we were returning to the party?" her dark eyes trailed over to the bed in the other room and he followed it with a slow grin.

"Oh, I'm definitely rubbing off on you," he teased and she let out a nervous drunk giggle as he lifted her chin for a sweet kiss. "Come on," he tugged at her shirt for her to pull it over her head, "let's get in," he told her and they removed their clothes before climbing into the tub. Goosebumps rising up on her legs a fraction as her body started to warm up. "What are you doing?" Lucas's brow shot up and she turned her head confused.

"I'm…I'm sitting here…"

"I know that," he leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "But I don't like you all the way over there," he informed her and tugged her into his lap. "I can't talk to you over there…"

"Yeah," she sunk down in his lap and ran her thumb back and forth over a few freckles on his collarbone. Them making a small star pattern that she allowed to hold her interest as she bit nervously on her lip.

"Angel," he whispered out but she didn't respond. Just arched her brow at him to show he had her attention, well she was listening, but she still kept staring at his freckles. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset…"

"You're something…" he told her and lifted her chin so their eyes locked. "You think I don't know when something is bothering you?"

"I don't know what I am," she flipped her hand around. "I'm not mad, I mean, I don't think I'm really mad. But I kinda am, I guess."

"Why are you mad? Who are you mad at?" he questioned and her eyes slowly trailed up to meet his. "Me? You're pissed at me?"

"I'm not…mad."

"Then what are you?" he asked again not getting why she was tip toeing all around what was bothering her. Why wouldn't she just say it? "Brooke, I'm not going anywhere," he told her and she pulled back to why he said that. "I know people keep leaving you," he told her and her face dropped to stare at the water. "I know you do have a few trust issues, but I'm not leaving. So feel what you feel, ok?"

"I…I don't understand what you mean…"

"If you're pissed be pissed," he laughed a bit and she cracked a smile. "Whatever you're feeling vocalize. It's ok to feel it. People get mad, people get sad and annoyed and pissed, so be what you feel and say it, because you can say it. Never feel you can't."

"Well," she inhaled a long breath and locked eyes with him. "I'm pissed at you, really, really pissed. Like, I want to smack you in the face for being so stupid mad."

"Ok," he chuckled, knowing she was serious and he should be worried with her mad at him, but she was honestly the cutest angry person ever. "Well, what did I do?"

"You left me!" she snapped and his brows pulled and eyes slanted on that one. "And not really, because I don't need to be up your butt all day and honestly I was having a lot of fun with Rachel. I didn't even notice you were gone for a while."

"I'm sorry, I left you. I was just talking to Tony and we got sidetracked."

"And I don't care because you can hang with friends. If you want to go upstairs and hang with him now that's fine, but I don't want you lying to me about who you're with then have people tell me and making me look stupid."

"Lying about who I'm with? I was with Tony."

"Not just Tony, Lucas, and we both know it," her tone went flat as his head dropped against the edge. "How dumb are you?"

"I'm dumb?" he let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "I catch you on numerous occasions laughing and _in bed_ with Stephen, however, I'm the dumb one for doing shots with someone? Someone I've been friends with for _years_."

"Firstly, it's completely different Stephen and Abby. Stephen isn't vindictive and a bitch. Secondly, I've never lied about Stephen before _or_ hooked up with him!"

"We didn't hook up!"

"Oh that's right you stopped it before it got that far. You've done everything else, but your…penis never actually entered her, so it didn't count."

"Did you just say penis?"

"Don't make a joke out of this, Lucas."

"I'm not, I swear I'm not," he rushed to tell her and knew he had to take this conversation serious. "It's just you and Stephen have this deep meaningful connection and though I flipped in the beginning I got over it because _you_ told me it was nothing and to trust you. I trust you Brooke."

"I'm not saying I don't trust _you,_ Lucas. It's her I don't trust. She wants you," she gave a light shrug and he frowned.

"Brooke, she doesn't want-"

"Yes, she does!" she cut him off to object. "And don't make light of the fact she does. I know and everyone else does and I don't get how you are so dumb that you don't."

"Brooke, look, I'm not stupid to the fact some girls at the school are into me. Yet, they don't _want_ me, they don't even know me. You yourself make comments on them, however, they don't bother you, why is Abby such an issue with you?"

"Because she is in your circle of friends, Lucas. She knows you. She sees you every day and talks to you and hangs out with your friends. If she wants you there is no doubt in my mind she will accomplish it."

"Brooke, stop," he told her with the shake of his head. "Ok, let's entertain the thought that Abby _really_ wants me, it doesn't matter. Angel, I'm not going to do anything to screw this up, I promise. I won't, but you have to trust me."

"Ok," she breathed out, not wanting to admit she wasn't sure how to still felt about all this. She loved Lucas, she did. However, she wasn't stupid. She knew who he was, she knew that the girls wanted him and she wasn't at all stupid to just how sneaky Abby was. She tried to ignore them, but her little side comments didn't go unnoticed. The looks, the comments, and the flirty way she spoke to Lucas. Even after he blew up on her and all but told her to go to hell, a few weeks pass and they went back to joking around. "I won't screw it up either…"

"Never thought you would Angel," he threaded his fingers through her hair and brought her up for a sweet kiss.

"You know what I loved most about our relationship at first?" she whispered out as her head rested against his.

"My sexy good looks and your incredible, adorable innocence?"

"No," she laughed shaking her head. "I loved how…easy it always was. There wasn't fighting or you walking on egg shells around me because you thought I'd break. You just…you just were with me. You were right here in the present."

"Yeah, that part was always pretty great," he agreed and she slowly nodded, biting on her lower lip. "I hate fighting with you."

"Not my favorite part either…"

"But you know what one of my favorite parts is?" he kinked a brow and got a sexy smirk.

"What?"

"Well," he shifted in the warm water and brushed her dark hair off her shoulder. Leaning down to brush a kiss along her sweet collar bone, her head tilted backwards as he trailed them up behind her ear.

"I like that part too," she agreed, sucking harder on her lip as she lost her fingers in his short hair. "Really like that," her body arched into his as his left hand ran up the inside of her legs. "Lucas…" she pulled his hair back to get him to face her and his brows creased as she searched his eyes. "I love you," she told him and he felt something flip in his stomach. "I love you, so much…"

"Oh baby girl, I love you too," he told her before crashing his mouth back into hers. Knowing tomorrow he would be exhausted but decided then he would enjoy their night together before he left for the weekend tomorrow.

* * *

_Review_


	29. Chapter 29

_**~And if I could go back to that morning, I'd spend it holding you in my arms, because I never knew climbing from that bed would have been the biggest regret of my life…~**_

He drug his finger down her flawless cheek as she rested beside him. In the moment he wondered why he never noticed how beautiful she was before. She hadn't changed in looks since they first met, but maybe it was the shallow fact she wasn't in his _group_ of friends to pay attention. He hated to admit it, but he knew if it wasn't the fact she was Clay's cousin he would have probably never spoken to her.

And that small fact made him hate himself.

There were so many things he wanted to confess to her. He wanted to tell her about Greg, about the accident and that not a day didn't pass that he wished things would have been different. He wanted to discuss he understood Alex because he had been in a dark place like that before. He wanted to talk about his dad and how he left him, which in return made him cling onto the people close around him, which in return forced him to do things he wasn't proud of.

He wanted to tell her how afraid he was to be alone. He wanted to tell her how the thought of her knowing the truth scared the hell out of him because he _knew_ he would be alone. He hated more than anything that the first person in years to really get him, he could lose in an instant because he had lied to her way too much.

"Mmm…" she shifted beside him and wiggled closer to the warm body. His hand skimmed up her smooth leg to rest gently on her hip. Brooke curled her small hand into her chest as she rested her forehead to the curve of his neck. "What time is it?"

"Early," he told her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Her hair still slightly damp from the hot tub they had been in just a few hours ago. "I have to meet the team at the school in a couple hours."

"No," she whined, her arms clung around his broad chest and held him tight. "We should sleep more."

"I wish," he chuckled; the small girl pulled back and tilted her chin up to look at him. "I'm exhausted."

"We couldn't have slept but a couple hours."

"If that…"

"I'm sorry. I knew you had to get up early. Shouldn't have kept you up so long," she apologized and blushed a little embarrassed.

"It was well worth it," he smirked and dipped his head down to give her a sweet kiss. "Ugh, it's too early for people to be bothering us," he grumbled when the phone on the night stand started to buzz. His lips still working with hers as she giggled and his hand searched for it. "Let's see whose ass I'm kicking for interrupting us," he joked and she rolled her eyes as he pulled from their kiss and she started to press light kisses along his neck and under his chin.

"What?" she stopped when she saw him tense on top of her and his face flashed with annoyance. "Lucas…"

"It's your phone," he dropped it by her head and rolled off her to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh," she clung the sheet to her chest as she slid it unlocked and looked at the text on her screen. Instantly knowing why he got so annoyed when she saw it was a text from Stephen asking if she wanted to meet for lunch later. "I'm sorry," she apologized and tossed it back on the nightstand.

"You aren't going to text him back?" he asked and she shook her head and gave a _'nope'_ as she found her shirt and tugged it over her head. "You aren't going to tell him you would meet him? You aren't going?"

"No," she told him and twisted her body to look at him. "Why would I?"

"Because he is your like…whatever," he flipped his hand around not really sure how to describe her and Stephen. He knew it wasn't anything, just a friendship, but it still worried him he might say something to her about Greg and stuff.

"Lucas," she flipped her body to straddle his chest and looked down at him. "He isn't my anything," she made sure he knew. Yes, she cared about Stephen and she loved their talks and how they talked about Alex and to a point she thought of him almost as a big brother, he actually reminded her a lot of Greg, but she wouldn't ever put him before Lucas. "You're my boyfriend, and you made it clear you don't like us as friends. If I ask you to not spend time with Abby, why is it fair for me to spend time with him?" she questioned and he felt a peace wash over him. "I love you, Lucas. You will _always_ come first over people. I wouldn't do anything to upset you or mess this up."

"Come here," he whispered sliding his hand through her hair and bringing her down for a sweet kiss. "You're so perfect, baby," he whispered to her and she bit her lower lip. "You don't have to have my permission, but text him back. Tell him you'll go…."

"Lucas, it's fine. I-"

"Brooke," he spoke cutting her off. "I trust you and I know you two have a friendship that isn't anything more than that. Go, I want you happy. And as much as I hate it, you are right. Stephen isn't like Abby. He isn't conniving and he…he really just wants the best for you."

"Yeah," she leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of his head. "I hope you do well at your games. Hate I have to miss them."

"Call me when you're parents get home? Let me know how it all goes," he asked and she slowly nodded. "If you need me…"

"I know, Lucas," she spoke softly, knowing if she ever needed anything he would instantly be there. "But I'm sure things will be fine."

"I'm sure, but just in case," he told her; honestly a little nervous about her parents coming home. She had seemed to be in a great place the last few weeks, yes she had her rough days, but mostly things were good. He hated to think they might come home and be in such a bad place it pulled Brooke back into that dark hole. Might be why he to a point wanted Stephen to talk to her, hopefully he could talk about good times and fun times and not pull her into that dark place. "What are you thinking?" he wondered when he saw a look flash over her face.

"Nothing," she blushed a little and dropped her face to bury in his neck.

"It's something," he chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Bet whatever it is, I'll like it," he smirked and she pulled back to look at him and bit her lip.

"Probably," she giggled and felt her skin tingle when his hands trailed to rest on her hips. "Lucas," she flipped her hair to the side as he slide her body across him, her quickly feeling his want for her graze her center. "Don't you have to leave soon? Go home and get your stuff and ready."

"I have at least an hour," he smirked and she bit her lip. "It doesn't take long to get there," he flipped her on her back and loved her giggled.

"Lucas…" she whispered and he paused looking down at her. "I love you," she whispered and his heart tightened. "I know, I might say that too much. I just realized after Alex died, maybe I don't say it enough and I need to say it when I feel it. Right then, no waiting and I just want you to know, I love you Lucas Scott. I love you, so much that is scares the hell out of me, but I do. I just want you to know that."

"I do," he nodded and loved the feeling that tingled over him hearing that. "And no one other than Quinn has ever said that and meant it. And it…it feels pretty damn good to know someone like you feels that and says that. I love you too, Brooke. And I might slack at times saying that, but know it. Know never in my life have I felt half of what I've felt for you."

"I feel you're better at talking about your feelings then you show," she commented and his gaze shifted to watch his finger brush across her cheek. "Like, maybe you feel you have to hide them… I don't know."

"My dad," he spoke slowly and her head twisted looking up at him. He's never spoken of his dad before. "He left when I was young…really young. I couldn't figure out why for a long time and after a while started to think it was because of me."

"Lucas that's not true…"

"I know, I know that now. But I was young and stupid. However, my mom sent me to a therapist and she gave me this journal and told me that I don't have to talk to her, but I should write down what I felt. It would be good for me or something."

"Do you still write in it?"

"Sometimes," he offered a short shrug. "The only people who know about it are my brother and my mom, Quinn….Clay…" he trailed off and her brows creased.

"Clay?" she wondered and he offered a short shrug. "Why would he know?"

"Up until a couple years ago….Clay was one of my closest friends," he admitted and felt his heart race nervous about how far this talk would go. "We've known each other since about the third grade."

"Well…why don't you two get along now? I mean…I always wondered but no one really seemed to talk about it, so I just figured it wasn't a big deal. Just as two friends who grew apart. I didn't know….I mean, I didn't know ya'll were so close."

"It was my fault," his grey eyes went distant as he looked away from her. "We just…we started fighting over bullshit things. Then he started dating Quinn and a lot of shit happened and I was in a bad place and she started focusing on helping me and just….just stuff happened. They drifted and he blamed me for it. Guess after a while we started to blame each other for every bad thing that happened to us."

"Maybe…maybe you two should talk. I'm sure-"

"It's fine, Brooke," he cut her off and she frowned. "He and I can finally stand in a room and not want to punch each other. I'm not going to push it. It's fine."

"He's my family, Lucas. I love him and he is all I have left. I don't want to feel I can't talk to you about him and I don't want to feel I can't talk to him about you and ya'll get angry with me."

"Brooke, can we not talk about this right now?" he asked with a sigh. "I'm going away for the weekend and I'll be honest. Don't want to be lying naked in bed with my girl and be discussing her cousin."

"I get that, but will you at least try, maybe, I don't know, talking with him? Please? For me? Before I moved here I never got to see him much, I missed him a lot. Yet, while here I try not to be all in his business because I don't want to annoy him, you know, like an annoying little sister thing, but I do love him and miss talking to him. So can't you just try to make up?"

"Yeah," he sighed and trailed his fingers up across her cheek. "I'll try, but can we try not to talk about it right now? Please," he repeated and trailed his hand down her stomach feeling her body tingle.

"Yeah," her body shifted up and his hand dropped lower. "Yeah, we can wait on talking about it," she moaned a fraction before hooking her mouth back on his.

* * *

"Why are you being weird?" Quinn raised a brow at her boyfriend as they sat in the small diner.

"Because this situation is weird," he mumbled taking a long sip of his coffee. "This whole thing is…weird."

"It's not weird," she rolled her eyes and laced her fingers with his. "It's…nice."

"If you say so, but I didn't think I'd be having a _double date_ with my cousin and…Lucas," Clay growled, lifting his eyes to see the young couple walking down the sidewalk outside. Their hands locked together as Lucas whispered things to her that made her giggle and blush. "So fucking weird…"

"Clay, Brooke wanted to get breakfast before we left for the games. Be nice, please," she pleaded, but knew this was weird. Brooke text her earlier and said how she and Lucas were going to get something to eat before he headed to the school and caught the bus, so she was wondering if Clay and she wanted to come. She instantly said yes, Clay instantly groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Hey guys," Brooke bounced over to the table with a big smile.

"Hey, kiddo," Clay gave a tight lipped smile as she dropped down before him. "Luke…"

"Clay," Lucas's voice matched his as he slid down beside his girl. "Hey Quinn," he half grinned as he drummed his fingers on the back of Brooke's chair.

"Well, I'm going to get me some more coffee," Quinn stood and nodded for Brooke to follow.

"Yeah, me too."

"I can get it," Lucas offered but she shook her head no.

"I got it," Brooke waved her hand at him and gave a smile. "I know what you like," she told him and blushed when he smirked. "But…uh," she cleared her throat as he chuckled. "Bubba, you want anything?"

"I'm just going to drink some coffee, kid. Thanks though," Clay flashed her a smile as he watched Lucas pull some cash from his pocket and hand it over to her. Brooke studied it a moment before his brow arched up almost challenging her to not take it.

"We'll be back…" she caved and took Quinn's arm as they walked off.

"Won that one…"

"Won, what?" Clay questioned confused.

"Brooke," Lucas awkwardly shifted in his chair and glanced back at her. "She doesn't like me paying for her stuff. I don't get why."

"Probably because her family is loaded," Clay joked a little and Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"She used to fight with me to buy my shit too. I finally told her I was a grown man and didn't want her money," he told him and again Lucas laughed.

"She has a good heart. Just worries about people," he turned his head to watch her standing in line laughing with Quinn.

"She seems happy, which is a good thing."

"Well she is happy," he turned to face him and sunk back in his chair. "She's doing really well, Clay. Laughs more, talks more. She's opening up. She's just in a great place. Last night she went off with Rachel and just had fun."

"Yeah, I can tell," Clay watched her and grinned when she threw her head back with a loud laugh. "Don't screw up, Luke," he told him and Lucas's head snapped back to face him. "I don't hate you because of Greg. It took a long time but I don't. We were all….dumb. And I'm sorry for shit I said and for shit I didn't stop, but don't hurt her. Don't screw up this time. She is the only family I have left."

"I won't…" Lucas told him a little shocked by that little confession. "I'm not going to screw up. She's good, Clay. She makes me want to be a better person."

"Yeah, I can tell," Clay agreed and grinned when he saw the girls heading back. "Ya'll get the whole store," he teased as they slid down in their chairs and placed food before them.

"We are hungry," Quinn growled slugging his chest and the group chuckled. "Be nice or I won't allow you to eat."

"I'll be very nice then," he grinned and she giggled placing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"So, B, you excited to spend a ravishing weekend away with, like, super, preppy, totally awesome, friends?" Quinn mocked a preppy cheerleader tone and the group laughed. "Because I'm like, totes excited."

"Please never say totes again," Lucas pleaded and she laughed.

"Actually I'm not going," Brooke shrugged and spun her spoon in her coffee.

"Babe, you're going to die of diabetes," Lucas took the sugar from her when she poured a massive amount in.

"Why aren't you going?" Clay asked confused to why she was staying home. "If you don't have a room, you can crash in Quinn's. I'm sure she and Rachel don't mind."

"I know, but mom and dad are coming home tomorrow afternoon and wanted me to be home."

"Well that sucks…"

"Yeah, it's ok though. I'm glad they are coming home," she told them and took a bite of her food.

"Remember what I said though," Lucas reminded placing his hand on her leg.

"Lucas, I know," her eyes rolled and she shook her head. "I'm fine. They are my parents."

"I know, I just-"

"I know, ok? I know you don't, but I'm good. I'm happy. No more dark places," she told him and he gave a tight lipped smile that the table could tell he wasn't sure off. "Lucas, I don't-"

"Stop," he ordered and her mouth snapped shut. Clay watched the couple as they interacted and wondered how he felt about it. "Just stop," his hand squeezed her leg and she frowned looking down at it. "I'm going to worry. I'm going to be protective, so just accept it and stop, alright?" he ordered leaning forward and she clapped her hand with his.

"Ok," she agreed and he gave her a light kiss. "Alright. I'm sorry, I know. I just hate-"

"I know, but it doesn't matter," he told her and she bit her lip. "Don't ask me to not worry about you, alright?"

"Ok," she sunk back in her seat and took a sip of her drink. Cutting her eyes over at him and released a dry laugh and rolled his eyes.

"This conversation exhausts me sometimes…" Lucas stood and tossed his napkin down on the table. "I'll be right back…" he headed out the front door and out onto the sidewalk and pulled out his phone.

"What was that about?" Clay shared a look with Quinn confused. They seemed fine, the conversation wasn't aggressive or anything. However, with a small flip of the eyes and suddenly both seemed extremely annoyed.

"He just frustrates me. He has this annoying need to protect me from everything. I'm tired of people doing that. I'm tired of people thinking I'm teetering on the edge."

"I get that, B, but you…you can't be irritated when the guy you care about worries about you. I don't think he thinks you are teetering, I think…I think he just…"

"Loves you," Quinn finished for her boyfriend, knowing he didn't want to say that word. He might be trying, but Clay still was having issues with this whole thing.

"I'll be right back," Brooke slid her chair back and moved to follow her boy.

"What?" Quinn looked at Clay as he gave her a weird look.

"He does…doesn't he? Loves her…"

"A hell of a lot," Quinn told him and gave a light shrug. "But only about half as much as I love you."

"Yeah?" his brow arched and she released a giggle.

"Oh yeah," she slid her hands around his neck and played with the shorts hairs on the back of his head. "You don't have to worry about him, Clay. Not when it comes to her," she whispered and he nodded. "They are good…they are good for each other."

"Maybe they are," he leaned forward and caught her mouth on his. "But let's not discuss them right now. I'm going to be on a bus with guys and like, peppy, bubble gum popping cheerleaders. I'd rather enjoy the few moments I have to spare not discussing my cousin."

"I definitely agree with that," she cupped his cheek and leaned forward for another kiss.

* * *

"I know you aren't talking to anyone," Brooke slipped off the last step and looked at the boy leaning against the brick wall. "You just play with your phone so you don't have people bother you."

"Think you know me?"

"All too well," her finger drug across the wall as she stopped before him. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just…walked out. I just know that look you gave me. I didn't want an argument to start. Not in front of Clay. Can't really preach us being great together to him if we fight in front of him."

"Couples fight and bicker. He knows that."

"Couples also worry about each other," he pointed out and her gaze dropped to the ground. "Baby," he twisted to face her and dropped his hand to her hip. "I don't think you are in a bad place…trust me, I've been in that bad place and though sometimes you get this distant look…it's never that distant. I just worry about you getting your feelings hurt or something and I hate I'm not there to make you feel better."

"That's actually really sweet," she agreed and he smiled as she pushed up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to miss you too. And thank you for coming to breakfast. Even though I've been kinda…grumpy."

"I'd do anything you asked," he brushed her hair back with a light smile. "You know that…"

"Yeah, I know," she sunk back on her heels and looked up at him. "Saw you and Clay laugh together…"

"Yeah, must mean hell has officially frozen over," he slid his arm over her shoulder and steered her back toward the door. "Or we've entered it…"

"Be nice," she tugged the door open, not realizing how accurate that last statement truly was.

* * *

_So, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Work…blah! But hope you enjoyed…well because I feel after next chapter ya'll won't like me very much anymore!_

_Well!_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
